Two Halves of a Soul
by DarkHeart81
Summary: Both suffering from the loss of a loved one, Gohan and Videl meet and become friends soon after the Cell Games. How will this affect their relationship? What's this new evil lurking in the shadows on its way to Earth?
1. Prologue A Tearful Meeting

Alrighty, I decided to start a new fic to kind of take a break from my other two. Don't worry I will still be working on them as well.

This one starts at the Cell Games and goes on from there.

"This is someone talking."

'This is someone thinking.'

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like too, I don't own DBZ.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

By: DarkHeart81

Prologue: A Tearful Meeting

* * *

With a final release of unimaginable power the young demi-Saiyan, Son Gohan, sends the evil tyrant Cell into the next dimension where he will no longer be able to torment and torture the living. 

'Finally…Cell is no more.' Flashes through Gohan's weary mind as he drops out of his Super Saiyan form and falls to the ground, tears that had been held in check to some extent now freely flowing.

"Father, I'm sorry…even though you said it wasn't my fault but if I had done as you said then you would be alive." Gohan says quietly to himself as his friends approach to congratulate him on his victory and console him for his loss.

"Hey, don't worry Gohan. We'll wish Goku back with the Dragon Balls." Yamcha says as Krillin gives Gohan a Senzu bean. Upon hearing this Gohan realizes that his father can not be wished since he has been wished back to life once before. This one thought hits him with more force then anything Cell had thrown at him.

"No we can't." He says, his voice full of regret and grief, as he takes off into the sky to be alone with his thoughts. 

"Gohan! Wait…" Krillin says, but he is silenced when Piccolo places a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go. He needs time to think and grieve in his own way." Piccolo says.

They all want to say something, to stop Gohan from leaving. Even Vegeta felt saddened by what has happened. But they know Piccolo is right and so they watch in silence as the young boy flies off into the distance, his destination unknown to all, including himself.

After flying for what seems like hours Gohan lands in a wooded area, not noticing the buildings a little ways off.

~*~

Videl is sitting in front of the TV in her home watching the Cell Games just like millions of other people around the world. 

'Come on Poppa, you can beat Cell!' She thinks as she watches her father enter the ring. Shock fills her upon seeing Cell swat him away as though he were some annoying insect and win the fight with apparent ease. 

As she recovers from the shock of what she just saw she sees a man with golden hair begin to fight Cell.

"Wow, this guy's good." Videl says in surprise as she sees him holding his own against the genetic monstrosity. As she is watching she begins to think that the man will win when he suddenly gives up.

"What? Why'd he give up?" Shock once again takes control of her as she sees that a boy, who appears to be no older then her is going to fight.

'Why would someone my age fight Cell? His parents must be psycho or something.' She thinks to herself. Not long after the fight begins the TV screen goes black followed by a person coming on saying that they are having technical difficulties.

"Darn it!" 'It figures that just as it really gets interesting there is a problem' "Now how am I going to find out about Poppa and about how the fight is going for that boy. Videl thinks as she hears the phone ring. She can hear their housekeeper, Olivia, talking to the person on the other end but is unable to make out what she is saying. Olivia comes into the room with a somber expression on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Videl dear…something's happened to…there's been an …" Olivia tries to think of a way to say what she needs to but nothing sounds right.

"What is it?" Videl asks, curious as to why she is so choked up.

"That phone call…it was about your mother…she…she was in a accident on the way to her business meeting."

"Is she ok?" Videl asks, her voice filled with worry as tears fill her eyes.

"I'm afraid she…she didn't make it. The man said she died on impact, she didn't feel any pain." Olivia says as tears escape from her eyes.

"No…she can't be…be…be…" Videl says, unable to finish the thought let alone say it, as tears stream down her face. "…they must be wrong. Momma's not dead…she's…she's on her way home…she's got to be."

"Honey, I'm sorry…" Olivia says, wanting to comfort the young girl who she has grown so close to in the short time she has known her. But Videl pushes her away.

"No…get away from me!" Videl yells before running out of the house. She continues running and runs into several people and almost falls several times because of her tear blurred vision. Videl passes hundreds of people as she runs down seemingly endless streets but she does not care. Videl does not stop until she reaches a park on the outskirts of the city.

~*~

Gohan wanders aimlessly through the wooded area before practically falling to the ground beneath a large tree. He holds his head in his hands as he cries, sobs rack his body occasionally.

"Why…why didn't I listen to you…why didn't I finish off Cell when I had the chance…" He says quietly to himself.

Gohan leans back against the tree, resting his head against its rough surface, and allows his memories to wash over him. He sees the Saiyans, Frieza, the Ginyu Force, and the androids. As the memories of his past enemies wash through his mind he remembers the pain and suffering they brought to his friends and family as well as to countless others he does not know. His sad expression becomes tinged with anger as the memories flood through him. His emotions cause his power level to rise gradually. Suddenly the all too recent memories of Cell fill his mind and Gohan unconsciously snaps a stick in two that he had picked up off the ground. And as if the stick were a switch he briefly transforms into a Super Saiyan when it snaps. Gohan hears someone behind him and looks to see who it is.

~*~

Videl wanders through the park, going deeper into the wooded land. Fatigue, both emotional and physical, takes over her body and she collapses under a tree deep within the park.

'Momma can't be dead…she promised…she promised to take me shopping this weekend. Then Poppa was going to take us to that amusement park. She never breaks her promises.' Videl thinks as tears continue to wash over her cheeks.

As Videl is sitting there she hears the sound of someone crying. She looks behind the tree and sees a boy sitting there. As she is looking at him he snaps a stick in two and his hair suddenly becomes golden before turning back to black. Because of her grief she does not think anything about what she just saw. As she is looking at him he turns around.

~*~

As they look at each other they can see their own pain and grief reflected in the other's eyes. It is the pain and grief that can only be caused by the death of someone very close and important. They see someone in need of a shoulder to cry on and someone to talk to. They see someone who knows how they are feeling at this moment in time. They see someone who can help them, and some who they can help. 

Gohan and Videl see the tears falling from the other's eyes and as if by some unspolen agreement they move closer together. As if they were two old friends, not complete strangers, they hold each other, each allowing the other to cry on their shoulder.

After more then an hour they pull apart, both damp from the other's tears. Neither is ashamed or embarrassed by what just happened for they both know that they needed a sympathetic shoulder on which to shed their tears. And both are grateful for the friendly gesture.

"Thanks." They say together, bringing a shallow smile to their tear stained faces.

"My name's Gohan."

"I'm Videl."

They share a more genuine smile as they introduce themselves.

* * *

Hmm…I think this went pretty well…how about you readers? I think that this fic will end up being my favorite to write, but I may be wrong about that.

As for Videl saying Poppa and Momma. As far as I know in the series Videl calls Hercule Poppa and it just seems appropriate to me that she would call her mother Momma. I may change this later though, I haven't decided yet.

Please excuse any glaring errors on my part since I am writing this at 3:00 am.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Advertising

****

"Let's Just Fly" By: Beaner-Bop.

Videl finds some diaries hidden away and learns a few

interesting things about herself and a friend.

****

"Umm…Oops?" By: Beaner-Bop

Gohan's class takes a field trip to Capsule Corp. finds

Gohan and Videl on a little adventure.


	2. Ch 01 Returning Home

Here's chapter one for all you wonderful people!

FrozenFlower, thank you very much for the new summary…I suck at writing them quite frankly. And for helping me get this chapter rolling.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 1: Returning Home

* * *

Silence settles between the two after the brief introductions. The only sounds that can be heard are those of insects and various forest creatures in the trees and underbrush around them. Neither, however, feels compelled to infringe on the stillness that has beset them as they think about the day's events, tears slowly falling from their eyes as images and feelings of the past few hours flow through their minds.

The memories of the Cell games unfold in Gohan's mind. He sees his father's fight against Cell. He sees his father withdrawal from the match. And he sees his father sacrifice himself to save the world. He watches Cell return from the Other World, and realizes that his father's sacrifice was meaningless. He watches as, during his final showdown with Cell, his father tells him to let go, to not hold back any of his power. And he watches as more power explodes from his hands intensifying his attack so much that it overwhelms Cells attack, sending him back to the land of the dead. Everything after that is blurred by his tears as he flies away, not caring where he ends up. The first clear image he sees is of a girl his own age with raven hair and blue eyes, whom he now knows as Videl.

Videl sees herself watching the Cell Games. She remembers her shock at seeing her father so easily cast aside. She remembers her confusion upon seeing that a boy her own age, Gohan she knows now, is going to fight Cell. And she remembers, all too clearly, hearing the news of her mother's death and the tear blurred images of her mindless run through the city and into the park. Nothing after the heart wrenching news stands out except for one thing. It is the memory of seeing Gohan for the first time and of how his hair flashed gold for a few seconds.

"Um…Gohan, can I ask you something?" She asks tentatively as she wipes the tears from her cheeks.

He sits there for several seconds, not responding. "Yea…go ahead." He answers back, pushing his thoughts aside for the time being.

"You're the boy that was at the Cell Games aren't you? What happened there? Is my father ok?" Videl asks, the questions suddenly pouring out of her.

"Yes I was there…but who's your father?"

"He's the man that arrived in that big plane."

"Oh…" 'She definitely doesn't look like her father that's for sure.' "He's fine. But as to what happened…how much of it did you see?"

"I know what happened up until shortly after you stepped into the ring. That was when the guy came on talking about technical difficulties or something."

Gohan nods as he gathers his thoughts before telling her. "When I entered the ring I told Cell that I didn't want to fight him. When he made fun of me for that I told him about my hidden powers and how they are brought out, hoping to scare him off. But this knowledge intrigued him so much that he wanted to see them for himself. Ultimately he succeeded in releasing them, making me a lot stronger then him. As we were fighting he saw that he couldn't win, so he started to self-destruct. When my father realized what Cell was doing he transported Cell and himself away from the Earth. My father then died when Cell exploded, while Cell regenerated himself and came back. We fought again and I eventually killed Cell." Gohan says, leaning his head against the tree, while a few tears roll down his cheeks as the memory of his father's final moments play repeatedly in his mind's eye.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" Videl says, seeing that the memories are painful for him.

"No…it's ok…it kind of helps to talk about it. So…why are you here? What's upsetting you?" Gohan asks quietly.

"I was watching the Cell Games when something happened and the signal was lost. Right after that the phone rang…I don't know who if was, but I think it was probably the police. Whoever was on the other end told Olivia, our housekeeper, that my mom died in a car accident. When she told me…I didn't want to believe her and I ran from the house…I didn't stop running 'till I got to this park. But now…now it's almost as though I feel that she really is dead…it's strange, but it's almost as though I feel something missing…because of that I know now that what she said was true…my mother really is de…dead." She says, her eyes filling with tears before they spill over and down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Is all he can say.

"It's ok…like you said, it does feel better to talk about it some." She says as she wipes away a tear with the back of her hand.

Gohan and Videl sit in silence once again, but after several minutes they begin to talk about the loved one that they lost. Several hours pass as they talk about the good times and the bad ones. They both feel better after talking and sharing their feelings and memories with someone else, as though they are no longer the sole supporter of an immense weight. By the time they say good-bye the sun is low on the horizon and the sky is starting to turn into a rainbow of colors. Before they part to return to their homes they get each other's phone number so that they can get in touch later. As they leave the park both think about how, on a black day with so much heartache and despair, they found a spot of light and hope in the form of a new friend.

~*~

On the solitary flight to his home in the mountains Gohan realizes that his mother does not yet know of her husbands death. He fears having to tell her because of how she might, no, will react to the news. Just as the final rays of the sun play over the land the small house comes into view, he can see an air-car parked out front as he gets a little closer.

'Bulma must be here. But why?' He thinks when he gets close enough to see that it is one of Bulma's private cars.

He lands and enters his home expecting to see his mother and Bulma talking, but instead he only sees Bulma siting on the couch. She is staring off into space, lost deep in her thoughts. He can see the sadness in her expression. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying; the trails of dried tears can be seen on her cheeks.

"Hey Bulma-san." He says softly as he practically collapses onto the couch beside her.

"Huh? Oh…hi Gohan…how are you holding up kiddo?" She says, Gohan's sudden appearance dragging from her thoughts.

"As good as to be expected…I was in pretty bad shape earlier…but I met someone…she just found out that her mother died this morning…and as we talked…this may sound weird…I began to feel better…I think she felt better too…"

"No, it's not strange or weird…you got your feelings off your chest instead of keeping them bottled up inside, that's why you feel better. And I'm sure she feels better too, just like you do." Bulma says in a hushed tone. 

"Oh… So why are you here?"

"Chi-Chi called me, she was in hysterics over Goku's death. I came over as soon as I could to comfort her." She says as she remembers the seeing the normally strong woman curled up on the floor, crying and calling out for her husband. The memory causes a few tears to fall, but she wipes them away before Gohan notices.

"Kaa-san?! Where is she? Is she ok?" Gohan asks, almost panicking over the welfare of his mother, as a few tears fall from his eyes. 

"She's ok. She's resting in…her bed. I had to give her a mild sedative to help her sleep."

He visibly calms upon hearing that she is fine but the thought that she was in bad enough shape to need a sedative disturbs him. "But how did she know…" Gohan says softly, not really meaning for Bulma to hear him.

"Because of the bond which she shares with Goku." Bulma says softly as she tries to imagine what it would be like if Vegeta were to die, to feel as though a part of her were missing.

"Bond?" Gohan asks, not understanding what she is talking about.

"You don't know about…I guess I can understand that." Vegeta says as he comes out of the kitchen, little trunks in his arms. "You are…only half Saiya-jin." He says, deciding that insulting the kid's father would not be the smartest move. "When a Saiya-jin finds a potential mate they start to bond with them. At first mild telepathic and empathic links form on their own, these only work over short distances. But when the bond is completed the telepathic and empathic links grow stronger and distance has little effect on them. That's how your mother new. When your father died those links were severed, it was as though a part of her died." He shudders slightly as he thinks about the stories he has heard about even the strongest Saiya-jin warriors falling to pieces and, in some cases, even killing themselves over the death of their bond-mate.

"Oh…" Gohan says as he yawns. He is surprised, not so much at seeing Vegeta in his house, but at his show affection towards his son in the way he is holding him. And, although he is not sure about it, Gohan could have sworn he saw the stoic man shudder.

"Why don't you go to bed. You look beat." Bulma says, glancing at Vegeta because of the troubled emotions she feels from him.

"I think I will… Goodnight Bulma-san, Vegeta, I'll see you all later." He says as he gets up.

"Good-night Gohan, we're going to go. Call us if you need anything." Bulma says as she too gets up.

With that Gohan goes to his room while Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks leave and return to their home.

As Gohan nears his parent's bedroom he sees that the door is not quite closed all the way. When he reaches it he can make out the sounds of his mother crying and calling out for her husband in her sleep. He closes the door as a few tears escape from his eyes to roll down his cheeks.

When he gets to his room he realizes that he has yet to bath since his fight with Cell. With a slight moan he gets a change of clothes then goes outside and sets up the wash tub. He ignites the fire below the tub with a ki blast he waits for the water to heat up. After it has warmed up he jumps into the tub, letting the hot water sooth his body. His sigh joins the steam from soothing liquid as it floats up into the cool night air. As he is relaxing in the tub he almost falls asleep, realizing this he quickly washes then gets out of the tub. The chill night air causes him to shiver slightly before he warms and dries himself with his ki. After putting his clean clothes on he goes back to his room.

Once there he lies down on his bed, not even bothering to crawl under the covers. And almost as soon as his head hits the pillow he falls into a fitful sleep. His dreams are filled with his father and Cell. He sees them fighting each other, he sees himself fighting Cell, he even sees himself fighting his own mirror image as though he were using Piccolo's split for training technique. In the end his father always sacrifices himself.

~*~

Videl slowly walks home. On the way she sees many people partying and celebrating something but she does not stop to see what. She reaches her home just as the sun disappears below the horizon. Upon entering she sees dozens of people, some she knows and some are complete strangers. Everyone is partying and having a good time as they drink, dance, and eat.

'What are all these people doing here? Is Poppa throwing a party? Doesn't he know Momma's dead? Or does he just not care?' Videl thinks, confused as to why her home is filled not just with people but people having a good time as tears begin to fall from her eyes again. She weaves her way through the crowd that is in the living room.

She looks around, trying to find her father, but she is unable to find him. Just as she is about to give up her search and go to her room, where she it should be a little quieter, she notices that there is light coming from the shed behind their house. She goes out to it to see why there is light coming from it. When she looks into the shed she sees her father sitting in the corner crying. "Poppa?" She says softly as she enters the small building.

"Vi…Videl honey. There you are." Hercule says as he wipes his eyes. "Come here." He says as he holds out his arms.

Videl walks over to him and sits in his lap, her tears begin to flow more heavily as she is encircled by her father's arms. "Wh…why are all those people in are our house Poppa? Don't they care about Momma?"

"Shh…it's ok. They're just here because they're celebrating my defeat of Cell. They don't yet…"

"I know you didn't defeat Cell Poppa." Videl says as she wipes her eyes. Her tears, however, continue to slowly fall.

"What are you talking about sweetie? Of…of course I beat him." Hercule says, his voice lacking confidence. 

"No you didn't. When Olivia told me Momma had died I ran. I kept running until I got to Memorial Park. While I was there I met Gohan; he is a boy about my age. He's the boy that was at the Cell Games. He's the one who really beat Cell."

Hercule pales upon hearing whom his daughter met. "No, that boy's lying…I…I beat Cell."

"Don't lie to me Poppa!" Videl yells as her tears stop for the moment. "Gohan was to upset by what had happened to be lying. And he lost his father when he sacrificed himself to save everyone from Cell. How can you lie and take the credit for something that cost someone else so much? Why did you take credit for what Gohan and his friends did? How…how could you do that?" She says, looking away from her father as her tears begin to fall again. But this time they are not for her own loss, but for the loss of her new friend and for how her father's actions.

"I'm sorry… You're right… I didn't beat Cell it was that boy. But he and his friends just left after Cell was killed so I said that I was the one that defeated him. And that boy's dangerous honey, I don't think you should see him again, he could…he…I already feel as though part of me has died…I don't think I could go on if I lost you too."

"Poppa…Gohan's not dangerous. He only fought Cell because he was forced to. He doesn't like to fight unless he has to."

"Ok…if you really think it's safe. Just be careful, I don't want to lose you." Hercule says as he hears the sincerity in his daughter's voice.

Hours pass as father and daughter comfort each other as they mourn the loss of the most important woman in either of their lives. As it grows late Videl begins to fall asleep in her fathers arms. Hercule notices his daughter's weariness so they return to their house. When they get inside Hercule puts an end to the party so Videl can go to bed.

After everyone has left Videl goes to bed, and quickly falls into a restless sleep. In her dreams she tries to stop her mother from leaving. Sometimes she tries to stop her before she even leaves the house. Sometimes she is standing in the road yelling and waving her arms. And sometimes she is in the car with her mother, pleading for her to pull over but no matter the excuse she keeps driving. Every time Videl knows that her mother is going to die, and every time she is powerless to stop it. In the end, no matter what happened in the dream, her mother dies.

Hercule watches as his daughter leaves the room. When he hears her bedroom door close he gets a bottle of wine and a glass. He goes into the living room and turns the TV on. As he flips through the channels until he comes to the news.

__

"…Today, for the first time since his stunning victory at the Twenty Fourth Tenkaichi Budokai two weeks ago, Hercule Satan stepped into the ring. But today's fight was not some ordinary tournament; it was the Cell Games. At stake were not a championship belt and a large sum of cash, but the fate of the world. Even under the immense pressure that resulted in the World Champ did not crack. After a minor mishap early Hercule recovered while he watched a few amateur martial artists try to fight Cell. None of them were that good at fighting however, and were soon defeated by Cell. Hercule then stepped once more into the ring and this time he defeated Cell. Thank you Mr. Satan for saving us all."

'What was I think when I claimed to have defeated Cell. Videl was right…how could I take credit for this when it cost those others so much.' Hercule thinks as he sips his drink, the man on the news now reporting on something that Hercule will never be able to forget.

__

"…On a much sadder note, Mrs. Selene Satan died earlier today in an accident on the interstate just outside of Orange Star City. Police have yet to release any more information on the accident. We will be keeping you updated on this tragic story as more information becomes available. And I would like to send my most sincere condolences to Mr. Satan and his daughter Videl for their loss."

He gulps down the remainder of the wine in his glass then refills it.

__

"In other news, those who were killed by Cell mysteriously came back to life not long after the monster itself was defeated. Scientists are puzzled as to how this happened, we tried to get an interview with Mrs. Bulma Briefs regarding this event but she was unavailable for comment…"

He tunes out the rest of the report as he gazes at a picture of himself with his wife and daughter that was taken just after he won the tournament. He stares at the smiling faces in the photo as sips his wine, remembering all the good times he enjoyed with his wife and how her presence always seemed to make things brighter. Now, with her dead, he felt as though part of himself was gone as well. Hours pass as he loses himself in his memories. He remembers how he first met her at large carnival years ago. He sees their first date, and the feeling of their first kiss. He watches as the memories of their wedding surface before his mind's eye. He feels the joy as he looks down at his wife while she is holding their newborn daughter in her arms. He sees a memory of his wife and daughter playing in the sand and laughing on a trip to the beach. He sees the pride in his wife's face, matching his own feelings exactly, as they watch Videl compete in, and win, the Junior Division at the Tenkaichi Budokai. He sees the delight in his wife's eyes when she sees the house Hercule just bought with some of his prize money. He remembers the cold chill and foreboding feeling that filled him when he was at the Cell Games, along with the call he never thought would come while he was flying home. After that call all his memories are a jumbled mess as all he can think of is his deceased wife.

Hercule eventually falls sleep in the chair, an empty wine bottle on the table beside him. But it is an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares of his wife's death.

* * *

There is chapter one. I think this fic is going to be pretty good. I would like to tell you that there will be a few unexpected (I hope they're unexpected anyway.) twists, and that this will not simply be a get together fic. There is a larger story behind this.

And I know that right now this is a rather sad and depressing story, but that will change later on.

Please Review.

* * *

Advertising

****

"Getting Together at Last" By: DemonDancing

Gohan and Videl have known each other since their Freshman Year.

With the help of a friend they finally admit their feelings.

****

"A Changed World" By: Bulmas Goku

An A/U with some major changes to the tournament and more.

And what's this? Videl is part Saiya-jin?


	3. Ch 02 Awakenings

Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it. This one has taken me a bit longer to write.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 2: Awakenings

* * *

The sun spreads its rays of light over the dew covered ground just as Gohan awakens from his nightmare filled dreams. He lies there in bed for a while, feeling tired and drained of energy. Finally giving up on trying to get back to sleep he gets up and heads for the kitchen. He passes his parents room, now destined to be occupied by Chi-Chi alone, and sees that the door is still close. Assuming that she is still sleeping he continues down the hall.

Entering the kitchen he is surprised to see his mother sitting at the table. Her hands are wrapped around a, now cold, cup of coffee as she stares at a spot on the table as tears slowly fall from her eyes. As he looks in her eyes he sees that they are red, bloodshot, and puffy from crying all night. They also look hollow to him, as though there is no life behind them. That all the sorrow has been too much for her. And it is as if a fuse has blown, cutting off all emotion from her features.

"Kaa-san…" He says softly so as not to startle her.

She looks up at him with those tired eyes. "Gohan…" Is all she says before getting up from the table and wrapping her arms around him as she her tears begin to flood down her cheeks and on to Gohan. "Your home…my baby's home…I was so worried about you…when Goku died I…I…"

Gohan, tears coming from his own eyes, wraps his arms around her as mother and son comfort each other. "It's ok Kaa-san, I'm safe…Cell's gone and we're all safe."

They stand there for several minutes just holding each other in silence. Suddenly a low rumble spreads through out the room. "You must be hungry. Have you eaten since breakfast yesterday? I'll make you something." Chi-Chi says as she wipes away her tears while going to start cooking.

"That's ok Kaa-san. I'll get it. Why don't you go lay down?" Gohan says, thinking that it would be best.

Chi-Chi starts crying again, "My baby doesn't need me any more…he's all grown up…"

Upon seeing the way his mother is acting Gohan purposely burns some of the food. "I guess I don't quite have the hang of this…could you help me with this Kaa-san?" He asks.

Chi-Chi's demeanor brightens some at hearing this. She quickly takes the spatula from her son and starts cooking. Soon Gohan is sitting at the table as she does all the cooking. Before long Chi-Chi sits a large plate of food in front of Gohan. He eats it at a surprisingly sedate pace, a second and third plate of food soon follow. But after the third plate he tells his mother that he is full. Chi-Chi looks at him, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine…I'm just not that hungry today." He says, seeing the way she is looking at him.

"Ok…" She says as she feels his forehead. Chi-Chi then goes and washes the dishes as Gohan goes outside. 

He sits under a tree that is not to far from his home and looks off into the distance, thinking about his father. Several minutes pass and Gohan does not notice his mother approach him. He glances up when her shadow falls across him, and she can see the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why…why didn't I listen to Tou-san? If I would have then he would be here right now. It's my fault he's dead." Gohan says in a low voice, his mother is just barley able to hear him.

Chi-Chi sits beside her son and pulls him into her arms. "Shh…don't talk like that. It's not your fault; your father and I don't blame you. You did what you thought was best, what you thought was right. We may miss him dearly but he is never truly gone as long as you remember him." Chi-Chi as tears stream down from her eyes as well.

~*~

Videl awakens she hears the sound of rain hitting her window. She rolls over and tries to get back to sleep, but the rain, usually having a calming effect, only served to remind her of the tears that she shed the day before. Remembering why she cried so much causes her tears to start up again. The drops of moisture fall to her damp pillow. As she is lying there she can smell someone cooking breakfast, and her stomach promptly rumbles its protest at not having anything in it since yesterday's breakfast. After getting out of bed Videl goes down the hall to the bathroom where she washes her face, brushes her teeth, and combs her hair so that it is not sticking out in every direction. Feeling somewhat refreshed she leaves the bathroom and heads to the kitchen, deciding to put her hair into its usual pigtails later. When she passes the living room she can see her father asleep in the recliner, seeing the bottle and glass on the table beside him and takes them into the kitchen. As she turns to continue on to the kitchen she sees a picture in her father's lap. She picks it up and silent tears instantly well up and fall from her eyes upon seeing the moment captured on the piece of paper. It is the same photo her father had been looking at, the one taken just after the tournament. For the young girl it is one of her happiest memories even though it is one of her most recent.

Upon entering the kitchen she sees Olivia preparing breakfast. "How did you sleep dear?" The woman asks as she sees Videl's tired appearance.

"Not very well…I had some bad dreams last night…"

"What's wrong? Besides…" She says, not bothering to finish the comment.

"The picture that was taken after Dad won the tournament…I was just remembering how happy we were that day…and how proud Momma seemed of us."

"I'm sure she was very proud of you both." Olivia says softly as she wipes a tear from Videl's cheek. "Now here, you need to eat. I don't think you've had anything since I yesterday." She says as she places a plate full of food on the table.

Videl forgets her sorrows for the moment as she quickly eats every scrap on the plate then asks for more hash browns and eggs. Olivia stares at her in shock. 'She must be REALLY hungry…' She thinks as she places the requested items on Videl's plate. Videl eats the food at a more sedate pace, and after finishing it she gets up from the table. Olivia busies herself with the dishes and does not notice Videl grand a couple of pieces of toast.

When she enters the living room she sees her father still sleeping in the chair. She turns the TV on low, but instead of watching it she looses herself in her thoughts. Soon tears are flowing from her eyes once again.

~*~

In a back corner of a dingy bar on a strange alien world sits a being cast in shadow. This thing seems to exude the shadows from his very being. As though his very form cast out darkness like the lamps on the walls cast out their pale light. A large figure in a hooded cloak approaches the thing in the corner. As the figure passes one of the lamps a man sitting at a table sees the face hidden by the hood. The man recoils in disgust upon seeing the vicious scars that become visible for a brief second.

"I was told that you will pay handsomely for any information regarding ways to bring people back from the dead." The cloaked figure says, his voice gruff and filled with pain.

The being in the shadows nods, the movement barely noticeable in the darkness surrounding him, as he dumps several large gems onto the table before him. "These are yours if I like what I hear. But first, remove your cloak and tell me about yourself and how you came about this information. I like to know a little about who I'm…doing business with." The shadowy figure says, its voice sending chills up the cloaked figure's spine.

Upon hearing the being in the corner speak most of those in the leave for this is not the first time they have heard this conversation.

The man removes his cloak, revealing a face that appeared to have been severely burned at some point in the past. Those who stayed wish they had not as they look upon the twisted scars adorning what they can see of the man's body. "My name is Nappa, I am a Saiya-jin and the strongest being in the universe. And as to how I acquired the information…years ago I accompanied another Saiya-jin, Vegeta, to a planet called Earth. While there the bastard tired to kill me. I managed to dodge his attack, but the resulting blast left me as you see before you…"

"That's enough about you. Tell me the information." 'Damn fool…' The shadowy figure thinks.

Nappa stares at the figure. 'The fool doesn't know who he's messing with…' He thinks before continuing on. "We were there in search of something called Dragon Balls. These balls have the power to grant someone any wish the desire. Riches, immortality, even for someone to be restored to life."

"Yes…this sounds promising…tell me…where is this Earth?"

"No way. I am not a fool. You shall pay me for the information then I will give you this disk. It has all the information you need. And I suggest you not try to force me to hand it over for I have attained the legendary form of Super Saiya-jin." Nappa says as he holds a small computer disk in his hand.

"Very well." The figure in the corner says as he shoves the gems towards Nappa. Nappa hands over the disk and picks up the gems, then turns to leave. "There is just one thing you forgot my dear Nappa." The dark figure says coolly.

"And that is?" Nappa asks, turning back to the man.

"That no matter how strong you are, there is ALWAYS someone stronger then you." The figure says as he disappears only to reappear before Nappa.

"FOOL!" Nappa shouts as he quickly powers up. His eyes turn a fiery blue-green, and if he had hair it would have been gold in color. After transforming he quickly grabs the man's throat. But it feels strange in Nappa's hand; it feels cold and unyielding as though the man's throat is made of metal and not flesh. He squeezes the man's throat with all his strength but the man just laughs at him.

The man grabs Nappa's wrist and squeezes causing a loud snap to reverberate off the tavern walls. Nappa's scream of pain can be heard for several blocks and causes some to run in fear. After releasing his hold on Nappa's wrist the man tosses him across the room.

"Wha…what are you?" Nappa asks, fear evident in his voice, as he gets up off the floor and cradles his shattered wrist against his chest.

"Even though you are not worthy of such knowledge I will tell you anyway. My name is Bishamon, and I am the one who is going to kill you." At this he thrusts his hand through Nappa's stomach. As he pulls his arm out blood and entrails spill out onto the floor.

"How…how can this be…I am the legendary Super Saiya…" Nappa never gets the chance to finish as his last breath escapes his lungs to mix with the stale air of the bar.

"You are the first I have met with such power. You shall make an excellent servant." Bishamon says as he drags Nappa's corpse behind him. Blood continues to spill from the wound making a clear trail for someone to follow. But none are so foolish as to follow the man. And instead, they quickly clean up the mess the man leaves in his wake.

~*~

"Master!" Kabito calls out as he rushes through the Supreme Kai's palace, the sound of his boots echoing off the marble surfaces of the hallway.

"Yes Kabito, what is it?" Shin asks as he looks up from a report.

"I have grave news regarding Bishamon." He says, slightly out of breath from his sprint through the halls.

"Bishamon? The last Gamapheloa-jin? I'm surprised he is still alive. So what is the problem."

"It appears that he has found a possible way to bring back his race."

"WHAT? Are you certain?" Shin says, forgetting the report on Babidi.

"Yes master, he has learned of something called Dragon Balls, they have the power to grant someone any wish they desire."

"This is not good…not good at all. With the Hunaiyasma-jin no longer alive we may be unable to stop him."

"Sir, forgive me, but are you positive that there are none still living? Maybe one escaped like…"

"No…even if one did survive it would do us no good. It requires two…and not just any two."

"But surely there must be some…"

"Regrettably there are none…long ago the Hunaiyasma-jin split into two races, the Saiya-jins and the Humans, so that their immense power would diffused. And many years the Saiya-jins were wiped out, and as far as I know there are none left. And as for the humans…they are the weaker of the two and can not help us. Now, did you learn of which planet these Dragon Balls are from?"

"Yes master, they are from a planet called Earth."

"Earth…which quadrant is that planet in?"

"Earth is in the north quadrant sir." Kabito answers after looking it up in a large book set off to the side of the room.

"Good, the Saiya-jins and Humans are from that quadrant. Go and find see if you can find any information that will aid us. I shall go and talk to the North Kai about the situation and about the Hunaiyasma-jin, Saiya-jins, and Humans…he should know more about them then we do."

"Yes master." Kabito says as he leaves the room.

~*~

Shin nears the location of the North Kai's planet only to find that it is not there and that the North Kai is nowhere in sight. Puzzled by this he goes to King Enma. After questioning the large man he learns that the North Kai has been killed and that he is on the Grand Kai's planet. Shortly after reaching the planet he learns that a tournament is being held in honor of the North Kai's death. He quickly makes his way to the Grand Kai's mansion and to the area held within its walls.

Upon entering the arena Kabito sees a man in an orange gi fighting a large caterpillar like being. 'Boring…neither of those two is that strong.' He thinks as he approaches the Grand Kai.

"Grand Kai." Shin says as he approaches the man. The Grand Kai turns and looks at him.

"Lo…Lord Shin. I am honored by your presence." The gray haired man says, surprised at the appearance of the Supreme Kai.

"I have come because Bishamon has found a way to bring his race back from the dead, and I must speak with the North Kai. Do you know where he is?" Shin asks.

"Yes, he is over there by the ring watching the fight." The Grand Kai says as he points to the North Kai.

"Thank you." Shin says simply as turns and leaves. He quickly walks through the stadium halls and soon arrives at the North Kai's location.

The North Kai sees Shin emerge from one of the doorways and pales slightly. 'I guess those prank calls weren't such a good idea after all…' He thinks as Shin walks in his direction. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't think that anyone would notice…" North Kai says as he falls to his knees in front of the Supreme Kai.

"I have no idea what you are blabbering about. Stand up and quit acting like an idiot." Shin says, annoyed with the Kai's behavior.

"Yes…sorry." North Kai says as he jumps to his feet. "Say…did you hear the one about the….."

"Now is not the time for jokes." Shin says coldly. "Do you remember who Bishamon is?"

The Kai pales as he remembers everything that he knows on the man. "Yes sir, of course. How could any Kai not know of him."

"Good. Now, he has learned of the Dragon Balls that exist on Earth. Bishamon intends to use them in order to restore his race."

"Bishamon…Earth…Dragon Balls…this is not good. I will keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. Anything else?"

"Yes. We may not be able to stop Bishamon. The only ones that are a match for him and his race are the Hunaiyasma-jin, but they are long dead…"

"Hunaiyasma-jin…now why does that sound familiar…" The Kai says as he puts his hand to his chin in thought.

"The Hunaiyasma-jin were once the only race besides the Gamapheloa-jin. And long ago they split into two races, the Saiya-jins and the Humans. Sadly, with the Saiya-jins now and extinct race there is no hope of there being any Hunaiyasma-jin being alive."

"Excuse me sir, but you are mistaken. Not all the Saiya-jins are dead. There were three still alive, but two recently died leaving only one. The man in the ring is one of them in fact one of the Saiya-jins who just died."

Shin looks into the ring and sees the man in orange again. "That man is strong, but he is not stronger then I."

The North Kai just smirks at him. "Supreme Kai, sir, you are seeing but a small fraction of his power. At his maximum his power would dwarf yours."

"You can't be serious. That's…that's not possible…"

'If the Kai is right then there may be a little hope…' "Hmm…very well. Anyway, you said that TWO have died. Who's the second?"

"Oh…I almost forgot. See the woman right up there?" The Kai asks as he points to a woman in the crowd of spectators. Shin nods. "That's her.

"She's a Saiya-jin? But she is so weak." Shin says, his disbelief clearly evident in his voice as he inspects the woman.

"Yes she is weak. There was an accident when she was but a baby. It left her as you see. But perhaps someone with Kabito's healing abilities could repair the damage that was done to her, allowing her to then reach her full potential."

"I will see to it that Kabito does what he can for her. But simply having a handful of Saiya-jins, even incredibly strong ones, is not enough to fight the coming threat. For we only have seven years to prepare for Bishamon's arrival on Earth, and that is not enough time for the Hunaiyasma-jin to be reborn."

"No, there may be time enough…for there are several that have been born in recent years. And two of them may be able to put an end to Bishamon's plans. I will see if they can suit our needs. I'll let you know if there is anything I need help with sir."

"I hope you are correct North Kai. Or else we are all in serious danger." At that Shin turns and leaves, going back to his own planet to take care of a few things.

* * *

Well the last half of this chapter was to kind of get things rolling.

At this point you can probably guess at some of the things I will have happen. And if you would like to you can put your guesses in your reviews. ^_^ (ß Clear evidence that I've spent way too much time chatting on AIM…lol.)

Please Review.

* * *

Advertising

****

"Without You" By: C-Chan

Portal appears and sends Saiyaman into the future, and

Videl is the one sent to retrieve him.

****

"The After Years" By: C-Chan

Sequel to "Without You" Gohan and Videl brought something

back from the future. What happens five years later?


	4. Ch 03 Unwelcome Conversations

I apologize for how late this one is, but I've had a hard time writing this one. Hopefully the next chapter will be out before too long

I don't own DBZ.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 3: Unwelcome Conversations

* * *

The sun is high over head at the apex of its journey across the blue expanse of sky telling those who care to look up that it is around mid day and time for lunch. Neither Gohan nor his mother notices what time it is as they have fallen asleep while siting in the shade provided by the tree. Also, because of their mid day nap, they do not see the air-car that is coming towards their home. 

When it pulls to a stop in front of the small mountain home Ox-King and Bulma step out of the vehicle. They see Ox-King's daughter and grandson asleep under the tree, the boy held tightly in his mother's arms. Ox-king approaches them while Bulma goes into the house. As he nears them he can see that both have been crying. In fact, he can see tears slowly seeping from his grandson's closed eyes as he twitches slightly, caught up in some, apparently unpleasant, dream. If either of them had been awake they would have seen that he had been crying as well. For Goku was like the son he never had, and he cared for the man deeply. Ox-King sits on the ground next to them and waits for them to awaken on their own.

After several minutes Gohan's eyes snap open. "No!" He cries out, pain and sadness clearly evident in his voice, as he bolts upright out of his mother's arms. He looks around with a dazed expression for several seconds before realizing that what he saw was a dream and not reality. Or at least not the reality as it was now, for what he saw was yet another dream of his fight with Cell.

"Gohan." The Ox-King says softly, catching the attention of his grandson.

Gohan looks over at him, noticing his presence for the first time. "Gran…Grandpa?" He says weakly, wondering if he is indeed awake or if his dreams are starting to change.

"Yes it's me…I came over as soon as I could." He says, a single tear rolls down his broad cheek as he places a large hand on the boy's shoulder.

The movement and subdued conversation awaken Chi-Chi from her sleep. "Dad? When did you get here?" She asks as she rubs her eyes.

"A few minutes ago. I called earlier but no one answered so I figured you were all at Master Roshi's. But before I could call there Bulma came by and told me what has happened. She gave me a ride here right after that. How are you holding up? Is there anyth…" But he does not get a chance to finish his question as his daughter to him and collapses into his arms. She bursts into a hysterical fit of tears as she is comforted by her father.

"It's terrible Dad…Goku's gone again…and…and…I don't know if he's coming back this time. When he died…before…I…I knew he would come back…but this time…I don't know…I don't know what I'm going to do…" Chi-Chi cries out in-between sobs.

"It'll be ok…you'll get through this…I know you will. Besides, I'm sure Goku wants us to wish him back like last time." Ox-King says, a few tears fall from his own as he comforts his distraught daughter.

Gohan watches the scene before him in silence. He is somewhat surprised at how is mother is acting, at seeing the usually strong woman completely break down. When she cried before he could understand that and expected it. But this, this was worse then he thought it would be. 

Bulma hears Chi-Chi's cries through an open window and goes outside. She walks over and kneels next to Gohan and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Was she this bad last night?" Gohan asks when he sees Bulma kneeling beside him and remembers what she had said as a few tears fall from his bloodshot eyes.

"No…she was worse when I came over. I think that your being here has helped since she is no longer worrying about where you are or if you're hurt."

Krillin lands quietly on the lawn a short distance away as Gohan, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, and Bulma sit under the tree. The short man starts to greet the group but stops when he sees Chi-Chi in her father's arms, the large man trying to comfort his troubled daughter. Gohan and Bulma notice his arrival and motion for him to join them in the house so that they may talk and not disturb Chi-Chi.

The three talk for a while before over a light meal, when they finish eating Gohan is curious as to why Krillin is there. "So what brings you here? Do you need help gathering the Dragon Balls to wish my father back?" He sits at the kitchen table.

Krillin lowers his head and thinks about how to say what he needs to. Bulma notices the mans reaction to Gohan's question. "What's wrong Krillin?"

It's just that Goku…" Krillin stops as Chi-Chi and Ox-King walk into the room.

"What about my Goku?" Chi-Chi asks as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Goku…he…um…well…there's no easy way to say this…so… We gathered the Dragon Balls and were going to bring Goku back but he told us not to wish him back." He says, continuing to stare at the table before him while preparing himself for what is sure to follow.

"He…he…he…he…" Chi-Chi stammers before fainting. Luckily she had been standing in front of her father, and he promptly caught her.

"HE WHAT?!" Bulma yells, surprised that Goku would choose to stay in Other World.

Gohan just stares blankly at Krillin as what the man just said registers in his mind. The young boy is unable to understand why his father would not want to be brought back to life. Why his father would choose to leave his wife and son.

"He said that his presence just endangers the Earth. That every evil person who has come here was looking for him. He said that he would miss us all a lot and that he is sorry about this." Krillin says, tears fall from his eyes after having relayed the message.

Ox-King stands there in silence for several seconds, holding his daughter, as he takes in what Krillin has just said. Snapping out of his thoughts he carries Chi-Chi to her bedroom where he lies her down so that she is comfortable, then goes back to the kitchen. Upon returning to the kitchen he sits heavily in one of the chairs, it groans in protest to the large mans weight but holds.

After several minutes of silence Bulma, Krillin, and Ox-King begin to talk about the one thing that none want to discus, a memorial service for Goku. As they are talking the phone rings, Gohan gets up and answers it. After a quick glance at Gohan to see if anything is wrong they resume their discussion. And because of this they do not notice Gohan silently slip out the door and leave the house.

~*~

Videl slowly becomes aware of the sounds around her. 'I must have fallen asleep.' She thinks as she feels the blanket draped over her. The hushed voices of her father and Olivia can be heard coming from the kitchen. Videl listens to them, but is unable to make out what they are talking about. Suddenly the phone rings and she hears her father answer it. She is unable to hear what her father is saying to the person on the phone when, without warning, he explodes in anger.

"NO! THE GODDAMN PRESS CAN'T COME TO MY WIFE'S FUNERAL! What are you thinking about?! It most certainly isn't your job! If you get any more stupid ideas like that your ass is fired!" Hercule yells before hanging up, his face turning red from anger. 

"Poppa? What was that about?" Videl asks as she walks into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes.

Hercule tuns and sees his daughter standing in the doorway, his complexion turns back. "It was nothing sweetie…just my agent trying to get himself fired." He says while thinking, 'Stupid jerk…thinking that the press should be allowed at Selene's funeral…'

"Ok Poppa." Videl says after looking at him strangely for a second. She then goes to the fridge and gets an apple after washing it she sits at the table and eats it quietly.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower? You look like you could use one." Olivia says as she ruffles Videl's messy hair, a slight smile on her face.

Videl makes a disgusted face as she feels her stiff hair as she walks out of the kitchen. Just before she goes up the stairs she hears her father and Olivia talking about the funeral that is going to be held in a few days.

After getting out of the shower Videl can not help but think of the one event that she thought would never come looms all too close. Wanting someone to talk to, but not feeling like talking to her father or Olivia, Videl picks up the phone and dials the number of her new friend.

"Hello." Says a somber voice after several rings.

"Um, Gohan? This is Videl."

"Hi Videl. What's up?" Gohan says, his voice losing some other sad undertones.

"I was just wondering if you we could talk."

'Sure, I don't really want to be here right now anyway. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about in the park, where we were yesterday?"

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"Ok, bye Gohan."

"Bye Videl." And with that the two hang up.

After hanging up Videl goes back into the kitchen. "I'm going to go to the park. Ok Poppa?"

"Alright sweetie, be careful."

"I will be." She says as she walks out the door. Once outside she throws a small capsule, and in a cloud of smoke a bike materializes. Hopping onto the bike she takes off for the park.

~*~

The tournament has been over for an hour or so and a large party is now being held in the stadium. The final match between Goku and Piccon was very dramatic for do to the display of pure skill and raw power that both fighters showed. Just before the final match had ended the North Kai had sent herald to the woman he had pointed out to the Supreme Kai with a message to meet him by the entrance to the arena. As the North Kai approaches the extravagant entrance to the arena he sees the woman leaning against the wall. "You are Mrs. Selene Satan correct?" He says upon reaching her.

"Yes, and you are?" Selene says as she looks at the blue man before her.

"I am the North Kai. I oversee the part of the galaxy in which Earth resides."

"Umm…ok…" 'What's up with all these weird people? It's like I'm on a different planet or something.' "I guess that means you're in charge around here. I have a few questions. Not least of which is why am I here? And where exactly is here?" She says sternly as she crosses her arms over her chest and glares at the Kai.

"Well…um…I'm not exactly in charge of this part of Other World, and I will answer your questions later for I have much to discuss with you. If you'd please follow me, there is someone I wish for you to meet. Ah…there he is now." He says, a little nervous do to the look he is receiving from the woman.

"Hey Goku! Over here!" The Kai calls, anxious to get the woman's attention off himself. "I think you'll like Goku, you two have more in common then you might think."

"Hi King Kai I was wondering where you were. Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving to death over here." Goku says as he holds his stomach.

"Goku you're impossible…you just ate a twenty course meal less then an hour ago. Besides…you're already dead…remember?"

"Oh yea…that's right. But if I don't get something to eat I'm going to turn into a bonafide skeleton." Goku says while scratching the back of his head and grinning like an idiot.

King Kai tries to keep himself from laughing at what Goku just said, but fails and falls to the ground in a fit of laughter. "Bonafide…skeleton…that's…that's too good…I've got to…to remember that…"

"Excuse me, but does he always act like that?" She asks Goku as he stares blankly at the convulsing Kai.

"Not always, but often. Hi, I'm Goku." He says as he holds his hand out.

"I kind of guessed. I'm Selene. It's nice to meet you." She says while shaking his hand.

After several minutes King Kai composes himself and stands up. "Well since it seems you two have introduced yourselves we can get started."

Started on what King Kai? Dinner?" Goku asks.

"No Goku…we have more important things to do then fill that black hole you call a stomach. You Saiya-jins and your stomachs...I swear… Anyway, Selene, what do you know of your heritage?"

~*~

After a brisk fifteen-minute bike ride Videl arrives at the park to find Gohan already there, leaning against a tree. "Hi." Videl says as she stops next to him.

"Hi. So…um…what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…I guess I just don't want to be around my father and Olivia while their planing my mom's funeral."

"Oh…the same thing is happening at my home." Gohan says, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Why don't we go do something. We can go to the mall, there's bound to be something there we can do.

"Alright." Gohan says as Videl presses a small button on her bike causing it to return to its capsule.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter and basically pointless to the story. Originally I was going to have more in this chapter but I couldn't come up with any way of getting to what I wanted.

And I hope that there aren't very many errors and incongruities in this chapter since I did a lot of editing.

Please Review.

* * *

Advertising

****

"Won the Battle, Losing the War" By: PurePsychicEspeon

Goten is kidnapped and Gohan is the only one who can find him.

Will he and the others rescue Goten before it's too late?

****

"Redoing the Past on Accident" By: Tessa-Chan

Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Trunks accidently go back in time to when Raditz

appeared. What effects will their trip to the past cause?


	5. Ch 04 Joy, Surprise, Sadness

Alrighty then, here's another chapter for all my fans out there (like I have). Sorry for the delay but I have very few ideas for things that can happen before…well…I can't say without giving away part of the story. There are a few individuals who are helping me a little with ideas and such. Hopefully I'll have chapters out sooner as I am getting closer to the point where a lot of my ideas begin.

I don't own DBZ.

~~**~~ = Change in time not just in the focus of the scene.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 4: Joy, Surprise, Sadness

* * *

After a brief walk through the park Gohan and Videl come to the mall. As they walk through the large building they do not notice the stares and hushed conversations directed towards them by those they pass by. If they were to listen to what the other shoppers are saying then they would hear them talking about how Videl Satan is with someone her own age, a boy no less, and it appears as though there are no adults with them.

As they walk through the mall they decide to go into a Capsule Corp. store and look around. While they are looking through the store they see a boy about their age with short blonde hair, thick plastic framed glasses, a yellow plaid shirt, and brown shorts that go to just below his knees. He seems to be closely examining every video game in the store. "I bet this is a great game…I wonder if mommy will let me get it." The boy says as Gohan and Videl walk past him.

"No you can't get a new game today Sharpie-chan." The boy's mother says as she walks over to her son and sees the video game in her son's hands. Gohan and Videl can not help but laugh a little at the boy as they walk out of the store.

'Why do people always laugh at me. Just because I…wait…that was Videl Satan…and that boy she was with…no wonder she laughed at me. That boy doesn't look anything like a…a nerd. I, Sharpner, am going to change…and someday Videl will be my friend.' The boy vows to himself as he watches Videl and her friend walk out of the store.

"So what shall we do now?" Gohan asks after they look through several more stores.

"I don't know. We could go see a movie. There's this new comedy out that looks pretty good." Videl says, looking at the theater.

"Ok, that sounds like fun. What's the movie called?" Gohan says as they head towards the cinema.

"The Ninny who would be King" 

~*~

"There isn't much to know about my heritage. I was an orphan for most of my childhood. Why do you ask?" Selene says as she looks at the Kai, her confusion as to why he would ask her such a question evident on her face.

"Because you're not human." King Kai says seriously causing Goku to chuckle.

"What? How can I not be human?" Her confusion over the mater even greater then it was a second ago.

"What I'm sayin' is that you're a Saiya-jin. You're from…" The Kai stops and bursts into laughter as he realizes what he just said.

"You're a Saiya-jin? I thought me and Vegeta were the only ones left. Well I guess Vegeta's the only one left now since we're both dead but…" 

"Excuse me, BUT WHAT'S A SAIYA-JIN? And HOW THE HELL CAN I BE ONE?" Selene yells, annoyed with the two strange people before her. 'What is up with these two, one finds the dumbest things hilarious and the other seems like a complete moron.' She thinks, eyeing the two men.

"Saiya-jins are a race that is almost extinct race. They look similar to humans; the only major difference is that Saiya-jins have a tail. They are also a lot stronger then the average human, and love to fight." King Kai says while Goku tries to stop his ears from ringing.

"Oh…you said they have a tail, and I've never had a…" Selene stops when she remembers something from many years ago. "When my daughter was born she had a tail. But we didn't think anything of it and had it removed so that Videl can fit more."

"Really? It's a good thing you did that." Goku says walking to a food cart parked down the hall. 

"Why's it a good thing we had her tail removed?"

"That will be explained in time, but first there is someone else I want you to meet. Please follow me." King Kai says as he walks off down the hall.

~*~

Gohan and Videl get their tickets for the movie then go to the concessions where Gohan is surprised that, like himself, Videl orders a large popcorn and soda. They then take their seats in the theater and a few minutes later the lights start to dim.

__

On the screen a short Blue man sits in a large chair as two people, a woman and a man who looks like a fox, run into the room. "Sire, we've found another Mystic Sphere." A short, fox like, man says.

"Excellent. Where is it?" The blue man says while rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Sire, it's in The Museum of History in South City." The woman says.

"What are you two just standing around here for? Go get my Mystic Sphere!" Yells the little blue man.

Shao and Mai go to the museum to steal the Mystic Sphere. Dangling from a rope, Shao tries to bypass all the security by rewiring the security system. But he only succeeds in entangling himself in the rope. When Mai cuts the rope to free him Shao falls, face first, to the floor. As they search the museum for the Mystic Sphere they realize that none of the alarms have gone off even though they did not disable them. After searching for more then an hour the finally find the Mystic Sphere in a room by the museum's entrance. Grabbing it, they return to their master.

"Now I only need five more, and then I, Emperor Pilaf, will be king of the world!" The blue man, revealed as Emperor Pilaf, says while holding the Mystic Sphere over his head and laughing.

The scene changes to show Pilaf eating his breakfast the next morning, on the table is a newspaper. The story on the front page is about how there was a blackout in South City that was not fixed until late this morning. Another article is about how someone had taken the time to bypass the security at the Museum of History in South City just to break into the gift shop and steal a plastic replica of the museum's prized display piece, a large jewel known as the Mystic Sphere.

"What a couple of morons those people must be." Pilaf says to himself while tossing the Mystic Sphere in the air. When he goes to catch it he drops the ball and when it hits the floor, instead of just shattering or laying there, it bounces.

"SHAO! MAI! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yells after realizing that the two morons in the news article are his own lackeys.

"Yes sire?" "What do you need Emperor?" Shao and Mai say when they come into the room.

"You two idiots stole a fake! Didn't you realize you were stealing a replica from the gift shop?!" Pilaf yells while throwing the plastic ball at them.

As the movie continues Emperor Pilaf joins his two lackeys Mai and Shao, and soon the three have the audience in stitches with their ignorance and bumbling incompetence with even the simplest of tasks.

Two hours pass and the credits begin to scroll across the screen.

"That was great." Gohan says, laughing a little, as he stands up.

"Yea, I'm glad we came here. I don't know how someone came up with something so funny, yet so realistic at the same time." Videl says while also laughing a little.

"Yea, but I think I have heard of Emperor Pilaf before." Gohan says, scratching his head as he tries to remember where he heard the name before.

As the two friends walk out of the cinema they realize that they need to be getting home. They say their good-byes and head for their homes.

~*~

Goku reaches the food cart only to fin that it is empty, and is disappointed that he will have to go without a snack for the time being. Turning around he notices that King Kai and Selene are no longer standing by the arena entrance. Looking around he catches a glimpse of the two just as they disappear around a corner, and runs to catch up.

As he nears them he hears King Kai telling Selene about some sort of accident. "…and that's why you're not much stronger then an average human." King Kai says just as Goku appears beside him.

"Where are we going?" Goku asks as he sticks his hands in the pockets of his gi, acting as though he was walking with them the entire time.

"I'm taking Selene to see Lord Kaioshin's body guard Kabito, he is going to heal her."

"She looks alright to me King Kai." Goku says while scratching the back of his head.

"She's ok physically, she was in an accident when she was a baby and that has resulted in her not being able to access her power. Kabito is going to fix that."

"Oh…so then she is going to be able to access her power after this Kabito guy heals her?" Goku says, as he stops scratching and just rests his hand on the back of his head.

"That's what I just said." King Kai says, somewhat shocked at how Goku is acting before remembering that it is Goku he is talking to.

"Excuse me but could you please STOP ACTING LIKE I NOT STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Selene yells in annoyance with the two men before her who seem to think she is invisible or something.

"Sorry." King Kai and Goku say at the same time, each having an identical sheepish expression on their face.

"You know Selene reminds me of Chi-Chi." Goku says quietly.

"Yea, a really short fuse." King Kai says softly, Goku chuckles upon hearing the barely audible comment.

"I heard that!" Selene says angrily as she smacks the blue man upside his head.

"I see the accident didn't hurt her hearing any." King Kai mumbles to himself as they walk through the halls.

~*~

Gohan slowly flies towards his small secluded home in the mountains while thinking about Videl and how, even though he just met her the day before, she seems to be more of a friend then some people he has known for years. But as he gets farther away from Orange Star City these thoughts are pushed aside as he draws nearer to his home and the familiar land surrounding it. He can not help be saddened by the beauty and serenity of the landscape below him. A lush green meadow filled with wild flowers where they used to lay in the warm sun and just talk as a gently breeze blows through the air. A gentle burbling river flowing through the forest where they had caught fish for dinner on many occasions. A cool tranquil lake in the mountains where they would swim on hot days or to just have fun. A thicket of trees where they would gather firewood or hunt the many animals roaming the through the forest. It all conjures up his happiest memories, those of the peaceful times spent with his father. Times where they just relaxed and enjoyed life and did not worry about some alien tyrant hell bent on ruling the galaxy, or some genetically engineered monstrosity seeking revenge for its creator. He can not help bet shed more tears as he thinks of the many things he will no longer be able to do with his father. No more serene spring days spent simply enjoying life. No more splashing contests in the cool lakes and streams of the mountains. No more fishing and camping trips.

Going inside his home he sees his mother and grandfather sitting at the table talking softly. Chi-Chi looks up when she hears the door open. "Gohan! Where have you been? You left and didn't tell anyone where you were going. Why'd you worry me like that?" She says with an expression conveying both anger and worry.

"I'm sorry I upset you Kaa-san. My friend called and asked if we could get together and talk. Everyone here was talking about… I didn't really want to be here." Gohan says quietly as he looks at the floor.

"Ok, just please tell someone where you're going next time." Chi-Chi says, getting up from the table and kissing him on the cheek.

~*~

Videl rides her bike in silent thought towards her home. Much like Gohan's thoughts, hers are centered around the friend she made the previous day and how he is already a closer friend then the few people from school she considers friends. As she rides down the busy afternoon streets she is saddened by the sites around her. Families enjoying the cool spring day by having a picnic in the park. Families going someplace to enjoy the weekend. Mothers taking their children shopping. Mothers dropping their children off at their friend's homes. It all reminder of what she has lost, what she will no longer be able to experience. As the memories of the previous day return she was able escape from for a few hours so do her tears. They fall silently and unnoticed from her eyes as she walks the final block to her home. But as she walks down the busy afternoon streets she can not help but be saddened by the sites around her.

~~**~~

A few days pass and soon it is time for the one thing that none of the Z-Senshi expected to occur, or at least not to occur so soon, for it is the day of Goku's funeral. The day in which his friends and loved ones will gather together to share their memories and there grief.

Gohan slowly awakens to see that the sky is filled with clouds making for a gloomy day. It is as though the Earth its self is mourning the fallen warrior whom has spent his life protecting his adopted planet.

'Great…I hope it doesn't rain, that would really make this day perfect.' He thinks to himself as he gets out of bed. As he slowly walks down the hall he glances into his mother's room and, in the dim light of the room, sees her sitting on her bed just staring down at the blankets. Gohan walks over to her and sits beside her on the bed. As his eyes adjust to the small amount of light in the room he can see the remnants of her tears, which have seemed to been continuously flowing since Goku died, and the dark patches under her eyes from a lack of sleep. Chi-Chi realizes Gohan is sitting next to her and pulls him into her arms. Neither knows how long they just sit there, but when Gohan looks at the clock on the bedside table he sees that they need to get ready to go Capsule Corp. where Goku's memorial service is being held.

"Kaa-san, we need to get ready to go over to Bulma-san's." He says softly.

"Huh? Oh…ok honey…why don't you go get dressed." Chi-Chi says. Gohan feels a chill go up his spine, at his mother's voice. For he could not hear even the tiniest hint of emotion behind his mother's words, it was as if some mechanical creation had just spoken, and not his mother.

"Alri-right Kaa-san." Gohan says as he gets up off his mother's bed and goes to his room. Once there he looks through his closet for something to wear. As he looks through the many gis hanging in his closet he pauses at one in his father's colors of orange and blue, but pushes it aside. He continues to look through the row of gis, finally deciding on one that is at the very back. It is dark blue with dark maroon cuffs, undershirt, and belt. The colors are so dark they almost appear black. After getting dressed Gohan goes into the kitchen and sees his mother there, dressed in black instead of her usual, brightly colored, clothes. Going outside, they get on Nimbus and fly to Capsule Corp.

~*~

The day is much the same in Orange Star City where the city is being lit by the diffused sun light as it passes through the clouds covering the city. 

Getting out of bed Videl trudges over to her closet and pulls out a pair of black pants and a dark gray blouse. She changes into the clothes then goes down stairs. When she enters the kitchen she sees her father drinking something that looks, and smells, rather disgusting.

Videl sits at the table and slowly eats a piece of toast while watching her father down a couple of aspirin. "What was that you drank Poppa? It didn't look very good." She asks after Hercule plops down in a chair across from her.

"It's supposed to help with hangovers." He says while holding his head in his hands.

Olivia walks in just as Videl finishes her toast. "So are you two ready to go?" She asks somberly.

"No, how could anyone ever be ready for a funeral." Hercule says as he and Videl get up from the table. The three get into the car and drive to the funeral home.

~*~

As Gohan and Chi-Chi walk into Capsule Corp. they see that everyone else has already arrived. The mood that has settled over the large building is one of sadness, and the normally rambunctious Z-Senshi are in a subdued state from losing one of their closest friends.

Several minutes pass in silence before they start talking about the times, both good and bad, they spent with Goku. Krillin is telling everyone about one of his many adventures with Goku when Chi-Chi suddenly gets up and leaves the room. Worried that something might be wrong with her friend, Bulma goes to check on her. She finds her in the bathroom throwing up.

"You ok Chi-Chi?" Bulma asks, concern evident on her voice.

Chi-Chi walks over to the sink and splashes some cool water on her face. "Ye-yeah. I think I just ate something that didn't agree with me." She says after drying herself with a towel.

"I don't think I've seen you eat anything. Why don't I give you a check up? Ok? Just to be sure." Bulma says, resting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder and leading the way to her lab.

After his mother and Bulma do not come back into the room a short while later Gohan goes to see if something is wrong. Walking down the long hallway he senses them inside Bulma's private lab at the end of the hall. As he nears it he can here his mother and Bulma talking inside but is unable to make out what they are saying. When he is standing outside the slightly ajar door his mind suddenly makes sense out of what is being said inside the room.

'Kaa-san's pregnant!' Races through his mind, stopping him in his tracks, hand only inches from the door. 

'No she can't be…Tou-san's not here…not here…because I…because I killed him.' He thinks as he turns and slowly walks, unnoticed, out of Capsule Corp.

~*~

Upon entering the funeral home Videl, Hercule, and Olivia see a few close family friends who have come to pay their respects.

As Videl looks around the room she sees something that surprises her. "Poppa, why is the casket closed?" Videl asks after seeing the closed casket at the front of the room.

"Because, when they…when the…before the rescue workers got to her car it…exploded." He says solemnly.

'Exploded? What happened?' Videl thinks as she looks around the mostly empty rows of chairs and sees a couple of reporters in the back of the room. 'What are they doing here? Poppa said that the press couldn't come. How could he lie about something like that?' Videl thinks.

"Poppa?! How could you?! How could you allow reporters here?!" Videl yells before storming out of the funeral home, her tears flowing more heavily then they had been before. 

"Videl wait! What are you talking about? I didn't say the…" Hercule stops when he sees the reporters in the back of the room, anger flashes through his eyes upon seeing them.

Walking into the room, Hercule's agent sees the utter rage on Hercule's face and the utterly terrified expressions on the faces of the reporters and decides that it is advantageous to his health to make a quick exit before he is seen by his employer. But his luck runs out when Hercule spots him and storms in his direction.

~*~

The bright spring afternoon seems like a mockery to the thoughts, internal turmoil, and general mood of Son Gohan as he walks out of Capsule Corp. Taking off into the sky without any destination in mind, but just the want to get away from everyone and just be alone with his thoughts.

'What have I done…because of me my little brother or sister will never know their father. Why didn't I listen to Tou-san…' Gohan thinks as he flies through the sky.

Not realizing how far he has actually flown, Gohan lands on the outskirts of what he thinks is Western Capitol City. He starts to walk aimlessly through the streets, head down in thought and not really paying attention to where he is going when someone runs into him.

~*~

Once outside the funeral home Videl keeps running. She only stops for a few seconds to wait for the cars going down the street.

'How can Poppa do that. How can he allow reporters to come to Momma's funeral.' Videl keeps running when she gets outside, her tears blurring her vision.

As she is running down the street everything is an unrecognizable blur of color. In her confused and upset mind she does not register the surprised looks of the people she accidently bumps into. Rounding a corner she runs into what feels like a brick wall and falls to the ground.

* * *

I apologize for King Kai's horrible pun, but I couldn't resist. And I'd like to say thank you to Jumper Prime for the movie title.

* * *

Please Review.

* * *

Advertising

****

"Gohan the Prince" By: Beaner-Bop

The Ox Kingdom returns. Some people have plans for Gohan's part in its return.

What will happen to the Demi-Saiyan's life?

****

"B*tch Slap" By: Beaner-Bop

Gohan's having a tough time, Trunks has some fun with a video camera,

and Videl is getting pissed!!! Poor Gohan...I think!


	6. Ch 05 Strange Dreams

I don't own DBZ.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 5: Strange Dreams

* * *

The shock of running into something solid and the impact with rough ground stops the flow of tears from Videl's eyes. 'This is just great!' Videl thinks as she sits on the ground where she fell. Picking herself up from the ground she mutters a quick apology as she turns to leave. But a strong hand grabs her arm before she can continue her mad dash through the city streets.

~*~

Gohan stands there for a couple of seconds as his mind processes the fact that someone just ran into him. Looking to see who has collided with him, he is surprised to see Videl. "Videl, are you ok?" He asks, grabbing her arm just as she is about to leave while shaking off the surprise of the sudden collision.

"I'm fine! Now let me go!" Videl says, not realizing that it is Gohan that she ran into as she tries to free herself. After a couple of unsuccessful attempts to free her arm from whoever is holding it she turns to see Gohan. Seeing the one person she feels closer, and with whom she is unafraid to show her emotions, Videl's tears return full force. "Gohan…" Is all she says softly while clinging to Gohan's shirt.

Letting go of her arm, Gohan gives her a quick hug before pulling back to arms length. "What's wrong Videl?" He asks, forgetting his own troubles for the moment.

"Poppa…he allowed reporters at Momma's funeral." Videl says as they slowly walk down the street. 

"Hey, I'm sure he wouldn't do that. Maybe someone else said they could come, and your father didn't know about it."

"You know…you're probably right. I did hear my dad yelling at his agent about this a few days ago." Videl says as she wipes her eyes.

"See, he was probably the one who said that the press could come. And I bet your father is having a nice little chat with him right now." Gohan says with a smile that Videl can not help but return.

As they walk in silence down the city streets they do not notice that the sky, which was clear earlier, has clouded over. Soon the overcast sky begins to darken as the clouds thicken, blocking out some of the sunlight making and it seem as though it is later then it really is. The darkening sky goes unnoticed by Gohan and Videl as they find themselves next to a small park. Just inside the park a man has set up a small ice cream stand and, both wanting a little snack, they go to the small and get some ice cream. As they walk through the park and eat their ice cream a light rain starts to fall around them. Not wanting to get wet hey take shelter from the rain in a gazebo near the center of the park. While they sit there in silence, lost in their own thoughts and eating their ice cream, the sky seems to tear open. The cool shower turning into a cold downpour in seconds. The rain seems to match Gohan's mood perfectly as he plops the last of his ice-cream cone in his mouth. 

"It's all my fault…if I had just listened…" Gohan says quietly as he leans back in the bench and watches as the rail relentlessly pounds into the ground around them. Videl is just barely able to hear him over the sound of the rain hitting the gazebo's roof.

"What's all your fault?" She asks, turning to him only to see that he is staring off into the falling rain.

"It's my fault that my little brother or sister will grow up never knowing their father." Gohan says, his voice not much louder then before, as a few tears fall from his eyes.

"But I thought you were an only child." Videl says, confusion evident on her face.

"I am…was…I heard my mom and Bulma-san talking earlier. And I heard my mom say she's pregnant." Gohan answers, a few tears rolling from his eyes.

"Oh…" Videl says, not able to think of anything else to say. "But from what you said before, your dad chose to die in order to save the Earth."

"He did. But…if I had listened to him then he would not have died."

"No, no buts. Like I said before, don't blame yourself. Your father chose to stop Cell at the cost of his own life. I'm sure that if he knew your mom was pregnant then he would have been more careful."

"Yes, he woul…." Gohan says, stopping in mid sentence as something dawns on him. "Kaa-san's pregnant…of course…I'm sure he'll come back now…" He says quietly with a small smile of hope.

"You know, you look better with a smil….what do you mean "he'll come back now"?!" She exclaims as Gohan's comment sinks in.

"Umm, well, umm…" Gohan stammers while trying think of something to tell her.

"You said he's dead. Someone can't come back from the dead." Videl says as she glares at him.

'Way to go Gohan. Now what are you going to tell her?' He thinks while looking around as though trying to find some way of escaping.

After several seconds of thinking about what he should tell her he decides that it will be best to just tell her the truth. "Well…you see…there are these seven magic balls called Dragon Balls. And when all seven are brought together the Eternal Dragon can be summoned, and he will grant you any wish you want."

"…ok, so you're telling me that these Dragon Balls can bring people back to life?"

"Yeah, they can. We've used them before." Gohan says with a smile.

Videl does not know whether or not to believe him. "Umm…when you said your mom and Bulma were talking, you weren't talking about Bulma Briefs were you?"

"Yeah I was. Do you know her too?" Gohan asks, his naive side showing through.

"No I don't. But how do you know the richest, and most famous, person in the world?" Videl says while glaring at her friend.

Slightly intimidated by her glare he says, "Well…umm…she's a friend of the family. Tou-san met her when he was younger and they've been friends ever since."

"Oh, ok." Videl says before looking off into the pouring rain.

As they sit on the bench in silence Gohan and Videl begin to feel the effects of restless nights and emotional stress combining with the cool air and soothing sound of the rain hitting the roof of the gazebo to form a relaxing atmosphere. The rain starts to let up a little as they grow weary from the week's events, and soon it is just a light sprinkle. Seeing that there is a break in the weather both decide that they should get back to their homes since they have been gone for a couple of hours.

~*~

Videl walks in solitary silence back to her home through the misting rain as thoughts on what Gohan told her about the Dragon Balls fill her head. As she nears her home she briefly thinks that about using them to bring her mother back, but she dismisses the though as she enters her home. Opening the front door she sees her father walking past the doorway on his way to the living room.

"Where have you been?" Hercule asks before taking a big gulp of whatever booze is in his glass.

"I was out walking, and I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Videl says as she gives her father a hug.

"Umm…it's ok." Her father says, remembering clearly the fight he had with his ex-agent but not anything that she should apologize for. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, you're a little wet and I don't want my little girl catching a cold."

"Ok Poppa." Videl says before going to her room and changing out of her damp clothes. After putting on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she goes back downstairs and watches TV with her father while Olivia is busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. As Videl is flipping through the channels Olivia comes into the room and tells her dinner is ready.

"Poppa, what happened after I left?" Videl asks in between bites.

"Well…I had a little chat with my agent. I'll just say that he'll need to find a new job after getting out of the hospital."

"I hope you didn't hurt him too bad or that you won't get into trouble." Videl says while filling her plate with another helping of food.

"He'll be out of the hospital in a couple of days. And when he saw me coming towards him he attacked instead of running, so what I did was in self defense." Hercule says, causing all three of them to smile as they finish their meal in silence.

Excusing herself from the table, Videl goes back to the living room and watches TV for an hour or so before going to bed.

~*~

Finding a secluded place where he can not be seen, Gohan takes off into the hazy sky and flies back towards Capsule Corp. where he feels his mother's ki. The sky begins to clear as he gets farther away from Orange Star City until he is flying through a sunny sky with only an occasional cloud to obstruct his view. Walking into Capsule Corp. he sees that the other Z-Senshi have left already. As he walks through the large building he hears his mother and Bulma talking in the kitchen, and goes to tell them that he is back. Upon entering the kitchen he sees Bulma sitting at the table feeding little Trunks and his mother sitting across from her drinking a cup of tea.

"Hi honey, we ordered pizza for dinner. It should be here in a half hour or so." Chi-Chi says quietly when she sees her son enter the room.

"Ok Kaa-san. Sorry I left like that but…when I heard you're pregnant I just left to think." Gohan says as he gets a soda out of the fridge and sits at the table. 

"You heard us…I guess I don't have to worry about telling you then." Chi-Chi says with a forced smile as Vegeta walks into the room and gets a bottle of water.

"Come br…Gohan. I want to spar." The last full-blooded Saiya-jin left alive says, slipping out of his usually self-centered attitude for once. The unexpected use of Gohan's name surprised them all, and it is clearly evident on their faces as they Vegeta walk back out of the room.

"Alright Vegeta." Gohan says, being to shocked to think of anything else, then follows him to the gravity room since he has nothing better to do until the food arrives.

After twenty, long and grueling, minutes of getting his butt kicked from one side of the gravity room to the other Gohan is grateful to feel the pull of the artificial gravity begin ease its grip on his aching body. A few seconds later the gravity is back to normal as the door to the gravity room opens to reveal Bulma who tells them that the pizzas have arrived before going back to the kitchen.

"I expect you to do better the next time we spar." Vegeta says as they clean them selves up some before going to eat. This surprises Gohan since he was expecting a verbal lashing for his pathetic performance during their spar and not a simple statement.

After eating in silence Chi-Chi and Bulma talk quietly in the kitchen while they clean up the mess from dinner, Gohan plays with little Trunks in the living room, and Vegeta goes and trains as usual.

As it starts to grow dark outside Chi-Chi and Gohan leave to return to their small mountain home. Both, tired from the day's events, go to bed almost as soon as they get inside.

~*~

After brushing her teeth Videl goes to her bedroom and changes into something more comfortable to sleep in then crawls under the warm blankets of her bed and quickly falls asleep.

It seems like only minutes have gone by when Videl awakens to find herself standing on a beach. The smell of the sea weighs heavily in the air as her feet sinking slightly into the warm sand while the screeching of birds in search of a meal fills the air. The sites and sounds are familiar to her since it is where, along with her parents, she has gone on vacation numerous times. As she gazes out over the ocean she feels that something is wrong. Looking around, she realizes that she is alone on the long expanse of pristine sand. But she realizes that she is not alone when, in the distance, she can see a figure walking towards her. The boiling air makes it impossible for her to see who the figure is. As it comes closer Videl can make out that it is a woman. And when they figure is clearly visible Videl is shocked by who she sees walking towards her.

"Hi Videl, how's my little girl doing?" The woman asks.

"Mo-momma?" Videl, not quite believing her eyes, says tentatively. The woman nods her head.

"Momma!" Videl yells in joy as she jumps into her mother's arms, tears falling from her eyes.

"Shh, it's ok." Selene says as she comforts her daughter. "Listen honey, I don't have too much time and there is something I need to tell you." She continues as she sets Videl on the ground and kneels down to her level. "A few days ago I found out that I am not human, but saiya-jin. Saiya-jins are a race more powerful then humans. When I was coming to Earth there was some kind of accident, and it weakened me. This was, in part, passed on to you. And because of this, you are not nearly as strong as you could be. Since I found this out I've been talking with some people who know a lot about my race. One of them is named Goku; he too is a Saiya-jin. And he has a son named Gohan who lives in the 439 Mountain Area. If you can find him then he can tell you all about Saiya-jins, and he can take you to see someone who can help you become stronger."

Videl looks at her, not believing or understanding what she has just said. "Momma, what are…"

"I'm sorry Videl, I can't say anything more." Selene says as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Good-bye Videl." Her mother says, wiping away the tears from her daughter's cheek before standing up and walking back the way she came.

"Momma! Wait!" Videl cries out as she tries to run after her. But the sand seems to soften beneath her feet, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. "Momma!" She calls again causing her mother to look back. Videl can see the tears falling from her mother's eyes just before she fades away in to the boiling air as quickly as she had appeared.

"Momma!" Videl calls out as wakes with a start. Sighing, she falls back onto her bed thinking about what her mother had said in the dream. Before falling back asleep she decides to call Gohan and ask him about Saiya-jins in the morning.

~*~

Gohan brushes his teeth then goes to his room and changes out of his gi and into a pair of shorts. Lying down in bed, he pulls the covers over himself and falls asleep. 

Opening his eyes, Gohan finds himself standing in a room. Looking around he sees that he is completely surrounded by darkness, the only illumination being a dim light above his head.

"You killed me! You killed your own father!" A condescending voice calls out from the inky blackness surrounding Gohan. "Because of you your little brother or sister will grow up never knowing their father!" 

"Who are you?!" Gohan yells, the voice seems somehow familiar to the boy. But at the same time there is something about it that makes it completely alien. "Show your self!"

A lone figure steps into the pale ring of light, the look of utter distaste and loathing on the man's face causing Gohan to gasp. "To…Tou-san." Gohan says as he tentatively walks towards his father. But upon reaching him he is knocked away by a backhand to the face.

"Tou-san? Why?" Gohan asks, wiping away the blood from his split lip as a tears fall from his eyes.

"You're a failure Gohan. You're a disgrace. I don't know how I managed to have such a son." Goku says coldly from the edge of the dimly lit circle around Gohan.

Suddenly a ki blast flashes past Gohan and in a blinding explosion, destroys Goku. As Gohan's vision returns he it seems as though someone has flipped some a light switch since the darkness has turned to light. Looking around at his surroundings he sees that it is a desolate expanse that extends for as far as he can see, much like the inside of the Room of Spirit and Time, and not a room. His eyes suddenly fill with anger as he remembers that his father was just attacked. Whirling around to see who had fired the blast the fire in his eyes upon first seeing his father's attacker quickly fades to be replaced by confusion when he sees that the man who fired the attack is his father. But his confusion quickly fades as he sees only love and pride in the look on his father's face.

"Hey son." Goku says while Gohan just stands there, too shocked to move. "What was up with this dream? You know I'm proud of you, and don't blame you for anything." He says, grinning like only he can.

"Tou-san!" Gohan exclaims as he runs to his father and, this time, he is embraced in a hug.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you before now. But I've been busy with…well, I can tell you all about it later. Right now, I'm afraid I have some bad news. King Kai's told me about this guy named Babidi who wants to bring back this other guy named Buu, and if this Buu guy is brought back then the entire universe is in trouble. King Kai says that Babidi is going to New Namek to collect energy for Buu and then…Earth. I'm telling you this because I think you can stop Babidi, and save the Nameks. Oh yeah, I've met another saiya-jin here, and she has a daughter named Videl, who will probably be looking for you. She's half saiya-jin like you son, and you need to take her to Dende so that he can heal her and unleash her power. If you help her get stronger then Videl will probably be able to help you. I have to go now. Good-bye son, and say hi to your mom for me. I miss you both very much." Goku says as he fades away.

"Tou-san! Wait!" Gohan calls out, but it is too late. Goku is already gone. "No! Come back!"

"Come back. Come back…" Gohan mumbles as he sits up in bed. 'It was only a dream.' He thinks as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. "But…it had to be more then that…he mentioned Videl. And that she's…she's half Saiya-jin." He says softly. As he goes to lie down again he feels a sharp pain shoot through him, causing him to bolt upright. 'Darn it, I laid down on my tail again…stupid thing.' He thinks as he holds it in his hands. "Wait…my tail was cut off… My tail! It's back!" He says excitedly to himself while looking at the furry thing held loosely in his hands. With a smile on his face at having his tail back Gohan lies back down, taking care not to lay on his tail, and falls asleep again.

* * *

Please Review.

* * *


	7. Ch 06 Power Unleashed

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I've been working on a one shot as well. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up some for the long wait.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 6: Power Unleashed

* * *

Chi-Chi, still tired since her night had been a restless one, filled with dreams about her late husband and unborn child, lays in her bed while watching the sun peek in around the wind blown curtains drawn over the open windows. Resigning herself to the fact that she will not be getting any more sleep, she gets up and goes to the kitchen to make some tea. As she is listening to the soft hiss of the kettle on the stove her mind wanders towards the dreams she had during the night. Chi-Chi is shaken from her daydreams by the phone, its ringing sounding louder then usual in the quiet of the kitchen. "Hello. Son residence."

"Umm… Hi. Is Gohan there?" A girl on the other end says nervously.

"Yes, one second. I'll go get him." Chi-Chi says before setting the phone down. 'Why would a girl be calling for Gohan?' She thinks as she goes to her son's room.

'She must be Gohan's mother.' Videl thinks as she waits for Gohan to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Gohan here." He says a short time later while yawning.

"Hi, it's Videl."

"Oh, hi Videl. What's up?"

"Well…last night…I had this dream…it was so…" She says, not quite sure of what to say.

"You had a weird dream too? Did someone say something about m…err…what happened in the dream?"

"It was weird alright, my m…mom was in it and she said that I'm…part Saiya-jin and…"

"You're half Saiya-jin?!." Gohan says, interrupting Videl with surprised outburst and drawing the attention of his mother.

"Yeah, she also said that…" 

"I-I-I…that does explain a few things I guess…"

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERUPTING ME FOR ONE SECOND!" Videl yells into the phone, annoyed with the interruptions.

"Umm…sorry Videl." Gohan says with hint of fear in his voice while Chi-Chi, who overheard Videl's yell, looks at him curiously with a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"As I was saying! My mom also said that you're half Saiya-jin and she said you can tell me about them."

"Half Saiya-jin? Why would she say I'm half Saiya-jin?" Gohan says while laughing nervously.

"If it wasn't true then why are you so nervous about it?" Videl says with a smirk even though Gohan can not see it. "So why don't I come over to your house and you can tell me all about Saiya-jins and things."

"Err…why don't I just come over to your house instead?"

"You could, but I doubt we'd be able to talk since Poppa decided to start interviewing new agents already. Besides, what's wrong with your place? Just tell me where you live and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok. But I…Well….I…umm…live in the 439 Mountain Area." Gohan says quietly, hoping Videl does not hear.

"YOU LIVE WHERE! But you…you got to that park before I did! How is that possible?"

"I guess I'll tell you about that…uhh…one second." Gohan says as he turns to his mom. "Kaa-san, is it ok if a friend of mine comes over for a while?"

"Sure honey." Chi-Chi says as she pours herself a cup of tea.

"You can come over Videl. Where do you live? I'll come pick you up."

"I live at 1613 Rose Court. But wouldn't it be faster for me to just come out to your place instead of…"

"Actually, I can get to your home and back here faster then you could get here. I'll see you in about thirty minutes, I still have to get dressed."

"Oh…alright I guess, see ya' in a bit. Bye." Videl says in a bit of a daze. 'Wait a second…he said thirty minutes…how can he get here that quickly?' She thinks while hanging up the phone.

"Bye."

"So who was that?" Chi-Chi asks as Gohan hangs up the phone.

"That was Videl, I met her on…the day that… I met her a week ago."

"Oh…ok. You better go get dressed so you can go pick her up." Chi-Chi says after taking a sip of tea. 'I wonder why she wants to talk to Gohan.'

~*~

"Poppa? I'm going to go over to a friends house today, alright?"

"Sure sweetie." Hercule says absentmindedly as he looks through a stack of resumes. 'At least one good thing came from those reporters being there…it's made looking for a new agent a lot easier.'

"Thanks Poppa." Videl says as she kisses him on the cheek before going to change her clothes.

Grabbing a couple of pieces of toast from the kitchen, Videl and turns on the TV while she waits for Gohan to get there. She barely notices the sound of the doorbell ringing or her father saying he will get it as she is watching a movie. But her father's surprised pulls her attention away from the TV, and she goes to see what the problem is.

~*~

After a quick change of clothes, Gohan takes to the sky and heads towards Orange Star City. About fifteen minutes later Gohan lands in a secluded part of the city so he is not seen and starts walking towards Videl's home. He suddenly stops in his tracks as the realization comes to him that he has no clues where Rose Court is. Almost smacking himself for not remembering that earlier, he spots a police man writing a parking ticket across the street and gets directions from him.

A few minutes later he walks up to the door of a large, but not overly extravagant, house and rings the doorbell. When the door opens he is surprised by the reaction of the man on the other side.

~*~

"It's…it's you! Why are you here! I didn't mean to do it!" Hercule yells when he sees Gohan standing outside his home.

"Hi. I'm Gohan, I'm here to see Videl, and what didn't you mean to do?" He says while smiling up at the scared man before him.

"I didn't mean to take credit for beating Cell. Please don't kill me!" Hercule replies, pleading with the boy, while falling to his knees.

"You did what?" Gohan says coolly, not quite believing what he just heard, as Hercule looks like he is ready to fill his pants. "Oh well…I guess it doesn't really mater, my family, friends, and I don't want all that publicity anyway." He says with a shrug of his shoulders while Hercule just blinks in surprise at him. The sound of someone laughing draws the attention of both of them.

"Poppa…what are you…worried about…it's only Gohan." Videl says between peels of laughter at seeing her father groveling before Gohan, a boy that is less then half his size.

"Hi Videl, you ready to go?" Gohan says after she calms down a bit.

"Sure, let's go. Bye Poppa." Videl says happily as she walks outside.

"Umm…bye." Hercule says numbly as he watches his daughter, who is apparently completely unafraid, walk out the door with the strange kid.

"So how are we going to get to your house? Videl asks as they walk down the street.

"We'll fly there, but first we need a place to take off from."

"Why do we need to find some place? Can't we just take off from the street?"

"We could if we were going to take an air-car or a plane. This will do." Gohan says as they come to a deserted alley while Videl looks at him blankly. And before Videl can say anything, Gohan wraps his arms around her waist and takes off for his home.

Videl's eyes clamp shut and a surprised cry escapes her lips as she is suddenly lifted off her feet and into the air. "Son Gohan! What are you doing!"

"Flying us back to my home." He says matter-of-factly while glancing down at her. "You can open your eyes, there's nothing to be afraid of you know."

Videl slowly opens her eyes and gasps at the sight before her. They are several miles above the ground, causing the land below them to be a random patchwork of greens and browns. To Videl the feeling of flying freely, unaided by some clumsy piece of machinery, is incredible to say the least. The smile that spreads across her face does not go unnoticed by Gohan, and he starts to descend towards the ground. Before Videl can react, they are suddenly skimming the treetops at a speed unmatched by all but the fastest air-cars.

Several minutes pass as Videl continues to watch the scenery flash by below them when she notices that Gohan is slowing down. Looking ahead of them, she sees a small house, nestled amongst a few trees while the mountains stand out prominently a few miles away. As they near what she assumes is Gohan's home Videl can see a woman hanging laundry out to dry in the cool morning air.

"Kaa-san, I'm back." Gohan calls as he gently touches down a short distance from his mother as she puts down her laundry basket. "Kaa-san, this is Videl. Videl, this is my mom."

"Hello Mrs…" Videl says as she realizes she does not know Gohan's last name.

"You can just call me Chi-Chi." She says with a smile while looking the young girl over closely. "How about some breakfast you two? I know Gohan didn't eat yet."

"Only if it's not too much trouble Chi-Chi." Videl says while Gohan just nods his head excitedly, earning a chuckle from his mom and Videl.

"It's no trouble at all dear." Chi-Chi replies before turning to her son. "And you can finish hanging up the laundry so I can go and cook."

"Ok Kaa-san." Gohan says as his mother turns to walk into the house. And, almost before the door shuts behind her Gohan has the few remaining items hanging neatly on the clothesline.

'W-wow…how's he so fast?' Videl thinks while blinking in surprise after seeing Gohan move so fast that he was just a blur of bark blue. "So Gohan, what can you tell me about Saiya-jins? Or are going to try and tell me that you know nothing about them?"

"Well…Saiya-jins are, or rather were, an incredibly strong alien race. They were also a rather ruthless race, and a guy named Frieza employed them to "purge" planets. What they would do is go to an inhabited planet and wipe out all life on it so that it can be sold to another race." Gohan says as he, followed by Videl, walks over to a tree and sits beneath it. "Frieza became afraid of the Saiya-jins and destroyed their home planet, killing all but fou…err…five of them. Two of those five were Raditz, my uncle, and Nappa. My father was the third one to survive. He was sent here, to Earth, as a baby with the mission of purging this planet. But he hit his head when he was little and forgot all about what he was sent here to do. The fourth one to escape was Vegeta, he's Bulma's husband. Your mother was the fifth to survive, but I don't know how your mother got here. Until last night I thought that there were only four survivors."

"Ok, but what do they look like? Do they all look like humans?"

"As far as I know almost all Saiya-jins have black spiky hair, Vegeta's said that Saiya-jins have dark colored hair so doesn't mean that they all have black hair. Also, all Saiya-jins have black eyes and are born with a brown fuzzy tail like mine." He says, uncurling his tail from around his waist to illustrate his point, earning a surprised look from Videl. "Mine was cut off a while ago, but it grew back last night."

"How did it grow back?"

"I don't really know for sure, but I the dream I had last night was pretty intense and that probably caused it to grow back. I've heard Vegeta say that there are some other things that can cause a Saiya-jin to grow back there tail, but he's never said what those other things are." Gohan says just as Chi-Chi yells that breakfast is ready. Standing up, he offers his hand to Videl and helps her up then the two walk into the house.

As they enter the small house Videl is surprised by how much food Chi-Chi has cooked, and even more surprised at the amount of food on the plate that is set before her after she sits at the table. "This is too much Chi-Chi, I don't think I can eat all this."

"Oh nonsense, I heard Gohan say that you're half Saiya-jin. You should be able to at least eat that much." Chi-Chi says, earning a strange look from Videl.

"Wow, this is really good." Videl says after taking a bite.

"Why thank you." Chi-Chi says before glaring at her son. "At least someone is polite enough to comment on my cooking."

Videl can not help but laugh a little, but her laughter stops in her throat and her fork stops halfway to her mouth, as she sees Gohan eat.

"Why are you surprised by Gohan eating? I thought you'd seen a Saiya-jin, or in this case a demi Saiya-jin, eat before." Chi-Chi says when she sees Videl's reaction.

"Umm…I've seen my mom eat a lot of food before, but never like that." Videl replies, not taking her eyes off of Gohan who stops suddenly.

"What?" He asks cluelessly after seeing that he is the center of attention.

"Nothing dear." "Nothing." Chi-Chi and Videl say at the same time before they go back to eating their own meal.

"I almost forgot Videl, after we eat I want to take you to see Dende." Gohan says between bites.

"Ok."

Almost fifteen minutes later Videl is shocked to see that all the food that Chi-Chi had cooked is now gone. Most of it had disappeared into Gohan's stomach, while a Videl herself had only had a little more after finishing her first plate. What surprises her more then all the food being gone is that she does not feel like she is about ready to explode from eating too much. "I'll help you with the dishes Chi-Chi." Videl says, seeing that there is a pile of dishes in the sink.

"No, that's ok. You and Gohan go have fun." Chi-Chi says while shooing the two kids from the house.

'Umm…that was weird.' Gohan thinks in surprise since his mother did not make him help with the dishes. "I guess we should go ahead and go then." He says, lifting off into the air and flying a few feet away before realizing Videl is not following him. "You coming."

"I don't know how to fly. Remember." Videl says coolly, lightly tapping her foot.

"Oops…sorry about that." He says while scratching his head before picking Videl up and taking off towards Kami's Lookout. 

~*~

After about twenty minutes of flying high over the land Videl can see vertical line appear on the horizon. As they near it Videl can see that the line is a tower stretching up into the clouds. Once beside the tower Gohan starts to fly straight up through the clouds. Just as they burst through the top of the clouds Videl can see a large structure on top of the tower, and is surprised when Gohan flies right past it. She turns her head to ask Gohan why he did not land there, and sees a much larger structure that appears to be floating in the air. Videl can not help but stare at the mass of floating stone as they fly up over the edge of the platform. "Welcome to Kami's Lookout." Gohan says as they gently touch down.

"Hi Dende, Mr. Popo." Gohan says while Videl gapes at the two strange looking beings walking towards them.

"Hi Gohan, I was expecting to see you." Dende says while Mr. Popo just nods and goes about his work. Turning to the girl standing beside Gohan Dende extends his hand. "And you must be Videl. I'm Dende."

"Umm…I…uhh…Hi." Videl says numbly as she shakes Dende's outstretched hand. "So…uhh…what do you do all day up hear? I don't think you'd get many visitors." She says as she looks around the large floating structure.

"Well, I'm Kami, the guardian of the Earth. I spend my time watching over this planet."

Videl's face takes on a look of disbelief at what the kid, no older then herself, just said before giving Gohan a look that seems to ask if Dende is telling the truth about himself. Gohan just nods his head in confirmation. "Oh." Is all Videl can say.

"Well, I assume you came here for me to heal Videl."

"Yeah we di…how did you know that?" Videl says in surprise.

"Well, as part of my job, I am able to hear all messages that come to this planet from Other World. So I saw those messages that Goku and Selene sent to you through King Kai."

"Umm…riiiiiight. Ok so how does this healing thing work? Do I have to take some kind of nasty tasting medicine or something?" Videl says, causing Gohan to laugh at her antics.

"Nope, just stand still." Dende says as he holds hands a few inches from her chest and stomach.

Videl starts to say something when Gohan motions for her to be quiet. After a few seconds a comfortable, warm feeling seems to slowly spread throughout her body causing her to close her eyes. At the same time same time she seems to feel a little lighter on her feet, as though gravity has lost some of its hold on her. She can also feel a slight tingling at the base of her spine and her shorts seem to get tighter. The warm feeling suddenly vanishes and she opens her eyes to see Gohan, Dende, and Mr. Popo staring at her.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asks, concerned as to why the three are staring at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

'She's almost a Super Saiya-jin already…all she needs is a little training. I never thought she would be this strong.' Gohan thinks before saying, "N-no, nothing's wrong. It's just that…you're really strong."

"What do you mean? I don't feel stronger or look stronger, just a bit lighter." She says while looking at her arms and legs.

"Believe me, you are A LOT stronger then you were a few minutes ago. I know a place where you can test out your new strength if you want."

"Sounds like fun. But first, can we stop back by my home?" She says to Gohan before turning to Dende. "I think that what ever you did shrunk my shorts."

"Umm…one second." Gohan says before walking behind her and tearing a small hole in the back of her shorts. Out of the hole pops a fuzzy brown tail like Gohan's causing Gohan and Dende to look at each other because they both know that what Dende did should not have regrown Videl's tail.

"A tail? I have a tail! Why did it grow back?" Videl says while glaring at Gohan and Dende.

"I don't know." They both say.

"Oh, ok then. I don't really mind having a tail." Videl says as she looks at the fuzzy thing. "So where did you want to take me Gohan?"

"I was going to take you to Bulma's. She has a special training room that we can use." Gohan says while thinking, 'And I can ask Vegeta about why Videl's tail grew back.'

"Thanks for helping us Dende." "Thank you Dende." Gohan and Videl say before Gohan picks Videl up and flies to Capsule Corp.

~*~

'I'm going to meet THE Bulma Briefs. I'm going to meet THE Bulma Briefs.' This one thought repeats itself over and over in Videl's head as Gohan and her land in front of Capsule Corp.

Gohan notices Videl walking nervously beside him, her tail wrapped around her waist and covered by her shirt like Gohan's. "What are you nervous for? It's just Bulma."

Videl just shrugs her shoulders while thinking, 'Yeah, just Bulma. Just the richest woman in the world. Just the owner of the largest company in the world. What's there to be nervous about.' "Where are we going?" She asks when she they walk past the main entrance.

"Oh…we always use the side entrance. That way we don't have to bother with the offices and stuff when we come over." Gohan says as he enters the combination 72492546 on a keypad beside the door, the movement of his hand just a blur to Videl's eyes.

As Videl walks into the home of Bulma Briefs and her family she is surprised to see that it does not look like the home of someone who is extremely rich. The furniture looks comfortable, not ultra modern and hard nor old and fragile. There are only a few things that give one the impression that someone with great wealth lives here, a few paintings by famous authors and some sculptures. While Videl is looking around the room she does not notice a woman enter the room or that her tail has slipped from around her waist.

"Hi Gohan, who's your friend?" Bulma says as she walks into the room and sees Gohan and Videl. "And either I'm seeing things, or she has a tail."

"Hi Bulma-san, this is Videl Satan. And yes, she does have a tail. She is half Saiya-jin like me."

"Oh, so what brin…Satan? As in Hercule Satan?"

"What about my dad?" Videl asks after realizing there is someone else in the room.

"Nothing, just that he took Gohan's credit for beating Cell. And needless to say, there are some who are not happy with that."

"It's ok Bulma. I already talked to him about it, or rather he begged me to not kill him." Gohan says with a little laugh.

"Wait, you're…you're…"

"Bulma Briefs. It's nice to meet you." She says politely while smiling at the girl. "So what brings you two here?"

"I wanted to train with Videl in the gravity room for a little while, that is if Vegeta isn't busy using it."

"I think I can find something for him to do for a few hours." She says with a smirk before walking out of the room. ::Ohh Veggie, Gohan is here with a friend and they want to use the gravity room for a while.::

::Well that's too bad, I'm busy training right now.:: He replies through their bond, his annoyance with the interruption evident in his mental voice.

::Well…I was thinking that, since my parents are watching Trunks and I don't have any meetings today then you and I could…::

::Oh, alright. I'll be right there.:: Vegeta replies as he quickly shuts down the gravity generator.

"What's she going to have Vegeta do?" Videl asks as Bulma walks out of the room, not realizing what the smirk on her face meant.

"They're going to…never mind, you don't want to know, believe me." Gohan says with a slight shudder as he leads the way to the gravity room.

"Ok." Videl says. 'A smirk on Bulma's face…Gohan not shuddering…OHHH.' Videl thinks as realization dawns on her.

"So what's so great about this room? I don't see any weights or anything." Videl asks as she looks around the empty interior of the gravity room.

"This room can create artificial gravity so that you weigh more. It seems to work better then using weights. Now let's see…I think we'll start off at two g's." He says while setting the controls on the gravity generator.

The downward pull of gravity suddenly increases, causing Videl to stagger for a second before regaining her footing. "Wow, I can feel why this would be better. The weight is evenly distributed over my body, not just on my hands or feet."

"Yeah, now let's spar." Gohan says as he drops into a fighting stance.

"Ok." Videl replies as she too takes up a fighting stance. 'This should be fun. I bet this will be the best spar I've ever had.' She thinks while charging at Gohan, her arm drawn back in preparation to attack. She is surprised when he easily blocks the punch then uses her momentum, and a light blow to her back, to send her crashing to the floor. Videl then attempts to sweep Gohan's legs out from under him, but he easily steps out of range of over her outstretched leg. Jumping to her feet, Videl lunges at Gohan and tries to land an upper cut to his jaw. But he dodges it just before it makes contact. This continues for almost three and a half hours, Videl's power level rising unconsciously with her frustration, when Gohan jumps over Videl's leg as she tries to sweep his legs out from under him again. This time, however, he hangs in the air instead of landing. Getting up, Videl tries to repeatedly punch Gohan as he hangs in the air and easily dodges her attacks. "Stop flying! It's not fair! She shouts as she unconsciously powers up a bit more. 

"Ok, I'll stop flying. How about I teach you how to fly?" Gohan says as he floats back down to land on the floor.

Stopping in mid kick, Videl says, "You can teach me to fly?"

"Sure. You have more then enough energy to be able to fly." Gohan says before a low rumble echoes through the room. "But let's do that someplace else, and get some lunch first."

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea. I'm hungry too." Videl says as Gohan turns off the artificial gravity.

Just as they leave the gravity room, a second rumble fills the room. "Umm…was that me?" Videl asks sheepishly as she blushes some.

Gohan chuckles a little at Videl while saying, "Yeah it was. I guess some of your Saiya-jin traits were unlocked along with your power."

In the kitchen they find Vegeta fixing himself a small snack of six sandwiches. "What do you brats want?" He grumbles as he eats one of the sandwiches.

"We just need something to eat oh mighty prince." Gohan says mockingly while he gets some food out of the fridge for Videl and himself.

Videl stares in shock when Gohan sets the arm full of food before her and goes to get more. "Surely you don't think I can eat all this? I am hungry, but this is just too much."

"Oh I think you'll be surprised. If most of your Saiya-jin traits were unlocked, like I think they were, then you'll be able to eat all of that." Gohan says before stuffing his face. "Umm…Vegeta, do you know why Videl's tail grew back today? Mine grew back last night, but our tails never grew back when Dende healed us before."

"What do you mean her tail grew back?"

"He means my tail grew back after Dende healed me." Videl says in between bites while waving her tail back and forth behind her.

Vegeta sits there for a second, his half eaten sandwich all but forgotten, before bursting out in laughter. "I never knew you had it in you kid. Only eleven and you've already found the girl you're going to mate with. The same can be said for you." He says while looking at Videl.

"What?!" Gohan and Videl yell at the same time.

"We're only eleven. And Videl and I are friends…that would be…weird…" Gohan says, exchanging a quick glance with Videl before turning back to Vegeta.

"Your age doesn't matter." Vegeta says before taking another bite of his sandwich. "If a Saiya-jin's tail is removed for some reason then it can grow back when they find a mate. This usually only happens when the prospective mate is also Saiya-jin, or in your cases, half Saiya-jin. You two will start to bond in the coming months."

"Bond? But that means we'd have to…"

"We'd have to do what Gohan?" Videl asks, curious as to why he trailed off.

"You two won't do that until you're older. You will either have sex at some point and complete it then or you will put it off until your instincts take over. But if you wait until your instincts take over then you will lose all control and try to complete the bond no matter what. And that could happen at a really inconvenient time." Vegeta says with a smirk before finishing his sandwich. "It wouldn't do for you two to go at it when you're out shopping or something."

"We'll…that's sick." Videl says as what Vegeta say sinks in.

"Yeah, I have to agree." Gohan says before stuffing some food in his mouth.

Vegeta bursts into laughter again. "You think that now. But just wait until you're older."

"Whatever." Videl says before going back to her food. "Oh my. Did I really eat all that?" She asks in surprise when she sees that most of the food is gone.

"Yep. I told you that you would." Gohan says while Vegeta just humphs before walking out of the room.

Gohan and Videl finish their meal then go in the living room to say good-bye to Bulma. As they enter the living room they see Bulma lying on the couch watching TV. Looking at what she is watching, they see a news channel that is running a story about a car accident. Videl's attention is quickly drawn in by what the reporter is saying about the accident.

__

"…shots blew out one of the tires, causing it to skid out of control. The driver, Mrs. Satan, wife to Hercule Satan and mother of Videl Satan, was unable to regain control of the car in time to stop it from going off the cliff bordering part of interstate 53. The two suspects, who were wanted for robbing gas stations and connivance stores, were apprehended after an hour-long car chase. The two men now face life imprisonment for the death of not only Mrs. Satan, but for the deaths of two police officers that were killed in a shoot out with the robbers before the chase began. If they had surrendered to the cops instead of running and killing three people then they would have only faced a couple of years for armed robbery."

"That's what happened. Momma was killed by two punks who… Why? It's…that's…" Videl says softly, not able to think of how to describe what she has just learned. A few tears fall unnoticed from her eyes as she stares at the TV. Gohan's puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, but it goes unnoticed by Videl while she watches the gruesome pictures of her mother's burned car play across the screen.

"Come on Videl, I'll take you home." Gohan says softly.

"Bye Bulma." Gohan says as he leads his friend out of Capsule Corp.

"Bye Gohan, bye Videl." Bulma says sleepily. 'Vegeta's right. I can definitely see those two getting together in time.' Bulma thinks as she watches Gohan and Videl leave before drifting off to sleep.

As Gohan and Videl walk out of Capsule Corp. a dirty, haggard, man watches them from across the deserted street. 'That girl's that Satan guy's daughter…I bet I can get some good money if I kidnap her. And I'll just use her friend there to get her to do what I want.' The man thinks with a smirk as he watches them cross the street.

"So where did you want to go to teach me to fly?" Videl asks when a man suddenly grabs Gohan and shoves a gun to his head. "Wha-what are you doing? Please don't hurt him. I'm sure I can get you anything you want." Videl pleads.

"Don't worry Videl, this guy can't hurt me." Gohan says with a smirk, but it does not help Videl any.

"That's exactly what I'm planning on little girl. And you must be some kind of moron if you think I can't hurt you kid, now be quiet and don't move. And as for you, little girl, you're going to do whatever I say or your little friend here gets a bullet in the brain."

"O-ok. Just please don't hurt him." Videl says as her eyes fill with unshed tears.

"Why don't you put the gun away before you get hurt." Gohan says to the man holding him.

"I told you to be quiet." The man says while pressing the gun harder against Gohan's head.

While reaching for the gun Gohan says, "Whatever."

A single shot rings out in the afternoon air as the man tosses Gohan aside.

"GOHAN! NO!" Videl yells. 'How could I let this happen. I should have seen that guy.' She thinks as she feels a rage unlike anything she has felt before build with in her. With a loud cry and a burst of light the rage explodes outward, drowning out everything except for one thought. 'I will not let this man get away with killing Gohan.'

* * *

So how did you like it? I debated whether or not to break this up into two separate chapters. But in the end I decided that I wanted the cliffhanger ending so I didn't.

Oh, and in case anyone is wondering, the combination for the door spells saiyajin on a keypad (or phone).

Please Review.

* * *

****

Advertising

****

Satan City By: Aranoni

A great Gohan & Videl romance fic with their relationship moving along fairly quickly. This one has long chapters which is always a plus.

****

Gohan the Midnight Fighter By: ForeverZero

Gohan acquires a new power before he starts school. He and Videl quickly fall in love and bond.


	8. Ch 07 Trouble And Lessons

Here's another chapter for you all. And you didn't have to wait very long for this one.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 7: Trouble and Lessons

* * *

An explosion rocks a small prison colony, buried deep within a large asteroid, setting off the alarms. The loud wail of the sirens sends the prison's population into a panic.

"What happened lieutenant?" The commander of the colony's police force asks his second in command as another explosion sends them stumbling.

"We don't know sir. Our sensors haven't picked up any life signs or ships. All we're picking up is energy. It's as though we are being attacked by…oh shit." The lieutenant says as he looks over his computer screen.

"What is it?"

"The attacks are centered around the high security area sir. The power has already been knocked out and the prisoners are out of their cells."

"Damn it…lock down the other sectors by remote then have all available guards suit up in full battle gear and send them to lock down the high security section. Once that is done, send out a SOS. We may need help when this is over." The commander says as he turns around and walks out of the room. 'We can't allow any of those people to escape.' He thinks as he runs to his quarters to suit up.

"Yes sir!" He says before quickly entering the required commands to lock down the less critical areas of the colony before turning to the transmitter. "This is Penal Colony Alph…" Is all he can send before his console explodes, killing him instantly.

~*~

The bands holding Videl's hair in two pigtails snap as her hair starts to rise up and change from jet black to gold. Her eyes change from a deep blue, filled with a mix of joy and sorrow, to a cold turquoise that only seems to hold hatred and anger. 

'Videl…she's a…Super Saiya-jin.' Gohan thinks as he sits there, frozen in surprise, while his friend transforms into what was once a legend among the Saiya-jin race.

"What the hell was that?" The haggard man yells as he blinks his eyes repeatedly, trying to restore his vision when someone suddenly hits him in the stomach, bruising several ribs and sending him flying into the building behind him. As he sits there in a daze, gritting his teeth against the pain in his stomach, he can see the girl approaching him. But she looks different, her eyes seem to only hold hatred and loathing, her hair is gold and standing straight up, and she seems to be glowing with some sort of ethereal light that seems to be generated from within her body. "Who…what are you?" He asks, fear filling his voice at the look in the girl's eyes as she slowly walks towards him.

"I am the one who will make you pay for what you've done. Gohan was a good person, who only wanted to help people, and you owe him more then you can imagine. And how do you repay him? You kill him, that's how." Videl says coldly while glaring at the man as he cowers against the building. "This is for those who you've hurt before." She says while kicking him in the stomach. "This is for Gohan!" She says while kicking him in the stomach again. This time, however, she hits him hard enough to break several of his ribs. "AND THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER!" She yells while drawing back her fist, ready to pound the man's face into the ground, as the air is filled with the pungent smell of urine as the man's bladder empties itself. 

The thought, 'No, this isn't right. She's letting her anger take control.' Flashes through Gohan's mind as he jumps to his feet and rushes to the fight.

Just before her fist can make contact, and shatter the man's skull, it is stopped by someone grabbing her arm. But she does not want to be stopped, she wants revenge, she wants to see the life fade from this man's eyes. She wants him to pay for his crimes even if some of the only exists in her mind. With a grunt she tries to punch him with her other arm only to have it stopped as well. 

"Don't do it Videl. This isn't the man that killed your mother." Gohan says as he firmly holds her wrists.

"I don't care! He killed Gohan!" She yells, not realizing who it is that is stopping her from ripping the man's head off.

"He didn't kill me. It would take more then a gun to kill me Videl." He says while forcefully turning her from her target as sirens can be heard in the distance.

The instant Videl sees Gohan her anger fades, and with it so does the Super Saiya-jin transformation. And, seeing that she is no longer bent on killing anyone, Gohan releases her hands.

"Gohan!" She yells happily as she practically falls on him, giving him a hug. "You're ok. But how? He shot you in the head."

"Guns don't hurt me, and they won't hurt you either." He says while returning the hug just as several cop cars and an ambulance stop on the street.

"Get me away from her! She's some kind of…of freak! The man yells as he staggers to his feet and stumbles towards the cops.

"Drop your weapon and lay down on the ground." One of the cops yells.

The man looks down at his hand and is surprised to see that he does indeed still have his gun. "Oh, sure, whatever you want officer. Just keep those kids away from me." He says while tossing his gun away and practically falling to the ground.

Before the officers hand cuff the man they notice his injuries and have the paramedics take him to the hospital so his injuries can be treated. "Are you ok." One of the cops asks Gohan and Videl after the man was taken away.

"Yeah, we're fine." Gohan says before leading Videl down the street.

~*~

"What the hell was that?" Bulma asks the empty room around her, startled from her slumber by a sudden noise from outside. Looking out the window, she can see Gohan lying on the ground across the street and Videl standing there. In a sudden flash of light she sees Videl turn into a Super Saiya-jin and punch the man in the stomach, knocking him back into a building. ::What the hell? I knew she was strong but strong enough to change?:: Bulma thinks, not really meaning for Vegeta to overhear her thought.

::What are you blabbering about Onna?:: Vegeta asks while training in the gravity room as usual.

::Don't call me that! My name is Bulma! And Videl is a Super Saiya-jin.::

::So that's what I feel…damn brat definitely to take as his mate.::

::Is that jealousy I detect Veggie-chan?:: Bulma sends back playfully.

::Of course not. Now get out of my head, I'm trying to train.::

Bulma watches as Videl slowly walks over to the man and kicks him in the gut several times. In silent horror she watches as Videl pulls her arm back to give the man what is surely to be a deadly punch to the face. She is somewhat relieved, yet surprised, when Gohan suddenly jumps to the man's aid by stopping a punch aimed at his head. Gohan stands there holding Videl's wrists for several seconds before turning her away from the man. Almost as soon as Videl sees Gohan standing there next to her she changes back to her normal state. Bulma can not help but think how cute it is as they hug each other just before the cops pull up. 'Chi-Chi just HAS to hear about this.' She thinks as she goes off to find a phone.

~*~

As the commander is running through a maze of corridors and tunnels the sounds of battle begin to fade, almost as though he were getting further from the battle instead of closer. Running into a large room, he stops in tracks as he sees that the floors and walls are blackened by spilled blood and scorched metal. 'I've arrived to late…they're all dead.' He thinks as he looks around at the hundreds of dead bodies, both of his men and of the prisoners, littering the room. Bodies torn in half, bodies missing limbs, bodies with holes blown clean through them. Suppressing the urge to throw up, he wades through the carnage to try and reach the corridor on the far side of the room. Several times he almost falls, the blood coating the floor making it as slick like ice, and the smell of burning flesh causing him to gag.

Finally reaching the other side of the room he can hear people yelling down the corridor. Silently creeping down the hallway, he pears around a corner and sees a tall man dragging the two most dangerous criminals in the colony, as if they are sacks of flour, towards an air lock. The man is only wearing a pair of shorts, allowing anyone who looks to see the old scars left behind by fire. "Quiet, Lord Bishamon said he preferred that I bring you in alive. But he never said I couldn't kill you." This causes one of them, a slender woman with hair that fades from red at the roots to yellow at the tips, to settle down and be quiet, resigned to a fate yet unknown to her.

Raising his gun the commander fires a single shot at the hulking man, the smart projectile zooming through the air as the sound of the gunshot echoes through the corridors. At the last possible moment the projectile changes its course and hits the other prisoner, a man with deep blue hair, directly in the heart, killing him. 'What happened? It should have went for that big guy…unless…he's already dead.' He thinks as the big man stops and turns around to face him.

"Why thank you. That one was becoming quite annoying." He says while tossing the corpse over his shoulder. "I must leave you now. Good-bye." He says as he uses his, now free, hand to fire an energy ball at the commander. The small ball of energy incinerating him before he even knows what is happening.

~*~

"Wha…what happened to me back there?" Videl asks shakily. 

"You turned into a Super Saiya-jin."

"It was like…like…I don't know what it was like."

"Like your blood was on fire? Like your only desire was to see that man dead?" Gohan says calmly as he looks ahead, not taking his eyes off of the sidewalk.

"Yes, exactly…how did you know?"

"Because I felt the same way when I first became a Super Saiya-jin…only I wanted to destroy myself."

"I can't believe what I almost did to that man." Videl says softly as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. It was a natural thing to happen."

"Natural? How can wanting to kill someone be natural?"

"It's your Saiya-jin half…the transformation into a Super Saiya-jin relies on emotions, especially anger. The transformation amplifies whatever it was that got you to transform. In your case it was anger and the want to get revenge."

"Oh…so…will that happen to me whenever I transform?"

"No, not really. The first few times can be tough and require you to think about something that makes you really mad. But once you're strong enough you'll no longer have to think of those things to transform. You can simply do it by powering up."

"That's good…I don't think I could stand it if I had to lose myself like that every time." Videl says as they stop in the shadow of a tall building. "So where did you want to go to teach me to fly and stuff?"

"I was thinking we'd go back to my house. Well, to a spot near my house."

"Ok…let's go then." Videl says with a yawn as Gohan simply nods and picks her up, taking off towards his home in the mountains.

~*~

The large man tosses the woman and corpse into the small ship docked at the air lock before grabbing a small package and throwing it down the corridor of the prison colony. Squeezing into the small ship, the man sits in the chair before the control panel. Slamming his fist down on one of the buttons, the ship seals itself and accelerates away from the colony at such a rate that the woman in back black out from the g forces. Soon after the ship departs the prison colony a bright, soundless, explosion covers the area where it was. When the light dims all that can be seen is empty space.

"Nappa to Lord Bishamon." The large man, Nappa, says into a transmitter. "I have the two you wanted master. The man was killed by one of the guards however."

"Very well. You did good Nappa. Now return to me with my new servants."

~*~

"Did you fly faster that time? It didn't seem to take very long." Videl says as they land near to Gohan's home.

"Nope, you fell asleep." Gohan says with a grin. 

"I fell asleep? I doubt that."

"You did fall asleep. Until you get used to the transformation it takes a lot out of you." Gohan says as they walk towards the house only to have the door thrown open before they get near it.

"Hi Kaa-san." "Hi Chi-Chi" Gohan and Videl say when they see her standing in the doorway.

"What happened to you two? Bulma just called and said something about a guy with a gun, my baby lying on the ground, Videl turning into a Super Saiya-jin, and Videl beating the guy up, and…"

"We're ok Kaa-san. Yes there was a guy with a gun, yes I was shot, yes Videl turned into a Super Saiya-jin, and yes she beat him up." Gohan says, stopping her from going on for several hours.

"Oh, that's good…YOU WERE SHOT?! What are you doing moving around? You should be in a hospital!" Chi-Chi says in a panic, looking him over to see where he is hurt.

Gohan looks towards Videl for help but she just shrugs her shoulders. "I'm NOT hurt Kaa-san, what I meant was that I was shot AT but not HIT." He says in an effort to calm her down.

"Why didn't you say so? It's not right to make me worry like that." She says before turning around and walking back into the house.

Gohan and Videl just stare at the door in silence for several seconds after it closes. Videl is the first to break the silence when she asks, "Does she always act like that?"

"Yes…but it still surprises me every time. Come on, let's get something to drink." Gohan says as he goes into the house and to the kitchen where he sees his mother talking on the phone.

"Ok I'll tell her. Oh, you might want to cook more food for her, she will probably be really hungry when she gets home." Chi-Chi says before hanging up the phone and seeing that Gohan and Videl are getting some bottled water from the fridge. "Videl dear, that was Olivia. She said that you need to be home by five o'clock for dinner."

"'k, thanks Chi-Chi." She says before turning to Gohan. "So where are you going to teach me how to fly and stuff?" She asks as her tail lazily swishes in the air behind her, the fuzzy appendage drawing Chi-Chi's attention.

"T-t-tail?" She stutters out while looking to her son for an explanation, only to see a tail sticking out from him as well. "B-both of you? When did it grow back? 

"Yeah. Videl's half Saiyan-jin too. Remember? And my tail grew back last night, while Videl's grew back when she fought that guy earlier." He says while giving Videl a look that says he'll explain later.

"Oh… You know you both have to have them removed."

"What for? There's no longer a moon. Come on Videl." Gohan says while going back outside. "How about we race to the spot I want to take you? It's down that path there, and not very far." He says, pointing to a path through the woods, once they are back outside.

"Ok, but no cheating by flying there. Go!" Videl says, taking off running before Gohan knows what is happening.

"Hey no fair! I wasn't ready!"

A minute later Gohan jogs out of the forest and into a small clearing next to a shallow stream. He sees Videl standing next to the stream, looking around the small grassy area. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, and it's peaceful. That's why I brought you here." Gohan says as he sits down on a bit of land, surrounded on three sides by the stream. "Now come here and sit down so we can get started."

"Yes master." Videl says playfully as she sits in front of Gohan. "So what do to fly?"

"First, you have to find your energy and learn to control it. Then you can learn to fly."

"You mean there's I can't just think about flying and then take to the air or something?"

"No. It's not that easy." Gohan says with a small chuckle. "Now close your eyes and look inside yourself. Look for what feels like a surge of power coursing through your body."

The sounds of the forest; water gently tumbling over rocks, birds chirping, buzzing insects, all slowly begin to fade as Videl focuses more on finding her inner power. She slowly begins to feel a rhythmic pulse flowing through her, charging every cell of her body. "I…I feel something…it's like warm, slightly glowing, water washing over me." She says almost twenty minutes later.

"Good, now follow it to its source."

Several minutes pass by in silence before Videl says; "I see it. It's like a brightly glowing ocean of energy."

"Good, good. Now open your eyes."

"So what now? How do I fly?"

"Now you have to learn to control that energy. I want you to try and form a ball of energy like this." Gohan says while holding his hands a few inches apart and forming a small ball of ki between them.

"Wow, is that ki?"

"Yeah, you can touch it if you like. It's not powerful enough to hurt you." Gohan says as Videl gingerly brushes her fingers against the glowing ball, which feels warm to the touch.

"Cool…so that's what I have to learn to do?"

"Yeah, now close your eyes again and find your energy. Once you've found it, try to coax it through your arms and to your hands. Don't force it or it won't work. Once it's in your hands try and form it into a ball."

Several minutes pass before Gohan can begin to see a faint glow between Videl's hands. "That's it, you've almost got it." He says encouragingly. The glowing energy between her hands suddenly coalesces into a ball.

"Look Gohan! I did it!" Videl says excitedly as she sees the glowing ball.

"That's great Videl. You're learning this really fast." Gohan says as the ball of ki is reabsorbed back into Videl's body. "Now let's try a ki blast."

"A ki blast? You mean I'll be able to blow stuff up?"

"Yeah. Now to do a ki blast you form a ball of energy like you just did, but instead of letting it go back into your body you force it away from you like this." Gohan says while firing a small ball of ki at a boulder on the other side of the stream, blowing a small chunk off the rock.

"Ok." Videl says after seeing the demonstration.

After a couple of hours, and many failed attempts, Videl finally manages to fire a ki blast at the boulder. The blast is not even powerful enough to scorch the stone, but it is enough to make her smile proudly. Once she has figured out how to charge up, and fire, the balls of ki she continues to practice launching them at the many tree stumps, logs, and boulders in the clearing. By the time Gohan and, a very tired, Videl leave a few hours later there are very few targets left.

"I should probably go back home now, it's almost four thirty.' Videl says with a yawn as they walk back to Gohan's house.

"Alright, let's go then." Gohan says with a smile as he picks her up and flies to Orange Star City.

* * *

Well, I had planned on Videl learning to fly in this chapter, but that obviously didn't happen. And as for the bit about Nappa, well…I need to make this chapter longer and someone said they wanted some more about Bishamon…so there it is. I will probably have an occasional scene involving him or his cronies every so often.

Please Review, I'd like to average at least 10 reviews per chapter.

* * *

****

Advertising

Life in a Knot By: Ethereal Mage

What happens when Gohan falls for Videl? What secrets, both known and unknown, do they hold?

****

Parent-Teacher Conference By: Jade Raven

Gohan is about to fail a class. It's up to his father and Vegeta to help him pass. And what role does Videl play in helping him?


	9. Ch 08 Surprises

I'm dedicating this chapter to Beaner-Bop. I hope everything turns out ok in the end.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 8: Surprises

* * *

"So how quickly do you want to get home?" Gohan asks as he slowly flies towards Videl's home.

"I don't know. What's the fastest we can get there?"

"Umm…in about five minutes or so."

Wow." Videl says in surprise. "But I don't want to get there that fast. Just fly fast enough so that we get there by five."

"Ok, your wish is my command my lady." Gohan says jokingly, earning a strange look from Videl, as they fly through the air.

"Don't call me that Prince Gohan." Videl says with a smirk while hitting his arm. But Gohan's reaction is completely different from what she thought it would be, for he bursts into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that…well…I am a prince." He says with a smirk while Videl looks at him in disbelief. "My grandfather on my mom's side is the Ox-King, making her a princess and me a prince."

"Ok, ok. So when… YOU'RE A PRINCE!?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Didn't my mom's name seem a bit familiar?"

"Actually, now that I think about it. I think I did learn about the Ox Kingdom, and about the evil Ox-King and his warrior daughter Chi-Chi."

"My grandfather? Evil? Well…I guess he was but that was many years before I was even born." Gohan says as he thinks about what he has learned from books and what has been told to him about his grandfather. "Looks like we're here." He adds while landing faster then the average person can see.

"What do you mean?" Videl asks as she looks down, only to see grass beneath her feet. "Oh…I'm home already."

"Yeah, so how about I pick you up tomorrow around eight thirty and teach you some more about ki?"

"Ok, that sounds good. See you tomorrow." Videl says as she walks towards her home.

"Bye." Gohan answers back before taking flight.

~*~

"Poppa! I'm home!" Videl yells as she walks through the door. The smell of food cooking in the kitchen bombards her and causes her mouth to water.

"Welcome back dear." Olivia calls from the kitchen before walking into the room while drying her hands on a towel. "Your father is out talking with his new agent right now and should be back shortly. Dinner will be ready in an hour, do you think you'll be hungry?"

Videl opens her mouth to reply, but her voice stops in her throat when a low rumble fills the room. She sheepishly looks at Olivia while laughing a little and holding her stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes." Olivia says with a shocked look on her face. "I guess it's a good thing I took Mrs. Son's advice and cooked some extra food." Videl just nods and goes to her room to find something to do until dinner is ready.

Booting up her computer, she looks over the various games before realizing that none really interested her at the moment. Suddenly an idea hits her, and she connects to the internet. 'I wonder if there is any information on here about Momma's race.' She thinks while bringing up a search engine before realizing that she has no clue as to how Saiya-jin is spelled. Typing in her best guess as to how it is spelled, she hits enter. But her search did not find anything so she changes the spelling a bit and searches again. This time there are a few sites found, one of which says, _Saiyans/Saiya-jins. An elaborate hoax or actual Alien life forms?_ Clicking on it brings up page with dozens of news articles and pictures dating from when she was about five years old. They all seem to describe two beings that somehow managed to destroy most of East Capital City before disappearing. The articles also told how one of their ships was recovered in the ruins of South City only to explode later on while it was being studied. Clicking on one of the images and it brings up a picture of two men. She almost falls out of her chair in surprise upon seeing since there on her computer screen was an image of Vegeta. Or at least someone who looked like Vegeta since the man in the image looked a little different from, and has fewer muscles then, the one she met earlier in the day at Bulma Brief's home. "Hmm…I wonder if Gohan knows anything about this." Videl says to herself just as Olivia yells that dinner is ready. Quickly shutting down the computer, she does not notice the small Capsule Corp. logo towards the bottom of the webpage.

Walking into the kitchen, she sees her father sitting at the table looking through magazines. "Hi Poppa. What you looking at?"

"Huh?" Hercule says, looking up from magazine in front of him. "Oh, I got a new agent today. It was amazing how quickly I found one. The guy said he'd make sure we lived like someone as magnificent as me should. Some of the stuff he said sounded pretty far out there."

"Umm…ok Poppa." 'That's not what I asked about at all…oh well. There's something more important right now.' Videl thinks as she digs into her plateful of food. She quickly finishes off what is on her plate and gets herself a second plateful. That too quickly disappears into her stomach and is soon followed by a third plateful. Just before she eats the last bite from her third helping she notices the strange looks on the faces of her father and Olivia. "What?" She says cluelessly as her fork pauses half way to her mouth.

"It's just that…you've always had a large appetite…but this is…is…weird. I've never seen you eat so much before." Olivia says as her own plate of food sits forgotten on the table.

"Did something happen to you today sweet pea?" Hercule asks with concern.

'Did something happen? No nothing happened, I just learned that I'm half alien last night. And that Gohan and several of his friends are alien. And then Gohan and I had a run in with a guy who shot Gohan, who ended up not even having a scratch. And then when he was FLYING me home I learned that he is a PRINCE!' Videl thinks while saying, "No not really. I just umm…was sparing for most of the day and didn't eat anything." She before eating the last bite of food on her fork and excusing herself from the table even though she is still a little hungry. 

~*~

Gohan walks into his home just as Chi-Chi is setting several large bowls of food on the table. "Looks like I'm just in time for dinner." Gohan says as he eyes the delicious food laid out on the table.

"I take it that you took Videl home…by the way, when did Videl's tail really grow back?" Chi-Chi says while stirring one last batch of rice, totally catching Gohan off guard.

"Wha-what do you mean Kaa-san? Her tail grew back when D…that guy attacked us."

"Don't lie to your mother Son Gohan!" She yells while grabbing a near by frying pan.

"I…err….uhh…I…" Gohan stutters as his eyes lock onto the round metal object. "Sorry Kaa-san…Videl's tail grew back when Dende healed her."

"Oh…why'd you lie about that?"

"Because the other sounded more believable." Gohan says before stuffing his face with food so that any hint that he is lying again is covered up. Fifteen minutes later Gohan pats his full stomach and says, "That was really good Kaa-san."

"Thank you dear. How about you go study for a while? I put some books and things on your desk for you."

"Ok Kaa-san." Gohan says before getting up from the table and going to his room.

~*~

Deciding to watch some TV she goes into the living room and sees several new books on the coffee table. Looking through the short stack, she sees that they are all on real estate. Or to be more specific, they're all on the extremely large, extravagant, and gaudy homes in Satan City. 'This has to be the ugliest house I've ever seen.' She thinks while looking at some pictures of a huge mansion in one of the books just as her father walk into the room.

"Oh that one's perfect." Hercule says upon seeing the mansion in the pictures his daughter is looking at. 'I'll call whatever his name was in the morning and tell him to get me that one.'

"What's perfect Poppa?"

"That mansion. I'm going to have to tell my new agent about that mansion and that it's the one I want to buy when I see him in the morning." He says while taking the book from Videl since she does not appear to be looking at it anymore.

"We're moving again? But…" Videl says, but is cut off by her father. Both by his talking and by the smell of alcohol on his breath causing her to gag slightly.

"I know we just got this house. But the world champion, and man who defeated Cell, should live in someplace nicer then this honey. Now why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed. I'm sure you're tired after sparing all day."

Videl glares at him in anger while thinking, 'Man who defeated Cell? He knows Gohan beat Cell. Why does Poppa have to act like he did.' Noticing that he is too engrossed in the pictures and description of the mansion to notice her, she leaves.

After getting a change of clothes, Videl walks down the hall to the bathroom and sees the large bathtub. Suddenly, a shower seems a lot less appealing as the small aches and pains, from her training in the gravity room with Gohan, begin to register in her mind. After filling the tub with warm water, and a little bubble bath, she strips down and gently lowers herself into the soothing liquid. 'Why do we have to move? This house is so nice and cozy…it's just the right size. And that one Poppa seems to like is so ugly, cold, and way too big.' She thinks as the warm water seems to wash away the small aches and pains in her limbs. In the relaxing bath water, she can feel sleep trying to pull her eyes closed.

With a contented sigh, Videl pulls the plug on the tub then gets out and dries herself off. After putting on the clean change of clothes, she brushes her teeth and goes to her room. Popping a movie into her VCR, she turns off the lights and lies down on her bed and starts to watch it. Several minutes later she can feel sleep pulling her down into unconsciousness. Just before sleep overcomes her, as single thought goes through her mind. 'Why did Gohan lie to his mom about when my tail grew back?' A couple of hours later the credits slowly scroll across the screen as Videl sleeps comfortably on her bed.

~*~

Almost an hour later, Gohan's head slips off his hand and slams onto his desk. The sudden impact with his textbook jolts him awake. He looks around in surprise before realizing what happened. Standing up, Gohan stretches then crawls under the covers of his bed and is soon fast asleep.

~*~

The next morning Videl is surprised when she wakes up before her alarm clock, or Olivia, got a chance to try and wake her up. But as the smell of breakfast gently plays with her senses causes her stomach to growl in order to voice its need to be filled. So, as if she is not in control of her body, Videl gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen.

"Well someone's up early." Olivia says upon seeing Videl walk into the kitchen. "And I take it you're hungry." She adds as Videl eyes the food cooking on the stove.

Videl just nods numbly and sits at the table where she quickly gobbles down the plate of food that Olivia sets before her then asks for seconds which she quickly eats as well.

As Olivia sets a third plate full of food in front of Videl she says, "Good lord child. What's up with you? You're acting like you haven't eaten in days."

"I…umm…doubt you'd believe me if I told you." She says between bites.

"Try me. You never know." Olivia says while sitting across from Videl after fixing herself a plate of food.

"Well…do you think it's possible that aliens are real, and that they've come to Earth?"

"Anything's possible. But I doubt they could, or would, come here."

"Yeah, it's more then possible. There are aliens and they have come to here, to Earth, and there are some here right now. There are also a few alien-human hybrids."

"I think that movie you watched before going to bed last night got to you." Olivia says while Videl looks at her oddly before realizing that Olivia must have looked in on her before going to bed herself. But Olivia interprets the look on Videl's face as something else. "If it wasn't the movie then why are you saying this?"

"Because…Momma was from a race known as Saiya-jins, making me half Saiya-jin. And she didn't know about this until after she died…" Videl says, causing Olivia to look at her strangely. "I know it sounds weird, but she appeared to me in a dream, or vision, the other night and told me about her being a Saiya-jin. She also told me about Gohan, the boy I met a week ago, being half Saiya-jin like me."

"Ok, let's say I believe you, why are you telling me all this?"

"I…don't really know…I guess it's that I think you'd listen to me more then Poppa would. Speaking of which…"

"Hi sweet pea. How's my little girl this fine morning."

"I'm ok Poppa, but why are you so happy today?"

"Because I'm supposed to meet with my new agent and go over some things, like the mansion we're going to move into and when the…err…sorry, I can't say anything more." He says while sitting at the table and reading his newspaper.

"Would you like some breakfast Hercule?" Olivia asks.

"Thank you Olivia. But just a small one since I need to leave shortly." He says since his stomach is a little upset from the booze he had the night before. "So what are you doing today honey?" He asks his daughter.

"I'm going to go over to Gohan's and we're going to train."

"So you're going to teach him some fighting moves? You're growing up fast, only eleven and you're already teaching people how to fight." Hercule says with pride.

"Actually, he's teaching me. I'm learning how to do some of the things that he did at the Cell games."

"But those are just tricks, you can't actually…" Hercule stops in mid excuse as Videl forms a small ball of ki between her hands. "H-h-h-how? It's not possible…they're just tricks…" He stutters while Olivia just looks on in shock.

Videl just smirks at her father. "Nope, they're not tricks. And by the end of the day I might even be able to fly."

"That's…" But before Hercule can say anything more, the phone rings. On the other end is the secretary of Hercule's agent who says that Hercule can come in early since an appointment had been canceled by another client. "I got to go. Have fun with your fre-friend." He says while thinking, 'Oops…almost called that boy a freak in front of Videl. She'd probably get mad if I did that.'

"Bye Poppa." Videl says as Hercule leaves.

A minute later Videl and Olivia can hear squealing tires followed by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it." Olivia says as she goes to the front door.

~*~

Gohan's nose seems to pull him out of bed and into the kitchen as it follows the smell of his mother's delicious cooking. It is the first time since his father's death that the demi Saiya-jin has awoken to the smell of cooking food emanating from the kitchen. And in the boy's sleep clouded mind he knows that, at least on some level, his mother is recovering from losing Goku, her husband and bondmate.

"Good morning Kaa-san, that really smells good." He says while taking a seat at the table.

"Thank you dear. So are you and Videl going to do anything today?"

"Yeah, after breakfast I'm going to teach her some more about ki." He says while a plate of food is placed in front of him. "She may even be able to fly today." He adds after several bites.

"That's nice." Chi-Chi says before her expression and demeanor turns to one of anger. "Did you know her father said HE defeated Cell? How could that man do such a thing? That fight cost us so much. Why if he came near me I'd…I'd…I don't know what I'd do, but it wouldn't be anything pleasant." She says in a rant, not giving Gohan a chance to answer her question.

"Don't worry about it Kaa-san. When I went to Videl's house yesterday, he begged me not kill him." He says with a smile. "Videl and I thought that it was really funny."

"Oh." Chi-Chi says as she calms down. "As long as he knows we're not happy with what he did." She adds in a happy tone as she goes back to cooking and dishing out food to Gohan.

Several minutes later a pile of dirty dishes has amassed itself on the table as Gohan leans back in satisfaction. "That was great Kaa-san." He says before getting up and going to his room to change into his gi. "I'm going to go pick up Videl now. We'll probably come back here for lunch if that's ok." He says as he walks back into the kitchen and sees his mother washing dishes.

"Of course it's ok dear."

"'k. Oh…umm…Videl eats as much as I do, so you'll need to make extra." Gohan says as he walks out the door.

'As much as Gohan does? Well at least one meal will seem somewhat normal.' Chi-Chi thinks as she dries a plate.

~*~

Just as Hercule is pulling out of the driveway, he sees Gohan walking down the street in his direction. In a fit of panic and fear he slams his foot down on the gas causing the tires to squeal as he hurriedly drives away from the boy.

Gohan laughs to himself as he sees the look of terror on Hercule's face before he speeds away. 'I don't know what he's afraid of. I wouldn't hurt him unless he did something to hurt someone I care about.' He thinks while walking up the sidewalk to the front door and ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later the door is opened by a woman that Gohan does not recognize.

"Hello, how may I help you." The woman says.

Gohan stands there for a second wondering if he somehow has the wrong house before saying, "Hi, I'm Gohan. Is Videl here?"

"So you're Gohan. I'm Olivia. It's a pleasure to meet you, please come in." She says while stepping aside to allow Gohan into the house. "Videl's talked about you." She adds, causing Gohan to blush lightly as she leads the way to the kitchen.

"Hi Videl, you ready to train some more?" Gohan says when he enters the kitchen while Olivia just stares in shock since Videl has fixed herself a dozen or so pieces of toast.

"Hi, yeah let me finish my toast then I'll go change and we can go." Videl says after quickly eating several pieces of toast.

"How can you eat so much Videl? "You've already had three platefuls of food! Yesterday you didn't eat much more then a normal person. But this morning…"

"Only three? It's no wonder you're still hungry." Gohan says absentmindedly, earning a strange look from Olivia.

"Well…it's something that you'll learn about sometime. But I don't want to talk about it now."

"Alright I guess." Olivia says before busying herself with washing the dirty dishes.

Videl quickly finishes her toast and puts her plate in the sink before running off to her room to change her clothes. A few minutes later she comes back into the kitchen in a large T-shirt and shorts, with her hair pulled back into two pigtails. "I'm ready now, let's go. I'll be back before six." Videl calls as she and Gohan walk out of the house.

* * *

Ok, I know that this chapter was rather boring and pointless and I'm sorry for that. I had originally planned on having more in this chapter instead of just having it be nothing but filler. I promise that there will be more excitement in the upcoming chapters.

Please Review.

* * *

Advertising


	10. Ch 09 Fun Times And Plans

Here's the next chapter folks! Sorry for the delay on the chapters as of late, but I'm just having a hard time writing them. And I don't think my schedule is going to be helping much either since I'm going back to school. So updating once a week might be the norm from now on.

I don't own DBZ.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 9: Fun Times and Plans

* * *

"Where're we at? I thought we were going to your home again." Videl says while Gohan slowly descends towards a field that, as far as Videl can tell, is nowhere near Gohan's small house.

As happy memories of times spent in this field rise to the surface in Gohan's mind his eyes fill with unshed tears. "Tou-san and I used to train in this field. We even spent some time here…just relaxing and enjoying life…before the Cell Games."

"Oh…I can see why you'd want to spend time here." Videl says as she looks around at the tall grass and wild flowers blanketing the field in a sea of color along with the occasional tree. "But we can go someplace else if you want." She adds upon seeing the pain in her friend's eyes.

"No, it's ok. I haven't been here since…he died." Gohan says while quickly wiping away a tear before it can roll down his cheek.

Videl notices the stray tear and sets her mind to the task of coming up with a way to make Gohan feel better. "Alright." She says softly to mask the various plans running through her head.

"So what do you want to learn today?" Gohan asks, his voice still tainted with sadness.

Videl's takes on an evil smirk as she thinks of a way to try and cheer Gohan up. "I don't know. How about we just…" Videl says as she tackles Gohan to the ground. "…spar." She finishes while springing back to her feet and dropping into a fighting stance.

As he laughs and props himself up on his elbows, Gohan says with mock hurt, "Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Videl says, her voice not holding any concern that she might have actually hurt him.

Gohan smiles and replies in a voice filled laughter. "No, but I must avenge the plants that were crushed beneath me when you knocked me over! Now prepare to lose!"

"Ok, if you say so. So how about the first one pinned to the ground loses?"

"Sounds good. But you do know I'm a lot stronger then you right?"

"Of course. It will be nice to fight someone who's an actual challenge." Videl says with a smirk before charging at Gohan. After taking several steps Videl pretends to trip and fall over something hidden by the tall grass. Getting back to her feet, she collapses back to the ground while holding her ankle and acting like she is in a lot of pain.

"Videl! Are you ok!" Gohan calls as he runs to her in concern. As he kneels down next to her to examine the supposedly injured ankle he misses the smirk on Videl's face. The next thing Gohan knows, he is face down on the ground with pain shooting through him as Videl pins his arms behind his back with one hand while gripping his tail tightly with the other.

Releasing her grip on Gohan's arms and tail, she stands up. "Looks like I win." She says proudly while dusting her hands off as though they were dirty.

Gohan rolls over and sits up. "Yeah, but that wasn't fair. You tricked me." He says with mock hurt as he looks up at her.

"So. I still won fair and square." Videl says smugly while crossing her arms over her chest. "I pinned you to the ground. You never said that I couldn't use your tail against you."

"I don't know about the fair part, you tricked me into thinking that you were injured." Gohan says with a smile while rubbing his sore tail. "By the way, it really hurts when you grab a Saiya-jin's tail like that."

"I know, I found that out this morning when I was changing." She says with a grimace while remembering how much it hurt when she accidently stepped on her tail while changing her clothes earlier. "But anyway, I'm not the one that fell for it."

"Well…when you put it that way, I'm not the one who wants to learn how to fly." Gohan says with a smirk before taking to the air and floating several feet above Videl.

"Now who's not being fair?" Videl says while glaring at the floating boy above her head. "I seem to recall you offering to teach me, not me asking you to teach me."

Gohan opens his mouth to reply, but shuts it as he realizes Videl is right. "Oh yeah…sorry." He says with a nervous laugh while floating back to the ground. "Since we're already talking about flying I guess we can work on that then."

Videl grins at him as though it is the greatest thing she has ever heard someone say.

"To fly…let's see…you basically just…umm…I guess…uhh…you just put your ki underneath yourself and use it to lift yourself up." Gohan says while scratching his head.

Videl just looks at him in confusion before sarcastically replying, "Well thanks for making that so clear."

"You're welcome." Gohan says with a smile. "But I've never had to explain this to anyone before so that's the best I can do."

"Whatever. So al I have to do is focus my energy beneath me?"

"Yeah. Focus it beneath you, then lift yourself with it."

"Ok." Videl says as she closes her eyes in concentration.

"Remember, relax." Gohan says when he sees Videl's muscles tensing up in an attempt move her ki through her body. "You can't force your ki to do something." He adds, and instantly sees Videl's muscles relax.

Minutes pass in silence while Videl tries to manipulate her ki. The only sounds floating on the gentle breeze are the soft buzzing of insects, a quiet rustle coming from the grass, and the occasional song of a bird in the distance. Gradually, the rustling of the grass becomes louder as Videl's ki stirs up the air around her. The air boils and swirls around her until it presses the grasses and flowers firmly against the ground. 

Several tense seconds pass as Gohan watches Videl slowly begin to lift into the air. 'She's done it…she's learned to fly, or at least hover, a lot faster then I thought she would.' He thinks while Videl slowly hovers higher.

When her feet are almost a foot off the ground Videl opens her eyes to see that she is indeed floating, and that it is just not some illusionary feeling. "I…" Is all she gets out before falling to short distance back to the ground.

"Lost your concentration?" Gohan says jokingly.

Videl glares at him from the ground. "Ha ha. Very funny. I could have hurt myself."

"It would take a lot more then that little fall to hurt you."

"Ok, so why didn't I do more then hover?"

"Flying takes more practice then shooting ki blasts. And you did better then I thought you would."

"Oh." Videl says while standing up to try to fly again. This time her ascent into the blue sky does not stop at a foot, but continues until she is a little higher then the few large trees scattered throughout the large field. "Look Gohan! I'm higher then the trees!" Videl says excitedly as she floats in the air.

"You're doing great Videl! It took me more then a day to be able to hover like that." Gohan says while Videl gingerly lowers herself back to the ground.

Videl wipes away the beads of sweat that have formed on her forehead while sitting down. "That…takes a bit out of you."

"Yeah. It gets easier the more times you do it though." Gohan says while sitting beside her. "How about you rest for a few minutes and then we can try flying around instead of hovering?"

"Ok, that sounds good." She says while remembering something Gohan had said the day before. "Gohan? Why did you tell your mom that my tail grew back when that guy attacked us?"

"Huh? Oh…I guess I forgot to tell you about that." Gohan says while scratching the back of his head. "It's just that…well…I was going to tell her what Vegeta said, but then I got this strange feeling that Kaa-san would act strangely." He says while Videl just looks at him questioningly. "I felt that she would start crying and talking "how her baby is growing up," marriage, grandchildren, and stuff like that."

"Why…would you think something like that? We're only eleven."

"I don't know. It was just…a feeling…like I know I'd regret saying anything about that."

"Hmm…whatever…so what do you have in mind for the next part of my flying lessons?"

"Simple, I fly and you try to catch me."

"You're kidding right? I mean you're so fast. There's no way I can catch you."

"I'll go slow. Now try and catch me." Gohan says while floating into the air and several feet away.

Videl closes her eyes in concentration for a few seconds before she too floats into the air. "Alright, here I come!" Videl gradually makes her way towards Gohan while bobbing every which way like a boat rocked by waves. Just as she is about able to reach him, Gohan moves away. Again she slowly moves towards Gohan, and again he moves away. "Would you hold still! How am I supposed to catch you if you keep moving!" She yells in annoyance.

"I never said I wouldn't move. I just said that I'd go slow, and I am." Gohan says with a smirk.

"Why you!" Videl yells as she unconsciously manipulates her ki, getting a small burst of speed towards Gohan, almost catching him by surprise.

"I don't think you can catch me Videl. You're too slow." Gohan says tauntingly. "I bet little Trunks could catch me easier then you." 

"I'm not slow! And there's no way some one year old is faster then me!" Videl shouts as her Saiya-jin half feels the jab at her pride. Her power goes up in response to the insult causing another increase in her speed.

'Yikes…I got to pay more attention.' Gohan thinks as he barely manages to avoid being tagged by Videl. Deciding that a change of tactics is in order, Gohan starts to constantly move. This little change in their air born game of tag causes Videl to glare at him.

As Videl's frustration grows, so does her speed. She chases him around the field for the better part of half an hour when Gohan suddenly stops, causing Videl to run into him head-on.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" She yells while rubbing her head.

"Err…sorry about that. But I think it's time for lunch." He says while his stomach growls to emphasize his point.

"Oh, ok. At least it's something serious." Videl says while Gohan bursts out laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"

"Y-you! I never thought I'd…h-here someone other then Tou-san or myself…s-say that eating is something s-serious."

"I didn't say tha…crap, I guess I did say that. But it's not that funny!"

Gohan calms himself some before saying anything. "Sorry, it's just that everyone that I know always says we Saiya-jins think with our stomachs."

"Then how's that make what I said funny?"

"Because you're starting to think with your stomach."

"I DO NOT!" Videl says while glaring at Gohan in anger. "Now…" She starts when her stomach growls like Gohan's did only moments before. "…can we go eat? I'm hungry."

"Sure." Gohan says while starting to fly towards his home, Videl flying beside him. "But what were you saying about not thinking with your stomach?"

"I told you I don't thi…ok fine. But just because I want to go eat and I woke up because I smelled breakfast cooking this morning doesn't mean I think with my stomach."

Gohan snickers. "Of course it doesn't."

"How much longer until we get to your house?" Videl asks a few minutes later.

"At this speed? I'd say about half an hour." Gohan says while glancing at her. "But I'm getting pretty hungry, so how about I carry you. We can be there in a few minutes." He adds upon seeing the saddened look on Videl's face.

"Ok. Not that I'm in a hurry or anything." Videl says as Gohan wraps his arms around her waist and speeds off towards his home.

~*~

Chi-Chi can feel a sudden breeze blow through the kitchen as she stirs a large pot of rice. "I thought I closed that wind…Oh, you're just in time for lunch." She says after turning around and two kids standing at the sink washing their hands.

"The food smells delicious Chi-Chi-san." Videl says while rinsing the soap from her hands.

"Yeah, Kaa-san's the best cook there is!" Gohan says excitedly as he and Videl sit at the table.

"Thank you." Chi-Chi says while blushing lightly as she sets a large bowl of rice on the table along with several other foods. 

Gohan and Videl quickly serve themselves a large helping and dig in.

Chi-Chi watches in shocked dismay at the amount of food that Videl is eating.

"What is it Chi-Chi-san?" Videl asks when she notices the way Gohan's mother is looking at her.

"Nothing dear. I just figured that a female Saiya-jin would eat like…well…a Saiya-jin."

"Oh."

Fifteen minutes later the bowls of food are all empty as Gohan and Videl compliment Chi-Chi for a delicious meal before going outside.

"I want to learn more about flying." Videl says once they are back outside.

"Ok, but there really isn't anything else to know. We can work on how well you fly though. Try and catch me again." Gohan says as he takes to the air to resume their game of air born tag.

The next several hours seem to fly by as Videl chases Gohan through the air. Suddenly, Gohan no longer senses Videl following him and turns around to see her flying down towards a small building far below them.

Gohan flies down to her and says, "What's up Videl?"

"Nothing, I just saw that building and thought I saw it in a book or something." She says while continuing her descent. As they near it Videl can see that the structure has fallen into disrepair from many years of neglect.

"You may have seen this building in a book before. I think that there is a book on Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit, and his students."

"Yeah, I think I remember reading that… Do you know which student of his lived here?"

"Actually, two of Master Roshi's students lived here. One of them was Son Gohan, he took care of my father until he was killed, and I'm also named after him. The other person was my father, Son Goku."

"How was Gohan killed?"

"Well…I guess it's best to just start at the beginning. Gohan was walking through the forest when he found a baby boy, with a tail, in a small round ship. The ship was a Saiya-jin space pod. He took this child back to his home, here, and raised him as his own child. The reason my father was originally in that pod was that the Saiya-jins sent him here to kill all the life on this planet. And to do that, they basically brain washed him during the trip through space. This made my father really mean, and would hurt small animals for pleasure. Then one day my father fell and hit his head, and after that he was a cheerful kid who never even dreamed of hurting an animal or person without reason. Then one night, a few years later, Son Gohan was killed by a giant ape. My father wouldn't learn until years later that he was the giant ape who killed Son Gohan. After the death of my namesake, Tou-san lived here alone until he met Bulma. Then he went with her on a quest for the Dragon balls." Gohan explains while Videl looks around the small, dilapidated, structure.

"Wow, you definitely have an interesting family Gohan." Videl says while looking at the small shrine like structure inside the small home. "So did you ever go on any Dragon Ball hunts?"

"Yeah, I even went on one to Namek. That's where I met Dende, Piccolo is also from there."

Videl looks up in surprise at what Gohan just said. "You've been to another planet?!"

"Yeah, we had to in order to use their Dragon Balls."

"Why's that? Couldn't you just use the Dragon Balls here?"

"No, the former guardian, or Kami, and Piccolo were one person long ago. So they had a link between them that caused them both to die if either of them was killed. And because of that, when Piccolo was killed Kami died along with him. And since Kami created the Dragon Balls they became inactive since they are linked to their creators power."

"Oh, I think I understand." Videl says while plopping down in the shade of the building. "So are there any differences between the Dragon Balls here and the ones on Namek?"

"Yeah, for one thing the ones on Namek are a lot bigger. The Dragon Balls here on Earth are about the size of a baseball while the Namekian balls are about the size of basketballs. The Namekian balls can also grant three wishes, instead of one…well actually, Dende made it so the Earth's Dragon Balls can grant two wishes. Also, Shenlong, the dragon summoned by the Earth's Dragon Balls, can only bring a person back to life if they did not die of natural causes, like old age, or if they haven't been wished back before. While the Namekian balls can bring a person back to life as many times as…OF COURSE!" Gohan exclaims as he suddenly remembers something.

"What?"

"How could I forget that?" He asks himself, completely ignoring Videl.

"Forget what?!" Videl almost yells.

"We should go there anyway so that we can…" Gohan starts rambling only to be silenced by Videl punching him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for ignoring me." Videl says angrily while crossing her arms over her chest. "Now, would you mind tell me what you were rambling on about?"

"Oh… When Tou-san told me about you being a Saiya-jin in that dream the other night, he also told me about a guy who wants to bring this other guy named Buu back to life. He said that Babidi will be going to New Namek, that's where the Nameks moved to after Namek was destroyed by Frieza, and that he was then coming here. So I was thinking that I can go to New Namek, stop this Babidi guy, and then wish Tou-san back to life. I'm sure that he'll come back if I tell him that Kaa-san is pregnant. I'd have to go there anyway to wish him back since he's been wished back before.

"So you want to travel through SPACE to an ALIEN planet to fight ALIENS?" Videl asks incredulously.

"Yep. That's about it, except I also want to wish my father back with the Namekian Dragon Balls."

"Ok…I guess I can believe that after everything that's happened since yesterday. I mean…I don't know what I mean!" Videl says in exasperation as her brain suffers from information overload.

"I think you mean that since we're both half alien then this makes sense."

"Umm…I guess that's it. So anyway, how will you get to Namek?"

"I'll have Bulma make a ship…she might even have one lying around someplace."

"Oh…" Videl says with a yawn. "Do you think you can take me home now? I think I've learned enough for one day. And I don't know which is more tired, my mind or my body."

"Sure, I guess I have told you a lot." Gohan says before picking her up and flying towards Orange Star City. "You know, you could have flown here on your own." He says when they're about half way to Videl's home.

"That's nice…but I don't think I have the energy to fly that far." Videl says before nodding off in Gohan's arms for the remainder of the short flight to her home.

~*~

Fifteen minutes later Gohan is rocketing through the sky towards Capsule Corp. after dropping Videl off at home. Do to the joy he is feeling at the prospect of seeing his father again in a, hopefully, short time, he can not help but do loops and rolls in the sky. Flying low over a small lake, a flock of birds is scared into flight by his passing. And a few minutes later dolphins ride the wake thrown up behind him as he skims across the ocean's surface. It seems like an eternity has passed before Gohan finally sees the large yellow dome of Capsule Corp. at the heart of Western Capital City.

Gohan lands with such speed that anyone watching would think he appeared out of thin air, and then sprints to the door he had used the day before. Punching in the code, the computer barely has time acknowledge the code and unlock the door before Gohan flings it open. He opens his mouth to yell for Bulma as he walks through the living room, but his breath catches in his throat as his face pales then turns red with suppressed laughter at the scene before him. There before him on the couch are Bulma and Vegeta. It's not the fact that they are together and not fighting that causes him to stand there open mouthed, but it is how Vegeta is acting that causes his stupor. For he is sitting there with Bulma seemingly draped over him while he is whispering sweet nothings in her ear. And it is these whispered words that are causing his sunburned appearance.

"Gohan!" Bulma exclaims upon seeing the boy as she tries to pull her blouse closed only to find that it is not unbuttoned.

"Uhh…hi Bulma-san." He says numbly.

"What do you want brat? Did you come for lessons on how to excite your mate?" Vegeta says while glaring at the boy whose face is now red from embarrassment.

"What…" He starts only to be cut off by Bulma.

"Quiet Veggie-chan. You know Gohan and Videl aren't old enough."

"Yes I know Onna, but it's never to early for him to learn."

"VEGETA! I hope you don't take that attitude with our son! If you do then I may just have to borrow a frying pan from Chi-Chi." Bulma says with an evil glint in her eye, which suddenly disappears as she turns her attention to Gohan. "What brings you here today Gohan?"

"I…uhh…oh yeah, I need a ship so I can go to New Namek and stop a guy named Babidi from resurrecting a guy named Buu and then I want to wish Tou-san back with the Namekian Dragon Balls since ours can't bring him back to life and I'm sure he'll come back when he finds out Kaa-san is pregnant." He says quickly in one breath.

"Umm…ok…I think I got most of that. So do you know how many will be going?"

"No, not specifically. But I know I'm going. I uhh…never thought about anyone else going."

"Well if there's a chance for me to fight Kakarott then I'm going." Vegeta says as he unceremoniously moves Bulma off of his lap so he can get up.

Bulma glares after Vegeta before responding. "Ok then, why don't you talk to everyone and see if they want to go."

Gohan gives Bulma a hug and says, "Thanks Bulma-san! You're the greatest!"

"Settle down, it will take me a month to finish the ship I've been working on. It's the one of the fastest ones yet but it will still take a month to get to New Namek. That means it will be two months before we even set foot there. And when we do get there it might be too late." Bulma says, causing Gohan to lose the sparkle of hope in his eyes for he knows that if they arrive too late then the Nameks may be dead. And if they are dead then there is no hope of bringing his father back to life since the Nameks have been wished back to life before. "Hey, cheer up. I'm sure we'll get there just in time to get out butts kicked then blow up this Babidi guy."

Gohan laughs a little at this. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. I got to go and tell Kaa-san now. I'll talk to you later Bulma-san."

"Ok, just call me when you find out who will be going with us."

"'k…wait, with US? You're going?"

"Of course. I'm not about to trust my new prototype ship to anyone else, especially if his royal pain in the a…excuse me, his Royal Highness will be on board."

"Oh…ok then. Bye."

"Bye Gohan."

~*~

"Videl." Olivia says softly while shaking her lightly. In response Videl just mumbles something and rolls over. "Videl, dinner's ready." She adds, causing Videl to sit up and almost knock Olivia over. "Well I guess someone is hungry tonight."

Videl laughs a little. "Sorry about that. But Saiya-jins eat a lot…and I guess you could say that we're controlled by our stomachs."

"Ok dear." Olivia says while going back to the kitchen, closely followed by Videl.

Hercule is already sitting at the table as he busily reads some papers stacked beside him. "Oh, good you're awake sweetie. I got some good news. We got that mansion. And Mike, or Mitch, or whatever his name is, said that there's going to be a special ceremony thing on Monday, so Olivia's going to take you shopping for a nice dress tomorrow."

"That's nice Poppa." Videl says as she eagerly eats her food, completely missing the comment on dress shopping.

~*~

As Gohan lands beside his home fifteen minutes later he suddenly remembers what he has to tell his mother and pales slightly. "Kaa-san! I'm home!"

"Ok dear. Dinner will be ready in a while."

"That's nice but I…uhh…need to talk to you about something." He says while taking a seat at the table and drawing the attention of his mother. "The other night…Tou-san appeared in a dream and told me that this guy named Babidi is going to New Namek to bring this other guy, Buu, back to life. Then Babidi is going to come here. And I figure we can go to New Namek and stop Babidi there and…"

"WHAT!!! YOU'RE NOT GOING INTO SPACE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!"

"I know it's dangerous. But I still want to go. And besides, I already talked to Bulma, and she'll have a ship finished in a month. And she said that Vegeta and her will go…and I figure we could wish Tou-san back while we're…"

"Wish Goku back!?! Why didn't you say so? Of course you can go."

"Really? Thank you Kaa-san!" Gohan exclaims while hugging her.

"You're welcome, but if you don't let go I can't finish cooking dinner."

"Err…sorry Kaa-san." Gohan says before going to the phone to call the Z-Senshi and ask them about going to New Namek.

* * *

I had originally planned on putting the conversation(s) about going to New Namek in chapter 8, but that would have rushed it I think.

Please review or I may only be able to update every two weeks or more.

* * *

****

Advertising

(There is four since I forgot to advertise on the last chapter.)

****

When A Saiyan-man Goes To School By: ssj benny

Garlic Jr. is back and bigger problems are on the way for Gohan and Videl.  


****

A Thousand Years Until Revenge By: Desaix

Rating may change. It's been a thousand years since the first supersaiyan was exiled from Vegitasei. The Dragonballs gave him eternal life, and he's been training for his vengeance for a thousand years. Primarily Gohan\Videl. Expect News Soon.

****

Some Dreams Do Come True By: Boombubble

The Tenkachi Budokai is now in full swing, and the emergence of three new villians is providing a little extra interest for the Z-fighters. Not to mention the age old question... Whose going to win between Gohan and Goku?

****

The Substitutes: Or Murphy's Law By: DemonDancing

Dende has rashly agreed to a dare: to torture Gohan... And live. So what happens when a harassed secretary prays to Kami for help finding subs? Murphy's Law and Lexi kick in of course!


	11. Ch 10 Shopping Torture

I don't own DBZ.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 10: Shopping Torture

* * *

A low rumble fills the air, awakening Videl from her sleep. Looking out her window, Videl can see light, wispy, clouds slowly floating through the bright blue sky. 'Another nice day.' She thinks lazily while rolling over and blocking out the sunlight with her pillow. A few minutes later her door squeaks open and Videl can hear several people yelling instructions somewhere in the house.

"Time to get up Videl. We're supposed to got shopping today." Olivia says as she pulls the pillow off of Videl's head.

Videl moves her hand to block out the sunlight while groggily saying, "Wha' for?"

"YOU need a dress for Monday." Olivia says as she gets a pair of jeans and a T-shirt out of the closet.

At the word dress Videl bolts upright, instantly awake. "A DRESS!?! There's no way I'm going to go shopping for a…a dress." She says, making it sound like she is going to spend the day being tortured. "I already have a dress anyway."

"What? You mean this?" Olivia says while pulling a pink, frilly, dress out of the closet. 

"Yeah, that's it."

"You outgrew this years ago dear. I don't know why you have it still."

"What do you mean? I just wore that…oh…I guess I haven't worn that in a few years."

"Just as I thought. Now get dressed." Olivia says as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'What the heck's going on?' Videl thinks no as she walks down the stairs a few minutes later and sees a number of people packing things into boxes.

"Why are people packing up out stuff Poppa?" She asks when she sees him in the kitchen.

"We're moving into our new home today. In fact, everything should be over there and unpacked by tomorrow night."

"But I…don't want to…move again." Videl says in between bites of food.

"Nonsense. I know you'll just love the mansion. Now finish your breakfast so you and Olivia can go shopping."

Videl wrinkles her nose at the thought of shopping as she finishes her third bowl of cereal. And before she can fix herself a fourth, she is dragged out to the car and to the mall.

~*~

"Good morning Kaa-san." Gohan says as he walks into the kitchen.

"'morning Gohan." Chi-Chi says with a yawn why serving Gohan his breakfast.

"Didn't you sleep well Kaa-san?"

"No…I was up most of the night thinking about what you told me. About going to New Namek…and I decided that I want to go too.

"WHAT!?! BUT YOU'RE…" Gohan yells, only to be interrupted by a frying pan crashing down on his head.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG MAN! Now I'm going and that's final."

Gohan looks at her with a pained look in his and says "Yes Kaa-san." Then he shovels a bunch of food into his mouth to try and keep himself from saying anything that could earn him another whack with the frying pan.

"Good. Now when you finish we're going shopping."

"Wot? Stoting?" Gohan asks with a mouth fool of food, and cringes as he realizes his mistake.

"Swallow your food first." Chi-Chi says while glaring at him.

Gohan does as instructed. "Wh…" But he doesn't even get a single word out before being hit with the frying pan.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. And we're going shopping because I don't want you wearing gis on the entire trip.

"Oh…" 'I guess I'll have to wait to ask the others if they want to go with us.'

After watching Gohan stuff his face for fifteen minutes Chi-Chi grows restless and drags Gohan outside and calls the Flying Nimbus. As they hop onto the fluffy yellow cloud Gohan looks saddened by having his breakfast reduced to only a few plates of food.

~*~

"Do we have to go into ANOTHER store? We've been here ALL DAY and I've tried on EVERY dress in this place!" Videl whines as Olivia drags her into another store. "And I'm getting hungry!"

"You shouldn't exaggerate like that. We've only been gone for three hours, been in 5 stores, and you've only tried on a half dozen dresses or so in each store. And even though I don't know how you can be hungry, we'll get something to eat when we're done in this store."

Videl stares at Olivia in awe while being dragged towards a rack filled with dresses of various colors and styles. 'How can she remember that?' Videl thinks as she watches Olivia expertly look through the rack of dresses. 'At least I can eat once I'm through being tortured here.'

A few minutes later Videl hears what sounds like a stomach growling behind her. As she turns around to see who it was, her stomach growls as if to answer the other.

~*~

"Kaa-san, I'm hungry. I barely had any breakfast." Gohan complains as his mother leads the way into another yet another store. "And don't I have enough clothes already?" He asks while looking at the dozen bags he is carrying.

"You still need some dress clothes. What would happen if the Nameks held a formal dinner to celebrate? It wouldn't be very nice if you didn't have any dress clothes." Chi-Chi says while walking towards the racks of dress clothes. 

Gohan just shakes his head, not bothering to tell her that Nameks do not eat. "Ok Kaa-san. But when can I get some food?

"After we're done in this store."

Gohan's groan of despair is drowned out by the sound of his stomach rumbling. A few seconds later he hears a stomach growl a short distance away.

~*~

"Good morning Mr. Satan. I just thought I'd stop by real quick so we can go over a few things." A man says as he walks into the kitchen. "And I saw on the way in that you've already started moving into the mansion."

"Yeah. So what do we need to talk about?"

"As you know, on Monday the mayor and city council will be at the mansion to give you a special award for saving us all. And I just figured you'd like to have a speech."

"Sure, I think I can come up with something…but what's the award? You haven't told me anything real specific about it yet, and that kind of makes it hard to come up with something to say."

"Don't worry about that sir. Just something general should be fine."

"Ok. Are you hungry? We've got plenty of stuff to eat."

"No thank you. If you'll excuse me, I have a few more things to take care of."

"Of course. I guess I'll see you on Monday then."

~*~

"Gohan?" "Videl?" The two say at the same time when they see each other.

"What are you doing here?" Videl asks, not noticing the bags piled at his feet.

"Kaa-san said that I need to get some new clothes for my trip to Namek since she doesn't want me wearing gis the entire time. So why are you here?"

"I have to get a dress." Videl says in a disgusted tone. "There's going to be some sort of ceremony on Monday and I have to wear a dress to it."

"Well I need to get dress clothes incase the Nameks, who don't eat, decide to through a formal dinner party."

"Really? They don't eat?"

"Nope, they just drink water."

"Weir…"

"I want you to try these on." Chi-Chi commands as she walks towards Gohan and Videl, interrupting the conversation. "Oh hi dear. What brings you here?" 

"Hi Chi-Chi-san. I'm here shopping with Olivia. I need to get a dress." The young girl says. Her obvious annoyance with the idea of shopping and buying a dress is clearly apparent in her tone.

"Ok Kaa-san." Gohan says as he wearily eyes the clothes while walking towards the fitting rooms. The charcoal gray suit his mother picked out is decidedly not to his liking.

"Hello." Olivia says as she walks up to Videl and Chi-Chi. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?

"Hi, I'm Chi-Chi. Gohan's mother."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Olivia says before looking around. "Videl's told me a few things about Saiya-jins. Are they real?"

"Yes. And you wouldn't believe some of the stuff they can do."

Olivia looks surprised for a few seconds before holding up a dark purple dress. "Anyway, what do you think of this dress Videl?"

"Hmm…at least it's not pink…but I don't really like it." Videl says, causing Olivia to look at her in exasperation.

The look on Olivia's face does not go unnoticed by Chi-Chi. "Why don't you at least try it on. Maybe you'll like it." She says with a smile. "And I'm sure you're ready to get out of here and get something to eat."

At the mention of food Videl brightens some. "Ok, I'll try this one on. But it's the last dress I'm trying on!" She says before grabbing the dress and walking off to the fitting rooms.

"H-how did you get her to try that on so easily? I practically had to beg her to try on dresses."

"It's easy. With a Saiya-jin all you have to do is mention food. It usually works even if they've just eaten."

"Oh. Thanks for the tip."

"No problem."

Several minutes pass before Gohan and Videl emerge from the fitting rooms. Both looking utterly annoyed with the clothes they have on.

Chi-Chi seems to be in a daze with small hearts in her eyes as she eyes Gohan and Videl. "You two look so cute together. You remind me of Goku and I when we were younger."

"Yeah, you are definitely getting that dress Videl." Olivia says with a smile.

Gohan and Videl both blush at the comment. "Gee…thanks I guess." Gohan says while grinning like his father.

  
"Can I get out of this thing now?" Videl says in irritation while the dark purple fabric as Gohan just looks at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Yes." Olivia and Chi-Chi say at the same time. "But don't wad that dress up." Olivia adds before Videl goes back into the fitting rooms.

It seems like only a couple of seconds pass before both come back in their regular clothes.

"Can we go get something to eat now?" Gohan and Videl ask pleadingly as they hand the offending garments over to the two women.

"Alright, we'll get something. Would you two like to join us? We're going to an all you can eat buffet since we would probably be kicked out of a regular restaurant." Chi-Chi says, earning a strange look from Olivia.

"No tha…"

"Thanks Chi-Chi-san. We'd love to." Videl interrupts with a smile.

About twenty minutes later Gohan and Videl are almost constantly going back and forth between their table and the buffet to refill their plates. Olivia stares, half in awe and half in disgust, at the two demi Saiya-jins devour plate after plate of food. "You've always had a big appetite for…anyone." She says in shock. "Is this normal?" Olivia adds, turning to Chi-Chi only to see her eating a fairly large amount of food herself.

"Yeah, anyone with Saiya-jin blood eats a LOT of food. And judging by how much Videl's eating I'd say that she hasn't had a full meal in a day or so."

"Well she hasn't said anything about leaving the table hungry. But…umm…if you don't mind me asking, why are you eating so much? I mean you're not eating as much as those two but…" Olivia instantly regrets asking the question as she sees an unfathomable pain cloud Chi-Chi's eyes. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked."

"No…it's ok…I eat so much because I'm pregnant…with another half Saiya-jin. My husbands final gift to me." Chi-Chi says with a weak smile.

"Sorry." Olivia says as she tries to come up with some way to change the topic. "So why are you buying your son so many new clothes?"

"New clothes? Oh…we're going to be going on a long trip and I don't want to see him wear gis all the time."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"You probably won't believe me, but we're going into space. To another planet.

"Wow…I almost don't believe you. But if Videl is half alien then I guess a trip to another planet isn't too far fetched."

The rest of the meal passes in silence as Olivia tries to ignore the stares of the other diners. When they finish Chi-Chi and Olivia each pay for food, making sure to give a generous tip to hopefully cover the cost of the additional food Gohan and Videl ate.

"Hey Videl, I have to go see my sensei Piccolo. Do you want to come along? You'll be able to practice your flying."

"Can I go with Gohan?" Videl asks Olivia.

"Sure. Go have fun with your friend. We don't have anything else we need to do today."

"Thanks. Let's go Gohan." Videl says excitedly as she practically drags Gohan down the street.

"She is definitely a lot like I was at her age." Chi-Chi says as she watches Videl walking down the street, Gohan stumbling behind her.

~*~

"Hello Piccolo-sensei." Gohan says happily as they land near the green man while he meditates next to a small waterfall.

"Hi kid. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Videl. It's nice to meet you." Piccolo just nods in acknowledgement.

"So what brings you kids here?"

"Bulma-san, Vegeta, Trunks, Kaa-san, and I are going to New Namek. There's this new threat that I want to stop and we're going to probably wish Tou-san back while we're there. And I need to know if you want to go with us." Gohan says while Videl stares a little warily at the large green man.

"It would be nice to see my people again, but if you and Vegeta are leaving then I better stay here in case something happens while you're gone."

"Ok, We'll see you later. I still need to ask everyone else."

"Bye Piccolo-san. It was nice meeting you."

"Alright, see you two later." Piccolo says as Gohan and Videl take off and fly back to Orange Star City.

After another brief, but interesting, encounter with Mr. Satan, Gohan flies back to his home to call the rest of the Z-Senshi and ask them about their plans for the next couple of months.

~*~

"Kami house. This better be important you're interrupting my exercise time." Master Roshi says when he finally answers the phone before his perverted laugh fills the air as he ogles the women on TV.

"Hi Master Roshi. It's Gohan. Is Krillin there?"

"Nope. He's out looking for that #18. Now she's one fine looking woman, let me tell you. I wouldn't mind ge…"

"Thanks Master Roshi. Tell Krillin to call me when he gets back. Bye." Gohan says quickly before Roshi has a chance to finish.

"What's wrong dear?" Chi-Chi asks upon seeing Gohan franticly hang up the phone.

"Nothing…Master Roshi's just being himself." He says while dialing Tien and Chaozu's number.

"Oh. That dirty old man…" Chi-Chi mumbles as she goes about cleaning the small house.

"Hello?" A female voice says, causing Gohan to think he has a wrong number.

"Umm…is Tien or Chaozu there? This is Son Gohan."

"Sure. Just a second, I'll get Tien." The woman says before setting down the phone. On the other end Gohan can hear her yell, "Tien honey! There's a Son Gohan on the phone for you!"

"Tien here. What's up Gohan?" Tien says a few seconds later.

"Hi. I'm going to be going to New Namek with Vegeta, Bulma-san, Trunks, and Kaa-san in about a month I need to know if you want to go with us? We'd be gone for about two months.

"Sorry Gohan, but I think I'm going to stay here on Earth."

Ok. Oh, who was that woman anyway? Did you two hire a maid?" Gohan asks, making Tien laugh a little.

"Nope. That's Lunch and she's my wife." Tien says while thinking, 'I wonder what everyone would say if they found out I not only have a wife but a daughter that's Gohan's age.'

"What!?! You're married! When did that happen?"

"We got married a couple of years before you were born actually. That's why I haven't been around much recently. After I died that first time I figured I should cut back on the fighting some and spend more time at home."

"Oh. That's cool. I got to go. Bye Tien-san. Tell everyone else I said hi."

"Alright. Bye Gohan."

After hanging up the phone, Gohan goes to the sink to get a drink of water. Just as he finishes off a glass of water, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gohan. It's Krillin.

"Hi Krillin. I'm kind of surprised Master Roshi told you I called.

"He didn't. I saw it on the caller ID. So what do you need bro?"

"I'm going to New Namek and I need to know if you want to go."

  
"Sounds like fun but I'm going to have to pass. I got…umm…things to do."

"Ok. I don't know why you like 18…"

"Who says I like 18? I don't like her. Just because she's hot and good looking and…ok so I like her A LITTLE!"

"If you say so Krillin-san. I have to call Yamcha-san now so I'll talk to you later.

"Hold on a sec bro. Yamcha's here."

"Cool. Can you ask him about going to Namek please?"

"Sure. One second." Krillin says before setting the phone down. In the background Gohan can hear Krillin and Yamcha talking. "Yamcha says that he's busy for summer and can't make the trip."

"Thanks Krillin. Bye."

"Bye."

Gohan hangs up the phone and sighs. "Looks like it's just the five of us. Now to call Bulma." He says quietly to himself before dialing the Briefs' phone number.

~*~

Just as Bulma is walking into her private lab the phone rings distracting her from the notes she is reading through. "Hello?"

"Hey Bulma-san. It's Gohan."

"Hi kiddo. So did you find out who's going with us?" Bulma asks as she sets the notes aside to look over a set of plans for the capsule storage area of the ship she is hurrying to finish.

"Well…I called Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin and none of them said they could go. And I went asked Piccolo and he said he is going to stay here to protect the Earth while Vegeta and I are gone." Gohan says while pondering how to tell Bulma about the one other person who wants to go with them.

"So it looks like it will just be you, Vegeta, Trunks, and me going."

"Umm…not exactly…you see…this morning…Kaa-san said that…umm…she wants to go."

"WHAT!?! But she's pregnant! Doesn't she know it's going to be dangerous?"

"Yeah she does." Gohan says while rubbing the bump on his head left by his mother's frying pan when he tried to talk her out of going. "But she said that she doesn't care. And well…you know how Kaa-san can be."

"Yeah…well I guess I'll just furnish all the bedrooms, load up all the food, and everything else just incase anyone changes their mind and decides to join us on our little adventure to New Namek."

"Ok Bulma-san. I'll see you later." Gohan says as he hangs up. 

"Bye." Bulma says before absentmindedly hanging up the phone and going back to her work.

* * *

Please Review.

* * *

Advertising

****

Sacrifice: Revised By: DarkHeart81

To defeat Majin Buu Gohan must make the ultimate sacrifice. Will the young hero return to confess his feelings for Videl?

****

Morning Surprises By: DarkHeart81

Almost two years after graduating from OSH, Gohan and Videl are happily married and have a daughter. What will happen when Sharpner calls Gohan to ask him to teach his P.E. class while he is sick?


	12. Ch 11 The Unexpected

Just one quick note about the last chapter (chapter 10), I changed the age of Tien and Lunch's daughter. She is one year older then Gohan, not two. I changed this so that some of the things I have planned later in the fic work out the way I want them to.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 11: The Unexpected

* * *

'Where is everything?' Flashes through Videl's mind as she walks into her home and only sees some boxes scattered throughout the house.

"Oh good. You're back." Hercule says happily as she comes into the, now barren, living room with a drink in his hand. "The movers are just about done. And our beds and things are already at the mansion. So we're moving in tonight!" He adds after taking a sip from the glass in his hand.

"That's…umm…great Poppa."

"Yeah. Now let's go! I want you to see it while it's still light out." Hercule says as he practically runs outside and into an awaiting black limo while Videl and Olivia casually walk to the limo.

After a fifteen-minute drive the limo stops and Videl gets out and is able to clearly see the mansion for the first time. The sheer size of the structure is almost overwhelming. "I-is this really where we're going to live?" She asks as her father stands beside her.

"Yeah. Isn't it great sweetie?" Hercule asks before going inside, not bothering to wait for Videl's answer.

"You don't like this place do you Videl?" Olivia asks as she sees the look on Videl's face.

"No. Our house…our old house…it was the first time we lived in a house. Before moving there we always lived in apartments. That house felt like a home…but this place…it's just too big. It doesn't have the feel of a home. It doesn't feel like someplace I can see myself growing up in."

"I know what you mean dear. This mansion does seem rather cold. Almost more of a museum then a home."

"Yeah. I'm probably going to be stuck in some stuffy old room."

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure your room is a nice glass box where people can watch you as they tour the place." Olivia says with a smile.

Videl laughs a little at this. "Thanks Olivia." She says with a smile.

Their footsteps echo off the polished marble floor of the foyer as they enter the large mansion. To either side of the entryway is a large room with deep plush carpet and lavish, antique, furniture. An elegant hallway leads from each room to several other rooms that Videl can not see. Across from the foyer is a large, curved, staircase and hallway leading deeper into the mansion.

'I can't believe all the stuff that's here.' Videl thinks as she walks through one of the rooms. 'It must have came with the house…either that or Poppa did a lot of shopping.'

"There you are!" Hercule calls as Videl walks into the other large room. "Come on, I want to give you a tour of our new home." He adds as he takes off down the left hallway, Videl and Olivia have to almost jog to catch up to him. "This is the library, a sitting room, a den, an entertainment room…" Hercule rambles while pointing at doors.

'This place is so big. I'm never going to remember where everything is.' Videl thinks as her father rambles on and leads them down the center hallway, next to the stairs.

"Back here's the training room, a ball room, a dining room…"

'I wonder where the kitchen is…I'm getting hungry.' Videl thinks as she tries to remember everything Hercule is telling her.

"And this is the…" Hercule starts to say, but is interrupted by a rumbling sound. "…kitchen."

"Err…sorry Poppa. I guess I'm hungry."

"Uhh…ok…" He says while telling one of the servants that they'll have dinner now. 'I'm never going to get used to that.' He thinks as they walk back to the dining room.

After eating, and having the servants stare in awe and disgust, Videl decides to explore the mansion a little before going to bed. She decides to start with the rooms her father had pointed out and goes to check out the library first. She is not too surprised to see bookshelves lining all of the walls from floor to ceiling. In the center of the room are several chairs, couches, tables, and desks. And of course, there are the books. All of the shelves are almost overflowing with them. In all there are more books then an average person would read in a lifetime. The next room has several plush couches and chairs along with a few small tables. 'I guess they do mean a sitting room.' Videl thinks as she moves onto the next room, one that her father called a den. An extremely large fireplace takes up a good portion of one wall while above it is a large painting of a beautiful landscape. The other walls of the room are richly paneled in dark wood, and several conformable pieces of furniture are scattered about the room. Videl continues down the hallways, peaking into the various rooms but not finding anything interesting until she opens a door near the back the house and reveals a small hallway with a single door at the other end. Opening the door, she doesn't see anything but blackness. After several seconds her eyes have adjusted to the much lower light levels in the room and is surprised to find herself in what appears to be a green house, dimly lit so that a person can find their way when it is dark outside like it is now. The glass walled solarium is filled with hundreds of sweet smelling flowers and dozens of different types of plants. "Wow." Videl says to herself as she walks through the heavily scented air when the sound of falling water catches her attention. Walking a short ways down the path she comes to a pond with a small waterfall at one end. 'This place is beautiful. Maybe this one room will make moving here worth it.' Videl thinks as she sits on a stone bench and watches the fish slowly swim through the shallow water as the waterfall provides a soothing backdrop in the dimly lit room. With a yawn she gets up to look for her father in order to find out where her room is since he had forgotten to tell her earlier. Walking back down one of the big halls, she can hear the sound of people cheering coming from one of the rooms she has not looked in yet. As she nears the door Videl can see that it is cracked open a bit. Pushing it open the rest of the way she can see a large screen that takes up one entire wall of the large room. In the middle of the room she can see her father sitting on a couch while watching what appears to be one past tournaments.

"Hi sweet pea. Do you like our new home?" Hercule asks as he notices her enter the room.

"It's…big."

"Yeah. I think it's great too. Is there something you need help with?"

"Yeah, where's my room at Poppa?" Videl asks with a yawn.

"Oh…I new I forgot something. You're room…let's see…take a right at the top of the stairs and it's the last room on the left. I think you'll like the view from it."

"Ok. Thanks Poppa." Videl says as she yawns again. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night sweetie." Hercule says while wincing as one of the men on screen takes a rather brutal blow to the face.

It seems as though almost an hour passes as Videl walks to her room. 'I don't think I should spend several hours flying around with Gohan.' She thinks while climbing the stairs. In her weary state she vaguely notices the bedside lamp or how her room is decorated as she falls onto the large bed and quickly falls asleep.

~*~

The next morning Videl is awakened by the bright sunlight streaming through the large French doors that lead to her private balcony. "Oh man…someone needs to put a heavier curtain over those doors." She mumbles while stretching. "Wait a second! Doors? Oh yeah…we moved." She adds while getting out of bed and looking around the room for the first time. Overall, the room is light blue with white trim. The large size of the room, at least twice that of her old room, looks Spartan with the few from her old one. Turning around Videl notices that the bed she slept in was hers but a larger one, and that a door flanks either side of the bed. Opening the door on the right she finds a spacious walk in closet, with her clothes only taking up a miniscule portion of one side. The site of the room behind the other door makes Videl's face light up with shock. Behind the second door is an enormous bathroom with a marble sink, a large shower, and a large whirlpool tub that looks extremely relaxing. With a sigh she leaves the bathroom to take a check out the balcony. Walking over to the large French doors, she opens them and steps out onto the balcony. The stone of the balcony feels cold against her bare feet since the sun has not yet had a chance to warm it. Videl gasps upon seeing the back yard. Almost directly below her room are a large pool and a hot tub. Next to the pool and hot tub is a pool house with a screened in porch. And on the other side of the pool house is an area that can be used for many different sports, especially sparing. Behind the pool is a shady area that is nicely landscaped with trees, bushes, and flowers. And beside that is a small hedge maze with what appears to a statue in the center of it. 'This place is really nice. Maybe moving here was a good idea after all.' Videl thinks just before she hears someone call her name.

"Videl?" Olivia calls as she enters the young girl's room. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok, I'll be down in a few minutes." Videl says as she turns to Olivia. A smile spreads across the young girl's face as she remembers the whirlpool tub in her private bathroom. "I just want to get cleaned up first."

Olivia smirks at the expression on the Videl's face. "I take it you found the whirlpool tub."

Videl just nods as she gathers her clothes and goes into the bathroom.

"Just don't stay in there too long! You don't want your food to get cold!" Olivia says through the closed bathroom door before making Videl's bed and leaving the room.

~*~

About fifteen minutes later Videl walks into the dining room just as the servants are carrying in the food.

"So how was your bath?" Olivia asks as Videl sits down at the table.

"It was great! But how did you know I had a whirlpool tub?"

"Because all the private baths have them. Or at least that's what I've seen so far.

"Oh." Is all Videl says before digging into the plate of food that is set before her. It seems like only a few seconds pass before the plate is empty and another is set before her.

Hercule notices the servants staring at his daughter and glances at Videl to see if anything is the matter before returning to his own meal since the site of Videl eating like someone who has not eaten in a month or more is almost normal to Olivia and him. But to the servants, who saw this small girl eat just as much the night before, there is something disturbing about seeing her eat more then several grown men put together.

~*~

"With a sigh of pleasure from having her stomach full of delicious food Videl gets up from the table just as the sound of the door bell ringing fills the mansion. A minute later one of the butlers walks into the room to announce that a Mr. Son Gohan is here to see Miss Videl. And before anyone can even blink Videl is out of the room and at the door. A few of the servants think they must be seeing things since they could have sworn they saw a tail trailing behind the girl as she ran from the room.

"Hi Gohan!" Videl says cheerfully to her friend when she sees him standing in the foyer, a look of awe on his face as he looks around.

"Hey Videl. You seem happy today."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not. It's just that you weren't all that excited about moving and everything."

"I guess it's this place. I got here last night and I didn't like it at first, then I found a solarium and this place didn't seem so bad. And the this morning after I woke up and saw the yard and…well I really like this place."

"Cool. Mind if I come in? Or should I stand out here all day?"

"Oh, yeah." Videl says sheepishly while stepping aside and letting "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see where you moved to…and I figured you'd like to continue your training."

"I'm sorry kid, but I don't personally train anyone." Hercule says as he walks into the room, not noticing that it is the 'delivery boy.'

Videl giggles at the disgusted face Gohan makes upon hearing Hercule, but before either can say anything Hercule disappears down one of the halls.

"Anyway, let's go to the training room Poppa set up." Videl says as she leads the way to the back of the house. 

As they walk through the halls Gohan can see into some of the rooms that they pass by. "This place is huge!"

"No kidding. If I wouldn't have looked around a bit last night then I'd have no idea where we're going."

"I can believe that."

"What are you going to teach me today?"

"Since we're inside I think I'll teach you how to sense ki." Gohan says as they enter the large training room. "It shouldn't cause any damage to anything." He adds while looking around. The only thing that is impressive to him is the size of the room since he has seen much more advanced equipment at Capsule Corp.

"Ki sensing? What's that?"

"It's when you sense another persons ki. It's useful to know, and it's how I found your new home."

"Oh."

"Anyway, a few things to know first. It's easiest to sense hi power levels and those of people whom you care about."

"So I'll be able to tell if people are hiding some place?" Videl asks as they sit on one of the mats towards the back of the room.

"Yeah, and in a fight you can use ki sensing to track your opponent instead of your eyes."

"Ok. So how do I do this?"

"Well…umm…uhh…"

Videl chuckles at him. "You're being a lot of help."

"Sorry. But…ok, I got it. Look inside yourself like you did to learn ki blasts and flying. When you find your energy feel it, remember how it looks. Then reach out with your mind and look for something similar to that feeling."

Videl closes her eyes and concentrates on her energy before reaching out with her mind like Gohan said to do. Almost instantly an extremely bright light, or at least what appears to be a light, appears next to her own energy in her mind's eye. The light feels warm and inviting, as it seems to draw her in. And it feels comforting to her in the same way a parent's arms can feel comforting when you're upset or scared. Slowly opening her eyes, Videl sees that Gohan is sitting where she can see the light. "I could see a bright light. It's right where you're sitting."

"That's good. The light is how your mind interprets a person's ki. The brighter the light the more powerful the person. Now try searching farther away. You should be able to sense at least a dozen kis that stand out from the rest."

Closing her eyes and concentrating again, the kis of the servants appear in her mind's eye. For the most part they are the same, with almost imperceptible differences in brightness, but one light of the lights is noticeably dimmer then all the others. Ignoring it for now she searches farther away, causing a sea of dim light to fill her mind. This mass of kis has only slight variations in light levels like those of the servants in the mansion, but there are a number of lights that out shine all the others. "I see it Gohan. And there are several that are a lot brighter then the rest."

"Good. Those are the powers the Z-Senshi. They're my father's friends and they were at the Cell Games. And one of those is my mom, although her ki feels kind of weird since you can also feel the baby's ki."

"Ok, but I felt a really low power inside the house. Do you know who that is?"

Gohan seems to look off into nothing for a second before responding. "I'm not sure, but I think it's your father."

"There's no way! Poppa is really strong!"

"Calm down, I know he's strong physically. But in terms of his ki he is really weak, and I have no clue as to how he trained so much yet remained so weak."

"Ok…so how weak is his ki?"

"Well, I'm sure you remember Bulma-san, and if she were to train and learn how to use her ki then she could beat your father."

"Really? But she doesn't look strong at all."

"I know. But she could use her ki, which has gotten quite strong in the few years she's spent with Vegeta, and more then make up for a lack of physical strength." Gohan says as Videl looks at him in surprise. "So what do you say to a spar?" He asks while doing a back flip to end up in a fighting stance.

"Sounds good to me." Videl answers as she copies the move Gohan just did.

A few hours pass as they exchange blows, neither really bothering to try and win the match, when Gohan catches a glimpse of the clock hanging on the wall and stops fighting.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I have to get home. Kaa-san wants me to study tonight." Gohan says, a hint of distaste at the idea evident in his voice.

"Oh, ok. I'll show you to the door so you won't get lost."

"Ok. But what if we just end up getting lost together?"

"Then at least we'll have someone to talk to."

~*~

Videl sighs contentedly as sleep starts to drag her back down into the land of dreams and fantasy when her door opens. "Videl! It's time to get up so that you can get ready for your father's big day." Olivia says happily, eliciting a grunt from Videl. Seeing that words are not going to be enough to wake the young girl she walks towards the bed. Just as she reaches the bed Videl rolls over before shooting upright with a cry of pain. "What's the matter Videl?" Olivia asks the, now very awake, girl.

"I rolled over onto my tail." Videl says as her eyes fill with tears. "Stupid thing."

"Oh…I still can't believe you have a tail. Anyway, go take a shower and get ready for the ceremony." Olivia says as she leaves the room.

'Finally.' Videl thinks as the mayor walks up to the podium to get things started. 'I don't know why Olivia made me put my dress on so long before this thing. I couldn't practice my fighting at all.' She adds while using her new found ki sensing abilities to see how strong the people in the crowd are as she barely follows what the mayor is saying. One of the kis in the crowd seems familiar, like she knows who it belongs to, but it is far to low to be the one person she can think of whose ki feels similar, Gohan.

"I'd like to welcome you all here today on this momentous occasion. Today we are here to honor the greatest man of our time, the current would champion and defeater of Cell, Mr. Hercule Satan!" The mayor of the city yells into the microphone to overcome the volume of the cheering crowd. Almost two full minutes later, the crowd quiets down enough so the mayor can continue with his speech. "As a reward for his heroic deeds, we are here by renaming Orange Star City." He says while picking up a plaque and turning to Hercule. "From now on it will be known as Satan City in honor of you, Mr. Satan." The mayor adds as he hands the plaque over to Hercule and shakes his hand before gesturing to the podium.

"Th-thank you sir. Thank you all! This quite an honor." Hercule says in the microphones set up on the podium. "I had no idea that this was going to happen. I'm…I'm speechless." He adds while the crowd looks at him strangely. Seeing this, Hercule roars before saying, "And if someone like Cell shows up again you can be sure I'll take care of him!" This is more like what the crowd was expecting, so they burst into a deafening applause that makes Videl flinch.

"Isn't he something folks! So strong yet so humble! Give it up once more time for our savior, the man who defeated Cell, Hercule Satan!" The mayor says after Hercule steps aside and the people have quieted down some, but this only them erupt into cheering again.

Videl's mind finally pieces together the bits of the speeches that she listened to and realization hits her. 'The city's being renamed after Poppa because he defeated Cell! That's not right. It should be named after Gohan since he's the one who really defeated Cell, and lost so much in doing so.' She thinks, but does not say anything since no one would listen to her anyway. Suddenly, the one ki that felt familiar before explodes in a bright flash in her mind before dying down. And in the brief instant when the intense power shines forth Videl knows that Gohan is there. But along with the ki she can feel something else, something that feels like sadness and anger rolled into one. Looking through the crowd of people for Gohan she barely hears her father say something about a party. And as the crowd begins it thin she sees him near the back, leaning against a tree. "Hey Gohan." Videl says as she walks up to him.

"Hi." Gohan says softly, and in that one simple word Videl knows that what she felt from him before was correct. Gohan is upset with what he just saw.

"That was a little much don't you think?" Videl says with a small smile.

"Yeah, it is."

So…umm…what did you come here for?"

"I heard about there being some kind of presentation or something so I thought I'd see what it was for. And…well…"

"You weren't expecting this." Videl finishes for him. Gohan just nods. "How about I go change out of the torturous piece of clothing and then we can spar?"

Gohan's mood improves slightly at this. "Sure."

~*~

"Mr. Satan!" A reporter calls out above the din of conversations going on around him. "I was would like to get your daughter's thoughts about the city being renamed to honor you but she doesn't seem to be here."

"Huh?" Hercule says as he looks around the large ballroom. And, like the reporter said, Videl is does not seem to be in the room. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go find her." He says before leaving the room and heading for Videl's bedroom, only to find that she is not there. Hercule then checks the entertainment room, library, and dining room as well, but she is not in any of those rooms either. Then, as he is about ready to give up and go back to the party, he hears noises coming from the training room. Opening the door, he sees two blurs moving about the room. The two blurs seem to pause, revealing two people sparing at a speed he can barely follow. The blurs suddenly stop a few feet apart on the padded floor. "What the hell!" Hercule yells when he sees that the two blurs where Gohan and Videl. "Wha…how…you…" He stutters out as Gohan and Videl turn to him.

"Hi Poppa. Did you need something?"

"No…I…uhh…just wanted to check on you." He says before turning around and walking back out of the room.

"What was up with that?" Gohan asks as he watches the door close behind Hercule. Videl just shrugs before charging at Gohan.

~*~

Almost a month seems to have passed in the blink of an eye for Gohan and Videl as they spend their time training to improve Videl's ability to harness her ki. During the couple of weeks that have passed they have grown closer from all the time they have spent together.

Two lights rush towards each other in the sky over a field that is not too far from Gohan's home. With a bang and a bright flash, the two lights collide. A rapid series of shockwaves and flashes, all of which are quieter and dimmer then the initial bang and flash, follow as the two lights seem to dance in the sky as they fight. One last flash blazes across the sky as both lights fly apart and fall from the sky, the two lights dimming as they near the ground. A small cloud of dust is kicked up by the impacts of two bodies with the crater-covered ground.

"Jeez Videl. You're really getting strong. That last punch hurt." Gohan says while with shock in his voice while rubbing his jaw.

Videl smirks at him before wincing in pain as she shakes her stinging hand. "You're not the only one that was hurt by that. I think I bruised my knuckles on your thick skull."

"Thanks…I think." Gohan says, making Videl laugh.

"You're welcome." She replies as she floats into the air. "So how does the teacher think the student is doing?" She asks playfully.

"Well…she's incredible weak and her fighting skills need a lot of work." He says, earning a punch in the arm. "Ok, ok. I'm impressed with how quickly she's mastered control of her ki. It took me longer then a month to learn to fly, fire ki blasts, use ki shields, and detect ki. But most of all, I'm impressed with her control over the super Saiya-jin transformation."

"She's glad to hear it. Especially since she's going with you to New Namek in two days." Videl says with a smirk.

"Wha-what!"

"I'm going. I know that you and Vegeta are the only ones going. And from what I can tell I'm stronger then most everyone who you asked to go with you, well…not as strong a Piccolo but…"

"You think you'll still be useful in a fight."

"Yep." Videl says with a smile while nodding her head.

"Ok, you got me there. I don't mind you going, and I doubt Kaa-san, Bulma-san, or Vegeta will mind. But what will your father say?"

"He'll say no." Videl answers with a smirk. "And that's why I'm not going to tell him. I'm just going to say I'm staying at your house tomorrow night and leave a note in my room saying that I'm going with you. Buy the time he reads it we'll be gone."

"He'll be mad…wait a second. You're going to sleep over tomorrow night?"

"Yeah…I guess I forgot to mention that earlier."

"It's ok. I'm sure Kaa-san won't mind."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Gohan."

"Bye Videl." Gohan says as Videl takes to the air and flies back to her home.

~*~

"I'm going to stay at Gohan's tomorrow night." Videl says after dinner.

"What? I'm sorry but you can't. Boys just…"

"POPPA!"

"Ok. You can stay. But if I hear that…"

"Thanks Poppa!" Videl says as she leaves the room to call Gohan.

~*~

After cleaning up the mess from dinner Chi-Chi turns around to see Gohan standing in the doorway as he thinks something over. "What's wrong honey?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing. It's just that Videl wants to stay over here tomorrow night…"

"Oh. Is that all? Of course she can." Chi-Chi says before Gohan has a chance to finish.

"And she wants to go with us to New Namek."

"Well that's ok with me too. But she has to ok it with her father first."

"Great…" Gohan says just as the phone rings. "Hello?" He says after picking it up.

"Hey Gohan. I'm just called to let you know it's ok with my dad that I stay the night at your house tomorrow."

"Cool. It's ok with my mom too."

  
"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok. I'll talk to later then."

"Bye Gohan."

"Bye Videl."

* * *

Well, I know some of you are happy with Videl going with them. And just so you know, I planned, almost from the beginning, to have her go with them. 

Please Review.

* * *

Advertising

****

Mom, Dad's Cheating On You! By: AnimeAngelVidel

Rating: PG-13

Pan walks in on Gohan and Videl, who are enjoying themselves. Thinking that Videl is someone else, Pan runs off and tells everyone that Gohan is cheating on Videl!

  
**I Have That Feeling……** By: AnimeAngelVidel

Rating: R

Gohan and Videl live together in an apartment when Gohan starts to get certain urges that are almost impossible for him to control.


	13. 100 Review Special

Here's a 100 Review Special for all you wonderful people! I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Review Special: The End of a Future

* * *

Trunks watches from the shadows in silence as Gohan, his friend and sensei, fights Android #17. The fight is not going well for the black haired demi Saiya-jin, and even though Trunks' blood boils with the need to help his friend he follows his sensei's command and stays out of the fight. Gohan and Trunks are so caught up in the fight with #17 that they do not notice Android #18 preparing and energy blast until it is almost upon its intended target. Gohan tries to dodge the deadly orb but his injuries slow him down and, as Trunks watches in silent horror, Gohan's left arm is burned away by the energy ball.

****

•••

Worry lines crease the youthful face of a beautiful black haired woman while she watches her young daughter play in a small sandbox. Suddenly, pain floods a black haired woman's mind causing her to grab her head. The young child, barely a year old, looks up at her before going back to digging in the sand. And slowly, the pain fades to level tolerable level.

****

•••

"Look what you did to our plaything Sis. Now he can't fight back."

"Good. Now maybe you can actually beat him." 18 replies with a smirk.

"Ver…" 17 starts when a large ki blast hits him, sending him flying back into one of the few buildings left standing.

"I'm not…your…play thing!" Gohan pants out.

"Looks like he can fight back just fine to me."

"Yeah. But I don't like broken toys so I think it's time to get rid of him. Do you want to do the honors?"

"No thanks. You're the one who likes to play with the humans."

"Hmm…your loss." 17 says as he seems to absentmindedly toss an energy ball at Gohan. 

Trunks watches as his sensei tries to dodge the deadly ball, but it seems to track him and with his energy nearly exhausted there is nothing he can do to deflect to block the blast.

::Good bye Videl. My love. I'm sorry.:: Gohan tells his mate just before the blast consumes him and vaporizes five city blocks.

Trunks powers up just in time to escape the area before the ball explodes. Tears streaming down his face from the loss of his teacher, a man who has been like a brother and father to him.

****

•••

::Good bye Videl. My love. I'm sorry.:: The black haired woman hears in her head just as a shrill cry escapes her lips and tears flood down her cheeks while the pain in her head returns with a vengeance, spreading throughout her body, and causing her to fall off the low bench she is sitting on.

The young girl looks up at her mother with concern, this time she knows that something is wrong since she can hear her mother sobbing. "Momma?" She asks. But it goes unnoticed by Videl.

Agony. Total and complete agony. That is the only way she can describe the feeling. The pain seems to burn every nerve in her body. The pain seems cleave her heart in two. And the pain seems to compress her skull as though someone stuck her head in a vice.

Gingerly making her way out of the sandbox and to her mother, the young girl taps her on the arm. "Momma?" She asks again, and this time Videl looks at her, her eyes red from the tears flowing from them.

"Panny…" Videl says so softly that even Pan's sensitive hearing barely picks it up as she pulls the child into her arms. "Goha…daddy…he's…de…" She tries to say, but only chokes on the words. "He's gone away for a while." She manages to say.

But in the little girl's mind she knows, and can feel on some level, what her mother is trying to say. And she too cries even though she does not entirely understand why she and her mother are upset.

****

•••

A blue haired woman, Bulma Briefs, still beautiful despite her age and the hardships of almost twenty years, pauses in her work on a time machine when the sound of breaking glass fills the remains of the Capsule Corp. building. Setting her tools aside she gingerly walks to the kitchen to see her son picking up the shattered pieces of a plate. "What's wrong Trunks?" She asks upon seeing the deep sorrow on her son's face.

"The androids…they k-killed him. To them it was fun…"

"Killed who honey?"

"G-Gohan."

Bulma gasps as tears fill her eyes for Gohan has been like a son to her since his parents died. And, even though for the last couple of years she has seen little of her best friend's son, he is still thought of as family.

****

•••

(3 days after Gohan's death)

A few days have passed since Videl lost Gohan, her bondmate, to the androids. And now, in the meager home deep in the mountains that Gohan built for them, she is slowly packing up what she will need for her and Pan on their trip to find her husband's student while Pan plays quietly on the floor. As she is moves one of the bags off of the bed so that she can stark to pack Pan's things, she knocks a picture off of the bedside table. Her tears, which she managed to stop for a while, rush down her cheeks once again upon seeing the photograph. It is of her and Gohan not long after they first met, a picture capturing a brief moment of happiness in their lives. The only other times she can recall being just as happy was when she found out that she was pregnant, and then when she held Pan in her arms for the first time. A small smile tugs at her lips as she brushes some dust from the glass while remembering how, before she met Gohan, she had felt that she did not need anyone in her life. That having someone would only make life harder for her. And she remembers how she had resented him at first when he had rescued her from a collapsing building while she herself had been trying to save several people. But within a week it seemed as though neither could stand to be apart. It surprised and scared her at how close she had become in such a short time. But now, looking back, she would not have had it any other way for in the insane and cruel world they live in there is no time to take things slow since each day may be their last. 'Gohan…you were so good to me…too good. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you in my life.' Videl thinks as she sits the picture back on the bedside table, but she picks it back up and tucks it safely into the bag on the floor before turning back to packing Pan's clothes and a few toys.

With a sigh Videl grabs to two small capsules, containing their clothes and few sentimental items, slings her bag over her shoulder, and picks up Pan. Closing the door behind her, a door to a small humble structure that was more of a home to her then anyplace else she had lived, and sets off for West Capitol in search of the lavender haired boy and his mother.

****

•••

"I'm done! I've finished the time machine!" Bulma says excitedly as she bursts into the kitchen where Trunks is eating lunch.

A look that is a strange mixture of happiness and sadness comes to Trunks' face upon hearing this. "Then I'm going." He says solemnly.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the time machine back in time. I'm going to warn everyone so that the androids might be defeated."

"No Trunks. You can't. I won…"

"I have to go Mom. I can't stop the androids now, but I might be able to in the past.

"But what if you get hurt? Or killed? I don't know what I would do."

"It's ok Mom. I have to do this…for Gohan…for everyone that's died needlessly."

"Fine…you can go. But only because I know you won't listen to me anyway."

"Thank you Mom!" Trunks says happily as he hugs her.

"You're welcome. But you're not leaving until tomorrow. Is that clear?" Bulma asks coolly while glaring at her son.

"Y-yes Mom."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to run some final checks on the time machine. If you're going to use it then I want to make sure it's perfect."

****

•••

Pan held securely in Videl's arms while darkness falls around them as they fly just above the tops of the trees on their way to West Capitol.

"Cod Momma." Pan says as she rests in her mother's arms.

"Ok Panny. I'll make a small fire." Videl answers back as she lands and sits Pan down before gathering some wood. Then, with a small ki blast, she ignites it. Videl walks back over to Pan and picks her up again, causing a small sigh escapes the child's lips as she snuggles into her mother's arms again.

A restless sleep envelops Videl as she lies down in the dim light of the fire while Pan sleeps in peace beside her.

****

•••

(4 days after Gohan's death)

The door to Bulma's lab opens to reveal a lavender haired boy with a sword slung over his shoulder. He can see his mother asleep at her workbench. The sight brings a small smile to his face. 'She works just as hard as ever.' Trunks thinks as he walks over and wakes her up.

"Huh? Wha? Oh Trunks. What do you need honey?" Bulma asks with a yawn.

"It's time for me to go."

"What? Already? It's only…"

"10:00 o'clock in the morning. You slept in a bit."

"Damn it…"

"So is the time machine ready to go?" He asks while looking over the yellow contraption. On one of the legs he sees a single word. _Hope._

"Yep. It's already to go." Bulma says as tears come to her eyes while giving her son a hug. "Good luck and…be careful."

"I will Mom. Don't worry."

"Wait! You'll need this!" Bulma calls as she tosses Trunks a bottle just before he closes the hatch.

"What's this?"

"It's the cure for the heart virus Goku caught…uhh…I mean will catch."

"Ok. Bye Mom." Trunks says as the hatch closes and the time machine disappears.

****

•••

On the horizon Videl can see thin tendrils of smoke reaching into the sky from the chimneys of a few small homes. With a sigh she lands in the trees just outside the small village so as not to draw to much attention to herself. As she and Pan walk down the single dirt street Videl hears a scream from the building they are in front of. Videl tells Pan to stay put then she quickly runs to the building and looks inside to see a group of five men robbing a mother and her children. With a grunt she kicks the door in, instantly knocking out one of the men who was unlucky enough to be standing too close to it. The remaining four turn to her and look on in shock as they see another of their group be knocked out by a punch to the face from a woman how does not appear that strong. Two of the men charge at her, only to feel her elbows slam into the backs of their heads before hitting the floor. The fifth man is standing on the far side of the room from her and has time to draw a gun just as Videl charges at him, her fist pulled back ready to knock him out. A single shot rings out and Videl can hear the bullet whiz past her head, barely missing her, before her fist impacts with the man's skull.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The woman says gratefully as the five men lay on the floor, unconscious.

"No problem, just glad I could help." Videl says as several people appear in the doorway.

"What happened" One of them asks.

"These men came in to rob the place Poppa. And this nice lady stopped them." A young boy, one of the woman's children, says with a smile.

"Thank you Miss?"

'"Mrs. Son. And it was a no problem. If you'll excuse me, I need to get going. My daughter and I have a long trip ahead of us."

"At least let us repay you for helping my family." The man who spoke before says.

"No thank you. I'm just glad I could help." Videl says as she goes back outside and gets Pan before leaving the village.

****

••• 

(5 days after Gohan's death)

Several hours pass as Bulma waits for her son's return, but nothing happens. Her concern for her son keeps Bulma awake through the night until early the next morning she can not keep her eyes open. It seems like only a few seconds later that she feels someone gently shaking her. As this dawns on her she bolts upright in her chair only to see Trunks looking down at her. "Trunks! You're back!" She yells happily, instantly awake, as she embraces him.

Trunks looks at her in confusion as to why she is acting like she has not seen him in weeks when he was gone for less then a day. "Yeah Mom, I'm back." He finally says.

"So did you warn them about the androids?"

"Yeah , I did."

"Good, you can tell me all about it over breakfast." Bulma says as she busies herself with making Trunks a decent meal.

****

•••

In the circle of dim light provided by the small fire Videl watches Pan sleep peacefully in the distance she can hear a wolf howl at the night sky. It is the only sound on the gently breeze besides the light crackling of the fire. As she watches her daughter Videl realizes that she was almost killed today in that small village. The thought of her dying and some stranger finding and raising Pan to never know her true mother frightens her. And a feeling deep inside her tells Videl that her dying before she can tell anyone is a possibility far greater then she would like. So, to solve this, Videl gets out several pieces of paper and a pen and begins to write. Words flow onto the paper as she tells who ever might read the letter about who she and the little girl are. And she tells about her husband. This causes tears to fall from her eyes and smear the ink. By the time Videl falls asleep she the letter is almost one page long with just an explanation of who she and the young girl are, and what they are doing.

****

•••

(6 days after Gohan's death)

The next morning Bulma walks by Trunks' room on her way to the kitchen and sees him getting ready to leave again. "Where are you going?" She asks as Trunks grabs his sword.

"I'm going to go back in time again. I want to see how they're doing."

"Do you think that's really necessary?"

"Yeah. My going back may have changed things, and I want to see how they changed."

"Alright. Just be careful."

"I will Mom. I'll see you later." Trunks says as he leaves the room and goes to the time machine.

****

•••

The sound of footsteps on gravel awaken Videl from her restless sleep. Not far off she can see two people walking through the ruins of a city. Panic fills her as she realizes that they set up camp on the outskirts of a demolished city and that the two people are none other then the androids numbers 17 and 18, the two most feared beings on the Earth and the murderers of Gohan.

Luckily they do not seem to have noticed Videl and Pan. As they lazy walk through the destruction they caused. Quietly, Videl picks up Pan and slowly moves towards the trees a few feet away. But just as she is safely within the shadows of the trees a stick snaps under Videl's foot. The sound catches the attention of the two androids as Videl freezes in place, the early morning sun is still low on the horizon causing the area Videl and Pan are in to be almost completely hidden in darkness.

When the androids appear to lose interest in the noise Videl begins to slowly move deeper into the forest, but 17 sees her movements and fires a energy blast at her. Again luck is on her side, but this time only partially, as the blast hits the ground near her instead of directly hitting her. But the resulting blast sends her flying towards a tree. She is able to turn so that she is between the tree and Pan, but the impact seems to break a rib or to for there is a great pain in her side and lower back.

The androids seem satisfied that they killed whoever, or whatever, was hiding in the forest and take off to find something to do.

Videl pushes herself up as pain shoots through her lower back and side to find that Pan is still asleep. 'Just like your father.' She thinks. 'The world could explode around you and you wouldn't wake up unless your hungry or you…well your no where near old enough for that.'

As the sun rises higher into the sky, Videl can begin to make out some of the burned and abandoned structures and sees that she is in a fairly big city. On the horizon she can see the shapes of skyscrapers that once stood proud, but are now falling down. While Videl is looking at the once great structures on the horizon, one of them catches her eye. It is a large dome, or at least part of a large dome. 'Capsule Corp.' Videl thinks as she shifts to a more comfortable position to try and ease the pain. "We're almost there Panny. I think we'll wait until dark and then go there. It's too dangerous during the day with the androids around." She says softly to the still sleeping girl in her arms.

****

•••

"Mom! I'm back!" Trunks calls as he walks into Capsule Corp.

"Thank Kami." Bulma says as she looks up from her cup of coffee. "So how did things work out?"

"Well…it turns out that there were six androids. Two of them were already destroyed when I got there, then 17 and 18 showed up along with this other android 16." Trunks says while getting a glass of water.

"That's five. What about the sixth one?"

"The sixth was this thing called Cell. He was incredibly strong and, get this, Gohan beat him by attaining a new level of super Saiya-jin! It was wild."

"I'm sure it was."

"Yeah. And while I was there I did some training with Dad, now that was an experience." Trunks said excitedly, not noticing the sorrow in his mother's eyes upon hearing him talk about Vegeta. "And now I'm strong enough to defeat the androids here in this time."

"What? Really?"

"Yep. Which is what I'm going to go do now."

"No, rest a while. I'm sure you need to after all you've been through."

"Nope. I'm fine. The androids won't even be able to touch me. Bye Mom!" He yells as he runs out of the building in search of the evil creations.

****

•••

Videl watches Pan play quietly with a few of the toys she had packed for her when two large explosions appear on the horizon. Seconds later the shock wave and roar of the explosions rockets past them as two columns of dust and smoke billow into the sky. Pan starts to cry at the loud noise but Videl quickly calms the girl as she watches the horizon. She looks on in sadness for Videl thinks that the androids found some people to obliterate from the face of the Earth. But in truth, those two columns of smoke mark the places where the two androids last existed on the planet.

Several minutes later a third explosion appears on the horizon marking the death of Cell, a being unknown to all but Trunks and Bulma.

After the smoke from the third explosion clears, Videl takes out the letter she has been writing and continues to add to it.

****

•••

Trunks runs into his home while shouting about how he has finally stopped the androids. The news is something that Bulma has been waiting many years to hear, and in celebration she sets about fixing a feast for her son and herself. While Bulma is cooking, Trunks puts on some music and cranks the volume up high. All the noise draws the attention of some of the other survivors in the area and the come to see what is going on. The news of the androids destruction spreads like wildfire, and soon a full-blown party is taking place at Capsule Corp. with people laughing, dancing, eating, and just having a good time. But as darkness falls over the city people return to their homes and shelters for the night. After the last guest leaves, Trunks and Bulma go to bed, leaving the mess for later. 

****

•••

By the time the sun is low on the horizon the letter is several pages long, and practically contains everything that has happened since she met Gohan. Just before she puts the letter away Videl is wracked by a coughing fit. And in the dim light she does not notice the red on her hand and on the letter as she tucks it away in her backpack. When the sky is black Videl takes to the air and flies towards Capsule Corp. She can see that the large dome is lit up as she gets closer to it. The pain in her side worsens and makes the flight unsteady as she flies through the night air with Pan held tightly in her arms. Once over the outskirts of the city Videl lands, no longer able to fly due to the pain in her abdomen. She slowly walks through the ruble, being careful not to trip and fall. When they are only a few blocks from Capsule Corp. Videl sits down to rest. While she sits with her back against a burned out building she lays Pan beside her and takes the letter out of her pack. And just before blackness consumes her she adds one final line.

****

•••

(7 days after Gohan's death)

As the sunlight streams into Trunks' bedroom it awakens the sleeping demi Saiya-jin. With a yawn Trunks stretches and gets dressed while deciding to, for the first time in his life, go and run. No, not to run for his life or to try and escape something, but just run for the fun of it. Just to feel the wind against his face. Silently he slips out of his home and starts jogging down the street, but his run is cut short when he sees a young girl crying while shaking a woman. As he nears her he can begin to make out what the girl is saying in-between sobs.

"Wak ep Momma! Wak ep!" The little girl cries while shaking the woman.

Trunks' jog slows to a walk as a sinking feeling fills the pit of his stomach upon seeing the ashen complexion of the woman.

The young girl sees Trunks slowly walking towards her. "Hep Momma?" She asks as her tear filled eyes fall on Trunks.

Bending down next to the black haired woman, he checks for her pulse. And, like he thought, there isn't one. Looking the woman over, he can see a thin trail of blood coming from the woman's mouth and, a nasty looking bruise covering her side where her shirt has ridden up, and a letter clutched tightly in her hand. "Come on. We'll go get help for your mother." He says to the young girl.

Pan only nods her head as Trunks picks her up and heads back to his home.

"Mom? Where are you?" Trunks yells when he gets back to his home.

"In the kitchen dear." Bulma replies while cooking some eggs. 'Where else would I be at this time of the morning.' She thinks when Trunks runs enters the room. "Are you…who's that?"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know? Then why is she with you?"

"Me Pan." The little girl in Trunks' arms says. "Momma hut."

"Trunks, what is she talking about? Who's hurt?"

"I was going to go for a run this morning and I found her." Trunks says while sitting Pan in a chair. "Her mother died." He adds softly after pulling her aside.

"The poor dear." Bulma says as she looks over at Pan who is hungrily eyeing the eggs cooking in he stove. "Are you sure that…you know."

"Yeah, I checked for a pulse." Trunks says solemnly.

"Ok…I'll watch her while you go…bury her mother."

"Alright." Trunks says softly before leaving the room.

Several minutes later Trunks looks around in surprise at the spot where he found the young. The backpack is still leaning against the building and the letter is now under a small rock but the body is gone. There's no signs that someone carried or dragged the body away, nor is there anything to suggest that the woman got up and left. With a shrug, he grabs the backpack and letter and goes back to Capsule Corp. While he is walking back he glances at the letter and stops dead in his tracks. There, clearly written is the name Gohan. Backing up to the beginning he starts to read the letter. Shock spreads across his features as he reads the letter while continuing to walk back home.

"Mom, you're never going to believe this. But the little girl here, Pan, is Gohan's daughter." Trunks says as he walks back into the kitchen.

Bulma looks up in surprise as she feeds Pan. "Gohan had a kid?"

"Yes. And according to the letter, that woman was his wife."

"Well that explains why he hasn't been around here much in the last couple of years."

"Yeah, but that woman, Videl, she knew that she wouldn't make it…and before she died she added one last line to the letter." Trunks says as a few tears come to his eyes.

"What did she say?"

"She wants us to raise Pan. She wants us to make sure she knows who her parents were. And she wanted Pan to grow up not knowing a life lived in terror."

Several tears fall from Bulma's eyes as her voice catches in her throat. "Oh…"

****

•••

A couple of days pass at Capsule Corp. as Trunks and Bulma take care of Pan. Several times Pan has asked where her mother is. And each time they just tell her that she had to leave for a while but that she will see her again some day.

Early on the third morning after Trunks found Pan a man comes to their home to ask for Bulma to come with him and help rebuild his city. She agrees and, after packing a few things, goes with him.

A few days later Bulma returns with what appears to be a bad cold. Trunks gets her to allow him to run a few tests just to be safe. And the results sicken him. It is not a cold that his mother has but a genetically engineered virus. After several more tests he is surprised to see that the virus can not be spread by someone who is infected, this makes him feel a bit easier until the results of two other tests come up. One shows the projected mortality rate of the virus. At first he thinks that test results are wrong so he runs them again only to see the same result. The virus is one hundred percent lethal with no indication that a cure is even possible to make. The second test reveals something that makes his blood boil and his mind reel. On each virus cell is the symbol of Dr. Gero. This one man, who managed to single handedly bring death and destruction upon the entire human race in the form of the androids and Cell, apparently had one final back up plan in case his other creations where somehow destroyed.

For two days he takes care of Pan while working to prove the test results wrong and find a cure, all the while watching his mother slowly die in her bed. Early on the third day, before the sun is completely above the horizon, and just after giving her some pain medication, Trunks watches in horror as his mother stops breathing. He tries to reviver her but his attempts fail. While he stands there, tears streaming from his eyes, his mother's body fades away into nothingness.

Slowly he turns and leaves the room to get still sleeping Pan. He vaguely hears a man on the radio talking about hundreds of people dying all over the world from a mysterious illness while he gets the capsule containing the time machine. And, with one final look at the place that has been his home since he was born, he and Pan get into the time machine and leave, never to return.

* * *

So did you like? I know it was sad, but I honestly don't know how the Mirai Timeline can be happy, or at least not one that causes Trunks to return to the past to stay.

In case you can't tell, I will be having Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan returning to the past. But don't bother asking me when that will happen in the fic because I honestly do not know. All I'll tell you is that it will happen before Gohan and Videl are 21 years old.

Please Review.

* * *

Advertising

****

Destiny By: Beaner-Bop

Videl lives in a village that is 'protected' by Saiya-jins, a belief she let go of years ago, but when she goes into hiding because of war, she meets a strangely strong boy.

****

Field Trip To Camp Hercule By: Angelic Aki

Videl hates Gohan, Gohan's scared of Videl! Naturally, they get stuck at a camp together for a week! How are the two teens going to survive together? Will Videl find out about Gohan's alter ego, Saiyaman?


	14. Ch 12 An Additional Passenger

It seems that you all liked the review special. And I just want to say that was not really a chapter to this fic, but a side story that explains the Mirai timeline in this fic. You won't be seeing any more of that timeline for quite some time.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 12: An Additional Passenger

* * *

With a final check to make sure she has the capsules full of clothes that she will need on their multi-month journey, Videl boots up her computer and types a short message to her father. With a satisfied nod of her head after checking the short note over she finishes she sets another program to turn on the computer and display the message in twelve hours. 'That should be plenty of time. Even if someone reads it and tells Poppa before we leave it shouldn't mater since we won't be at Gohan's.' Videl thinks as she leaves her room to tell her father and Olivia goodbye.

~*~

Once outside she quickly takes to the air and flies away from her home so that she is not seen. As she sores high over the dense forest on her way to Gohan's home it hits her for the first time that she will not be seeing her father or Olivia again for two months. And, in the back of her mind, a small voice keeps reminding her that she may not see them again, ever. But this thought is blasted into a million and one pieces when her destination comes into view on the horizon and quickly grows nearer. 'I don't know if it's because of the training I've been doing or because my Saiya-jin traits were released but I can see a lot farther then I used to be able to.' She thinks while a small smile lifts the corners of her mouth as she lands outside the small home that has become so familiar over the last month. Letting herself into the small country home, her smile brightens as her senses are bombarded by the sight, sound, and smell of cooking food. "Hi Chi-Chi." Videl says upon seeing the woman, whose pregnancy is now showing, as she happily prepares lunch.

"Hi dear. I hope you brought an appetite with you. I'm making extra since I figured you'd be hungry."

"I ate before I left." She says just as Chi-Chi lifts the lid off of a pot, causing the delicious odors of food in the room to multiply. "But I think I can eat a plate or ten." 

A light chuckle escapes Chi-Chi's lips upon hearing this. "It's hard to believe that you didn't even know what a Saiya-jin is about a month ago."

"Why's dat?" Videl asks, her speech slurred a bit by a roll that she quickly ate while Chi-Chi was not looking.

Chi-Chi chuckles again at this. "Never mind. Gohan's in his room studying."

"Ok." Videl says as she quickly grabs two more rolls and leaves the kitchen before Chi-Chi can say anything.

"Naiveté must be a Saiya-jin trait too." Chi-Chi mutters to herself after Videl has left the room.

~*~

"WOMAN!?!" Vegeta yells through the halls of Capsule Corp.

"MY NAME'S BULMA. B-U-L-M-A, BULMA! NOT WOMAN!" She yells right back from the enormous hanger like room she is working in. 'Damn Saiya-jin prince. For all my intelligence, and beauty, I can't figure out why that arrogant ass can't say my name unless we're f…'

"Where's my lunch?" Vegeta asks as he enters the cavernous room, interrupting Bulma's thoughts. "And what are you doing? You said that you're finished with this hunk of junk."

"Get one of the robots to make you something to eat. That's what the damn things are for after all, not target practice. And I did finish the interior, but Gohan called and said that Videl is going. So I have to reconfigure one of the rooms into a kids room for Gohan, Videl, and Trunks."

"Great…three brats to annoy me for two months. But if the blasted Onna is so smart then why doesn't she realize that the brats can have separate rooms? There are enough of them." Vegeta grumbles as he stalks off to the kitchen to boss around one of the few things in the building that listens to him, the chef robots.

Bulma watches Vegeta leave when what he said clicks in her mind. "Why am I setting it up this way?" She asks herself. "Oh well. I might as well finish since I'm almost done. Who knows, someone else might decide to come along at the last minute."

~*~

"Hey Gohan." Videl says as she plops down on his bed.

Gohan looks up from his books to see Videl sitting on his bed while eating a roll. "Hi Videl. The other one is for me right? I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Weeeell I could give one to you. But it's hard to get food when your mom is in the kitchen. And I haven't eaten since breakfast either."

"Pleeease?" He asks before smirking. "If you do then I won't have to…umm…to umm…do something in order to get it."

Videl laughs at the expression on Gohan's face; it is an odd mix of seriousness and playfulness. "I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt little ol' me." She retorts playfully. "Besides, I did get this one for you. Here, catch."

"Wow!" Gohan exclaims as he falls out of his chair while reaching out to catch the roll.

"Sorry about that." Videl says while laughing.

"No you're not."

"If you two break anything then you won't get any of the food that just fin…" Chi-Chi yells from the kitchen as Gohan and Videl seem to appear out of thin air. "…ished."

"You know, I hope that Bulma-san packs enough food for the entire trip." Gohan says while patting his full stomach.

"Of course she will."

"Yeah, Bulma-san knows how we eat, and she wouldn't want us to eat the ship because there's not enough food." Videl adds, earning a strange look from Chi-Chi. "I'm kidding Chi-Chi-san. Jeez…have you heard of any Saiya-jins eating metal before? I haven't. Well…I guess I have if you count those face plants Vegeta's done in the GR."

Almost instantly a picture of Vegeta with his head sticking in the floor of the Gravity Room at Bulma's fills Chi-Chi's mind and she bursts into laughter. "Get a picture of that the next time it happens. I'd love to see that arrogant man in a humiliating position."

"Sure Kaa-san."

"So did your father say that you can go with us dear?" Chi-Chi asks as she starts to wash the mountainous pile of dishes.

"Yeah. He…uhh…seemed fine with the idea actually." Videl says, her uneasy answer goes unnoticed by Chi-Chi.

"Good. At least Gohan will have someone to study with."

"Yeah. And someone to train with besides Vegeta. Speaking of which, let's go train Videl."

"Ok." Videl says while smirking at a plan that is forming in her head.

Gohan sees the mischievous smirk on Videl's face and starts to wonder if he should get a Senzu Bean or two before they spar. "Why are you smirking? If you're planning to try and trick me like you did that one time then forget it."

"It's not that. What your mom said reminded me of something I saw at Bulma-san's."

"Let me guess. You have an idea for a way to "torture" Vegeta."

"Yep! When we were in her lab I saw this picture of Vegeta in a pink shirt, and he didn't look happy."

"Vegeta never looks happy."

"Good point. He looked even more unhappy then usual."

"Ok. So what's the plan?" Gohan asks.

And, as they fly through the air to their training grounds, Videl outlines her plan to Gohan's. At first Gohan's eyes widen in shock as what Videl is planning sinks in. But by the time she finished a mischievous smirk is on his face as well as they change course to gather the required items for what they have simply titled "The Plan."

"You know, there's someone else we could do this to as well." Gohan says as they fly towards what is now Satan City.

"Really? Who else?"

"Your father." Gohan says, his mischievous smirk turning into an evil grin. "But if you don't want to…" He adds upon seeing that Videl seems angry at the thought of using "The Plan" on her own father.

"What? I like the idea of doing that to him. Of course we'll have to wait until we get back."

"Yeah, but let's get the things we'll need to carry out "The Plan" on him as well."

~*~

At Capsule Corp. the activity inside of the Gravity Room suddenly stops as Vegeta pauses in his training. The feeling that someone has just walked over his grave washing over him like a cold wind as a sneeze practicly knocks him on his butt. With a shrug he brushes the feeling aside and resumes his unceasing strive to become the strongest in the universe.

~*~

A few hours pass by as Chi-Chi meticulously checks the various bags that she has packed before putting them into capsules when Gohan and Videl return. "What do you two have there?" She asks upon seeing the two bags that each of them are carrying.

"Just some stuff for the trip Kaa-san." Gohan says as he and Videl go to his room to drop off the stuff.

"I'm impressed Gohan. I surprised you didn't stumble for an answer." Videl says once they are far enough away from Chi-Chi so as not to be overheard.

"Why's that? These are for the trip after all."

Videl looks up from packing the items into a bag. "Yeah, but…umm…never mind."

~*~

A sigh of relief can be heard from the members of the kitchen staff at Hercule's mansion as they hear the news that Videl is away for the night. So relieved are some of the people, mostly those who had to serve the food, that they are unable to stop themselves from shouting out in joy. Luckily none of their supervisors are around to hear them.

~*~

"Excuse me Chi-Chi-san, but where will I sleep tonight?" Videl asks as the three of them relax in front of the TV.

Gohan laughs a little at this. "I knew I forgot about something."

Looking up from her magazine when she hears the girl's question, Chi-Chi answers, "Oh…I honestly didn't think about that. Gohan's never had a friend stay the night before. I guess you can sleep in Gohan's bed and Gohan can sleep on futon on the floor."

~*~

Several hours later Videl is laying comfortably in Gohan's bed while he is lying on a futon next to the bed.

"Videl. Why did you lie to my mom?"

"What do you mean Gohan?"

"You know what I mean. You lied about your dad saying you can go with us."

~*~

"Hercule! There's something you need to see in Videl's room!" Olivia yells as she runs into the entertainment room where Hercule has spent most of his spare time watching old fights of the Tenkaichi Budokai.

"Huh? What is it?"

"She's…just come with me." She says while grabbing his hand and yanking him off the couch.

Hercule is practically dragged to his daughter's room where he sees the message on the computer monitor.

__

Poppa,

By the time you read this I more then like will be gone. And no, I do not mean that I've left for Gohan's. What I mean is that I will more then likely no longer be on Earth. Gohan, his mother, Bulma Briefs, her husband, and their son are going on to another planet to try and stop a man who wants to do evil. And I'm going with them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you face to face but I know that you would never have allowed me to go. I should be back in two months or so.

Love, Videl

For several minutes he stares at the screen in silence as he reads the letter over again several times. "YOU CAN'T GO INTO SPACE! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He finally yells, totally forgetting that Videl is not there to hear his protest.

Olivia looks at him as though he's grown a second head. "You know…she's not here."

"Oh yeah. She's staying at that twerp's house. When I get my hands on him…"

"I don't think she's there either."

"What? Then where is she?"

"Well according to the letter, Bulma Briefs is going. So I would think she's at Capsule Corp."

"Good." Hercule says as he storms out of the room. "WHERE'S MY DRIVER?" He yells while going down the stairs and running out side. After waiting a few seconds he grows impatient and gets into an air-car. "Screw it. I don't have time to wait for that buffoon."

~*~

"Wake up! We have to leave in an hour!" Chi-Chi yells from just outside the open door to Gohan's room. But both kids ignore her so she switches to tactics to one that always works. "Breakfast is ready." She almost whispers, and before she knows it Gohan and Videl are waiting for her to move out of the way so they can get something to eat.

After a quick breakfast Gohan and Videl help with the dishes so that they can get to Bulma's sooner. With a final look around to make sure they have everything, they grab the bag of capsule cases and go outside where Gohan calls the Flying Nimbus for his mother.

Videl can not help but stare in awe at the fluffy yellow cloud. Of course she had heard Gohan mention the Nimbus a time or two, but with it in front of her she can not help but wonder how someone can ride on it.

As Chi-Chi watches Videl inspect the Flying Nimbus an idea pops up in her mind. "Why don't you get on it?"

"Huh? Get on it? But it's just a cloud."

"Yeah, you're right. It is a cloud. And I bet you can't ride it anyway." Chi-Chi says with a smirk for if there was one thing she has learned about Videl sine she met her, it is that she does not like being told that there is something she can not do.

"Fine." Videl says as she jumps up onto the cloud. "Satisfied?" She asks, not noticing the slightly surprised looks on the faces of Gohan and Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm surprised that you can ride it."

"Why's that?"

"Because only Kaa-san, Tou-san, and I are able to ride it. Krillin-san and Bulma-san have tried but they just fall right through it."

"Oh." Videl says as she floats up into the air. "I'll race you there Gohan. Ready? GO!" She adds just before taking off.

Gohan blinks in confusion before shouting, "Hey! No fair!" and giving chase.

As they fly towards Capsule Corp. at high speed neither hear Chi-Chi yell at them to slow down and wait for her.

~*~

An air-car flies high over the land at its maximum speed as its driver fills the air with colorful remarks about "strange" boys, "freaky" aliens, and "insane" people. So engrossed is the man that he fails to notice the severe shaking of the air-car as it is rocked by two shock-waves from Gohan and Videl as they fly past him at super sonic speed, followed a few minutes later by blur of yellow and purple.

~*~

"Ha ha! I beat you!" Videl teases as they land in front of Capsule Corp.

"Yeah, but only because you cheated." Gohan retorts before mumbling, "And because I let you win." 

Unfortunately for him Videl hears this and slugs him in the arm. "Can't you be a good loser?"

"No, I can't be…" Gohan says, only to be interrupted by Yamcha.

"I hate to interrupt your fun Gohan, but who's your friend?"

"Oh, hey guys. Why are you all here?" Gohan says, ignoring the question. "And why's #18 here?" He adds upon seeing the blonde haired android.

Krillin blushes and coughs as if to clear his throat before weakly saying, "She's with me. We're umm…kind of dating."

But before Gohan can respond the Nimbus stops a few feet from the group and the air is cut by a ear piercing yell from Chi-Chi, causing everyone except #18 to cringe in pain and cover their ears. "SON GOHAN! VIDEL SATAN! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME! A WOMAN IN MY CONDITION SHOULDN'T FLY THAT FAR WITHOUT SOMEONE TO PROTECT THEM!"

"Sorry Kaa-san." "Sorry Chi-Chi-san." Gohan and Videl squeak out while rubbing their ringing ears.

"Damn it harpy! Don't yell!" Vegeta growls, earning a swift smack on the head from Chi-Chi's frying pan that suddenly appeared in her hand.

"DON'T CUSS YOU ARROGANT ASS! There are children present." Chi-Chi yells as she presses the small button on her bracelet, causing the frying pan to disappear.

All those gathered wisely decide not to comment on the fact that Chi-Chi just did the one thing she told Vegeta not to as a tense silence settles on the group.

"So you're Hercule's daughter?" Master Roshi says, causing all those present to stare at him in surprise since he said something that was not perverted. "I'm surprised that that man has such a good looking daughter. Why if you were older I might let you have the privilege of going on a date with me." He adds while rubbing his chin.

Piccolo smirks at the man. "Since when did age stop you from hitting on a girl old man?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Piccolo. And besides, you wouldn't know a beautiful woman even she came up and sat on your fac…"

Everyone eyes Chi-Chi warily while Master Roshi lies on the ground, unconscious.

"Dirty old man." Chi-Chi mutters as her frying pan disappears again.

"Does your mom always hit people with that frying pan?" Videl asks Gohan as they both watch Chi-Chi to make sure the all mighty frying pan is not sent their direction.

"Only if she's mad about something. I'm surprised she hasn't used it on ma at all during the last month. Even when I slipped out of the house and didn't do my studies she didn't hit me."

"If you weaklings are done I'd like to leave now. The sooner we leave then the sooner we can come back."

"Fine. I just need to do one thing first." Chi-Chi says as Roshi stagers to his feet only to be knocked out again. "There. We can go now."

#18 watches Chi-Chi walk away from the fallen man, a slight smirk on her face. 'If I ever grow tired of backhanding that old pervert I'll get myself one of those frying pans…they seem quite effective.'

If one were standing close enough to Krillin right then they could hear him gulp. For, even though he has only been around #18 for less then a month, he has learned that the subtle smirk on her face means trouble for some poor, unsuspecting person. And as he sees who she is looking at, a smirk comes to his face as well. 'I don't need to worry. But one old, perverted, and not so poor, martial arts master sure does.'

~*~

Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Bulma, and, held securely in his mother's arms, Trunks make their way towards the ship when an air-car rockets down from the sky and the one man that none of them like emerges from it.

The gathered Z-Senshi watch in disbelief as the man trips and falls flat on his face while getting out of the air-car.

"STOP! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU BLUE HAIRED…umm…woman?" Hercule yells as he jumps out of the air-car.

"Oh great. What is that moron doing here?" Vegeta asks no one in particular.

"What do you mean Hercule? She's going with us to New Namek." Bulma says while suppressing the urge to laugh at the man.

"She is not! How dare you take her without my permission!" Hercule yells, causing Chi-Chi to look at Videl with a piercing glare that makes the young girl nervous as Gohan whistles, much to Piccolo's displeasure, behind her.

"You said that your father was ok with you going, and here I find out that you didn't even ask him. That's…"

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi-san. But I knew that he wouldn't let me go, so I left a note. I thought that we would be gone by the time he found out."

"Well you were wrong. Now you're coming home with me young lady."

"No Poppa." Videl says calmly. "I can help them with what they need to do. I'm going with them and that's final." She adds while glaring at her father with a look that causes him to take a step back.

'Damn, I was hoping Videl wouldn't inherit that look from Selene. It's just…scary.' Hercule thinks as an idea comes to his mind. "Fine. If you're going then so am I."

Everyone there stares at the large man in shock for several seconds before they all shout, "WHAT!"

"Oh HELL no! I refuse to be stuck in the same tin can as that ass for two months!"

"Shut it shorty! Someone needs to go that can protect my little girl. And who better then the martial arts champion of the world and man who defeated Ce…" Hercule stops in mid rant as he finally realizes who he is talking to. "Well…err…who better then her father?"

A snort from Vegeta is the only reply as everyone else tries to hold in their laughter.

"Fine. Whatever. There's an extra room anyway." Bulma says in exasperation since she has dealt with people like Hercule before, and has learned that the only way to satisfy them is to give them what they want. "But you only have one hour to get everything you'll need for two months."

"Don't need it. I got clothes and other things in my capsule case."

"Well there's one good thing. NOW LET'S GO!" Vegeta yells as he goes inside the ship.

And with a final exchange of good-byes, and a few sympathetic looks from those not going, the rest of the group joins Vegeta in the ship.

* * *

Please Review.

* * *

Advertising


	15. Ch 13 The King Of Idiots

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 13: The King Of Idiots

* * *

An exasperated sigh at having to spend two months in this ship with Hercule can be heard from all those inside the ship, except for the man himself, as they move through the ship.

"Are you going to give us a tour of this place now Bulma-san?" Gohan asks as they walk down hallway.

"I will after we take off since that will kill at least a few minutes." Bulma says as they walk into the cockpit of the large ship.

"So, how long will it take us to get to this Manic or whatever." Hercule asks as he buckles himself into a seat near the back of the room.

"It's Namek and it will take about one month you baka." Vegeta grumbles from the seat in front of him, just as Bulma sits Trunks in his arms.

"ONE MONTH!?! How slow is this thing? I can get anywhere on earth within a couple of days with my plane."

"Poppa. Namek is a planet. We have to travel through space to get to it."

"W-what? You mean we have to go into SPACE!?!"

"Ding ding. That's correct baka. Now Trunks, for a million Zeni, will Hercule be alive by the time we get to Namek?" Trunks looks at Vegeta before shrugging his tiny shoulders. "That's right. It depends on whether or not he pisses me off. You're definitely my son. Smart and good looking like me, you are fitting of being a Saiya-jin."

"Trunks is smart, but I think he got that from Bulma. And as for good looking, well…I don't know where he got that. I've always thought of Bulma-san as scary and Vegeta…well…he's Vegeta." Gohan says quietly to Videl, making her giggle.

"BRAT! HOW DARE YOU…"

"QUIET DOWN VEGGIE! I'M TRYING TO GET THIS THING STARTED!" Bulma yells back causing Vegeta to glower at the floor before a smirk appears on his face.

'If I'm going to be yelled at, then the brat might as well be yelled at too.' He thinks before saying, "The boy called you ugly, I was just going to say that he was wrong."

"WHAT!?! SON GOH…"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"YEAH! Gohan said that he thinks you're more scary then anything else. It's vegetable head that said you're ugly." Videl says in defense of Gohan and earning a glare from Vegeta.

"Oh…well…ok. I'm sorry Gohan. And vegetable head…hmm…that is fitting…" Bulma says with a giggle before glaring at Vegeta. "…we'll talk later."

Gohan could have sworn he saw Vegeta gulp at what Bulma said, but quickly dismisses it as the ship starts to shake and a scream from Hercule fills the room.

"AHHH!!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!! He screams, most of those there roll their eyes at the man's outburst, but Videl and Gohan laugh at his antics. And Trunks, who seems oblivious to the man, is bouncing happily before sitting quietly as the ship shakes around him.

"Ok, now for the tour. This room is obviously the cockpit…"

"You might want to write this down for the big fool in the corner, I don't think he can remember it all."

"Quiet Vegeta! Now, through that door is a living room with a TV and stuff. And through this door is the kitc…"

"Where's the food Bulma-san?" Gohan asks from the kitchen before Bulma can even finish telling them what it is.

"Jeez Gohan." Videl says, earning a smile from Bulma who thinks the girl will say something helpful. "The food is right…Hey! Where IS the food?" She adds upon opening what appears to be a refrigerator.

Bulma shakes her head at the two demi Saiya-jins. 'I should have known. Those two are so much alike at times.'

::Yeah. Both are the spawn of a baka.:: Vegeta answers back upon picking up his mate's thoughts.

::Shush Veggie-head, or you'll be taking care of Trunks for the entire trip. As well as sleeping on the couch. Oh, and one more thing…:: "Chi-Chi, Vegeta just insulted Goku."

"WHY YOU!" Chi-Chi yells before the sound of metal hitting the head of a Saiya-jin is heard echoing through the ship, stopping Gohan and Videl's search through the cupboards for food.

A sweet, satisfied, smile crosses Bulma's face as she continues. "As I was going to say before you two started turning this place upside down, that small stairway in the corner leads to a cargo bay that is filled with food capsules. Each capsule contains one meal, with the red ones for you living vacuums and the blue ones for us humans. And before you start to panic or anything, there is more then enough for the entire trip."

Videl looks slightly relieved at the news. "Oh. That's good."

"Yeah, now that the important stuff is taken care of, how about showing us the rest of the ship?"

"I agree with the brats for once. Where's the gravity room? Our brat needs to be…tired out before I hurt him." Vegeta grumbles as he tries to stop Trunks from using him as something to climb on.

"Oh yes. How could I possibly forget his ROYAL Highness's GR's. If you'd please follow me, and that includes his royal pain in the ass, the GR's are right this way. They're in the center of the ship since they are the two largest rooms on board."

"It's about damn time Onna. Come brat, it's time for your training." Vegeta says as he holds Trunks by his ankle while walking into the first gravity room.

"MY NAME IS BULMA YOU…" She yells before mumbling, "This is going to be a LONG trip."

Hercule looks thoughtful for a few seconds before asking a surprising intelligent question. "What's a gravity room?"

"It's a room where the gravity can be increased for training. And it's really fun Poppa."

"Really? I should check it out." Hercule says while resting his chin in his hand as though thinking something over. "Although I could probably max the thing out."

"Well in that case, why don't the five of us go to the other one after Bulma shows us around the rest of the ship." Chi-Chi suggests. 'I can't wait to see the look on his face when he's flat on his face while we're still standing.'

"Great idea Chi-Chi. The only thing left is the bedrooms. And this one here is yours Chi-Chi, it will be Goku's as well once he joins our little group." Bulma says with a smile at the thought of Goku being back amongst the living in about one month. "The second room is for Gohan, Videl, and Trunks. There's a bunk bed for you two, and a crib for Trunks."

"Cool! We get to share a room!"

"Yeah! I'm glad I won't have to listen to Poppa snore!"

"Umm…ok…in the other side, closest to the living room, is the room that Vegeta and I'll stay in. And next to that is Hercule's room. The stairway between the two GR's leads to a cargo hold and the engine room, with the engine room being off limits to everyone except Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, and myself." She finishes as Hercule looks at her in surprise at what she just said. "I don't trust anyone else around the machinery in there. It would be way too easy for one of you to mess it up, and the three I listed are the only ones I trust not to mess anything up. 

"Cool!" Videl says in excitement since there is a place on the ship that she can go to but her father can not. "Come on Poppa. Let's go to the gravity room." She adds while grabbing his hand and practically dragging him down the hall.

"What's so great about this? I don't feel that different." Hercule says a few minutes later as the five of them stand in the gravity room with it set to 1.1 times Earth's gravity.

"That's because it's only set to one tenth more then Earth norm." Bulma says from the control panel. "Videl dear, what level did Gohan start you off with?"

"Two G's Bulma-san."

"Ok. Try this Hercule." She says while turning the gravity up to two times Earth's gravity.

The result is instant as Hercule falls to his knees. "Now that's…more like it." He grunts while staggering back to his feet. 'Hehe. I bet everyone but my little girl is flat on the…' Hercule's thoughts trail off as he sees the other four people in the room standing around like nothing has changed.

Chi-Chi looks at the man in surprise. "He's doing better then I expected. And Bulma, I'm kind of surprised you can stand this."

"Well you know how a Saiya-jin is in the sack. I had to toughen up." Bulma says with a smirk.

"True. That's how I got like this." Chi-Chi says with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Well I am the great Hercule Satan! A little gravity is not going to keep me down!"

"I think the fame has gone to his head." Videl whispers to Gohan.

"Yeah, but I think the gravity in here is cutting off the blood to his head." He whispers back. "Hey Bulma-san, can Videl and I train for a while?"

"Sure kiddo. Come on Chi-Chi, let's go see if there's anything on TV." Bulma says before she and Chi-Chi walk out of the room. The sudden return to normal gravity caused by the opening of the door makes Hercule dizzy for a few seconds as blood rushes to his head.

"Poppa? Aren't you going to leave so Gohan-chan and I can train?"

"You don't want me to train with you sweetie?"

"Umm…no offence Poppa. But we only have a month and you're not exactly at our level."

"Yeah, Hercule sir, Videl-chan is right. But you can watch us from the monitor outside." Gohan says as Hercule shrugs and walks out of the room.

With a disinterested grunt, Hercule flips the on switch for the monitor beside the door to the gravity room. A second later the screen comes to life and he can see Gohan and his daughter standing next to the gravity controls of the room.

"So what level do you want to train at?" Gohan's voice says from the speaker.

"Doesn't really matter. Although I don't feel like training in Super Saiya-jin."

'Super Saiya-jin? What's that?' Hercule wonders as he glances, his eyes instantly widen in surprise as the gravity setting reaches ten and continues to rise but he quickly dismisses it as a trick.

Finally it stops at one hundred times Earth's gravity. On the monitor he sees Videl and Gohan jump and move around a bit before they square off in the middle of the room. With a shrug, he turns the monitor off and searches for something to do.

~*~

Time seems to fly and soon two weeks have passed by. Most of Gohan, Videl, and Vegeta's time has been spent training. While Chi-Chi and Bulma have spent their time taking care of Trunks and cleaning the ship. And as for Hercule, he has been staying out of the way and spent a lot of time watching TV.

As Hercule emerges from his room after a mid day nap that has become a habit in the last couple of weeks, he sees that Gohan and Videl are again in the gravity room. Since he has nothing better to do, he flips the switch on the monitor only to see a couple of blurs and a gravity setting of one hundred. As he watches he can not help but think that this must be some type of trick and that the gravity is not really one hundred times that of Earth's. So he moves to the door and presses the open button.

Suddenly, just as Videl lands from a jump kick that Gohan blocked, the gravity in the room shuts off. The sudden change in downward pull causes Videl to lose her balance and fall. And, in an attempt to arrest her fall, Videl grabs Gohan's arm. But this only causes him to be pulled down onto her, leaving them in a rather compromising position with their faces only inches apart.

"What hap…" Gohan starts to ask as a loud yell fills the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER YOU LITTLE PUNK!?! GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW!" Hercule yells, his face red with anger.

Gohan and Videl look at him before looking at each other and shrugging before they stand up.

"What's wrong Hercule?" Gohan asks in confusion as to the man's reaction while Videl looks at her father with the same question in her eyes.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong you little half-human freak! You…" Hercule starts to rant only to be interrupted by his daughter shoving him aside as she runs from the room in tears. Less then a second later he is frozen in place by a glare from Gohan that surely would have required him to change his pants afterwards if he had not just gone to the bathroom a few minutes before.

Several seconds after Gohan leaves the room Hercule regains some of his composure. "HAHAHA! I bet that punk thought he scared me!" He says while turning around to walk out of the room only to run into a brick wall named Vegeta, or rather the outstretched hand of Vegeta.

~*~

Gohan's mind barely registers the icy glare he sent at Hercule before going after Videl. With a brief moment of wondering where she could be, he senses her ki towards the front of the ship and takes off running down the hall.

Anger fills Gohan upon seeing Videl in the living room near the front of the ship. She is sitting on the bench in front of the window, her back against the wall with her head resting on her drawn up legs. The stars and things rushing past the window seems to make her stand out even more in the somewhat subdued lighting of the room. As he gets closer to her, he can hear the soft sounds of her crying. "Are you ok?" Gohan asks softly as he sits beside her and puts his arm around Videl's shoulders.

Videl lifts her head and looks at him for a second before resting it on her knees again. "Poppa, he…called you a freak because you're half Saiya-jin." She says with a sniffle. 

"Is that what has you upset? If it is then don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me."

"It not just that." Videl says before sighing. "He must think that I'm a…freak since I'm half Saiya-jin too."

~*~

"What was that all about?" Chi-Chi asks Bulma upon seeing Videl, and then Gohan, run past them.

"I don't know. Let's find out. This thing can wait." Bulma says as she sets aside her tools and starts off down the hallway."

~*~

Hercule takes a breath in preparation to chew out the person who is blocking his way only to choke on the air as he sees the expression on the much shorter man's face. "What did you say to her?" Vegeta growls.

"I didn't say anything to my daughter. It was that half human freak of a boy that I was yelling at."

"You don't even remember your own daughter's heritage. You really are a bigger fool the Kakarott."

"What am I supposed to remember about her heritage?" Hercule asks, causing Vegeta to hmmph in disgust.

"You don't even know?" Vegeta says before bursting into laughter. "Damn this is great! Your daughter and Gohan have a lot more in common then you know." He says cryptically before walking past the larger man and into the gravity room.

~*~

"I'm sure he doesn't think you're a freak. And…wait a second, did you tell him you're half Saiya-jin?"

"Umm…no, I don't think I did."

"Well there you go. He doesn't know." Gohan says with a little smile. "I know how we can tell him." He adds, making Videl look at him. "We can carry out The Plan on Vegeta and him, and then we'll tell him."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Videl says with a smile. "So when do you want to carry out The Plan?" She asks just as Chi-Chi yells from the doorway.

~*~  


"Awwwwe. That's so cute." Chi-Chi whispers as she and Bulma watch Gohan and Videl from the doorway. "I hope they'll still be friends when they're older. They'll make such a cute couple."

"Yeah, I can't believe Gohan found his mate at such a young age." Bulma says quietly as Videl smiles a little at something Gohan said.

"Wh-what? Found his…how do you know?" Chi-Chi asks in surprise at this new information.

"Veggie said that that is why their tails grew back. Plus, look at them. Don't you notice anything odd about what they are doing?"

"No, Gohan is just…kami! They're acting like they're talking but their not saying anything out loud."

"Exactly. Sometime in the last month or so the bond formed between them. I doubt that they even realize that they're not talking out loud."

"Yeah-yeah. Don't you realize what this means?"

"Besides Gohan taking after you and Goku? Nope."

"It means that my baby's growing up!" She yells, causing Gohan and Videl to stare at her.

"Jeez Chi-Chi. Gohan can't be a baby forever. Besides, unless you're just gaining weight, you'll have another baby in about four months."

"Oh yeah." Chi-Chi says dreamily as she rests her hands on her abdomen. But this serene state only lasts for a few seconds before she scowls at her son. "SON GOHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU FOUND YOUR FUTURE MATE?"

"What?" Gohan and Videl ask at the same time.

"You heard me young man. I'm your mother and I have a right to know when you've found a wife."

"Umm…Videl and I are just friends Kaa-san."

"Yeah Chi-Chi-san. Gohan-chan and I are too young to get married."

"Of course you two are too young. Maybe in a year or so…I wish Goku and I had gotten married when we were twelve. Then he wouldn't have run off and I wouldn't have had to wait seven years." Chi-Chi says as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Bulma puts her arm around the younger woman and leads her across the hall. "Come on. Let's go get something to drink."

"Ok, that was weird." Videl says.

"You said it. So, how about we wait until Bulma-san and Kaa-san are cooking dinner?"

"Sounds good." Videl says as they go to their room to make the final preparations for The Plan as they await dinner.

* * *

Please Review.


	16. Ch 14 The Plan

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 14: The Plan

* * *

"Come on, let's go. The gas knocked them out." Gohan says quietly as he and Videl carry their bag of supplies into the living room.

"I can't believe Poppa and Vegeta were in here together."

"Yeah, it makes this really easy." Gohan says as she slowly unzips the bag and begins to remove the contents of the bag while Videl sets up a video camera on shelf in order to capture their fun, and the reactions of Vegeta and Hercule, on tape.

~*~

"So have you thought about any names yet?" Bulma asks as she pops open a capsule and helps Chi-Chi cook the meal.

"Not really. I'm going to wait for Goku to be with us again and let him help with naming our child."

"I bet Vegeta will be so happy to see Goku that he'll lock him in a gravity room and spar the entire trip home."

"Oh no he won't! If he tries that then he'll get to know my secret weapon even better then he already does." Chi-Chi replies with a scowl as she runs a finger over the small button on her bracelet. "I don't want to have the entire trip home filled with the sounds of explosions."

"Speaking of which, it's surprisingly quiet right now."

"Yeah, it's a nice change not having to listen to explosions or yelling while we cook."

"You're right Chi-Chi. This is nice. I think this is the first time since we left home that we've had peace and quiet during this time of day."

~*~

"Oh man, I can't wait to see the looks on their face when they wake up!" Gohan whispers as he and Videl snap several pictures of the two unconscious men.

"I know! Poppa really hates…" Videl starts to say when Vegeta and Hercule begin to stir from their drug induced slumber.

Not wanting to be caught, they run from the room just as Vegeta and Hercule discover their new look.

~*~

A shouted string of curses long enough to reach from Earth to New Namek and back as well as a girlish scream of horror ring throughout the ship, causing Chi-Chi and Bulma to look up from the cooking.

"What the hell was that?" Chi-Chi asks as she looks up from a steaming pot of rice.

"I know that cussing is Vegeta."

"Yeah, but who screamed? I don't think Trunks, Videl, or my son would scream like that and Hercule…" Chi-Chi's voice trails off as the only possible source of the scream comes to mind.

"We better go make sure Veggie didn't do something to that man." Bulma says as they leave the kitchen, neither notice the two blurs emerge from the room right before they enter.

~*~

"KAMI! I never knew Poppa could scream like a little girl!" Videl says as they both collapse in laughter on the floor of their room.

"Yeah! My ears are ringing from it! It's a good thing Piccolo-san isn't here, he hates high pitched sounds!"

"Really? I guess that's why he didn't look too happy when I started to whi…oops."

"What?"

"I think we forgot that Trunks was taking a nap." She answers while pointing to Trunks. The chibi is standing at the edge of his crib with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Hey Trunks. Want to see something funny?" Gohan asks as he holds one of the pictures they just took of Vegeta in front of him.

At first, a confused expression plays across Trunks' young face, but that quickly changes to a smile as he starts to laugh. And soon, his laughter causes him to lose his balance and roll around in his crib while laughing his head off.

Soon, Gohan and Videl join him in a laughing fit as they look over the pictures. The one that both find the funniest is one that Gohan snapped just as they were running from the room.

~*~

"WHAT'S ALL the…yell…" Chi-Chi yells before trailing off as she sees the two grown men before her while Bulma blinks and rubs her eyes to make sure she isn't seeing things.

With a surprised glance at each other before looking at the two men again, Chi-Chi and Bulma start to laugh hysterically at the sight before them.

In the center of the room is Vegeta with the remains of a frilly pink dress lay at his feet, leaving him in a pair of pink boxers that have the words "Bad Man" on them in purple lettering. His turquoise eyes, which are darting around the room for the person or persons who dared to desecrate him, look odd with his pink hair.

And against one wall, Hercule lies in an upside down heap while looking at the pink hair he has pulled in front of his eyes. He is also dressed in a pink dress, which looks like it is identical to the one that Vegeta had on except in size.

~*~

"Come on. It's time to go act like we don't know what happened." Gohan says when they both calm down several minutes later.

  
"Alright. And, from the sound of it, Veggie doesn't sound too happy."

Just as they are about to leave the room, Trunks throws one of his toys at them to get their attention.

"You wanna go to Trunks?" Gohan asks as he rubs his head where the toy hit, the young boy nods rapidly in response.

~*~

"WHERE ARE THEY!?!" Vegeta growls out, his voice dripping with venom.

"Whe-where's…wh-who?" Bulma and Chi-Chi manage to get out between peels of laughter, but both know exactly who Vegeta is talking about.

An look of pure hatred spreads across his features as he responds, "THE DAMNED BRATS YOU STUPID ONNA! WHO THE FUCK ELSE?"

Instantly, as though a switch were thrown, both women stop laughing and glare at the Saiya-jin Prince. A whimper can be heard from Hercule as he glances at the two women when the sound of their laughter ceases. And, much to his own disgust, Vegeta finds himself gulping in fear at the look on the faces of Bulma and Chi-Chi.

Suddenly, faster then even his Super Saiya-jin senses can track, Chi-Chi's frying pan is repeatedly smashing against his skull. With a cry of pain and surprise at the first blow, he covers his head with his hands only to have the dreaded frying pan slam into them while Bulma stands back with a satisfied smirk on her face as she berates him through their bond.

::Don't think that I'll stop her, because I won't. Gohan and Videl are only trying to have some fun on what has been a boring trip. And if I were you…:: An evil smirk appears on her face at the idea that just popped into her head. ::…I'd apologize to her before your head is seriously dented.::

::I AM THE PRINCE OF…::

::All Saiya-jins. Yes I know that. But unless you want to do it in front of the kids, I suggest that…oops. Looks like you get to do it in front of them anyway.:: She finishes as Gohan, Videl, and Trunks come into the room.

"What's all the yelling about in here?" Gohan asks innocently as he and Videl enter the room. And, in an effort to keep up the charade, both laugh at the scene in the room. But their laughter is real since the scene before them is so comical

Vegeta looks at the two brats with fire in his eyes. "YOU!" He growls out before moving towards him. But the Saiya-jin Prince only takes one step before he does a perfect face plant in the carpet thanks to a frying pan in the back of the head.

"That's enough Vegeta!" Bulma yells as she yanks him to his feet by his ear. "Now apologize to Chi-Chi." She adds sternly.

The look on Vegeta's face can only be one of utter disgust, as he thinks over several sharp tongued insults that he could retort with. But, as if reading his mind, Bulma sends him several hard hitting threats through their bond that puts an end to any ideas of back talk. "I'm…sorry." He whispers, his voice so quiet that it barely registered in his own ears.

"What's that? I can't hear you?" Says Chi-Chi with a smirk on her face as she tries to contain her amusement.

"I'm sorry." Vegeta says a little bit louder, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

"I still can't hear you."

"I'M SORRY!" Vegeta yells as his temper gets the better of him.

The instant the words leave his mouth everyone, except the still dazed Hercule, finds themselves in a struggle to contain their laughter.

"Wow Veggie. I surprised at you. I honestly thought that you wouldn't do it." Bulma says with a smirk.

"Wha…you mean that…"

"I knew that Gohan and Videl did this to you?" Chi-Chi asks. "Of course I did, and so does Bulma."

"Yeah Veggie. Who else could have done this?"

"I-I'm on a ship full of INSANE PEOPLE!" He yells before seeing himself in a mirror. The sight causes something to click in his mind. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR? IT'S PINK EVEN WHEN I'M A SUPER SAIYA-JIN!"

The desperation in Vegeta's yell is too much for them to handle, and they all crack up again. "J-just go…back to…normal…Veggie." Bulma manages to get out between shrieks of laughter.

"That's just it Onna! It doesn't make a damn difference!" He wines while his eyes flash from turquoise to black then back to turquoise.

"Re-relax Vegeta." Chi-Chi says as she calms down some. "I'm sure they didn't use permanent dye. It will wash out right?" She asks the two demi Saiya-jins; they just shrug their shoulders since neither had even thought to see whether or not it would wash out.

"IT BETTER!" The upset prince growls out before calmly walking out of the room. Once he is out of sight, he takes off running for the shower in his room.

"That was great. How'd you two come up with that idea?" Bulma asks as she wipes a few tears from her eyes.

"It was all Videl's idea."

"Yeah, I saw that picture of Vegeta in a pink shirt and since he looked so happy in it, I figured that he would love a pink dress too."

"And I thought it would be funny to do the same thing to Hercule."

"Speaking of Poppa." Videl says as she kneels down next to her father. "Poppa? Are you alright?"

"My hair…my lovely hair." He mumbles quietly. "It's ruined."

"No it's not Poppa. You dye your hair black, so all you have to do is dye it again."

The dazed look on Hercule's face disappears to reveal one of realization. "Oh yeah." He says as he gets up off the floor and goes off to his room.

"Your father dyes his hair?" Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Gohan ask in surprise.

"Yep. His hair is naturally a strawberry blonde."

"Strawberry blonde… I'd love to see him with an afro that color!" Gohan chuckles.

"There some pictures back home that show him with one. And they do look rather funny."

"I'm sure they are. The mental image is funny enough!" Bulma says as she leaves the room to check on the food since it smells like something might be burning.

"And as much fun as the little caper of yours has been, you two still have to be punished." Chi-Chi says as Gohan and Videl notice the frying pan is still in her hand. Both demi Saiya-jins gulp since they both know the sting of the Frying Pan of Doom™. "Therefore, you both will have to study for the rest of the day, and neither of you will have any desert after dinner."

Both groan, not at having to study since they haven't done anything close to schoolwork since they left Earth, but at the thought of no desert.

"But Kaa-san…"

"No buts! Now you two go to your room and study!" Chi-Chi almost yells while her frying pan waves menacingly in her hand.

Gohan and Videl trudge off to their room where they each take out a book and begin to read. As Gohan writes down some notes on the chapter he is reading, he notices Videl suddenly look up from her book.

  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just realized that I don't have to study. School's out for the summer."  
  
"Oh. But you might as well study since Kaa-san said that we both have to, and if she checks on us…"

"Ok, I guess it won't hurt to get ahead in my school work for next year."

About one hour passes before they hear Chi-Chi yell that dinner is ready. As they rush into the kitchen they are surprised to see that Vegeta is not there. But the sound of explosions coming from one of the gravity rooms soon registers in their ears so they dig into the mountain of food on the table.

~*~

Two surprised cries echo through the halls as a couple of demi Saiya-jins are yanked from their beds to land in a tangled mass of blankets on the floor of their room. "It's too early." Gohan and Videl say at the same time as they sit up.

"Listen up weaklings, it's time to see if the training you two have been doing has paid off."

"Just a few more…"

"No brat! You and your future mate will have your asses in the gravity room in five minutes or else I'll come get you." Vegeta says before turning and walking out of the room.

"It's too early to spar." Videl mumbles while stretching.

"Yeah, but if we go back to sleep then he won't be so kind in waking us up next time."

"I guess you're right." Videl says as she climbs out of the mess of blankets and heads for the door. "Well, I hope he's in the mood for an ass kicking for getting us up so early."

Gohan follows a few steps behind, "I think he's in for a surprise when he spars with you."

"It's about time brats. I was about get your sorry asses and drag you here." Vegeta growls as Gohan and Videl walk into the gravity room.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry PRINCE Vegeta. If I would have known that you were in a hurry to get your ass kicked then I would have walked faster." Videl teases.

"Why you… I think you've been to hard on her brat." Vegeta smirks at Gohan before powering up to Super Saiya-jin and turning the gravity up to one hundred and fifty times Earth normal. "You're dreaming little girl. It's time you know what it's like to go up against someone with real power."

::What do you think Gohan? Should I take it easy on him?:: Videl asks through their bond as she too powers up to Super Saiya-jin, purposely keeping her ki at a slightly lower level the Vegeta's.

::Make him think you're weaker then him, then power up and kick his butt.:: He replies while thinking, 'I never noticed before when we were sparing, but she could really use a hair cut. It can't be very comfortable to have your hair standing two feet off your head.'

Vegeta glances between the two kids before him as he readies himself for the spar that is about to start. 'Damn, those two have adjusted to the bond a lot faster then I thought they would. It usually takes at least a week for bondmates to adjust. But then again, they were probably using the bond several days before any of us noticed it.'

"Why you just standing there Veg-head? Afraid of sparing with a little girl?" Videl taunts after several seconds of Vegeta just standing and staring into nothingness.

A growl emanates from Vegeta's throat as he charges at Videl, intending to drive his fist into her face. But he only manages to hit air as the girl ducks around the fist and sends a lazy punch at Vegeta's gut. The Saiya-jin prince easily avoids the blow before dropping down and sweeping Videl's legs out from under her.

As she is falling to the floor of the gravity room a cry of surprise squeaks past her lips, to Vegeta's ears it sounds real, before a the full blooded Saiya-jin's foot plants itself in her side. The kick sends her skidding across the gravity room. Once she stops sliding, Videl lays there for a few seconds before making it look like she is struggling to her feet in an attempt to make Vegeta think that he is already winning this match. The smug look on Vegeta's face tells her that Vegeta does think that he is winning.

Slowly, Videl walks towards Vegeta. "Are you done warming up?" She asks with a smirk.

"Don't try and fool me kid. You know you can't win this match." He says with a smirk before realizing that Videl does not seem to be in any pain, or at least none the he can see, and the gravity does not seem to be affecting her.

"Whatever Veggie-head. I think I'm ready to make you pay for waking us up so early." She says while her aura flares around her as her fists are tightly clenched at her sides.

The sudden increase in her power causes the smirk on Vegeta's face to falter for an instant to reveal surprise and shock that the girl before him has managed to surpass him in power before returning. "Let's finish this." He growls while charging at her.

Videl disappears just as he reaches her. And before Vegeta can find her, he can feel kicks, punches, and ki blasts attacking him from all sides. The attacks seem almost at random and impossible to defend against. 

~*~

"What the hell happened to you?" Bulma asks in surprise as Vegeta drags himself into the kitchen; almost every square inch of his body suit is torn and scorched.

"I was training." He growls out before getting a drink. 'I can't believe that brat is stronger then me. She just learned of her power a month ago…damn half-breeds…'

"Training? In what? A blender?" Chi-Chi says with a smirk as she restrains her laughter from the look in Vegeta's face.

"No, I was…" He says calmly before being interrupted.

"Beaten by me!" Videl says happily as she practically skips into the room, still in Super Saiya-jin form.

"I let you…"

"I know you didn't let V-chan win Vegeta." Gohan says smugly as he takes a seat at the table.

"Fine, she did beat me. But it won't happen again!" Vegeta admits, causing Bulma and Chi-Chi to almost gasp in surprise at his admission of defeat at the hands of an eleven-year-old girl.

"Yeah right, in your dreams Vegetable-head." Videl smirks as Vegeta glares at her.

"She's right Vegeta. Videl's even beat me a couple of times with that attack."

"Yep, I just need a name for it."

"How about Baka Brat's Playtime?" Vegeta suggests, only to be ignored by everyone except Videl who sticks her tongue out at him.

"How about Devil's Hurricane?" Gohan suggests before noticing that Bulma and his mother have been strangely silent since they came into the room. As he turns to look at them, he notices Hercule standing in the doorway while staring at Videl.

"That sounds…why are you people staring at me?" Videl asks, noticing the three people looking at her.

"Videl…your hair…" Hercule mumbles.

  
"It needs…" Bulma adds.

"To be cut." Chi-Chi finishes.

Videl looks at them oddly. "It does?" She asks before looking at the reflection in the window. "I guess…it does." She adds before laughing at her own reflection.

"Come on dear. Let's cut your hair so it won't look so…odd when you're a Super Saiya-jin." Chi-Chi says as she gets up and walks out of the kitchen with Videl in tow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR!?!" Hercule yells in a delayed reaction to seeing his daughter with blonde hair that stands on end.

"Nothing's wrong with it Poppa."

"V's just a Super Saiyan-jin right now Mr. S." Gohan says as he gets some food from the refrigerator.

"Umm…ok…uhh…have fun dear." Hercule replies in a daze as he goes to find something to do. As he plops down onto the couch something clicks in his mind. "What the hell is a Super Saiya-jin?" He asks himself before shrugging and dismissing it as some new toy or game.

~*~

"Wow Videl. You look…different with your hair cut short." Gohan says upon seeing Videl's new hair cut while thinking, 'She looks cute with her hair like that.' He inadvertently allows Videl to hear the thought, which causes her to blush lightly.

"Thanks Gohan. Your Mom thought I looked cute like this too." She replies, making Gohan blush.

"You're uh welcome Videl-chan."

* * *

I'd just like to say that the bond will not be completed for many years (in terms of time that passes by in the fic).

Please Review.


	17. Ch 15 The First Stepping Stone

Sorry for the delay, but I got a job and that's taking up A LOT of my time since I'm now working full time.

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

[Telepathic communication other then through a bond.]

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 15 The First Stepping Stone: 

* * *

"Excuse me everyone, but we'll be landing on New Namek in fifteen minutes." Bulma's voice echoes through the ship. "So that means you have to get your asses to the bridge and strap in. AND THAT INCULDES YOU VEGGIE-HEAD!"

~*~

"Sweetie, Mrs. Brief's wants…" Hercule starts to say when he sees Videl and Gohan playing a game of cards in their room when something odd about the scene registers in his mind. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hi Poppa! We heard Bulma-san, we're just finishing up this hand." Videl says as she picks up another card from the deck and grimacing since it was one she did not want.

"Why…how…you're…how are you hanging upside down?"

Videl arranges the cards in her hands absentmindedly. "With my tail of course, I got tired of sitting on the floor." 

"Got any threes?" Gohan asks, not missing a beat in their game, as Hercule stands there in a stupor.

Videl sighs in disappointment since she had two threes. "Here you go." She says as she hands him the cards.

"HA HA! I finally won a hand!" Gohan says excitedly as he slaps down all four threes.

"Jeez…you win one hand…" Videl mumbles as she puts the cards away. "You're still behind. I won five games, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We better get to the bridge."

"Ok. You comin' Poppa?" Videl asks as they walk out of the room.

A still stunned Hercule shakes his head to clear it. "Umm…yeah."

~*~

A fiery trail blazes across the bright, azure, sky as several Nameks watch with mixed emotions. The expressions on their faces are mixed as to the meaning of the ship entering their adopted planet's atmosphere. Some are confused as to who would be arriving by ship since their planet, being out of the way and containing nothing of interest to anyone but its inhabitants, had their first visitor only a few days ago. And fear at the thought of the large power levels on the ship belonging to people who are in league with the beings that arrived earlier since their intentions are nothing but evil.

As the ship descends, they can see that its design is quite different then that of Babidi's ship. This one is more like what Frieza's ship would look like if it were stretched to make it an oval ship instead of circular.

The door on the side of the ship slowly opens and a group of people descends down the ramp the lowered itself from below the door.

Cautiously, some of the braver Nameks, along with the current guardian Muri, approach the group. A smile spreads across the face of the Namekian elder as he recognizes two of the people. One of them is the blue haired lady at whose house he and his people had stayed while on Earth, and the other is an older version of the young boy that had been with her when they were on Old Namek.

"Gohan! Bulma! It's great to see you again!" He calls as they reach the small group of travelers. "I see that you've brought a few fri…YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Muri exclaims as Vegeta walks out of the ship to join the others.

"It's ok. Veggie's good now. In fact, the little guy he is carrying is our son." Bulma says as she gestures to the small boy in Vegeta's arms.

Gohan and Videl can not help but chuckle at the sight. And when Vegeta glares at them, they just ignore him.

"That doesn't mean I won't blast a couple of you green beans for fun." Vegeta grumbles, which causes Muri and the other Nameks eye him nervously.

"Don't worry Muri. I'm more then strong enough to stop him from hurting any of you guys." Gohan says reassuringly.

"Same for me. In fact, the only one of us who can't handle Vegeta is my Poppa." Videl says with a slight smirk.

"Oh, well in that case you're all welcome." Muri says while gesturing for them to feel free to roam around the small village.

"Speaking of your father dear, where is he?" Chi-Chi asks. "He was right behind me."

"The baka took one look at the Nameks and ran back into the ship."

A sheepish smile forms on Videl's face. "I guess I kind of forgot to tell him that the Nameks look a bit different."

"It's probably safer for him if he stays on the shi…" Chi-Chi is cut off in mid sentence as a ki blast lands near her, knocking her off her feet.

"Kaa-san!" "Chi-Chi-san!" Gohan and Videl yell at the same time before running to her.

"I'm…fine." The woman says as she coughs on some dust that is hanging in the air while getting up.

Before anyone can say anything further, a raspy voice fills the air. "I'm impressed. You beings are stronger then I thought you'd be."

At the sound of the unknown voice everyone looks up to see a being that looks similar to Frieza's second stage.

"Man that guy is ugly." Videl whispers to Gohan, making both of them chuckle.

"Oh great…I thought that Frieza's race was dead. Looks like there's at least one lizard left." Vegeta grumbles.

"Frieza? Please don't think of me as a member of his pathetic race." The being says as he gently lands on the ground.

Gohan looks at the being before him with hatred. "Who are you?" He growls out, sending a chill down Videl's spine for she has never heard such a tone in Gohan's voice before.

"I'm Pui-Pui. One Lord Babidi's generals, and the last person you will ever fight."

Vegeta looks at Pui-Pui with a disinterested look on his face. "I hate to say it, but a few of the pesky humans back on that mud ball called Earth could beat your ass with ease."

The look on Pui-Pui's face falters for a second at the mention of their next destination. [Lord Babidi, these beings know of Earth.]

A short yellow being watches impatiently in a crystal ball when Pui-Pui's message fills the chamber. [So what. Destroy them and take the Dragon Ball from the Nameks you incompetent fool!] The short man, Babidi, replies impatiently.

[As you wish my lord.] "Well fools. My master wishes for you me to kill you, so which of you wishes to die first?"

"I will, it'd be a pleasure to put an end to something as ugly as you." Videl says as she takes a step forward before recoiling as what she just said sinks into her mind.

"No way Videl! You're not fighting that…that thing!" Hercule says as he runs down the ramp from the ship, but he is ignored by everyone.

"As much as it pleases me to see your Saiya-jin half for once brat, this guy is mine." Vegeta says as he roughly pushes her back. In the back of his mind he can feel that they will need both Gohan and Videl as strong as they can possibly for the upcoming fight. For he knows how powerful leaders think, and he knows that Babidi would not send out his strongest fighters for the task of collecting the Dragon Balls.

"Yeah! You fight him! I won't allow my little girl to fight that…that thing!"

"Poppa, I could take that guy in my sleep!"

"Yeah Mr. S. V-chan could easily beat this creep."

"You people must have hit your heads while landing that junk pile you call a ship." Pui-Pui sneers while Bulma's blood boils at the insult towards the ship SHE designed and built.

"Junk pile! JUNK PILE! HOW DARE YOU CALL **MY** SHIP A JUNK PILE!" Bulma screeches at the top of her lungs. The shear volume of her voice causes all the Saiya-jins and Nameks to cover their ears. And makes Chi-Chi and Hercule flinch. Also, those who know the blue haired woman's temper, including the mighty prince of all Saiya-jins, gulp in fear. "EAT THIS!" She yells as a gun appears in her hands and she presses the trigger, sending a large ball of energy at the floating Pui-Pui.

Pui-Pui floats motionless in the air; a confident smirk on his face as the ball of energy hurtles at him. 'Pathetic. Does she honestly think a BLASTER will hurt me?' He thinks just as he swings his arm to knock the glowing ball away. But much to his surprise the ball explodes when his hand touches it and the resulting explosion sends him hurtling at the ground with half his body numb. 'Damn it! How is that thing so powerful?' Pui-Pui thinks while getting up and yelling, "That hurt you bitch!"

"Well it wasn't supposed to feel good. And in case you didn't figure it our yet, I've made a few improvements over the standard blasters."

"No shit. But as much as it would please some to know how you did that…" The lizard like being responds while raising his hand towards her and forming a ball of ki. "…you must die now."

But before the deadly ball can be sent hurtling towards its intended target, a sharp pain shoots up Pui-Pui's arm as a sickening crack fills the air.

As Pui-Pui falls to his knees in pain, his shattered hand and wrist is held firmly in Vegeta's grasp. "Never attack my mate lizard breath." The Saiya-jin prince says coldly and quietly so only Pui-Pui can hear him. When Pui-Pui does not respond, Vegeta tightens his grip and twists the broken hand and wrist slightly earning a cry of pain from Pui-Pui.

"Y-yes." The pain stricken man says through clenched teeth, resulting in Vegeta releasing his arm. But as he cradles it against his chest he receives a foot in the gut that sends him flying back into a small mound of dirt. Slowly, Pui-Pui drags himself out of the dirt and two his feet with a smirk on his face.

::Something's not right.:: Gohan says to Videl through their bond.

::Yeah. He seems to confident.::

"What are you smirking at weakling? Unless you're brain dead then you should know you can't win this fight."

"This." Pui-Pui says as he stands tall, arms out stretched with his shattered hand hanging limply from his arm, as a sickly purple glow covers his body. 

Suddenly, there is a quick flash of light that makes everyone cover their eyes. When the light fades they can see that the small cuts that had covered Pui-Pui's body are gone, and his hand is no longer broken.

A resounding "What the hell?" can be heard from all but the Nameks and little Trunks.

"You see, the powers of my master allow me to recover from any injury that you inflict on me. I'm invincible! It's impossible for you to beat me." Pui-Pui says, his voice filled with amusement and a slight chuckle.

"Ha, don't make me laugh fool. If you can be hurt then you can be killed."

"Believe what you will Saiya-jin."

~*~

"Master Babidi, Pui-Pui should not have been injured so easily. Perhaps you should send them someplace where he will have an advantage." A large red man says from behind Babidi.

"Yes Dabura. I believe you're right. And we wouldn't want to accidently kill the Namek that controls the Dragon Balls." [Pui-Pui, listen up…]

~*~

"Is it just me or does it look like that guy is talking to himself again?"

"Yeah Chi-Chi, it does."

[…alright master. I'll tell them like you ask.] "Listen up fools. My master has decided that he wants us to fight someplace else. So those of you who wish to perish at by my hand please step forth."

"If I must in order to kick your sorry ass." Vegeta says disinterestedly as he moves closer to Pui-Pui. "Are you brats coming too?"

"Huh?" Gohan and Videl says as they glance at each other before running to catch up with Vegeta.

"WH…" Hercule starts to yell; only to have one of Chi-Chi's hands cover his mouth.

"Be quiet. I don't want my son to go and fight. But I know that he must and I've accepted that."

"And you're daughter is the second strongest here. She can take care of herself." Bulma adds before the three turn back to the fight.

As the Nameks and those from Earth watch Pui-Pui, Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl disappear. 

~*~

"What is this place?" Videl asks as she looks around the bleak landscape.

"This is my home planet. Lord Babidi sent us here to fight since he knows that I will have the advantage."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because the gravity here is ten times that of Earth." Pui-Pui says smugly.

"Ten times?" Gohan asks as he gently bounces up and down.

"Really. It doesn't feel like ten times." Videl agrees as she too bounces.

~*~

"Where'd they go?" Hercule asks as his eyes scan the area where his daughter had just been standing.

"I don't know." Chi-Chi says as she turns to go back into the ship.

"Babidi sent them someplace far away to fight."

"How do you know that?"

"My bond with Vegeta is weaker then I've ever felt before." Bulma answers before going back into the ship to join her friend.

"What do you mean? What's a bond?"

~*~

"Stupid brats." Vegeta mumbles under his breath. "When you train in one hundred times gravity then you won't feel a mere ten g difference." He tells Gohan and Videl.

'How are those KIDS moving like the gravity of this planet is nothing? And what the hell are they talking about?' Pui-Pui thinks, his smug expression faltering for a second, as he sees Vegeta talking to the two bouncing kids. "Quit talking! It's time to fight!"

"Sure, why not? We came here to kill your master and I guess you're a good place to start." Vegeta says while cracking his knuckles. "I'm feeling generous for some reason, so I'll let you have the first punch."

"You're more of a fool then I thought!" Pui-Pui yells before charging, the ground cracking under his foot from the force with which he pushed off, at Vegeta with his arm pulled back and ready to strike.

~*~

"This should be interesting to watch." Gohan says with a smirk as Pui-Pui nears his target.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have any popcorn to eat while we watch the show."

~*~

Pui-Pui's arm shoots forward when he nears Vegeta. But instead of connecting with a punch, he suddenly stops and opens his hand with his palm towards Vegeta. A ball of red energy quickly forms in his open hand before it is sent hurling into Vegeta's face where it explodes. "Looks like master Babidi's pets will be having barbecued Saiya-jin for dinner tonight." Pui-Pui smirks.

"I think you're wrong." Videl yells from the sidelines.

"It takes more then a tiny blast like that to injure a Saiya-jin, even one as weak as Vegeta."

"Ha, you kids are sure stupid. Your friend is…"

"BRAT! You and I are sparring when we're done on this miserable planet!" Vegeta yells from the cloud of dust, stopping Pui-Pui in mid sentence.

~*~

"It appears as though we may have underestimated our guests, master."

"My my Dabura. Don't you have any faith in Pui-Pui? He's only toying with them."

~*~

"H-how did you?"

"Like I said before. You're weak."

"Whatever, I guess I should quit playing now and really show you what I can do." Pui-Pui says before disappearing, or at least he thinks he disappeared. But Vegeta, Gohan, and Videl are still easily able to track him with their eyes. When he stops moving, he sends his fist into the side of Vegeta's head. However, the Saiya-jin prince's head only tilts to the side as Pui-Pui feels several bones in his hand snap.

"What's the matter? My head to hard for ya'?" Vegeta asks with a smirk upon hearing the bones of Pui-Pui's hand break. 

"No, it must not be comp…" Pui-Pui's reply is cut short by Vegeta's fist driving itself into his gut, causing the strange alien to double over in pain.

"Hmm…looks like my hand is harder then your stomach. I barely felt that." Vegeta taunts.

"Why…" Pui-Pui coughs up some blood. "…you. You'll pay for that!" He says while wiping the then trail of blood from his chin.

"I think not, but you can try and make me."

A low hiss of annoyance emanates from Pui-Pui before he fires a large ki blast at Vegeta, only to watch the Saiya-jin prince knock it aside like a buzzing insect.

"HEY! Watch where you're deflecting those things Vegeta!" Gohan says as he and Videl dive to the side to avoid being struck by the ball of energy.

But Vegeta just ignores them. "Looks like it's my turn." He says while extending his hand, palm forward, towards Pui-Pui. A yellow ball of raw energy forms in front of his hand and quickly grows in size.

"Impressive light show." Pui-Pui says mockingly, not notice Gohan and Videl take cover behind a rock formation.

"BIG BANG ATTAAACK!" Vegeta yells as he sends the yellow mass of energy rocketing towards Pui-Pui.

The foolish being tries to block the blast, but it quickly overwhelms his defenses. So he jumps into the air in an effort to avoid the deadly blast, but is too slow. A scream of unimaginable pain fills the air as the blast tears through Pui-Pui's lower half, disintegrating it, before continuing on into the distance and demolishing a mountain. What's left of Pui-Pui falls to the ground in a bloody heap. "L-Lord B-Babidi I n-need help."

"There's no need to call to your master for help." Vegeta sneers. "I'll stop the pain."

~*~

"It appears that you were right Dabura, our guests are stronger then we thought." Babidi says as he watches Vegeta destroy what remained of Pui-Pui.

"What shall we do, master?"

The short yellow man contemplates the different options at his disposal before deciding on one. "We'll let Yakkon have some fun with them."

* * *

Please review. It might make me update more often. ^_^


	18. Ch 16 Sushi Of Light Eating Frog Creatu...

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

****

Two Halves of a Soul

Chapter 16: Sushi Of Light Eating Frog Creature

* * *

Gohan smirks mischievously at Vegeta as the Saiya-jin prince walks back towards them. "It took you long enough Veggie." He taunts as Vegeta glares at him.

"Yeah, I could have beaten him faster while asleep." Videl adds, her smirk just as mischievous as Gohan's.

"Insolent little brat." Vegeta growls as they suddenly find themselves back by their ship.

~*~

Dabura's face shows his surprise at Yakkon being the next to fight them. "Are you sure you want Yakkon to fight them next master? He might kill them before you can gather any of their energy."

"Don't question me Dabura. You, like the late Pui-Pui, are expendable." Babidi replies, the cold and calm tone of his voice sounds more threatening then if he had yelled in anger.

A chill runs down the Demon King's back at the tone of his master's voice. "I meant no disrespect Lord Babidi. I'll have Yakkon prepared right away."

~*~

"Welcome back. I trust that everything turned out ok." Muri says upon seeing the Gohan, Videl, and Vegeta reappear.

"Yep! That guy wasn't any problem at all. Although Vegeta sure did take his time in beating him."

"Shut up Kaka-brat! Or I'll bla…"

"Oh no you won't Veggie-chan." Bulma says coolly with her arms crossed just as a frying pan comes crashing down on Vegeta's head.

"Don't threaten my son!" Chi-Chi yells, causing most everyone there to flinch.

"So this is your…mother?" Muri asks Gohan, uncertain if he is using the correct word.

"Yep." Gohan replies.

"Chi-Chi is cool compared to my father." Videl says as Hercule peaks out through one of the ship's windows.

"Gohan! Videl! If you're hungry, there's food in the…"

"Bye Muri!" The two young demi Saiya-jins say as they run back into the ship before Chi-Chi can even finish her sentence.

"Those two are so alike it's scary." Bulma says as she stands next to her friend.

"Yeah…I wonder what their children will look like?"

Bulma just stares blankly at the younger woman. 'How the hell did she get from them being alike to what their kids will look like?' She asks herself.

Just as Gohan and Videl are about to stuff their faces with the delicious food spread out before them, they find them selves in a large circular room with no food in sight.

"What happened?" They both ask at the same time.

"It appears that we are to fight someone else." Vegeta says when a large door on one side of the room slides to the side.

"Ewww…that thing is ugly." Videl exclaims upon seeing emerge from the doorway.

"Yeah, and I thought seeing Vegeta in the morning was the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Gohan says jokingly.

"No, my Poppa in the morning is one of the scariest things you'll ever see." Videl replies.

"I guess you're right. He does look pretty disgusting in the mornings."

"Stupid brats, I should just blast them." Vegeta grumbles to himself.

"Greetings, my name is Yakkon and you three look tasty." Yakkon interrupts the group while licking his lips.

"I think you'll find that we are far from an easy meal." Vegeta says while crossing his arms over his chest disinterestedly.

"I heard about what you did to Pui-Pui, and it doesn't impress me."

"I wouldn't be either if I saw someone defeat that weakling." Vegeta says as the light in the room fades. 

"Ouch." Gohan says as he stubs his toe on something hidden by the darkness around them. "I don't think I've ever seen someplace as dark as this."

"No kidding." Videl replies, unable to see her hands as she waves them in front of her face. "And I forgot to bring my flashlight."

"Humph. Stupid brats, you have Saiya-jin blood in your veins. You don't have any need for one of those stupid human inventions." Vegeta says as he transforms into a Super Saiya-jin.

~*~

"What is this? Why is that man glowing?" Babidi asks in surprise upon seeing Vegeta transform. "SOMEONE BRING ME MY ENERGY METER, NOW!"

~*~

A deep evil laugh fills the room, reverberating off the walls. "So you can not see here in my home without creating light."

"So what froggie, it's even easier for me to kick your ass now."

"Down boy!" Videl says. "In case you forgot, this fight is mine."

~*~

"Here it is sir." One of Babidi's underlings says as he hands the short man a small device.

With one look at the gauge on the device Babidi's eyes widen in surprise. "This damn thing must be broken. That SAIYA-JIN can't have a power level of 1500 killis. My Yakkon only has a power level of 800 killis."

~*~

"Quiet brat!" Vegeta yells in anger, turning his back on Yakkon and therefor not noticing the smirk on his face.

However, Gohan and Videl notice this, and they also notice that Yakkon is preparing to do something. But before they can warn Vegeta, Yakkon starts to inhale deeply. They watch helplessly as the light from Vegeta's power is drawn towards Yakkon until there is none left. Drained of his power, Vegeta falls to the ground unconscious as the light in the cavern fades until it is completely dark once again.

"Vegeta!" Gohan and Videl yell into the darkness, unable to even go to his side let alone do anything else to help the fallen warrior in the dark cave.

Yakkon's harsh chuckle can be heard once again. "What's the matter kiddies? Afraid of the dark?"

"No, we just can't see." Gohan replies.

::What are we going to do Gohan? He can suck up our energy like it's water.::

::I don't know, we can't hit him with ki blasts.::

::I know, he'll probably just eat th…wait a sec! Remember that move of Krillin's you showed me?::

::Yeah. But I don't…oh, I think I might know what you have planned.::

"Come on little ones. Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to attack me?"

"Nope, we were just discussing how to defeat you." Videl replies confidently.

~*~

"What is that girl talking about? They didn't say anything to each other." Dabura says as he and Babidi watch the fight.

"You're right Dabura. But that Saiya-jin said something about those kids having Saiya-jin blood. They might not have to talk out loud to each other." Babidi replies while thinking, 'But for Saiya-jins of their age to have such abilities is rare.'

~*~

The giant green creature's laughter echoes through the cave upon hearing Videl. "Lies and false confidence won't help you little girl."

"I know it won't. But I have a sure fire plan for taking you down." Videl says while forming a ball of ki in her hand. Yakkon almost instantly sucks it up.

"My, your energy is FAR tastier then that other persons." Yakkon says while patting his stomach.

"Well in that case, have some more." Videl creates another ball of energy and fires it at Yakkon, the green monster sucks it up as Videl keeps supplying a steady stream of power into the beam.

~*~

"What a foolish child. Doesn't she know she's only making Yakkon stronger?"

"That may be so Dabura. She is only a child after all." 

~*~

"Now for the second course." Videl says while glancing at Gohan, now visible in the light from her ki beam, who nods. Videl raises one of her hands over her head and forms a swirling energy disk that floats a few inches off her hand. With a swing of her arm, she sends the razor sharp disk at Yakkon then quickly forms and launches two slightly smaller disks.

Yakkon is so engrossed in the delicious meal of energy that he fails to notice the two glowing objects coming his way until it is too late. The first disk strikes him, slicing the green giant in half then dissipating, just as Videl stops the flow of energy in her ki beam. The second and third disks each cut the two halves of Yakkon in half again then circle back around to slice those pieces into yet smaller ones.

Gohan and Videl watch from a distance as the two glowing disks fly through the air. In their light they can occasionally catch a glimpse of bloody flesh.

~*~

"WHAT DID SHE DO! HOW COULD A LITTLE GIRL TURN MY PRECIOUS YAKKON INTO…into…SUSHI!?!" Babidi rants while Dabura smirks at the scene in the crystal ball.

'Those two are quite good for their age. It will be interesting to fight them and find out just how good they really are.'

~*~

When the two glowing disks finally dissipate, Gohan forms a ball of energy in his hand to illuminate the cavern. In the spot where Yakkon had stood is now a bloody pile of green flesh.

"Ewwww…I guess I should clean up my mess."

"I think that would be a good idea." Gohan replies as Videl forms her own ball of energy. But instead of using it to light the cave, she sends it hurtling at he pile where it explodes.

As the light fades and the smoke settles, the three warriors find themselves once again transported back to their ship.

~*~

"Let me fight them next master. I'll take all of their energy for you."

"As you wish Dabura. But let's let them rest for a while."

"What for master? I can take them out now."

"No, let's wait until they're not expecting they're expecting another attack, then you'll fight them."

~*~

The occupants of the ship's kitchen look up when three figures, two standing and one lying on the floor unconscious, suddenly appear in the room.

In a flash Bulma is kneeling beside Bulma, her features creased with concern. "What happened to him?" She asks while checking for his pulse. When she feels his heart beating strongly Bulma visible relaxes some.

"He had his energy sucked out of him." Gohan says as he grabs some food off the table.

"What? How is that possible?"

"We were up against this guy no, creature named Yakkon and he ate energy. We found that out the hard way when it sucked up all Vegeta's energy." Videl says as she joins Gohan in eating.

Chi-Chi looks up from feeding little Trunks, "How'd you beat him if he eats energy?"

"My little girl beat that Napkin or whatever his name is into a bloody pulp."

"I guess you could say that Poppa. I…" Videl stops suddenly as she realizes what she did to Yakkon. For the first time in her life she had killed someone. "I…I…" She stutters, unable to say it as tears slowly spill from her eyes. 

Gohan stops his feeding frenzy upon feeling the pain his friend is in and goes to her. "It's ok V-chan. You only did what you had to." He replies while hugging her.

Hercule, who had been quiet since the three had appeared, opens his mouth ask what his daughter is talking about but he closes it when Chi-Chi shakes her head at him.

"I…killed him." She sobs into Gohan's shoulder. Most of those in the room do not seem surprised by the news since they know what usually happens in a battle, but Hercule stares at his daughter.

'She killed him? My little girl killed someone?' He asks himself as Vegeta regains consciousness and sits up.

"Yes Videl, but it was either him or us. There's no doubt in my mind that he would have tried to kill us as long as he was able to breathe. You did the right thing." Gohan says softly.

Bulma, feeling that the conversation is changing into one that would be better for Chi-Chi and Hercule to not here, motions for the others to follow her as she picks up Trunks. Unlike the others, Vegeta just leans against the wall outside of the kitchen to listen to the conversation.

Videl pushes herself away from Gohan and sits in one of the chairs. "But I…I was so calm about it. I actually…enjoyed it." She says quietly.

"I…know what you felt…how you're feeling right now." Gohan replies, starring at the table, after he too sits down. "I know what it's like to know that the person you are fighting is so much weaker then you that they can't even come close to hurting you. I know what it's like to find pleasure in that knowledge." He says softly.

The soft tone of his voice causes Videl to look at him. What he is talking about, even though he had talked about this before, put her own feelings into perspective.

"During my fight with Cell…I lost myself in that knowledge and in my power. I let it go to my head. I knew that there was no way for Cell to hurt me more then he already had let alone kill me. And because of that I felt pleasure. I LIKED being able to hurt him and even kill him when I felt like it. I…"

Gohan stops as he feels Videl's hand on his. "You don't have to say anymore. I know that I did what I had to do against Yakkon just like you ended up doing what you had to do against Cell." Videl leans back in her chair. "It's just that I found it fun to kill him…and I don't like that."

"I don't like it either. But I've had to deal with it in every fight I've been in. Whether I'm the stronger or weaker fighter."

"It's your Saiya-jin blood." Vegeta interjects from the doorway. "Your heritage makes you thirst for battle and enjoy it no matter what the outcome will be. It is both a curse and a blessing."

"How's it a curse? Besides the obvious." Videl says.

"Many Saiya-jins have needlessly lost their lives in battle due to their instincts taking control and not allowing them to retreat when it is the best, or only, option. I, more then likely, would have met such a fate if I had not stayed on Earth."

"Oh…" Videl says as another question forms in her mind. "How did staying on Earth help you?"

Gohan and Videl can see Bulma standing behind Vegeta, a smile on her face. The Saiya-jin prince seems unaware of his wife's presence.

Vegeta looks as though he is not going to answer, but he swallows some of his pride and responds to the young girls query. "Humans…as much as I despise them, are a much stronger race then they appear to be. They seemed weak to my, our race because they do not thirst for battle like we do. But this, I have learned, is not a weakness for when they are called upon to fight, humans fight just as bravely as we Saiya-jins."

"That's nice of you to say Veggie, but you're forgetting something that you told me." Bulma says, startling Vegeta slightly.

Turning around, the Saiya-jin prince sends his mate a look that says, '_Don't you dare tell them that.'_

Ignoring the look from Vegeta, Bulma continues. "He told me that he's also learned that emotions are not a weakness like he used to think. In fact, Gohan, he learned that from you when you first fought against him. The power you showed when…"

Vegeta, his face red in embarrassment, yells, "That's enough Onna!"

"I think you embarrassed him Bulma-san, look how red his face is." Gohan says with a smirk.

"I'M NOT EMBARASSED! I'M…" Vegeta pauses to think of something. "…ANGRY!" He finishes before storming off to one of the gravity rooms.

"Sure you are Veggie-head." Bulma calls after him.

"Gohan, do you know what Vegeta meant by our Saiya-jin blood also being a blessing?" Videl asks her friend while Bulma enjoys a laugh at her husband's expense.

"Nope." Gohan replies before turning to Bulma. "Bulma-san, Vegeta said that our Saiya-jin blood is also a blessing. Do you know what he meant?"

Bulma calms herself before responding, "A blessing? Hmm…he probably meant…well…something that you will learn about when you two are older. It will probably happen between Veggie-chan and I tonight in order to make up for our little fight." She says with a wink.

Gohan and Videl both look at each other and shudder a bit at the meaning of Bulma's words. "Oh." They both say.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your meal. I need to go put Trunks down for a nap." Bulma says as she leaves the room.

The two demi Saiya-jins look at each other before turning their gaze to the table where food still awaits its destiny with their digestive systems.

~*~

Babidi feels slightly nauseated as he watches the scene on his crystal ball. In the clear crystal he can see Gohan and Videl devouring every scrap of food on the table. A single thought runs through his mind as he watches them, 'Ok…so those two are also Saiya-jins.'

~*~

"I don't care how many time I have it, your mom's cooking always seems better then the time before." Videl says as she pats her full stomach.

"Yeah." Gohan says as he burps. "Excuse me."

"Hehe…no problem. In fact…" Videl burps too, hers is much more substantial then Gohan's.

"Nice one." Gohan smiles before letting a burp go that dwarfs Videl's.

"Ok, you win."

"Of course I do. My…"

"GOHAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO BURPING CONTESTS!" Chi-Chi yells from somewhere in the ship.

"Let's get out of here before she comes to hit me with her pan." Gohan says as he and Videl get up and leave the room. Just as they enter the gravity room they hear Chi-Chi march into the kitchen.

"That was close."

"No kidding. So…how about a spar? Or are you too worn out from your fight with Yakkon?"

"In your dreams." Videl replies as she drops into stance. "You're going to lose this time for sure."

"Oh? Like I did last time? Or the time before that? Or the…" Gohan continues to repeat himself as he marks off each win on his fingers. "…before that? Or the time before…no that was more of a draw so that doesn't count. Or the…"

Videl can't take the sight and falls to the floor in fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asks cluelessly as he blinks at her. This only makes her laugh harder. Gohan smirks as he gets an idea. "If you're going to laugh then I'll give you something to laugh about." He says as he jumps on Videl and starts to tickle her, her shrieks of laughter fill the room and can even be heard outside of the gravity room.

~*~

"Where'd they go?" An angry Chi-Chi asks herself, waving her frying pan, as she looks at the disheveled kitchen. "Gohan knows better then to not put his dishes in the sink." As she busies herself with washing the dirty dishes, she hears the sound of laughter. Following the sound to one of the gravity rooms, she looks through the small window set into the door and sees Gohan and Videl laughing as they roll around on the floor tickling each other.

As she stands there watching the two kids, Bulma, also drawn by their laughter, walks up. "What's all the laughter about?" She asks as she looks through the window. "Awe, that's so cute." She says.

"I know…When Goku and I were younger, before we had Gohan, we used to spar. But we always seemed to end up like that, and some times…" She trails off as she turns slightly red.

"Give those two about five or six years and I bet they'll be the same way." Bulma says as she and Chi-Chi watch the two demi Saiya-jins.

* * *

Please Review.


	19. Ch 17 Death Of A Demon

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 17: Death Of A Demon  
By: Darkheart81  
  
I owe parts of this chapter to Jumper Prime. He gave me some great lines to use in some of the dialog.  
  
I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
As the two women watch Gohan and Videl roll around on the gravity room floor in a fit of laughter after their friendly spar turned into a tickle war, what Bulma just said registers in Chi-Chi's mind. "Five or six years? But they'd only be sixteen."  
  
"What's your point? I'm willing to bet that if you and Goku had been around each other when you were that old then you two would have"  
  
"No way! We would have wai"  
  
"Come on, I know I would have slept with Vegeta if I we had gotten together when I was sixteen. And besides, from what I've seen and heard, you were ready to bare Goku's children when you were only twelve."  
  
"Don't be so sure about that. You know how Goku was back then." Chi-Chi says as tears fill her eyes at the memories of her husband and his child like innocence.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I kind of forgot about that." Bulma replies before smirking at the younger woman. "But you didn't deny what I said."  
  
"WellI guess I did have a bigHUGE crush on him back then. ButI don't know. Goku seemed to disappear after I saw him that second time while he was collecting the Dragon Balls."  
  
A lighthearted laugh escapes from Bulma. "So, from what it sounds like to me, you think that you would've 'rocked Goku's world' back then?"  
  
"W-what? No way! We were only twelve! And do you have any idea how hard it was teaching him the birds and the bees? He kept going off on tangents about chicken and honey!"  
  
Bulma laughs a little as an image of Chi-Chi trying to teach Goku about the facts of life enters her mind. "I guess your right. And speaking of honey," Bulma blushes. "Did you ever spread it on yo" She starts to ask when the gravity room door suddenly opens.  
  
"Ummare you feeling ok Bulma-san? You look a little red." Gohan says as he and Videl emerge from the gravity room.  
  
"Y-yeah Gohan, I'm fine. Come on Chi-Chi." She replies before dragging Chi-Chi down the hall to finish their conversation without being overheard by the two adolescent demi Saiya-jins.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know V-chan. But I'm thirsty, let's get something to drink."  
  
"Sounds good to me. And maybe a little snack too."  
  
Gohan licks his lips at the mention of food. "Oh yeah." He says before they walk down the hall.  
  
As they near the kitchen they start to hear Chi-Chi and Bulma talking. "Are you kidding? As much as I trust Goku to not hurt me, I don't think I could trust himthere when food is involved."  
  
"I thought it'd be dangerous too. But when that jar of honey fell off the picnic table and onto meVeggie was quite content to go slow."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Videl asks the red-faced Bulma and Chi-Chi as she and Gohan walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, did you and Vegeta have a food fight or something?"  
  
"No brats." The aforementioned man says as he enters the room. "The Onna is talking about when a jar of honey spilled on her br- OUCH! Don't do that harpy!" He yells while holding his head where the frying pan had landed. "As I was going to say, I was licking honey from the Onna's bre- OUCH! DAMN IT HARNot you too Bulma!" Vegeta yells, calling her by her name in his shocked state. "Damn you harpy! You've corrupted my mate!"  
  
"NOT in front of the children Veggie-chan. And Chi-Chi didn't corrupt me, I just figured that a frying pan would be more effective then your usual forms of punishment at the moment." Bulma says sweetly when a loud yell fills the room.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER TALKING ABOUT SUCH THINGS AROUND MY LITTLE GIRL!" Hercule yells. "SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO HEAR THOSE KINDS OF THINGS!" The large man charges at Vegeta, punching him in the face once he is in range.  
  
"Well she'll learn about them sooner or later. And I'm bet she'll experience them first hand within seven, no five years. So I don't see what the big deal is." Vegeta says while crossing his arms disinterestedly as though nothing has happened while Hercule cradles his hand against his chest.  
  
"It's b-broken. You broke my hand! How dare you break my, the great Hercule's, hand!"  
  
"Poppa, please. You're making an asfool of yourself." Videl says as she steps between her father and Vegeta. "And you did punch him."  
  
"You were closer to the truth with what you were going to say." Vegeta says before turning to Hercule. "And you're lucky I don't blast you, you weak moron."  
  
"Come on Mr. S. I think Muri will heal your hand if we ask him." Gohan says before leaving the room, Videl pushes her father along behind Gohan.  
  
~*~  
  
Babidi watches in amusement as Hercule cowers before the Namekian elder while the two children appear to be barely containing their laughter own laughter at the site. The large man looks like he is about ready to soil himself from the mere sight of Muri. And as the Namek places his hands over Hercule's, the much larger man recoils slightly before taking a deep breath to steady his nerves and shaking hand.   
  
~*~  
  
As the light from Muri's healing ability fades, Hercule blinks in surprise that the pain in his hand is gone. "H-how?" He asks softly.  
  
"It's an ability that some of my people have. It's not really anything special." Muri says with a smile. "In fact, your daughter has beenhealed in the same way."  
  
"Huh?" Hercule says while looking at his daughter. "What's he talking about?"  
  
"Nothing Poppa. I just had a little cut and one of Gohan-chan's friends healed it for me." The raven hair girl lies.  
  
"Ohok." Hercule replies while standing up and walking back into the ship.  
  
"Thanks Muri."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think my father knew what he was doing."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I can have at least something to do. Watching an entire planet isn't as fun as it sounds."  
  
"I'm sure it can't be that boring." Videl says. "This place is huge and there has to be a lot going on."  
  
"Well it has been interesting since Babidi showed up."  
  
"I bet it has been. Thanks again Muri. We'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, bye Gohan, bye Videl."  
  
"Bye." The two demi Saiya-jins chorus.  
  
~*~  
  
It seems like an eternity goes by as Babidi watches the group inside their primitive, by his standards anyway, spaceship. The only ones who are doing anything interesting is Gohan and Videl, and their sparing soon grows boring since he does not see them doing anything that his one lackeys can not do.  
  
'Those Saiya-jinssuch disgusting beings.' He thinks a while later as he watches the group eat yet another outrageously large meal, the sight makes him lose his appetite for his own dinner. Then, after a unbelievably boring couple of hours of watching them sit in front of what they call a TV, the group finally retires to their bed chambers and falls asleep. "Dabura! It is time!" He yells into the darkness around him.  
  
"As you wish my master." The large red being replies, emerging from the deep shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
The cold slap of steel on skin stirs the small group of three from their slumber as they land on a cold metal floor. Each mumbling something about evil frying pans as they rub their heads before their eyes widen upon seeing that they are no longer on board their own ship. Instead, they are in a large circular room.  
  
A deep threatening laugh resonates through the room. "I hope you're ready to die."  
  
"Wh-what's going on Gohan?" Videl asks in surprise as she stares at the large man.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan replies. "But it looks like it's my turn to fight." He adds while stretching.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny gaki." Dabura says with a sinister smile. "But I could use a little warm up."  
  
"I couldn't agree more. It'll be nice to have a spar with someone who I don't have to worry about killing."  
  
"You're right, you can't kill me so you don't have to worry about it." Dabura says confidently before disappearing and reappearing in front of Gohan. The large demon sends his fist careening into Gohan's stomach, sending him flying backwards and skidding across the floor.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl cries out, worried because he was not powered up.  
  
"Concerned for you friend, little girl? Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough." Dabura says as Videl smirks at him. Behind the large demon she can see Gohan rise to his feet and dust off his clothes.  
  
"Nice hit. I actually felt some pain." Gohan says while rubbing his stomach. "So tell me, what's your name?"  
  
Dabura's mind races as he turns to the boy and sees that he is apparently unhurt. 'He should have at least a few bruised and broken ribs from that blow.' "I am Dabura. King of demons."  
  
"Really? A king?" Gohan says with disbelief in his voice. "If you're a king then why are you following Babidi? Shouldn't he be following you?"  
  
"Look gaki, I" Dabura says, crossing his arms over his chest when the ground seems to fall out from under him.  
  
"Sorry, I saw an opening that screamed attack, so I did." Gohan says while Videl giggles at her friend.   
  
Vegeta humphs in annoyance. "Why don't you just finish him. I'd like to get back to sleep brat."  
  
"As much as I hate to agree with Veggie-head, Gohan-chan. I agree with him about wanting to get back to sleep."  
  
"Ok, I guess I can finish this quickly." Gohan says while powering up to Super Saiya-jin before sending a ball of ki speeding at Dabura. As the ball leaves Gohan's hand, he freezes. 'What am I doing? I'm letting my power go to my head again. Concentrate Gohan, don't get cocky just because you're'  
  
The demon king dodges the deadly ball of light, causing it to impact the wall of the chamber. But instead of exploding, it seems to be sucked into the wall.  
  
Dabura charges at the unmoving demi Saiya-jin, his fist pulled back and ready strike. A second and third ball of energy quickly follows the first.  
  
::What are you doing Gohan?:: Videl yells inside his mind upon picking up his thoughts. ::This isn't like Cell. Even Veggie over here could wipe the floor with this guy.::  
  
A nanosecond before Dabura's fist impacts with his face, Gohan ducks. ::Thanks Videl.:: He replies through their bond before sending a volley of ki blasts at the demon king. Dabura manages to dodge all but the last one, which catches him in the shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
"Perfect Dabura. If we can't beat their energy out of them then we'll let them give it to us." Babidi smiles while watching Gohan and Dabura exchange blows and energy blasts on his crystal ball. He almost finds himself jumping in joy upon seeing Dabura send Gohan flying into the wall with a kick to the boy's back.   
  
But after several minutes his smile slowly fades as Dabura seems unable to block the boy's attacks and is slowly being backed up against a wall.  
  
"What is wrong with these people? Did I get all the weaklings in this damned universe?" He yells in anger before glancing at the needle on the energy meter beside Buu's cocoon. The sight of it slowly rising with each bit of energy the walls absorb causes a sadistic grin to crease his already wrinkly features.  
  
But his joy is short lived as Gohan method of attack changes. He stops using ki blasts and starts to pummel the large demon in a dizzying flurry of punches and kicks.  
  
~*~  
  
Purple blood trickles from Dabura's lip, his chest rising and falling in ragged breaths, as he glares at the boy in front of him. 'This is impossible! I've conquered entire planets, solar systems, and even entire galaxies single-handedly! How can this BOY be able to stand up to me in a fight?' He asks himself.  
  
"What's the matter? Feeling tired?" Gohan taunts. "Maybe you should have gotten more sleep."  
  
Dabura snarls at his target as a sword materializes in his hand and he once again charges at Gohan. "Now you'll die gaki."  
  
A quick sidestep removes Gohan from the path of the jagged sword. "No fair! I don't have a sword!"  
  
"Who said this was a fair fight?" Dabura replies with a smirk while slashing at Gohan.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Why don't you try out Big Red's sword?" Videl yells from the side of the room.  
  
"Thanks for the idea V-chan!" Gohan yells back as he grabs Dabura's wrist. With a quick twist of his entire body, Gohan bends Dabura's arm, sending the sword plunging into the demon's gut.  
  
~*~  
  
"DABURA GOD DAMN YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF BE KILLED?" Babidi yells while watching his general fall to the ground. Raising his hands to cast the spell that will send the small group back to their ship, he pauses.  
  
A smirk spreads across his wrinkled features as he sees Gohan raise his arm and send a ki blast at Dabura's body. The energy of the blast fills the room, some of it sinking into the walls to be absorbed by Buu.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nice fight Gohan." Videl compliments him while Vegeta rolls his eyes.  
  
"Thanks I" Gohan starts to reply when an evil laugh fills the air.  
  
"I must say that I'm upset that Dabura is dead. But I shall not kill you for what you did since, by killing him, you have given me all the energy I need to resurrect my father's prized creation, Majin Buu."  
  
"Damn it! I should have known something was up when your poorly aimed attacks were absorbed by the walls." Vegeta yells at Gohan.  
  
"That's right Saiya-jin. But I'm feeling generous. I shall return you to your ship and allow you three to rest for eight of your Earth hours." Babidi says before waving his hands and returning the three fighters to their ship.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ouch! Vegeta, I thought I told you not to be so rough." Bulma mumbles as Vegeta suddenly lands on top of her.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose Onna! It was that bas" Vegeta says before noticing that Bulma is not even awake.  
  
"My name's Bulma not Onna." The blue haired beauty says in her sleep.  
  
Vegeta grunts in amusement before lying down beside her.  
  
~*~  
  
"WOW!" Gohan and Videl exclaim as they land on their beds.  
  
"Well at least we landed on our beds instead of the floor." Videl says as she jumps down from the top bunk. "But now I'm too wired to go to sleep."  
  
"Me too. How about we"  
  
"Get something to eat?" Videl suggests.  
  
Yeah, and then we can spar."   
  
"Sounds like a good plan." Videl replies while Gohan smirks at her.  
  
"Race ya'?" He says before running from the room.  
  
Videl blinks at the slowly closing door before she too runs from the room. "Hey! I'm the one who should AHHH!" She screams, unable to stop upon seeing Gohan standing in the middle of the hallway. With a surprised yelp she runs into Gohan and they both tumble to the floor.  
  
"And just WHERE have you two been?" The angry woman asks the pile of arms and legs that is Gohan and Videl while her frying pan dangles dangerously from one hand. Both demi Saiya-jins slowly look up at Chi-Chi and gulp at the look in her eyes.  
  
"IBabidi trans" Gohan stutters before being interrupted.  
  
"WHAT THE **_HELL_** ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU PUNK!" Hercule, awakened by the ruckus in the hallway, yells at the top of his lungs.  
  
Gohan and Videl look at the way they are laying and blush when a metallic clang and the sound of someone crumpling to the floor fills the air. The two look to see a barely conscious Hercule on the floor with an angry Chi-Chi standing over him. Both blink in surprise since they did not even notice Chi-Chi move past them.  
  
"How dare you think that my son would do anything sexual with Videl!" Chi-Chi yells at the fallen man. "They both know that they're too young to be having sex and that they have to wait a few more years."  
  
Gohan looks at his mother oddly and thinks, 'Gee, thanks Kaa-san. I think.'  
  
::What does she mean by a FEW more years? We'd only be like fourteen.:: Videl says.  
  
::I'll tell you later. Let's go before she notices us again.:: Gohan replies as he gets up and makes a run for the kitchen with Videl on his heels.  
  
~*~  
  
Babidi stares at the gauge beside the sphere that holds Buu captive. Its needle seems to waivers just under the full mark for several minutes before slowly coming to a stop. Babidi's grin widens until it looks like his face is about to break from the strain as a sadistic cackle reverberates through the ship.  
  
"Finally! After all this time! Buu shall awaken and I can have my revenge on all those who have crossed my father and I!" The little yellow man yells as smoke begins to poor from the ball as if to emphasize Babidi's point.  
  
~*~  
  
The refrigerator door opens and then slams shut in the blink of an eye as a pile of food seems to materialize out of thin air on the table. And with it two demi Saiya-jins seem to appear from nowhere as well before stuffing their faces with food.  
  
::Ok, it's later so spill it. What did you mother mean?::  
  
::Jeez, it's barely been five seconds.:: Gohan says while smiling around a mouth full of food. Videl glares at him, almost causing Gohan to choke on the food. ::AlrightI think that what she meant was that she and Tou-san would have been married when they were like twelve or thirteen.::  
  
Videl stops chewing on a piece of chicken and looks at him in disbelief. ::You're joking right?::  
  
::Nope. I don't know the entire story. But from what I do know, Tou-san took off in search of the Dragon Balls before they could be married.::  
  
::Oh.:: Videl replies before something comes to mind. ::If they had gotten married then would they ofhad a honeymoon?::  
  
::I don't know and I don't WANT to know.:: Gohan says truthfully before changing the subject. ::So why does your dad still call me a punk?::  
  
::I don't know. I guess he's just:: Videl replies when a voice seems to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Gaki = Brat  
  
Please Review.  



	20. Ch 18 The Battle Begins

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 18: The Battle Begins  
By: DarkHeart81  
  
I'm so sorry for the long delay on this update but I kind of forgot about writing it for about two weeks, and then my "writing spirit" has been coming and going since then. Hopefully you all won't have to wait so long for the next update. Also, I've been kind of working on some new fics as well (I've got 5 started). I'll post one of them once I finish one of my current ones.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Hello again." Babidi's voice echoes throughout the ship. "Gohan, I was mad at you for killing Dabura, but I'm not angry with you any more since the energy that you wasted in that fight was just what I needed to resurrect Majin Buu."  
  
Gohan and Videl look at each other before reaching out with their senses. Far away on the other side of the planet they can feel a large energy presence. One that seems to suck up anything that comes to close to it like a black hole.  
  
"I-is that Buu?" Videl asks.  
  
"I don't knowit has to bebut it's weird."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The energyit feels odd. It feels neither good or evil, it's justthere."  
  
"Yeah, you're" Videl replies when she is interrupted by Babidi.  
  
"EXCUSE ME BRATS BUT I WAS TALKIN!" Babidi yells before continuing. "Now as I was going to say, being that you'll all be dead soon, I'm going to be generous and give you all twenty four of your Earth hours to do whatever you please. Oh, and Vegeta, if you and that woman plan on mating then please let me know. The sight of you beings without any clothes is enough to make a god sick."  
  
The two demi Saiya-jins blush as they look at each other. "Did he really have to a"  
  
"WHAT? THAT LITTLE TOADHOW DARE HE LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M NOT DRESSED!" Bulma yells throughout the ship, interrupting Gohan.  
  
"Looks like she's awake now."  
  
Gohan chuckles a little before he resumes stuffing his face. ::No kidding. And I wouldn't want to be Vegeta right now. His ears have to be hurting.::  
  
"DAMN ONNA!" Vegeta yells as he storms into the kitchen. "All I did was ask her if she'd rather have that old pervert Roshi see her naked or that toad Babidi." He adds when Gohan and Videl's eyes shoot open in horror just before a metallic clang fills the kitchen.  
  
"For your information, Roshi has seen her naked. And she wasn't too pleased about it either." Chi-Chi says sternly from behind the Saiya-jin prince.  
  
For the first time since they met him, Vegeta is speechless. But that only lasts for a few seconds before he explodes. "WHAT? THATHUMAN HAS SEEN MY MATE NAKED? WHEN WE GET BACK TO EARTH THAT MAN IS DEAD!"  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere on Earth, in a porno shop that is having a discount sale if you buy the stuff in bulk, a bald man sneezes and shivers. "Damn cold." The man mutters.  
  
"But Master Roshi, it's the middle of summer on the equator and you don't have a cold." A short pig says from beside him.  
  
"Quiet Oolong! I'm trying to concentrate! It's not easy trying to decide which two hundred out of the three hundred magazines here I'm going to buy."  
  
"JeezI guess everyone's right, he's an even bigger pervert then I thought. I was only going to buy a couple dozen." Oolong mutters under his breath.  
  
~*~  
  
"You certainly won't kill that man! I could care less if that lecherous old fool were to die but Goku likes him." Chi-Chi says when Bulma enters the room.  
  
"And I suppose you want to know how Roshi saw me naked." She says as Gohan and Videl quickly leave the room, the topic not one they care to hear about.  
  
Vegeta snorts, "It's not like I have anything better to do."  
  
"Fine, it was just after I met Goku and we were collecting the Dragon Balls. For some reason that still eludes me, he removed my panties during the night. And the"  
  
"WHAT!!!! KAKAROTT HAS SEEN YOU NAKED TOO!!! I KNEW"  
  
"SHUT UP VEGETA!" Chi-Chi yells after giving him another taste of her frying pan. "WE CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!"  
  
"Damn harpyand she tells me not to yell." Vegeta mumbles under his breath so the women will not hear.  
  
The rest of the night and the next day passes quietly and they are discussing what to do next as the dishes from supper are being cleared. "Alright, so you Onnas and the idiot are going to gather the Dragon Balls while the two older brats and I go beat the sh" Vegeta pauses when he sees the glare Chi-Chi is giving him. "Stuffing out of Buu." He finishes.  
  
A series of explosions jar the spaceship, sending a plates and other dishes crashing to the floor of the ship, as Babidi's voice fills the air again. "It's time for you troublesome beings to die."  
  
"Yes! You come out and play with Buu!" The pink blob himself adds.  
  
"Quiet Buu! I'm running this show!" Babidi yells. "Now, it's time for you tocome out and play with Buu."  
  
Laughter fills the spaceship at Babidi's statement. "It sounds to me like Buu is the one running things over there." Bulma says. But her statement is only heard by Chi-Chi, Hercule, and little Trunks since the other three have already taken off for the exit.  
  
~*~  
  
The door of the ship slides aside to reveal Babidi standing next to a large pink mass of flesh with a tentacle on top of its head. They watch in disbelief as the blob stares in awe at one of the native insects flies that is flying in front of its face. "Lookie Master Babidi, a buggy!"  
  
Babidi rolls his eyes at his father's creation, "That's nice Buu."  
  
"This bumbling blob is the terrible Majin Buu?" Vegeta asks. "The only thing that should fear him is a bakery. Why the Onna's scarier before she's had a shower in the morning."  
  
"No kidding." Videl and Gohan agree while both could swear they hear Bulma yelling inside the ship about how Vegeta just earned himself a month on the couch for that remark.   
  
"Yeah, but the power emanating from him isunreal."  
  
"I'm sure we can beat him though Gohan. I don't think he's any stronger then you." Videl reassures her friend as Buu dances around like an idiot.  
  
"Don't be a fool brat. Buu is probably hiding a lot of hisits power."  
  
"Yeah V-chan, I think Veggie's right."  
  
"Brat! Don't call me that!"  
  
"Whatever Vegetable-head." Gohan replies before turning to Videl. "Buu seems too child like to really be a big threat. In fact, I bet we can win this without fighting at all."  
  
"How can weturn him to our side. And have him help against Babidi."  
  
"Exactly, so just follow my lead." Gohan says before walking up to Buu. "Hi Buu, I'm Gohan."  
  
"I'm Videl, and that crabby man back there is Vegeta."  
  
The large pink ball of flesh looks at them curiously before responding, "Hello, Buu is Buu."  
  
Gohan and Videl glance at each other while behind them they can hear Vegeta muttering to himself. "I never thought I'd see the day when Kakarott is actually smarter then something." The Saiya-jin prince says.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Buu." Gohan continues. "We were wondering if you'd like to be friends."  
  
"Buu be friends with boy and girl and angry person?" He says as though the idea of being friends with someone had never occurred to him before. "OK! Buu be friends with you since Buu have no friends!"  
  
"That's great Buu." Videl says. "I bet we'll"  
  
"Buu! What are you doing? I said to kill them!" Babidi interrupts.  
  
"Buu no wanna kill them. They Buu's friends." The pink blob says rebelliously.  
  
"Friends!? You don't have any friends! You're the terror of the universe! You only exist to destroy shit!"  
  
"But poopoo disappears on its ownwhy Buu need to destroy it?" He replies while cocking his head at an angle. Gohan and Videl can't help but laugh.  
  
"No you ugly brainless tub of lard! You're supposed to do what I say and destroy stuff! You're NOT supposed to make friends with two babies and a brain dead Saiya-jin!"  
  
"Listen here" Vegeta begins to rant when Buu interrupts.  
  
"Oogly? What is oogly?"  
  
"It means you frighten small children and babies!"  
  
"But Gohan and Videl aren't a scared of Buu." He says while thinking it over. "So that mean they're not babies." Buu adds several seconds later.  
  
"I don't care if they're not really babies! All I want is for them to be dead!"  
  
"But Buu"  
  
"Enough of this!" Babidi screams before reciting some strange alien language.  
  
"What do you think that's supposed to mean?" Videl asks after Babidi stops.  
  
"I don't know. It could be an" Gohan stops in mid sentence when Buu grabs his head in pain.  
  
"Owwie! What you do to Buu?" He manages to get out between cries of pain.  
  
Babidi cackles at him. "It's just a little spell my father had cooked up in case something like this ever happened."  
  
"Owwie! Buu make you pay! Babidi die now!" The pink blob yells while screaming out, "Chocolate!" A pink beam of light shoots out from the tentacle like protrusion on top of Buu's head and strikes Babidi before the wizard can do anything to defend himself.  
  
But just as Buu is about to pick up the bar of sweet candy, smoke begins to pour from the holes on his head and arms. And several minutes later the smoke stops pouring from him just as quickly as it had started. With a shrug Buu picks up the chocolate and stuffs it in his mouth.  
  
As the three fighters from Earth watch in silence, their heads snap up to look into the sky where a light pink cloud has formed and a second immense energy can be felt. Slowly, the cloud begins to shrink in upon it self and the outline of a lone figure can be seen within its swirling vapors.  
  
Buu, seeing his new friends staring into the sky, follows there gaze and gasps at what he sees. The last traces of gas coalesce into the new beings body as it starts to descend from the sky. Compared to Majin Buu, the new being is extremely thin. He, in fact, looks to be nothing but skin and bones.  
  
"Who you?" Majin Buu asks the being.  
  
"I'm Buu." Its voice is deep, unlike Majin Buu's high pitched voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan and Videl glance at each other while Vegeta raises an eyebrow.  
  
"This should beinteresting." Gohan comments. Beside him Videl nods.  
  
~*~  
  
"But me is Buu? You not me!"  
  
"In a way you're right tubby. I'm your evil side, and apparently, your brains as well."  
  
~*~  
  
"This can't be good." Gohan mutters.  
  
"YeahI've heard of split personalities before but this isweird."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Buu is smart!" The pink blob says while pouting.  
  
"If you were half as smart as you are fat then you'd be a genius!"  
  
"DON'T MAKE FUN OF BUU!" Buu's face turns bright red as he yells.  
  
"Oh? And what will be do to me if I don't? You fat tub of lard!"  
  
Buu scowls at his counterpart as smoke once again pours from the holes in his body, "Buu willTURN YOU INTO CUPCAKE!" He yells as a pink light shoots from his antenna.  
  
~*~  
  
The three warriors from Earth watch in anticipation of seeing 'thin' Buu turned into a sugary treat. But much to their surprise, and to fat Buu's displeasure, thin Buu smirks evilly before simply blowing on the pink beam of energy. The simple action sends it hurtling back to its creator, turning fat Buu into chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and purple sprinkles on top.  
  
~*~  
  
With a little laugh, thin Buu picks up the piece of desert and pops it into his mouth. With a contented smile he chews the sugary treat up and swallows it. Almost immediately his body fills out and he looks more like a normal person. The noticeable change though, one that puts fear in the eyes of the three warriors that are there to battle him, is his power. Now, instead of being an even match for Gohan, he is almost twice as strong as the young warrior.  
  
"I see fear in your eyes." This new incarnation of Buu says coldly while smirking. "You are smart to fear me."  
  
Vegeta is the first to shove the fear from his eyes, "I'm not afraid. I was just surprised that those two ugly freaks could make something even uglier when they combined." He answers with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, so the mighty Saiya-jin Prince doesn't fear me?" Buu asks with a sinister smile. "Why don't you prove it?"  
  
The full-blooded Saiya-jin's smirk falters for just a second before he responds, "Fine, but it's your funeral." Vegeta says with forced confidence, his pride not allowing him to back out of the fight. And, without another word, he powers up to his maximum then charges at Buu with an outstretched fist.  
  
Buu allows Vegeta to beat on him. His body deforming with every blow the Saiya-jin lands. After several minutes of nonstop punches and kicks, Vegeta backs off to examine the damage he has inflicted. He smiles at the deformed mass of flesh that is Buu. "You look like a wad of used gum Buu." Vegeta jeers.  
  
If they had been able to make out the expression on Buu's twisted and rearranged face then they would have seen him smirking. With an explosion of energy, Buu's body straightens itself out and returns to normal. "Not bad for a weakling." Buu taunts. "I almost felt a one or two of those hits."  
  
"WHY YOU" Vegeta yells while charging Buu again. This time, when Vegeta is in range, Buu slams his fist into the Saiya-jin Prince's stomach. Knocking him to the ground a short distance away. Then, with a disinterested glance at the fallen Saiya-jin, Buu fires at a ki blast at him. When the smoke clears, Vegeta is lying unconscious at the center of a shallow crater.  
  
Gohan can feel that Vegeta is still alive so he turns his eyes to Buu. "Videl" Gohan says without taking his eyes off of Buu. "I want you to stay out of this fight."  
  
"But Gohan I can"  
  
"No, I" He pauses as he looks at her. "Don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"But you can't"  
  
"No buts"  
  
"Look here Son Gohan!" Videl yells as her temper starts to flare, causing Gohan to gulp. "You may be stronger than me but Buu's stronger then you. No matter what you say you need help in this fight."  
  
Gohan sighs in exasperation, "Finebut _only_ jump into the fight _if_ I ask you to. It doesn't matter how much stronger Buu is then me. As long as I'm alive Buu will not win." He vows  
  
Videl glares at him for several seconds before giving in. "Fine, but you better kick his ass." She says before flying a short distance away.  
  
"It looks like it's just you and me Buu."  
  
"What? Am I a babysitter now? Come on kid, go get someone who can actually put up some semblance of a fight."  
  
"Believe me, if there's anyone on this planet who can go toe to toe with you then it's me."  
  
"GreatI just hope you mommy won't be too upset when her baby winds up dead."  
  
"Ain't gonna happen." Gohan replies before light explodes from his body.  
  
"If all you're going to do is put on a light show then you might as well leave."  
  
Gohan screams in response as his eyes close while his power continues to build. Lightning shoots around his body as his hair becomes slightly spikier. Without a word Gohan disappears and reappears in front of Buu, catching the pink being by surprise with a blow that knocks him onto his butt.  
  
"Not bad." Buu says before jumping up and going on the offensive.  
  
As they trade blows, Gohan and Buu slowly begin to levitate into the air. It seems like an entirety passes as thunderous sounds fill the air. After almost a half-hour of fighting back and forth Gohan lands a solid blow on Buu, knocking him higher into the air.   
  
As the demi Saiya-jin, breathing heavily from the furious exchange of blows, watches the pink being fly away from him he draws his arms to his side and begins a chant that, because of his father, has been the sound of death for many a foe. "KAME" His shout echoes over the land as light fills the space between his hands. "HAME" The light intensifies as Gohan can feel the energy crackling in his grasp, wanting to be set free. "HA!" He yells as he thrusts his hands forward, toward Buu, allowing the bright blue sphere of energy to fly free of his grasp.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl watches in silence as Gohan and Buu pound on each other. Her blood races through her vanes, urging her to join the fight. But she suppresses the urge for Gohan asked her not to help unless he asked her to, and she has no intention of going against her friend's wishes. It seems like the two floating beings have been battling forever when Buu is knocked away from Gohan. She watches as Gohan prepares his father's attack. Except for the crackle of energy, silence rules the land as she watches the blast streak towards Buu. And when it strikes him, she has to turn away from the bright flash of light.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly, Gohan descends from the sky and lands, staggering slightly from lack of energy as he watches for any sign that Buu is still alive. With a sigh he turns to Videl when he stops suddenly, frozen in place, as something occurs to him. 'Something's wrong. He can't have died that easily.' He thinks when Buu's voice rings out from a crater.  
  
"Ow! You hurt Buu!" The pink muscle bound being yells from the crater, falling back on the childish grammar of his fat self. "I'm gonna kill you now!"  
  
Gohan's eyes go wide with horror as Buu fires a large ki blast in his direction. "Oh shit." He mumbles. 'This is not good. I don't have enough energy left to' The ki blast strikes him before he can finish the thought, lifting him from his feet. As the ball of energy carries him into the distant horizon he can hear Videl's shrill cry before blackness claims him.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Hopefully I'll have _Last of Two Planets_ within the week, and _Destiny_ within two weeks.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	21. Ch 19 Death And Rebirth

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 19: Death And Rebirth  
By: DarkHeart81  
**  
**Ok, I'm changing my writing style in this fic. I've been doing a lot of writing in past tense lately and have come to prefer it. So the rest of this fic will be in past tense. I'll eventually go back and rewrite the other chapters so that they're in past tense as well.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
[Telepathic communication other then through a bond.]  
  
============================================================================  
  
"GOHAN! NOOO!" Videl yelled, falling to her knees, as she watched the blast carry him away. Tears streamed from her eyes as the boy's energy slowly faded until she could no longer sense it. And with it, his voice ceased to echo in her mind. What she felt at that moment is completely unlike what she felt those few months ago when Gohan had been shot. On that day she had merely thought Gohan was dead because that is what her knowledge told her. But this time it is different. She can no longer sense the energy that is his life force after being able to sense it from seemingly endless distances during their training back on Earth. And his thoughts whispering in her head that had become so familiar are now gone. Because of this she knew that he isn't going to suddenly reappear to finish this fight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Just one more to go and we can bring back Goku." Bulma said with a smile as she piloted the large air-car to the location of the final Dragon Ball. Chi-Chi nodded and smiled at the thought of having Goku back. And Hercule, having resigned himself to not understanding all that is happening or where his daughter is, watched the alien landscape as little Trunks sat quietly in his lap while taking a nap.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta could only watch through pain slitted eyes as Videl fell to her knees, the small bag of Senzu beans he had lay just out of reach of his broken body. He can only imagine what she must be feeling. The only person on the planet who knew how the young girl is feeling is Chi-Chi. But, from what he was told as a boy, the pain of losing one's mate when you are too young to complete the growing bond is greater then that of losing one's mate after the bond has been completed and is fully formed.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl could feel her anger growing along with an unquenchable need for revenge. And with it she could feel an enormous, almost unbelievable, amount of power surging through her vanes, pushing its way into every cell of her being. Nothing she had felt before could compare to the feeling of raw energy invading every cell of her body. She was so lost in anger and grief that she didn't notice that she had gotten up from the ground. Nor did she notice that she had already transformed to the level of Super Saiya-jin. All her thoughts and feelings were focused on one single thing. Making Buu pay for what he had done. With one final scream her power exploded outwards, hurling a cloud dust and debris into the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Hercule watched as the seven Dragon Balls pulsed with mystical energy while Muri summoned forth the dragon. The sky suddenly became black as lighting streaked through the air. "W-what's going on?"  
  
"The dragon is being summoned." Bulma replied as though it is something she has seen many times before, which it was.  
  
A bolt of lightning suddenly struck the Dragon Balls. The blinding pillar of light seemed to dance in the air for a second before morphing into the shape of an enormous dragon.  
  
Awe was on the faces of Chi-Chi and Trunks as they stared at the dragon. The woman had seen the Earth's dragon several times over the years, but this one dwarfed Shenlong. And little Trunks found the large green dragon very cool. Hercule, on the other hand, was cowering on his knees trying to imitate an ostrich.  
  
~*~  
  
As he lay there watching and feeling the changes in the girl, he felt something soft brush against his hand. Looking at it, he sees the bag of Senzu beans. Luckily for him the wind kicked up by Videl's transformation had blown the small bag next to him.  
  
~*~  
  
The sensation of blood dripping from her clenched fists barely registered in Videl's mind. Physical pain is beyond her. It is there but only as a minor annoyance. Small bolts of electricity shot around her body, scorching the ground where they made contact. When she opened her eyes they're an icy blue. Her eyes are cold and hard as they scan around her.  
  
~*~  
  
Fear. Vegeta actually felt fear when Videl looked at him. He couldn't believe that he was afraid of this girl. But the look in her eyes, it was so cold and emotionless. The Saiya-jin prince had seen only one thing in her eyes. She wanted to kill Buu. And he knew that she would not stop until is dead, even if it meant that she too must die. But at the same time, Vegeta could tell that in her present state Videl would not hesitate to kill him as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Chi-Chi felt her heart race as Muri spoke the words that will bring Goku back to life. But before the Namekian can complete the wish something unexpected happened.  
  
[Hey, I thought I asked not to be wished back?] Goku's voice said in their heads.  
  
Chi-Chi felt her eyes fill with tears upon hearing her husband's voice. "G-Goku? Is that you?"  
  
[Hi Chi-Chi, why are you guys on New Namek?]  
  
"We're here to wish you back, Goku." Bulma replied.  
  
[Why? Gohan and Vegeta should be able to take care of anyone who threatens Earth.]  
  
Bulma looked at the woman next to her before replying, "It's not me that should tell you. It's not my place."  
  
[Huh? What are you talking about Bulma? Chi, is there something wrong with Gohan?]  
  
"N-no Goku, Gohan's fine. . .I hope." Chi-Chi replied, she could feel that something isn't right with her son. "It's that we. . .that. . .I. . ."  
  
[Chi-Chi, what's wrong?] They could tell from Goku's voice that he is worried. His mate is not usually one to have trouble saying what's on her mind.  
  
"Goku. . .that night before you fought Cell. . .I-I'm pregnant."  
  
[Pregnant?] It was like someone had kicked him in the gut. Out of all the reasons for them to wish him back, this one had never occurred to him. [Y-you mean I'm gonna have another son?]  
  
"Yes." Chi-Chi replied, the tone of Goku's voice told her that he wanted to come back. "But who said it's going to be a boy?" She added. In Other World King Kai felt Goku shudder slightly, through the telepathic link he got an image of Chi-Chi scowling at them.  
  
[I'd love to have a daughter too. So um. . .]  
  
"What is it Goku?" Bulma asked.  
  
[It's just that, well, why are you guys waiting to wish me back?]  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi blinked several times before smiling, then their smiles turned into laughter. "Same old Goku." Bulma managed to say.  
  
Chi-Chi's laughter quickly stopped as she turned to glare at Muri, "What's the hold up? I want my husband back now!"  
  
The Namekian elder gulped before replying, "Y-yes, of course."  
  
~*~  
  
Videl's eyes narrowed when they fell on the pink being that caused Gohan's death. In the back of her mind she registered the slight flinch of the monster.  
  
"So much power." She heard it whisper. "Buu need time to recover."  
  
"You can sense energy levels now." Said the girl, her voice as cold as the look in her eyes. "Then you know that I'M stronger then you."  
  
The monster scowled at her, it's pride wounded by the girl's statement. "NO! Buu is stronger then you! Buu is PERFECT!"  
  
"Perfect? You can't even talk correctly and you think that you're perfect? You're even dumber then I thought."  
  
'What is that damned girl doing? She should finish Buu now before he manages to pull some kind of trick.' Vegeta thought as he watched two. "Videl! Finish him now! Don't be foolish like the brat!" The Saiya-jin prince flinched as he realized he should not have put it that way. But the sensation of Videl's fist pounding into his stomach, sending him flying backwards, tore him from his thoughts.  
  
"Gohan was neither foolish or a brat." The girl spat at the Saiya-jin's unconscious form. She would have continued her assault on the man had not it been for the sound of Buu's laughter. With fire in her eyes she sped at Buu. 'Vegeta can wait, he only insulted Gohan.' She reasoned as her fist drove into Buu's face. The force of the blow caused him to summersault backwards several times before landing on his feet. Before he can reform his bashed in face he feels blow after blow striking all over his body. Each one is at random, making it impossible to anticipate and block the hits.  
  
~*~  
  
"GOKU!" Chi-Chi cried, tears falling from her eyes, as she flung herself into her husband's arms.  
  
"Hi." The Saiya-jin responded a smile on his face from seeing and feeling the bulge in his wife's tummy. To most it would appear that the woman is about four months pregnant instead of only two. "It's great to see. . ." He started to say when he is silence by Chi-Chi's lips pressed against his.  
  
"Get a room you two!" Bulma said with a smile.  
  
Chi-Chi broke the kiss and quickly said, "We will late." Before kissing Goku again.  
  
The blue haired woman blinked several times while wondering if this woman is really Chi-Chi. The Chi-Chi she knows isn't one to be so openly passionate. But then again, she hadn't seen how the woman had reacted after Goku had been brought back to life the first time.  
  
"Tell me your second wish!" The dragon demanded, interrupting the couple.  
  
Goku blinked several times, he had forgotten that they got three wishes. Looking around, he saw Hercule standing by himself. The man looked close to how one of his new friends had described her husband. In fact, he looked exactly like how she had described him. With a smile he let go of Chi-Chi for a second and went and told Muri what the second wish is.  
  
~*~  
  
A large wad of what appears to be bubble gum lay on the ground, twitching occasionally. "Buu make you pay!" The wad of pink goo yelled before forming into a humanoid shape.  
  
"You have a big mouth, Buu." Videl said coolly. "I think I'll close it permanently." She added before firing a ki blast at the monster's head. The ball of energy put a large hole straight through the pink being's head. "Damn it, I only made it bigger." She muttered before forming a much larger blast.  
  
~*~  
  
A woman with long black hair materialized next to Hercule. "Hello dear." She said with a huge smile after several seconds of going unnoticed.  
  
Hercule turned his head in the direction of the voice, his eyes widen in shock at who he sees standing there. "S-Selene?"  
  
The woman nodded her head. "I'm back."  
  
"H-how? I mean, you died. How can you be alive?"  
  
"What?" Selene pouted. "Aren't you happy to see your wife?"  
  
"No, I mean yes. It's just that. . ." The man stopped when his wife's pout turned into a smirk.  
  
The dragon cleared its throat, drawing the attention of everyone there who had once again been distracted by the new arrival. "Do you mortals have a third wish?"  
  
"Is there anything else you need to wish for Goku?" Muri asked.  
  
"Nope, but you might want to ask the dragon to repair any damage done to your planet after Buu is defeated."  
  
The Namek smiled at him. "With how you guys fight I don't think I could use the wish for anything else."  
  
Goku smiled and rubbed his head when a sudden burst of energy draws the Saiya-jin's attention away from Muri. He had sensed the large energy signature when he first got there but had dismissed it as Gohan's. But now he knew differently. The large power didn't feel like Gohan's. In fact, his son's energy isn't detectable.  
One thought races through his mind, 'Gohan's dead!' Instantly he turns back to the Namek to change their wish only to see the Dragon Balls rise into the air and disappear.  
  
"Goku, what is it?" Chi-Chi asked, alarmed by her mate's sudden movement.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl smirked as she raised her hands above her head. "MAAA. . ." She started to chant as she gathered energy for the attack Gohan had taught her. "SENNN. . ." Buu's eyes widened in shock as the light from the energy ball almost blinds him. "KOOO. . ." The raw energy in her hands is hot, almost scorching her skin. "HAAA!" A smile replaced the smirk on her face as she fired the ball of ki at Buu. She watched as it slowly ate away at the monster until there is nothing left. "For you, Gohan." Videl mumbled before passing out from lack of energy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gohan, he's. . .I can't sense him." Goku said softly. "I think he's d-dead."  
  
Chi-Chi stood there in silence for several second as the news sunk in. "No, my baby can't be dead." She whispered before fainting.  
  
"I'm sorry Goku, I should have paid closer attention to the fight. I am the guardian of this planet." Muri said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Goku replied. "You can't keep track of everything."  
  
~*~  
  
The Saiyan prince, awakened by Videl's yelling out as she began her final attack, sat there in shock as a mushroom cloud of dust and smoke rose into the air. He couldn't believe how much power the girl has. One would find it hard to believe that in little more then two months she had gone from not knowing anything about ki to being strong enough to defeat Cell. As he watched Videl fall unconscious he sighed in relief, now she wouldn't be going after him for insulting Gohan.  
  
With a grunt of pain from his bruised ribs, he stood up and walked to the fallen girl and picked her up before taking off in the direction of his mate's ki. A smirk spread across his face when he felt Goku's energy. The Saiya-jin prince also felt another power, a Saiya-jin power. 'Must be the girl's mother.' He reasoned.  
  
~*~  
  
The group stood in silence. None of them could think of anything to say.  
  
Goku looked up into the sky upon feeling Vegeta's ki. When the prince landed, Hercule and Selene were instantly by his side.  
  
"What happen to my daughter? If you hurt her I swear I'll. . ." Hercule threatened when Vegeta interrupted him.  
  
"Relax fool, I didn't hurt your kid. She just passed out from a lack of energy."  
  
Although Selene didn't like how Vegeta called her husband a fool, even if she did think the same of him at times, she ignored it and took her daughter from the Saiya-jin.  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow at his fellow Saiya-jin. He would have expected Vegeta to sling the girl over his shoulder or under his arm, but instead he had been carrying her almost as if she were his own child.  
  
In response Vegeta sent him a look telling Goku that if he said anything about it he'd have a fight on his hands.   
  
"Videl, darling, can you hear me?" Selene asked as she held her daughter. But Videl didn't stir, she was out cold. "What a way to see her for the first time in two months." She said with a rye smile.  
  
"Videl's probably not going to wake up for at least a couple of hours. From what I felt she had transformed into a level two Super Saiya-jin." Goku said.  
  
"And she expended most of her energy in the final attack she used." Added Vegeta.  
  
Hercule put his hand on his wife's should and lead her into the ship where they laid Videl down in her bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The group of travelers, plus Muri, had gathered in the living room of the ship. Goku, with Chi-Chi wresting in his lap, took the couch while waiting for the woman to wake up. Their conversations about what to do now that Buu is gone were hushed. Slene didn't really pay any attention to the discussion since she kept leaving the room to check on her daughter.  
  
"W-where's my baby?" Chi-Chi mumbled as she woke up almost an hour later. "Where's Gohan?"  
  
"Gohan's gone Chi-Chi." Goku answered her softly. "But we'll wish him back when we get to Earth."  
  
"N-no. My baby is-is dead." The woman said as tears fell from her eyes, she buried her head in Goku's gi as she cried.  
  
For several minutes the sound of Chi-Chi's sobs ruled over the group, but a low rumble overpowered them and even stopped the woman's sobs.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled weakly at her husband, "I'll fix you something to eat."  
  
~*~  
  
"You're lucky she's only eleven." Vegeta said as he stood in the doorway to what had been dubbed the kid's room.  
  
Selene looked at him from her seat beside the beds, "Lucky? How is her being eleven lucky?"  
  
Vegeta leaned against the doorframe, "How much have you been told about our race?"  
  
"That we're a race of warriors who would wipeout entire civilizations for profit or fun."  
  
"Then you don't know of our mating practices."  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with my daughter?"  
  
"Tell me, what have you wanted to do with Hercule since you first came back?"  
  
The woman blushed as she replied, "I want to rip his clothes off an. . ."  
  
"That's enough." Vegeta interrupted before she could go into any detail. "You feel that way because you're a Saiya-jin. Whether you've noticed it or not, I'm willing to bet that you can hear each other's thoughts." Selene's reaction told him that he is right. "That is because of the bond you have with him. Your daughter and Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi's son, also have a bond."  
  
"Ok but. . .how is it lucky that she's eleven?"  
  
"Because they are too young to complete the bond. If they were older and had completed their bond then your daughter would more then likely be dead right now."  
  
Selene was taken aback by this. "Dead? How could this bond kill her if she was older?"  
  
"Because when one bondmate dies the other will give up on living. They want to die so that they can be with their mate in death if not in life. The ONLY way for a bondmate to live is if they have a child."  
  
"Oh." Selene replied as she thought of her daughter falling in love with someone. The last time she had seen her little girl she hadn't had any interest in boys and now she is in love with one.  
  
"They haven't realized that they love each other yet." Vegeta, as though he could read her thoughts, said before disappearing from the doorway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Someone is coming." Vegeta said as he looked out through the window of the ship.  
  
Muri reached out with his senses, "It's one of the warriors from a village far from here."  
  
Goku looked up from the pile of dishes before him, "Well we might as well go see what he wants." He said as he sat his bowl of half eaten rice down and got up.  
  
As the group left the space ship they could see a Namekian flying towards them. He seemed to be carrying something under his arm.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please review.  
  



	22. Ch 20 First Night Reunited

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 20: First Night Reunited  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
'It figures.' Vegeta thought, sharper Saiya-jin eyesight allowing him and Selene to see what the Namek was carrying   
  
"What figures Vegeta?" Bulma asked before making out what, or rather who, is in the arms of the approaching Namekian. Beside her she heard Chi-Chi say, "Gohan," before starting to cry.  
  
The green skinned figure landed nimbly a few feet from them and eyed them suspiciously as he walked to the Muri. "Excuse me Elder, but this boy landed in out village. I take it he's with them."  
  
"Yes Furuuto," Muri's eyes picked up the faint movements of breathing coming from the boy. "Now set him down so that I can heal him."  
  
~*~  
  
Hercule watched in silence, one arm wrapped around Selene, as the being he came to know as Muri placed his hands on Gohan's chest and a faint glow emanated from them. Slowly, the burns and cuts covering the boy's body began to heal. Soon they had disappeared and the glow faded.  
  
~*~  
  
Then, just as Gohan stood up, he was knocked back to the ground by someone running into him. Everyone there blinked in surprise when they saw Videl clinging to Gohan. The girl had seemed to materialize out of thin air.  
  
The demi-Saiya-jin blinked in surprise at having his friend latch on to him. But he shrugged it off. "H-" Gohan was cut short by Videl kissing him. It lasted less then a second but both children froze when they pulled apart.  
  
"H-hi." Gohan stuttered as he blushed, neither he nor Videl seemed to notice the people watching them. The boy was concerned when he watched tears fill his friend's eyes before spilling over and down her cheeks.  
  
"D-don't EVER do that again you you you big meanie!" She yelled while pounding her fist on his chest.  
  
Gohan looked at her in confusion, what had he done to upset her? "Um, do what?" He asked, instantly regretting it when Videl's tears stopped and she glared at him.  
  
The girl shoved him back. "What did you DO?" She yelled. "I thought you were DEAD! I"  
  
"Hehe, oh that."  
  
"This _isn't_ funny Son Gohan!"  
  
"UhI never said it was." The boy replied while scratching his head.  
  
~*~  
  
"They make such a cute couple." Selene commented, causing Vegeta to raise his eyebrow in her direction as if to ask if she is truly a Saiya-jin. "My little girl is growing up so fast."  
  
"Oh that's SOO cute. Their first fight." Chi-Chi gushed to her husband. Bulma overheard her and nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl's eyes narrowed at him, causing the boy to stop scratching his head and gulp. "You are so DEAD Son Gohan!" She yelled. Gohan yipped before taking off into the air with Videl hot on his tail.  
  
Selene smiled at her Videl who had apparently gained a boyfriend while she was gone. She couldn't help wondering what else she had missed during the two months she was dead. Turning to her husband, she saw him glaring at the spot where Gohan had been standing. "Her-"  
  
"That boy has some nerve. Nobody _KISSES_ MY little girl!" The man growled out, causing everyone there to stare at him and wonder how dense the man really is.  
  
"Um, Hercky-chan, Videl kissed him. And there's nothing wrong with an innocent little kiss like that."  
  
"N-nothing _wrong_ with it? Are you _crazy_? Sure it starts out as an innocent little kiss but then they start kissing for minutes on end. And then-thenI don't even want to think about what that little PUNK will do to my daughter."  
  
A sound slap filled the air. "Hercule, they're only eleven. They're too young to do anything, they won't even be interested in doing anything more then occasionally kissing until they're older."  
  
"Exactly, they're only eleven. They're much too yo What did you say?"  
  
"It's because they're part Saiya-jin. You see, I learned some things while I was dead. Like how Saiya-jins don't have any interest in sex until they're of age." The woman said as Hercule stared blankly back at her.  
  
"And once the brats are of age there won't be any stopping them. They will mate." Vegeta added.  
  
Hercule scoffed at the man and said, "Not if I have anything to say about it." He could feel his wife's hand smack the back of his head.  
  
"Don't be an ass dear. Gohan and Videl love each other and their relationship will move on when both are ready to take the next step."  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you Muri, we really owe you guys for letting us use your dragon balls again." Bulma said as she stood before the Namekian elder.  
  
"Nonsense. It was because of you and your friends that our new home is once again safe. It is we who owe you."  
  
"That's kind of you to say, but"  
  
"Why don't we just say that we helped each other out and that we'll do the same in the future if need be?" Goku suggested, interrupting his blue haired friend.  
  
Everyone blinked at the Saiya-jin. Did Goku just say something smart? They wondered.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Bulma said after several seconds.  
  
Muri nodded in agreement, "Yeah, just stop by if you need anything from us again."  
  
"Ok Muri, thanks." Goku replied as he shook the Namek's hand.  
  
The group said their good-byes to the Nameks and piled into the ship. A few minutes later the large vessel lifted from the group and sped through the planet's atmosphere. All aboard were glad to be on their way home.  
  
A brief dinner was held for the group before Goku and Selene were given a quick tour of the ship before everyone settled in for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Damn it Onna. I thought you had sound proofed these rooms." Vegeta grumbled as he covered his head with his pillow in an effort to block out the sounds of the couple in the next room.  
  
"I did, what are you talking about?" Bulma replied as she raised an eyebrow at her mate.  
  
"It's that female and the buffoon. Damn disgrace. Why she, the last full-blooded female Saiya-jin, chose that weak moron as her mate is beyond me. Hell, I'd prefer she be with that baka human you used to date."  
  
"Yamcha is not a baka. You chose me and I'm weak compared to you Saiya-jins."  
  
"Ha, you're much stronger then that moron."  
  
"Maybe. But it was YOU that made me stronger."  
  
"Iwhat? I haven't trained you."  
  
"Well you're right, not formally. But all the time we've spent in bed did more then give us a son."  
  
Vegeta used his senses to measure her ki and compare it to those around him, something he hasn't done in years. She was right, her energy level is almost the same as Chi-Chi's. "Well in that case why don't we _train_ some more and then we can do some real training tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Bulma replied with a smile.  
  
'Kakarott may be stronger then me, but I'll be damned if the baka will have a stronger mate then me.' The Saiya-jin prince thought with a smirk as he kissed his mate.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi lay in their bed aboard the spaceship as it hurtled through the depths of space. His hands gently ran through his mate's hair as she lay with her arms around him. She would have been lying on top of him if it weren't for the bulge from the child growing inside of her.  
  
"Chi-Chi?" Goku said softly as he gently worked several tangles from Chi-Chi's hair.  
  
The woman sighed, enjoying the feeling of her husband's hands toying with her black locks.  
  
"Why did you change your hairstyle?" He asked when she looked at him. Chi-Chi blinked in confusion. "That bun thing you had it in makes you look old."  
  
"I" The woman stopped as what her husband just said clicked in her mind. "So I look old?" She asked, her tone cold as she glared at him.  
  
Goku looked at her strangely; he couldn't understand why she was suddenly angry. "Well, when your hair was in that bun you did. But now you look as young as the day I married you."  
  
Chi-Chi's glare faded into a smile as she blushed. "Goku-chan, that's sweet. But it's been twelve years, I know I don't look as young as I did then."  
  
"I guess you're right, you do look a LITTLE bit older then when I married you, but that's because I"  
  
"Because you what?" Chi-Chi asked when her husband stopped in mid sentence. "WHAT did you do?"  
  
"I uh, learned some things about Saiya-jins from King Kai. And after I returned I used the dragon balls to make you age like a Saiya-jin. I know I shouldn't have done it without asking you first. But, when I came back to life I could feel all the pain I put you through and I was scared. I didn't want to have to go through that someday." The mighty warrior almost whispered the last part.  
  
"Oh," Chi-Chi laid her head back down on Goku's chest, "then why did you not want us to bring you back even though you knew how much it would hurt me?"  
  
"I-I don't really know. I guess IKami I don't know. I'm so sorry Chi-Chi. I sho-" He was cut off by Chi-Chi kissing him.  
  
"It's ok. You're back now." She replied before scowling at him. "And if you EVER die again then I'll KILL YOU!"  
  
"But Chiif I'm dead then how can you kill me?"   
  
Chi-Chi bopped him on the head before saying, "Since when did you become smart?"  
  
"Well I Hey! Are you saying I'm not smart?"  
  
"No, but you just did." Chi-Chi said with a smirk.  
  
"That's not very nice." Goku whined with tears in his eyes. But the Saiya-jin's frown quickly turned into a mischievous smirk. "And you're going to pay for it."  
  
"Goku, what are you-" The woman cut herself off by shrieking, Goku had suddenly ripped the clothes from her body. "G-Goku, we can't. I'm pregnant."  
  
Her husband just smiled at her, "Then I'll just take it easy."  
  
~*~  
  
Videl found herself running down the halls of the ship; the only light in the corridors is from the windows in the rooms. The floor beneath her was shaking violently, almost throwing her off her feet as she ran. Through the thick metal walls she could hear the explosions of a massive battle. But it almost seemed like she was on a treadmill, running as fast as she could but never going anywhere. Suddenly the outside wall of the ship blew inward. If it had happened a few seconds later then she would have been caught in the blast.  
  
Slowing to a walk, she peaked around through the jagged hole in the wall. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Scattered on the ground were bodies. Her father, her mother, Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks. Everyone that was on the ship with her is there. All of them covered in blood and obviously dead. Slowly, as she swallowed the bile rising in her throat from the smell of burned flesh and wiped her the tears from her eyes; her mind registered the sounds of battle overhead.  
  
Looking up she saw Gohan exchanging blows with Buu. But she could see instantly that Buu is in control of the fight. Gohan's moves were sluggish and uncoordinated. She could see patches of red covering the boy's body from head to toe. Videl went to take flight to help her friend but found her feet stuck in the ground. She struggled to free her feet as she watched Buu beat mercilessly on Gohan. After painful minutes of watching her friend being beaten upon she was finally able to break free of whatever it was holding her, but as she sped towards them she saw Buu's arms wrap around Gohan's head and neck. She skidded to a halt in mid air, her eyes wide in horror as Buu smirked evilly at her. Then, as his smirk turned into a malicious grin, a loud snap filled the air and Gohan's body fell to the ground.  
  
"NOO!" Videl screamed as she felt herself falling, her eyes closed tightly against the world. As she laid on the ground her movements were restricted by something encasing her entire body. Opening her eyes, she blinking in surprise. "It was only a dream." She whispered as she unwrapped the blankets from her body and sat up on the floor. Turning her head, she saw Gohan looking at her from his own bed.  
  
"You ok?" He asked softly, propping his head up on his arm.  
  
Videl sat on the edge of Gohan's bed and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I-I, yeah. I'm fine." She replied quietly while rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"No you're not. You haven't been all right since the fight with Buu. Whenever you think I can't see you I see pain in your eyes." Gohan said as he sat up. "And I can feel that you're upset."  
  
"It's that, I thought you were dead. And then, when I was unconscious after the fight, I kept having these nightmares where Buu kills you."  
  
"And I'm guessing you had another one just now." Gohan said as he eyed the pile of blankets on the floor.  
  
"Yeah." Her whispered reply was almost inaudible.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
  
Videl sat there in silence for several seconds before saying, "I don't know why, but I was running down the hall of the ship. I could hear fighting going on. As I was running an explosion blew out the wall, and when I looked out through the hole I-I" She couldn't say it. The image in her mind caused tears to fall from her eyes.  
  
Gohan moved and pulled Videl into his arms, "It's ok. You don't have to tell me."  
  
The girl in his arms shook her head. "When I looked through the holeeveryone was lying on the ground. There were all dead."  
  
"Then what happened?" Gohan asked as he lay back down, Videl rested her head on his chest. She stopped crying and wiped her eyes with Gohan's shirt before continuing.  
  
"Then I saw you fighting Buu. You were losing badly and I wanted to help you but I couldn't. My feet were stuck to the ground. And thenjust as I got unstuck I saw Buu s-s-s" Her tears returned with a vengeance, pouring down her cheeks and soaking into Gohan's shirt.  
  
Gohan tightened his arms around her, "What did Buu do?"  
  
"He-he s-snapped y-your ne-neck." The distraught girl managed to say between sobs.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. I'm not dead and Buu never killed me." Gohan whispered as he moved one of his hands to gently rub her back.  
  
"I k-know," Videl replied as she composed herself some, "but w-when I was unconscious I kept seeing him k-kill you. Sometimes he'd just blat you, sometimes he tore you apart, and sometimes he just beat you into a pulp. A-and each time I-I couldn't get to you in time to help."  
  
"Look, don't worry about it. It didn't really happen. It was only a dream and dreams can't hurt you."  
  
Videl looked at him. "But it could have happened." She said with a sniffle before yawning and laying her head back down.  
  
"But it didn't." He countered. "Just remember that it didn't happen and that even if it did then I could be brought back with the dragon balls."  
  
His friend made a noise if agreament as he felt her breathing become slow and even. "Good idea." Gohan muttered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning the three mothers were surprised to see each other outside of the children's room. All were there to wake up their child for breakfast. As the door slid open, three sets of eyes widdened in surprise at the sight of Videl and Gohan sleeping in the same bed, the boy's arms gently wrapped around the girl. Videl's eyes were slightly red and puffy from the crying she had done, and there were trails from tears on her cheeks. But both had a slight smile adorning their faces.  
  
"Oh how sweet." Chi-Chi and Selene said at the same time.  
  
Bulma looked at them strangely. 'Must be a Saiya-jin thing.' The blue haired woman thought since one of them was a full blooded Saiya-jin and the other had Saiya-jin blood flowing in her vanes from the child growing inside her. 'Although it is cute.' She conceded to herself with a slight smile. "Why don't we let them sleep for a while?" She suggested as she walked over to the crib in the corner of the room to check on her son. The two women nodded and left the room.  
  
"Hi Sweetie, you want some breakfast?" Bulma asked as she looked down at her son. The lavender haired little boy's eyes shot open and he smiled at her. Bulma chuckled a little, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan felt something move on top of him and opened his eyes to see what it is. The boy stiffened at the sight of Videl, his arms unconsciously tightened around her.  
  
The bed Videl was laying on suddenly grew stiff as she felt something tighten around her waist. With a yawn she opened her eyes to see Gohan looking back at her. She stared at him for several seconds before asking, "What are you doing in my bed?"  
  
"I uh" Gohan looked around and saw that it was _she_ who was in _his_ bed. "You're the one in my bed." He replied.  
  
"Huh?" Videl glanced around. "Oh, I guess I am." She added before laying her head back down on Gohan's chest. She left it there for several seconds when, as what just transpired registered in her mind, she shot upright. Banging her head on the top bunk. "Ouch!" The girl exclaimed more out of habit then actual pain.  
  
"So why are you in _my_ bed?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I uh," She saw her bedding lying on the floor, "fell from my bed last night and"  
  
"Then you and I talked." Gohan finished for her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning sleepy heads. You two hungry?" Chi-Chi asked when Gohan and Videl walked into the kitchen. She was answered by twin stomach growls.  
  
"So did you two sleep well dear?" Selene asked as all three women smirked.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at each other with slightly reddened cheeks. Truthfully, both had slept great. Especially Videl, for the first time in a day she had closed her eyes and not seen images of Gohan dying and the hands of Buu.  
  
"I-I slept ok." Gohan squeaked out.  
  
"Y-yeah, me too."  
  
Chi-Chi smirked at the two demi-Saiya-jins. "Only ok? You two looked more then ok when we saw you." She said, causing the color to drain from the faces of the two kids.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I'd like to make one thing clear at this point before I get any flames or complaints. Gohan and Videl are not going to have sex for at least another six (6) years or so in the timeline of this fic. Also, there will be no major make out sessions between them for a few more years.  
  
The name of the Namek, Furuuto, that brought Gohan back to the group means flute in Japanese. A thank you goes out to Jumper Prime for the name.   
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  


**_  
  
_**


	23. Ch 21 Laughter And Bruises

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 21: Laughter and Bruises  
  
_Talking on the TV screen._  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Gohan and Videl couldn't think of how they should respond, so Gohan said the first thing that came to mind. "How did you guys sleep?"  
  
The reaction he got from the adults wasn't what he expected. They all blushed. None of them had slept much during the night do to certain nocturnal activities. And that was especially the case in Hercule and Selene's room.  
  
"What?" Gohan and Videl asked.  
  
"Nothing you two need to worry about." Chi-Chi replied while making a big show out of placing a plate of feed before each demi-Saiya-jin.  
  
With a dismissive shrug the two started to eat their breakfast while Goku looked on with sad puppy dog eyes. He had wanted that food.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at her husband as she quickly dished him up some food. The man ate even more ravenously then usual. 'I guess we did burn a lot of calories last night.' Chi-Chi thought with a smirk as she fixed herself some food. Just as she was about to take her first bite, she noticed the other five people in the room staring at her. "What?"  
  
"Where's our food?" Vegeta asked gruffly.  
  
The Saiya-jin prince flinched slightly upon seeing a slight twinge above Chi-Chi's left eye. "I'M NOT YOUR DAMN SLAVE!" She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry but with Goku-chan back and me being pregnant I'm only cooking for my own family from now on."  
  
Bulma blinked at her friend. "What? But Videl's notI suppose your including future relatives."  
  
The black haired woman smiled, "Yep."  
  
'I still don't like that boy hanging around my little girl." Hercule thought as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.  
  
Selene slapped her husband playfully. "His name's Gohan and there's nothing wrong with him spending time with Videl."  
  
"Huh?" Hercule looked at her blankly. "I didn't say that. I thought it."  
  
The other adults in the room looked on with amused smiles.  
  
"I guess Chi-chan and I weren't the only ones who ha-" Goku was cut off by Chi-Chi stuffing a handful of hash browns in his mouth.  
  
A little laugh escaped from Bulma as she fed Trunks. "Speaking of which." She looked at Hercule and Selene. "Do you think you could keep it down next time? You kept Veggie and I up all night."  
  
"What are you talking about Onna? I couldn't hear them over your own mo-" The Saiya-jin prince was silenced in a similar fashion as Goku, except Bulma used scrambled eggs that were covered in hot sauce.  
  
Selene blushed heavily while Hercule seemed to find the bread he had just put in the toaster very interesting. "Youcould hear us?" She almost whispered.  
  
"As though we were in the same room." Bulma replied while glaring at her mate. 'Saiya-jins have no tact when it comes to sex.' She thought. "Which is really saying something since the rooms are sound proofed."  
  
After breakfast Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Selene were left alone in the kitchen. As they talked an idea popped into Bulma's head. An idea that she thought was cute and, after she told Chi-Chi and Selene, found that she wasn't the only one that thought it would be a cute thing to do. If for no other reason then to see how two of their group would react.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dang Videl. I can't believe how strong you are now." Gohan said as he and Videl sparred.  
  
"Thanks." She replied with a smirk. "I think I'm the strongest now."  
  
"In your dreams!" Gohan yelled as he powered up to the second level of Super Saiya-jin before charging at her.  
  
Videl quickly powered up to her the same level and went on the defensive. Almost every blow that was thrown at her was blocked or dodged. But the few that landed were definitely felt by Videl.  
  
After several minutes the fighting stopped and the two adolescents faced each other from opposite sides of the gravity room.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Videl said coolly with a smile. And when she attacked Gohan the result was the same as he had attacked her. Most blows were blocked or dodged with only a few landing on target.  
  
This time when they stopped both were breathing hard while crouched on one knee.  
  
"Ithink we'reeven." Gohan said between gasps of breath.  
  
"Y-yea. ButI'm notdone yet."  
  
"Neither am I." Gohan responded as they smirked at each other. "Ready"  
  
"Set" Videl said.  
  
"Go!"  
  
The two charged at each other, both putting everything into this one last assault. But the match was destined to end without a winner as the gravity suddenly cut out. Sending them colliding into each other. "Ouch!" They exclaimed as they rubbed their heads.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Erit's our fault." Selene said as she and Hercule entered the chamber.  
  
"We looked through the window but didn't see anyone." Hercule added.  
  
"Oh." Gohan and Videl said as they stood up. Both winced slightly in pain.  
  
"Isn't the other GR free?" Videl asked.  
  
"Nope, Vegeta and Bulma are in it." Selene answered.  
  
"Oh. Should have none." The two pre-teens replied as one before exclaiming, "WHAT? Vegeta _and_ Bulma?"  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of weird. Bulma doesn't seem like the violent type." Selene responded as Hercule checked out the controls for the room.  
  
Gohan and Videl laughed lightly. "Wait till you see her angry." Videl replied.  
  
"Yeah." Added Gohan. "She can be just as violent as my mom."  
  
Selene looked at her husband for confirmation. He just nodded.  
  
"Anyway, have fun." Gohan said as he and Videl left the room.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I need a shower." Said Videl as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Chi-Chi overheard them and said with a smirk, "Just don't take them together."   
  
Gohan and Videl looked at her while blushing. "Why would we do that Kaa-san?"  
  
"Yea Chi-Chi-san. Why would we shower together?"  
  
"Nothing dears." The woman smiled. "You'll understand when you're older."  
  
"Whatever." Gohan and Videl said as they entered their room. After a single step into the room both froze. The bunk beds were no longer in the room. Instead there was a single queen-size bed.  
  
"W-what happened to our beds?" The adolescents asked in perfect unison.  
  
"We thought that after how peaceful you two looked last night that you'd like to just have one bed."  
  
"Kaa-san! Why would yo-"  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me young man!" Chi-Chi yelled. "And it wasn't my idea. It was Bulma's. Selene and I thought it was a good idea so we went along with it."  
  
"B-but" Videl stuttered.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"We have to sleep in the SAME bed?" Gohan asked for his friend.  
  
"No." Chi-Chi said in response. "One of you could sleep on the floor." She added before turning and leaving the room.  
  
The two adolescents stared at the slowly closing door. It wasn't that they had never slept in the same bed as someone. Gohan had done that with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. And Videl had slept in the same bed as Erasa when they had stayed the night at each other's homes. However, this was different. They had a crush on each other and felt extremely awkward about sleeping in the same bed. But, knowing their mothers and Bulma, they knew that hell would probably freeze over before the sleeping arrangements were back to normal.  
  
"What a day." Gohan muttered as he and Videl got what they needed for a shower before going to separate bathrooms.  
  
~*~  
  
"So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Goku asked to the group that had gathered in the living room. He was answered by laughter from Gohan and Videl, a blushing Hercule, a snickering Chi-Chi and Bulma, a smiling Trunks, and an angry Vegeta glaring at Gohan and Videl. "Tell me, what did you two do to Vegeta?"  
  
"Oh we can do more then tell you." Gohan said with a smirk.  
  
"We can show you!" Videl said happily with a smirk before putting something in the DVD player.  
  
"Oh! A movie! Where's thethanks Chi-chan!" Said Goku when his mate set a big thing of popcorn before him.  
  
The image on the screen bounced around for a second before settling to show Gohan and Videl. Each had a bag filled with stuff.  
  
_"Hello. My name is Son Gohan."  
  
"And I'm Videl Satan."  
  
"Today we well be giving Vegeta Briefs,"  
  
" and my father, Hercule Satan,"_  
  
Selene almost choked on her drink at the mention of Hercule.  
_  
"a make over."  
_  
"Wow, you two are so cute in this." Selene gushed. "I can definitely see why you will get married." Gohan and Videl blushed slightly.  
  
_"We will be starting with Vegeta since he is the base for our little prank."_ The on screen Videl said as they moved out of the line of the camera so that the sleeping Saiya-jin could be seen.  
  
_"First, we have to do something about the clothes he's wearing. Luckily I just _happen_ to have a nice pink dress to put him in."_  
  
The room was filled with laughter as they watched the screen. Only Vegeta and Hercule didn't find this funny. In fact, Goku was so caught up in the show that his popcorn lay forgotten on the coffee table. And if it weren't being covered by the laughter they could have heard Vegeta slowly grinding his teeth.  
  
After they had changed Vegeta into the pink frilly dress, Gohan set about dyeing his hair a lovely shade of pink while Videl put makeup on him. Once they were done they stood back to admire their work. _"One down, one to go."_ They said in unison before moving Hercule to the couch and doing to him what they did to Vegeta.  
  
"My my Hercky-chan. I didn't know you'd make such a lovely drag queen." Selene teased.  
  
"HA! I make a make a MUCH better woman then him!" Vegeta yelled, causing everyone to stare at him for a second before turning back to the TV.  
  
_"Now for the finishing touch."_ Gohan said as and Videl carefully placed Hercule in Vegeta's lap and moved their arms so it looked like they're holding each other.  
  
'Those brats are DEAD!' The Saiya-jin prince silently vowed. Luckily for him, Bulma didn't hear the thought.  
  
_"Oh man, I can't wait to see the looks on their face when they wake up!"_ The on screen Gohan whispered as he and Videl snapped several pictures of the unconscious Vegeta and Hercule.  
  
_"I know! Poppa really hates"_ Videl trailed off when Vegeta and Hercule began to stir.  
  
The two demi-Saiya-jins dashed from the room so that they wouldn't be caught. And what happened next caused those watching to laugh even harder then they had before.  
  
Hercule and Vegeta came to at the same time and looked into each other's face. They sat still for a couple of seconds before Vegeta sent Hercule flying across the room. The much larger man screaming like a little girl until he hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. And the words that flowed from the TV caused Bulma to cover little Trunks' ears while laughing at the image of Vegeta tearing the dress off.  
  
After watching Chi-Chi and Bulma enter into the scene and their reactions to the sight of Vegeta and Hercule dressed in drag Goku went over to his former enemy. The Saiya-jin had a smirk on his face that made even Vegeta nervous.  
  
Slowly, Goku sat next to Vegeta and turned to him. His smirk was replaced with seriousness. "How about you and I go on a date sometime cutie?" He said before kissing the older Saiya-jin's cheek.  
  
For a second everyone in the room choked on air before bursting into laughter.  
  
"KAKAROTT!" Vegeta looked like he was about to explode. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled before calming down and smirking. "You should know that I'm more then willing to date you. You big hunk of Saiya-jin love." He added voice was soft and warm, completely unlike Vegeta, before kissing Goku on the cheek.  
  
Again everyone was unable to control themselves as laughter filled the air.  
  
Goku sat there, his face a sickly green, he couldn't tell if Vegeta was joking or being serious. As he sat there he saw the edges of Vegeta's mouth twitch before the Saiya-jin erupted in laughter.  
  
"Damn Kakarott! You can dish it out but you can't take it!" Vegeta said between guffaws.  
  
"I uhcouldn't tell if you were joking or not." Goku replied timidly.  
  
"He's right Veggie-chan. You were REALLY convincing." Bulma added.  
  
"Yeah, I swear that you really looked like you wanted to date my Goku-chan." Chi-Chi said as she sat in her mate's lap.   
  
The Saiya-jin prince's face turned red. "II AM NOT GAY!"  
  
"Relax Veggie. I know that you're not gay." Bulma replied.  
  
"Well either that or you're just really good at hiding it and pretending you're straight." Chi-Chi added with a smirk.  
  
"Kakarott," Vegeta growled out between clenched teeth, "shut your mate's mouth before I shut it permanently."  
  
Chi-Chi's frying pan crashed down on his head. "I'd like to see you try! And don't threaten me!"  
  
Vegeta glared at the woman before turning and leaving the room. All the time muttering about baka onnas with damned frying pans.  
  
For once Hercule smirked. He had escaped unscathed from the jokes being thrown about. Or so he thought.  
  
"You know dear, next time we go to someplace fancy you can wear the dress and I'll wear the suit." Selene said with a playful smile.  
  
The man just stared at his wife and thought, 'Why me?'  
  
"Because you're so much fun to joke with." Selene replied.  
  
Hercule's eyes widened in surprise. "But II didn'tI _thought_ that. I didn't _say_ it out loud."  
  
From the couch Goku and Chi-Chi smiled at them. "It's a bond. It was created when you bit each other last night." Chi-Chi said as she ran her fingers over the bite mark on base of her own neck.  
  
"B-bond?" Asked Hercule. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh, I learned a little about it in Other World." Selene replied. "When a Saiya-jin finds a mate a bond forms between them. And later they complete the bond by biting each otherlike we did last night." She finished with slightly reddened cheeks.  
  
"Buthow did she read my thoughts?" Hercule asked.  
  
"Simple. A bond is a telepathic and empathic link between mates. You can talk to each other through your bond and feel each other's emotions." Goku said with a smile before giving Chi-Chi a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Oh." Mr. and Mrs. Satan replied.  
  
"And I can tell you something else." Chi-Chi said with a smirk as she nodded towards Gohan and Videl who were quietly chatting. "A bond has formed between them. One day they'll be married."  
  
The two demi-Saiya-jins sneezed suddenly as a chill ran down their spines.  
  
Hercule glowered at them while Selene smiled. The woman was so happy for her daughter. Her first relationship and, if what she had learned about Saiya-jins and their mates was correct, it was going to be one that lasts forever."  
  
~*~  
  
That night when they went to bed both slept on the edge of the bed. Neither was comfortable with the new sleeping arrangements. But eventually they did fall asleep, not noticing the woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"What are looking at?" Bulma asked as she came up behind Chi-Chi.  
  
"Huh? Ohnothing." The younger woman replied. "Just look at them. If they were any farther apart they'd be sleeping on the floor."  
  
Bulma looked into the room to see what her friend was talking about. "Hehe. That's cute."  
  
"So I see that I'm not the only one who wanted to see how they handle the change." Selene added as she seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma nodded. And as the three women watched the sleeping demi-Saiya-jins, they saw them slowly move until they were in the center of the bed. All three awed at how cute it was that their subconscious minds drew the two together while they slept.  
  
"They are going to make such a cute bride and groom someday." Bulma commented.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Gohan and Videl awoke to find them in the same position they had been in when they had awaked the day before. Videl's head rested on Gohan's chest and one of his arms was wrapped around her. Only one thing happened differently was that the sound and flash of a camera awakened them.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Videl as she sat up and rubbed the sleep her eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan answered with a yawn as he too rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"I think I should start a photo album for you two." Chi-Chi said with a smile as she tucked a small camera into one of the pockets of sweat pants.  
  
"Sure, whatever Kaa-san." Gohan replied before he and Videl asked in unison, "When's breakfast?"  
  
Chi-Chi took the question in stride. After all, she's spent most of her life around Saiya-jins.  
  
"In a few minutes. But it's lunch time, not breakfast."  
  
"WH-WHAT?" The two demi-Saiyan-jins yelled.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed at their reaction. "Goku and I were the same way when we were younger." She said with a smile before going off to finish preparing lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl patted her full stomach as she and Gohan walked towards one of the gravity rooms. "That was," she burped loudly, "good. Excuse me."   
  
Gohan smirked at her before he too burped. His was a tad louder and lasted a little bit longer. "Pardon me." He said with a smile.  
  
"I hope you didn't get anything on your clothes." Videl joked when the gravity room door opened and Bulma stepped out.  
  
The eyes of the adolescents widened in shock at her appearance. "Out of my way!" Bulma growled as she shoved past them.  
  
With a shrug they entered the gravity room to find Vegeta fiddling with the controls while Goku appeared to warming up for a spar.  
  
~*~  
  
Chi-Chi was busily washing dishes with Selene's help when they heard a horse cry of, "Water!" Followed by the sound of the refrigerator door being yanked open then slammed shut. Turning to see what the ruckus is about, their eyes widened in surprise much like Gohan and Videl's had.  
  
Bulma stood before the fridge gulping down half a bottle of water. The exposed portions of her arms and legs were covered in numerous cuts, scrapes, scratches, and bruises. And her clothing was torn and stained with blood and sweat. "That's better." She mumbled before limping to the table and plopping down in a chair.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Selene asked.  
  
Bulma's reply was short and sweet. "Vegeta."  
  
The female Saiya-jin raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would he beat you up like that?" She asked while Chi-Chi stifled a laugh. She knew what Bulma meant.  
  
"Because that arrogant ass calls it training." Bulma muttered as she took a long drink from the bottle of water. "He didn't seem to notice the fact that I could barely _move_."  
  
"Well he shouldn't do tha-" Selene stopped in mid sentence upon seeing Vegeta limp into the room. He appeared to be in even worse shape then Bulma.  
  
The blue haired woman grinned as Chi-Chi, either unable or unwilling to stop herself, laughed. They knew, or at least had a good idea of what had happened to him. And from the looks of it, if the slightly deformed lower portion of his face was any indication, his jaw is broken.  
  
"What was with beating up your wife?" Selene asked while scowling at the other Saiya-jin.  
  
Vegeta eyed the three women before taking a Senzu bean from a small brown bag on the counter. With some effort and obvious pain he chewed the bean and swallowed it. A second later he flexed his jaw before replying, "The damn brats."  
  
It took Selene a second to process the information. "MY Videl did that to you?" Her astonishment evident in her voice.  
  
Vegeta huffed and left the room.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it." Selene almost whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Vegeta'll get over it." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, you don't need to punish her for beating up Vegeta. After all, I'm sure Gohan helped out."  
  
"No, it's not that." Selene whispered again before practically yelling, "I can't believe my little girl is such a good fighter!"  
  
~*~  
  
Days passed as the travelers' home drew ever closer to their home.  
  
For several nights Gohan and Videl had tried putting several pillows between them so they wouldn't wake up in what was to them an awkward position. But each time the pillows were shoved aside during the night. And after several such nights they just gave up and accepted their feelings. Eventually, while they couldn't bring themselves to fall asleep in the position that they always seemed to wake up in, they did sleep closer together on the bed.  
  
The scene of a bruised Bulma became somewhat normal as well since the woman stubbornly refused to give up. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she was planning on challenging Chi-Chi to a fight once she had the baby.  
  
"Thank god. I only have to spend one more hour in this damned ship with that damn fool." Vegeta grumbled from the doorway to the cockpit.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be glad to get away from Hercule too." Bulma replied as she checked everything in preparation for their landing back on Earth.  
  
"Who said I was talking about Hercule." The Saiya-jin replied as Goku, clad only in a towel, ran past him while being chased by Chi-Chi.  
  
Goku ducked into the living room where Gohan and Videl were playing with Trunks. "Gohan! You gotta help me!"  
  
"What's wrong Tou-san?"  
  
"SON GOKU! GET BACK HERE _RIGHT_ NOW!" The woman yelled as she stomped down the hall with some sort of clothe trailing behind her.   
  
Goku, Gohan, and Videl flinched at the volume of Chi-Chi's voice.  
  
"What'd you do now?" Videl asked while she and Gohan smirked. They found it rather amusing when the woman's ire was focused on someone other then them.  
  
"Why do you think I've done something wrong every time Chi-Chi yells at me?"  
  
"Because that's how it's been the last dozen times." Gohan replied when another yell from Chi-Chi filled the air.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR THIS SUIT, GOKU! I WON'T HAVE YOU LOOKING LIKE A SLOB WHEN WE LAND!"  
  
"Sorry Tou-san. You're on your own."  
  
"Gee than- EEP!" Chi-Chi was just seconds from entering the room. If he didn't leave right that second then he'd be leaving with a suit on. But just as he dashed out the door Chi-Chi grabbed for him. The next thing the woman knew, her husband was running down the hall naked. She had only managed to capture his towel.  
  
A few seconds later a yell came from one of the gravity rooms. "DAMN IT KAKAROTT! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	24. Ch 22 Welcome Home

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 22: Welcome Home  
  
Yikes, almost a month since I updated this. This fic seems to be getting harder to write. Hopefully that will change and I'll be able update more often.  
  
One quick note, in this fic Krillin never dated Maron (the blue haired ditz).  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
A ball of fire blazed across the sky leaving behind a trail of white that stood out prominently against the blue sky. Suddenly the ball of flame stopped in mid air above the Western Capital of the world. With the lack of movement the fire dissipated to reveal a ship. It slowly and gracefully descended from the sky and came to rest on the ground. The only sounds were the low hum of electricity from the ship's antigravity drive and the hiss of hot metal on damp grass.  
  
After several seconds a ramp extended from the ship and its hatch opened to reveal the group that had left for Namek two months earlier. With them were two additional passengers. One of the new faces is that of someone those waiting at the bottom of the ramp have known since he wasn't much older then the two adolescents standing beside him.  
  
Silence ruled over them as they watched with smiles on their faces as the group walked down the ramp and came to a stop in front of them.  
  
"Hi guys!" Said Goku with his characteristic grin. "We're back!"  
  
"G-Goku? But I thought that" Said Yamcha only to be interrupted by Chi-Chi.  
  
"He did. But when I told him about the little addition to the family he changed his mind." Chi-Chi replied happily while holding a hand to her stomach. It is now quit evident that she is pregnant.  
  
Roshi nodded his head in agreement while undressing Selene with his eyes. "That's nice and all, but who's this pretty lady?" He asked while reaching out with his hand. Unfortunately Bulma and Chi-Chi had somehow managed to forget about warning the woman about the lecherous old man.  
  
Fortunately for her, Hercule chose that moment to change where he was standing and unknowingly put himself in the path of Roshi's hand. The large man jumped upon feeling something touch him between the legs. Looking down, he saw Roshi with a dazed look on his face. Apparently the man hadn't noticed that it was not a woman he touched.  
  
"Sorry we're la" Krillin stopped in mid sentence as he and 18 landed. The short man was just in time to see his former master now seems to be interested in muscle bound air heads instead of women.  
  
"UmMaster RoshiI didn't know you like guys." Goku said after several seconds of stunned silence, shaking the old man from his daze.  
  
Roshi blinked and glared at his former student. "I don't you fool!"  
  
"Then um," Goku scratched his head, "why did you just seem to enjoy it when you grabbed Hercule between the legs?"  
  
"Iuh." He looked to see his still outstretched hand a few inches from Hercule, "damn it! Why the hell did you get in my way!?!" Yelled Roshi before lunging at the much larger man. "I could have" _CLANG!_ Roshi fell to the ground, unconscious. A large lump on his head from where it had made contact with a frying pan.  
  
Everyone with Saiya-jin blood paled slightly at the sight of the shiny metal object. The humans, except for Bulma and Chi-Chi, gulped. Piccolo smirked. And 18 looked on in a mix of confusion and amusement.  
  
"Why Selene, I didn't know that youHercule!?" Chi-Chi's eyes were wide with surprise upon seeing the frying pan in Hercule's hand. It wasn't Selene that had hit the old pervert with the dreaded instrument but Hercule.  
  
The man smirked at her, "After spending two months with you psycho women I thought it'd be best to use your method of controlling people stronger then me."  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other. They didn't like being called psycho by anyone. But at the same time they knew that Selene and Videl wouldn't use a frying pan on someone. So that left Hercule to be the barer of the one thing capable of controlling a Saiya-jin. The two women shrugged before replying, "Ok."  
  
The group of friends didn't know what to make of the scene. Never in all the years that they've known each other has any male used a frying pan to hit someone.  
  
Goku was the first to shake from his surprise and turned to Krillin. His eyes widened slightly at noticing that his friend and Android 18 holding hands. "So Krillin, you finally found a girlfriend. I knew you would one day."  
  
"And she's quite the looker too." Yamcha commented with a smirk. Krillin glared at him while 18 gave him a look that sent a chill down his spine. The former bandit could swear that the two are acting like Saiya-jins.  
  
"Well I, unlike someone who shall remain nameless, thought it'd be best to have a girlfriend before Gohan does."  
  
Goku smiled and wrested a hand on the former monk's shoulder. "I hate to break it to ya, but Gohan has had a girlfriend since right after the Cell Games."  
  
Krillin blushed and dug his toe into the ground. It had taken him several weeks to find and gather enough courage to ask out Juuhachi-gou. He could feel 18 squeeze his hand ever so slightly. With a sigh he looked at his friend, "Speaking of Videl, you do know who her father is don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. I have lived in the same spaceship as him for a month." Goku replied with a slightly disgusted look on his face.  
  
"What's the matter? Wasn't it any fun?" Yamcha asked with a smile.  
  
"It was at times, especially when I saw that tape Gohan and Videl made. Man that was funny."  
  
Krillin and Yamcha raised an eyebrow at their friend, "Tape?"  
  
"KAKAROTT! I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM HOW THE BRATS PUT ME IN THAT PINK DRESS!"  
  
"But ummI didn't tell them." Goku replied while scratching his head. "You did."  
  
"I" Vegeta stared at Goku with a red face while everyone who hadn't been on the trip failed to stifle their laughter. "You are DEAD!" The Saiya-jin leapt at Goku only to run headfirst into what felt like a brick wall. "Get out of my way brats! Or I'll"  
  
"You'll what vegetable head? You know that Gohan and I are stronger then you." Videl interrupted, causing those who didn't already know of her abilities to do a double take.  
  
"Y-y-y-your as strong as Gohan?" Krillin and Yamcha, having both suddenly developed a speech impediment, asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I was the one that finished off Buu when I thought he had killed myGohan." The girl blushed at what she just said.  
  
"Oh, so Goku is right. You and Gohan are boyfriend, girlfriend. Wow, a few more years and I could be a great grandpa." Ox-king said with a look of awe on his face.  
  
"Dad, Gohan and Videl won't have a kid for," Chi-Chi looked thoughtful for a moment, "wellit will be more then a few years." She said before turning to glare at the two demi-Saiya-jins in question. "But it better NOT be TOO long."  
  
Goku smiled at the embarrassed and annoyed look on the faces of Gohan and Videl. Barely a day went by on the ship when Chi-Chi hadn't mention marriage or grandchildren. The Saiya-jin smiled at the two adolescents before realizing that he could have a bit of fun with them. "Chi-Chi's right, son. We were eighteen when we had you. That's only seven years away."  
  
"Wellwe uh"  
  
"What Gohan is trying to say is that wewe um"  
  
Everyone present burst into laughter, or in the case of Piccolo, Vegeta, and 18, cracked a smile. Neither Gohan nor Videl knew how to reply. Sure, they didn't want to be more then good friends right now. But who knew how they might feel in seven years? Maybe they would be much more then just good friends. But in the mean time their confusion made for some funny expressions on their faces.  
  
"So what's happened around here since I, we have been gone? And what's with that fuzz on your head?" Goku asked his old friend. "Did some animal crawl onto your head and die?"  
  
An amused smirk upturned the corners of 18's mouth while those that had remained on Earth laughed.  
  
"No." Krillin grumbled with red stained cheeks. "I'm letting my hair grow out since Juu-chan thinks I'll be even more studly with hair." The former monk's choice of words caused the group to snicker and bite their tongues to keep from laughing out loud. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Videl replied.  
  
"You just sounded like Roshi." Gohan added.  
  
"No I did"  
  
Roshi, groaning as he sat up, chose that moment to awaken. "Did anyone get the number of the bus that ran this studly man over?" He asked while rubbing his head.  
  
"not. Damn it. I've spent way too much time around him. I really need to get a place of my own." Krillin finished with a red face.  
  
Juuhachi-gou leaned down until her face was an inch from Krillin's. "And you WILL get your own place if you want me to be with you." She said before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "If you don't then I might just have to do a bit of _house cleaning_." The cyborg added while smirking at Roshi.  
  
"Hey uh Krillin," Roshi gulped, "seeing as how you're a former student of mine and all I'd be more then happy to help you find a place of your own. How's tomorrow sound?"   
  
"Sounds great!" Krillin replied with a smile while thinking, 'Finally, a place of my own! Well, a place for Juu-chan and me.' "Thanks 18. I owe you one." He whispered to the woman beside him.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of five rumbling stomachs and one slightly quieter rumbling filled the air. The group of friends and family stared at Goku, Vegeta, Selene, Gohan, Videl, and Trunks.  
  
"Sounds like it was a good idea we planned a party." Tien said with a smile as he landed and set the blue haired woman he had been holding in his arms on her feet.   
  
"Hi Tien, Lunch!" Said Goku with a smile.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've seen you Lunch." Roshi said with a smile as he approached the woman.   
  
When he was within arms a light breeze blew some of Lunch's hair against her nose. The resulting sneeze caused several of the people present to prepare for the worst. But the sound of skin hitting skin filled the air. The sound is all too familiar to several of them. Launch had slapped the old pervert before he could try any of his old tricks. She may not of been around him in over fifteen years, but that didn't mean she didn't remember how he used to act.  
  
"Not long enough since I saw you, Roshi." The blonde haired woman grumbled with amusement in her voice before turning to the others and smiling. "It's nice to see you all again."  
  
A round of hellos followed before Chi-Chi noticed a girl about Gohan's age land next to Tien and Lunch. The girl's hair, a shade of blue about half way between that of Lunch and Bulma's hair, is pulled back into a ponytail with a few stray pieces left to hang down over her forehead.  
  
"Sorry, but Rianna wanted me to seeoh wow" She said upon seeing Gohan. "What's you're name cutie? I'm Sakura." She asked after running up to him. In the process she, none to gently, pushed Videl aside.  
  
If it weren't for his self-control and a quick telepathic comment from Videl Gohan probably would have decked the girl. The thought startled him slightly. Why did seeing Videl shoved around like that upset him so? He chalked it up to her being a close friend, not giving any thought to the bond between them that they would eventually complete. "Gohan."  
  
Sakura giggled, "A _very_ cute name for a _very_ cute guy. You wanna know something? You're even cuter in person then you are in the pictures Daddy has of you." She said while batting her eyelashes at Gohan.  
  
For some reason Videl couldn't entirely fathom her blood was boiling. She didn't really mind being tossed aside, nor was it Sakura's nerve grating perky attitude. It was the flirting. And it was reeking havoc with her young heart. For some reason she wanted to pound in the girl's face. Glancing at Gohan she saw that he felt the same way. ::Don't touch her. She's mine.:: Videl said through their bond.  
  
Goku could feel the tension building in the air between the three adolescents. He could feel that Chi-Chi is not very pleased with the scene. And glancing at Selene, he could see that she to isn't happy about what's going on.  
  
It was obvious that Sakura didn't notice the upset expressions of the faces of Gohan and Videl. Nor did Tien and Lunch seem to notice this. In fact the girl's parents seemed happy with the fact that their daughter appears to be taken with Gohan.  
  
"Excuse me Tien, Lunch." Goku said, getting their attention. "But you might want to stop your daughter before something bad happens." A frown creased the man's face as he felt Gohan and Videl's kis slowly rise with each passing second.  
  
"Oh don't be a fuddy-duddy Goku. She's just having fun." Lunch said with a smile while the slight smile in Tien's face turned into a frown. He didn't like the tone of Goku's voice.  
  
"I know that. But Gohan and Videl don't see it that way. A bond formed between them a while ago."  
  
At that Tien and Lunch paled. Both had heard how a Saiya-jin can get when their mate or potential mate is threatened or "messed" with.  
  
"Well I'm sure you can stop them if they do anything." Lunch said.  
  
Goku shook his head. "They are the two strongest people on this planet."  
  
That little statement surprised Tien but he didn't let it stop him from acting. "Sakura, stop bugging Gohan and his girlfriend and come meet your old man's friends."  
  
'Girlfriend?' Thought the blue haired girl with a pout. 'Just my luck that all the cute guys are already taken.' Then, as she looked back and forth between Gohan and Videl, she noticed the angered looks on their faces and it sent a chill down her spine. "Alright dad." She said nervously before walking away. But she quickly forgot about it upon seeing Bulma emerge from the large dome that is Capsule Corporation with a freshly changed Trunks in her arms. The girl squealed in delight before making faces at the little kid. Trunks giggled at her. "You know what. I think you're even cuter then mean old Gohan over there. And I bet you'll break a lot of girl's hearts when you're older."  
  
Bulma didn't know whether to laugh or scowl at the girl. On one hand she seemed to be good with children. And on the other she didn't like the implication that her son would grow up to be like Yamcha. Not that she had anything against her ex but she wanted her son to be happy and she knew he wouldn't be if he was constantly being chased by girls.  
  
Gohan and Videl were visibly relieved to have the girl out of their hair. Both adolescents froze in the middle of breathing a sigh of relief as realization dawned on them as to how they had acted. A deep blush crept onto their cheeks as they looked at each other.  
  
"Where'd I put my camera." Chi-Chi said as she searched the pockets of her dress. "Damn it. It figures that I'd lose it right when I need it." She turned to ask Bulma for hers only to see that the woman has disappeared.   
  
"No offence but she lost it a long time ago." Krillin whispered to Goku.  
  
"I know. I was the one that took it from her." The Saiya-jin replied with a slight smirk.  
  
Krillin gave his friend a questioning look, "You do realize I'm talking about her mind don't you?"  
  
"Oh. I thought you meant something else." Goku said with a light blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Jeez Goku. Why would I say that she lost her camera a long time ago?"  
  
"Her camera?" Goku said while scratching his head. "Oh yeah, I took that too. I figured she'd only use it to torture Gohan and Videl."  
  
Now it was Krillin's turn to blush as realization struck him. "You know what Goku? Sometimes you're a lot smarter then you look."  
  
"Thanks Krillin. IHey!"  
  
The former monk chuckled at his old friend while 18 smirked. She had been listening to the entire conversation and had been wondering when Krillin would realize Goku had been talking about his wedding night and not about his wife being nuts or her lost camera. With a mischievous smirk she knelt down next to Krillin and whispered in his ear, "When the time is right you'll be the one to take mine."  
  
Krillin's eyebrows raised in confusion for a second before his eyes widened in surprise and his face turned as red as a tomato.  
  
18 chuckled at her boyfriend. Over the last few months she's learned that the good kind of being evil is much more fun then the bad kind of evil.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I want some food!" Chi-Chi said, giving up on her camera search. "I am eating for two ya know." She explained with a hand on her belly when she received several strange looks from the others. When no one moved to go inside Chi-Chi huffed and entered the large yellow dome.  
  
With a few glances at each other everyone followed the woman inside and took a seat at a large table covered with delicious foods.  
  
The sight and smell caused the Saiya-jins and demi-Saiya-jins to drool with barely contained restraint. They wanted to dig in and devour as much of the food as they could. Even Chi-Chi had a gleam in her eye that they usually only saw in Goku's.  
  
Everyone seemed to be waiting for the pregnant woman to tell them to begin but that never happened for instead of portraying her usual role as referee for meals involving Saiya-jins, she quickly filled her plate and chowed down. Seeing this, everyone followed suit.  
  
But the cacophony of clattering dishes and various sounds of eating died down slightly after a few minutes when those who had remained on Earth saw the way Chi-Chi is eating. Chi-Chi, usually the most mannerly of them all, was eating at a pace that would give Goku a run for his money. But the woman didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Not hungry?" Goku asked his friends between bites.  
  
"When did Chi-Chi start to eat like that?" Lunch asked.  
  
"Huh?" The Saiya-jin looked at his mate but didn't see anything unusual about her eating habits. She did eat that way when she was pregnant with Gohan. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, well she does have a half Saiya-jin child in her."  
  
"Did you eat that way when you were pregnant with Trunks?" Yamcha asked, as he turned to his former girlfriend.  
  
The woman blushed from embarrassment, "Yea I did."  
  
Everyone at the table who wasn't busy eating looked at each other before turning to look at Selene. All of them had one thing on their minds. What had she been like when she was pregnant with Videl?  
  


============================================================================  
  
I bet some of you were wondering when I'd get around to updating this since I've updated _Last of Two Planets_ like four times since I updated this one. But there is a method to my madness. And that is to finish that fic so I can move on to another one. It's bad enough writing three at once and I don't want to try doing four.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  
  
============================================================================  
  
**Advertising  
**  
Alter Egos, Saiyan Insticts, and Teenage Hormones  
By: DarkGohansOnna (289792)  
The two crime fighting teens get together a couple of months after Gohan starts at Orange Star High. But alter egos, Saiyan instincts, and teenage hormones interfering? Read to find out.  
  
  
Love Comes When You Least Expect It!  
By: AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr (146169)  
An enterprising young woman comes to Japan all the way from America only to destroy what little is left of the happiness, but something changes her life. One manshows her that there is so much more in life then to hate.  
  
[A great story that leaves you with a happy feeling after reading it.]  
  
  
Saiyajin Soul  
By: wildkat (76453)  
What if Cell had managed to take something of Gohan's beside his father? What if Cell torn out a part of Gohan's Soul? Gohan runs away to find adventure, power, love, pain, and enemies.  
  
[A fic with a fairly unique twist to the timeline and how Gohan and Videl meet.]  
  
  
Veritas  
By: Psycho-Ann (208702)  
Set 5 years after Cell, can a daughter's love become her destruction?  
  
[I passed this one up for quite some time and I'm glad that I finally got around to reading it because of its refreshingly unique story and time lines.]  



	25. Ch 23 Welcome To The World Son Goten

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 23: Welcome To The World Son Goten  
  
My apologies to Angie (Kawaii361). She was the one who suggested several of the fics that I advertised at the end of the last chapter.  
  
Warning: This chapter contains harsh language that may not be suitable for younger readers.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Wow, I'm stuffed!" Exclaimed Goku as leaned back in his chair.  
  
"You should be. I think you ate half the food in the city." Replied a smiling Krillin.  
  
"Really? No wonder I still have room for desert."  
  
Everyone who knew Goku's insatiable appetite laughed at the Saiya-jin. He's still the same guy he was the first time they met. A super strong fighter that will eat you out of house and home.  
  
"Why are you staring at us?" Asked Videl when she saw Sakura looking at them.  
  
"I want proof."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan and Videl looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I want proof that you are a couple."  
  
"W-what?!" Exclaimed Gohan while he and Videl blushed heavily.  
  
"All you have to do is kiss. And then," Sakura moved over to them and leaned down to kiss Gohan on the cheek, "I'll leave this cutie alone." But when her lips are mere millimeters from his skin she found herself flat on her back a few feet away.  
  
"You want proof?" Growled Videl. "Fine." She pressed her lips firmly against Gohan's. The demi-Saiya-jin sat there shocked for all of about one tenth of a second before kissing back. They jumped apart a few seconds later when flashes of light and the sound of a camera filled the room.  
  
What they saw when they looked behind the camera, or should I say cameras, were four grinning women. Chi-Chi, Bulma, Selene, and Lunch.  
  
"That was great Sakura. I don't think we could have gotten them to kiss without your help."  
  
"No problem Chi-Chi-san. I just wish it had been less painful." Replied the girl while rubbing her jaw.  
  
"Well dear, you did try to kiss Gohan." Remarked the girl's mother.  
  
"Hehe, yea. Oh well. Daddy has hit me harder when we spar!" The girl replied with a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
The day after the party the Satans were awakened by the almost ever-present group of reporters in front of their home. Apparently they just realized that the woman they had seen return with Mr. Satan and his daughter is none other then Selene Satan. They had thought the woman was dead.  
  
"Mrs. Satan! How is it that the police reported you as dead?!" Yelled one of the reports as he forced his way to the front of the pack of journalists.  
  
"I was thrown from the car before it exploded spent the next two months in a coma." Replied the woman. The reporters scribbled notes, not questioning why that wasn't reported.  
  
"Mr. Satan! Where were you and your daughter for the last two months?!"  
  
Hercule and Selene stared at the man in disbelief. Was he really that stupid? "About a month after she supposedly died, we got a call saying that Selene is alive but in a coma and we went to the hospital. We lived there until she got better."  
  
"Where's your daughter now? I would think that she'd be here with you." Asked another reporter.  
  
Selene could feel a slight twinge of anger in her mate. No matter what he said, on the inside he didn't like his little girl hanging out with 'that boy.' "She's staying with a friend." Replied Selene with a smile.   
  
~*~  
  
Not long after returning to Earth a new life was brought into the world.  
  
It had been a normal night in the Son home until Chi-Chi started screaming bloody murder. Now that on its own isn't unusual since her usually short temper is even shorter do to her pregnancy. But the fact that it was around three o'clock in the morning and that she is screaming about how Goku is going to wish he's dead if he doesn't get her to the hospital in the next ten seconds was different.  
  
The sounds of Chi-Chi yelling, Goku knocking things over as he scrambled around the house doing Kami knows what, and Chi-Chi hitting Goku over the head with her frying pan when he's in reach woke Gohan and Videl from their slumber in Gohan's room. The female demi-Saiya-jin had become a regular visitor at the son home since their return to Earth just as Gohan had spent a lot of time at the Satan Mansion. In fact, they had spent more nights sleeping over at each other's homes then sleeping alone in their own bed.  
  
"What'sgoin' on?" Gohan asked while yawning and stretching.  
  
"Yea, I was having this reallygreat dream." Added Videl as she too yawned.  
  
"YOUR DAMN FATHER GOT ME PREGNANT AND NOW HE'S RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE LIKE A DAMN CHICKEN WITH ITS DAMN HEAD CUT OFF WHILE **_I'M IN LABOR_**!!! SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON?!?!"  
  
"Oh, ok." Videl mumbled as she leaned against Gohan, too tired to stand fully on her own.  
  
"Ga'night." Replied Gohan as he practically dragged Videl and himself back to his room. Chi-Chi stared at them in shock. But after taking only a few steps he stopped and stared at Videl while she stared back at him.  
  
"**_WHAT_**?!?!" The two adolescents yelled as one.  
  
"Y-y-you're in labor?" Stammered Videl   
  
"You mean thatoh Kami!" Gohan asked while gapping at his mother.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed and closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. 'What did I do to earn such an uncaring family?' She asked herself. When she opened her eyes she saw Gohan and Videl making a mad dash around the house like Goku is doing. But she was glad to see that her son and the girl she hopes will become her daughter-in-law actually appear to be doing something useful. They're gathering a bag of clothes and food. Then it dawned on her. She already has a bag packed and she didn't need to bring food. If the three panicking people had looked at Chi-Chi they would have seen her left eye twitch dangerously a split second before she yelled, "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW AND GET ME THE FUCK TO THE HOSPITAL GOD DAMN IT!" Goku, Gohan, and Videl froze and stared at her.  
  
"Oh yea! The baby!" Exclaimed Goku as he dropped the sandwich he had fixed himself before running to the door, grabbing his wife's bag, and using instant transmission to get to the hospital.  
  
"Tell me he didn't jusOWWWW! GOD DAMN IT! I WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME! **_NOOOWWW!!!_**" Screamed Chi-Chi.  
  
~*~  
  
"I need help here! My wife's in labor!" Yelled Goku when he appeared in the emergency room of Orange Star General in Satan City. "Don't worry Chi-Chi everything's going to be ok." He added as a group of nurses ran over to him.  
  
"Sir? Where's your wife?" Asked a woman with short red hair in tie-dyed set of scrubs.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean? She's right hecrap." The nurses stared in shock as Goku suddenly disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku reappeared in his living room just in time to receive a frying pan to the head. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO? IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I'M IN **_LABOR_**!"  
  
"Sorry dear." Apologized Goku before teleporting himself and Chi-Chi back to the hospital. This time leaving the bag behind as well as two slightly confused demi-Saiya-jins.  
  
"Well," Gohan stared at the spot where his parents had stood two seconds before. "I guess we should call everyone and tell them the news."  
  
"How about we," two low rumbles filled the air, "get something to eat and then go to he hospital?" Suggested Videl.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Gohan replied with a grin as he went to the kitchen. "It's still early yet anyway."  
  
~*~  
  
With his famous grin plastered on his face Goku walked down the hall to the waiting room, cringing slightly when he accidently used his bruised hand to push open the door. He almost wished that Chi-Chi had the strength to actually break it, then he would have had a reason to eat a Senzu bean instead of just letting it heal on its own.  
  
He was somewhat surprised to see both Gohan and Videl asleep in the hard plastic chairs. The two were leaning against each other as they slept. Glancing at the clock he saw that they had been here for a good eight hours. He hadn't expected to see Videl here but since she is he decided to wake them both up. After all, his newborn son will be like a little brother to her as well.  
  
"Hey, rise and shine sleepy heads." He said with a smile while shaking the two sleeping demi-Saiya-jins gently. When they didn't stir he stood back up and scratched his head. He had never really had to wake them up before so he had to think of what would bring them into the realm of the conscious. A light clicked on in his head. "Gohan, Videl, lunch is ready." The two demi-Saiya-jins' eyes shot open as they shot upright.  
  
"Where's the food?" Asked Gohan while Goku chuckled. Did he act like that when he was awoken by the mention of food?  
  
"Sorry, no food." Goku replied with a smile. Gohan and Videl looked disappointed. "But there is someone who you should meet." The two adolescents blinked in confusion before remembering where they're at and why it is that they're there. "Come on. Let's go see your little brother." He added before leading the way to Chi-Chi's room.  
  
A warm smile from Chi-Chi and Ox-King greeted them as they entered the room. They could tell by their mussed hair that Gohan and Videl had been sleeping, something that didn't sound too bad to Chi-Chi at the moment.  
  
"Come say hello to Goten, your little brother." Said Chi-Chi when Gohan didn't move any closer then the doorway.  
  
Slowly, Gohan moved to the side of his mother's bed. His mouth hanging slightly agape in awe as he looked at his baby brother. The little guy was so small and helpless looking nestled in his mother's arms, his little tail wrapped securely around Chi-Chi's wrist, yet his ki was just a little higher then Chi-Chi's. It amazed him how someone so small could have such strength naturally flowing through him. "Can Ican I hold him?" He asked tentatively.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at her son, "Of course you can. Come here."  
  
Gohan gingerly took his newborn brother into his arms, grinning from ear to ear, as Chi-Chi told him how to Goten correctly. The little guy fussed a little at first but quickly quieted down when Gohan rocked him gently.  
  
From beside Gohan's grandfather Videl, feeling kind of like a fifth wheel, watched the touching scene. Seeing Gohan so happy over having a sibling made her long for one of her own. And part of her, hidden deep within her subconscious that has yet to awaken, registered the fact that Gohan will make a great father one-day.  
  
Goku saw the slightly uneasy look on Videl's face and approached her, "You can hold him too you know."  
  
Videl stood there without responding for a second before smiling up at the man. "No, that's ok. Goten should be with his family right now." She looked up at Goku upon feeling him rest a callused hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You _are_ part of his family, Videl." He replied while grinning at her. "Even if it's not official Chi-Chi and I see you as our daughter-in-law."  
  
A light blush tinged Videl's cheeks, "W-what are you talking about?"  
  
Ox King couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped him, "It's kind of hard not to notice how you and Gohan feel about each other. And we all know that you two will get married someday." He replied for his son-in-law.  
  
"Oh" This was just weird. Up until now she had seen Goku as someone naïve, the stories about what he used to think marriage is only supporting that, and yet here he is talking to her about her future with Gohan almost as if it is already planned out for her. 'Although,' she told herself, 'I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with Gohan. What am I saying? I'm only eleven and I'm not interested in those kinds of things.'  
  
"After all, you and Gohan have practically moved into each other's homes since we got back."  
  
Videl smiled at this. 'He's right. HeheI think that we haven't gone more then a few days without at least talking on the phone.' She felt a slight nudge on her shoulder. Looking back at Goku she saw him nod towards Gohan and Goten. Slowly she closed the few steps between them.  
  
"Do you wanna hold him Videl?" Asked Gohan while giving her a dazzling smile. The raven-haired girl looked at Chi-Chi and saw the woman smile and nod at her.  
  
"O-ok." She timidly replied while taking the baby from Gohan. Like with Gohan, little Goten cried for a second before stopping to seemingly stare at her. After several seconds the little baby giggled and waved his arms about. "He is cute isn't he?" Videl said while smiling at Goten. "Yes you are aren't you? You're a real cutie." She continued while making faces at Goten. Why foo" Goten had grabbed a hold of Videl's lip in mid sentence, causing her to mispronounce you. She heard stifled laughter from Chi-Chi and Goku and unrestrained laughter from Gohan. "What's so funny?" She asked the demi-Saiya-jin while glaring at him.  
  
"You!" He exclaimed while pointing at her. "You're acting like a girl!"  
  
Videl's eyes narrowed dangerously but Gohan didn't notice. "And just _why_ is _that_ funny?"  
  
Gohan's laughter stopped suddenly, he may not have noticed that angered look on Videl's face but he definitely caught the anger in her voice. "Uhbecause you're acting really different from how you usually act."  
  
Without saying anything, or even being noticed by Videl, Goku took Goten from her and sat on the edge of the hospital bed next to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not a girl?"  
  
"N-n-noof co-"  
  
"Then _what _are you saying?"  
  
"W-w-w-w-w"  
  
"Quit stuttering and tell me!" Videl practically yelled with her hands on her hips.  
  
Gohan could tell that his parents are amused with their argument do to their shaking with barely suppressed laughter. Even little Goten seemed to be giggling at him. "I umm" he gulped at the look on Videl's face, "just think that it's funny to see you acting like that. I think it's cute to see that you have a softer side."  
  
Videl blinked at him before smiling. Her face flushed lightly as she asked, "Really Gohan-chan?"  
  
The demi-Saiya-jin dipped his head and suddenly found the tiled floor very interesting. "I uhyea."  
  
Videl's smile morphed into a smirk as a mischievous glint filled her eyes. "Then I'll show you my _softer_ side."  
  
Gohan stopped scuffing the toe of his shoe on the floor and looked at her. "Eep!" He exclaimed a split second later as he jumped back just as Videl lunged at him. In a flash he ran from the room with Videl hot on his heals.  
  
Out in the hall Krillin jumped aside just in time to avoid being bowled over by the two demi-Saiya-jins. Unfortunately Yamcha, who had chosen that exact moment to ogle a passing nurse, wasn't so lucky. It wouldn't have been so bad if Videl had gone around him instead of using him as a rug. Krillin, Roshi, Tien, Chaozu, and Vegeta all cringed when Videl's foot landed in the one spot that, when struck, can bring even the strongest warrior to his knees. But they couldn't help but snicker when her next step landed squarely in the center of his face. The former bandit just laid there on the floor in a daze while staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Several members of the hospital staff stared in disbelief. Had a man just been run over by the daughter of Hercule Satan? And wasn't a tall _green_ man with _pointy_ ears with the group of people? No, of course a man hadn't been knocked to the ground by a boy and then run over by Hercule's daughter. If that _had_ happened then surely the man would have cried out in pain. And everyone knows there's no such thing as littlelarge green men with pointy ears. With a shrug the men and women went back to work.  
  
"Man, Bulma's said that girls walk all over you. I never thought she meant it literally." Said Krillin with a smile. Next to him he heard 18 chuckle quietly, the laughter of the others making it impossible for them to hear it.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but feel sorry for her former boyfriend even if she did find the little encounter extremely funny. "Vegeta, be a dear and help him please.  
  
The Saiyan-jin prince's amused smirk melted into a look of disgust. He would not lower himself to the level of wella human.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma's tone of voice left him feeling like someone had just walked over his grave. "You owe me for this." Grumbled the mighty Saiya-jin as he grabbed Yamcha's right ankle and dragged the man behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hiya Goku, Chi-Chi, Ox!" Krillin said as the group entered the hospital room.  
  
"QUIET! He's sleeping!" Yelled Chi-Chi.  
  
Krillin looked at her as if she had lost her mind, something that most of the group has wondered from time to time. Why is it that she can yell loud enough to raise the dead, something that hopefully won't happen, while he apparently isn't aloud to talk above a whisper.  
  
Goku chuckled at the look on his friend's face before whispering, "Don't mind her, she didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"What are you talking about Kakarott? The Harpy's just being herself." The sound of metal hitting hard Saiya-jin skull filled the room. 'Damn it. Maybe training her wasn't such a good idea.' Thought Vegeta as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Thank you Bulma." Said Chi-Chi with a smile as she looked at Bulma. The blue haired genius held a frying pan in one hand and Trunks in the other.  
  
"So this is the li-"  
  
"He's so cute!" Squealed Sakura as she looked at the baby sleeping peacefully in his crib. Goten opened his eyes and stared up at the girl. He blinked several times before wailing.  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku blinked in surprise. Goten hasn't done more then fuss a little since he was put in here with Chi-Chi.  
  
"Ewww! He stinks!" Exclaimed Sakura as she waved a hand in front of her face while taking several steps back.  
  
"Well it's not like he can go use the bathroom. Just be glad we have those marvelous things called disposable diapers." Bulma replied with a smirk while Goku went to change his son's diaper.  
  
Vegeta blinked. "Onna! You mean they make disposable ones? Why the hell did you use those cloth ones then?"  
  
"Because I had to make you pay for putting me through those five months of utter hell known as pregnancy and making you wash diapers was the only thing I could think of." Retorted the richest woman in the world.  
  
Everyone in the room choked on air before snickering. Vegeta washing dirty diapers? That image is just too priceless. Their laughter, however, was pierced by a surprised yell from Yamcha. And when they turned to see what caused him to yell they saw him with a large wet patch on shirt.  
  
"Ersorry about that Yamcha. I guess I didn't get the diaper on quick enough." Said a sheepish looking Goku while baby Goten giggled. "Don't worry though. It'll wash outI think."  
  
The group of friends and family blinked several times as their minds processed what had happened. After several seconds of silence they erupted into laughter. Yamcha glared at them while blushing heavily.  
  
"Oh manI haven't seen something like that since Vegeta," Bulma ignored the heated glare sent her way by Vegeta, "was changing Trunks' diaper." The woman had tears in her eyes while laughing at the memory. "He needed a shower AND some mouth wash after that!"  
  
Everyone looked at the prince in silence for a second as they suppressed the laughter building inside them. But they couldn't hold it back long.  
  
The face of the mighty Saiya-jin prince was as red as a tomato from a mix of anger and embarrassment as he tried to make himself look invisible against the wall.  
  
~*~  
  
"So why's all this stuff in here anyway?" Asked Lunch while gesturing to some of the medical equipment pushed off to one side of the room.  
  
"Oh that." Chi-Chi replied with a tired smile. She really needed to get some sleep. "Apparently Goten is a little too strong for the hospital's financial well being." Everyone blinked at her in confusion.  
  
Goku, sensing that Chi-Chi is quite tired from the day's events, took over the task of explaining. "Goten caused so much damage in the delivery room that they just put him in here with Chi-Chi since he lowers his ki around her."  
  
"You know, I bet he holds back because he's afraid he'll get hit on the head with a frying pan if he breaks something." Suggested Yamcha as Goten stared at him from crook of Goku's arms. The next thing anyone in the room knew, a frying pan sailed through the air and collided with Yamcha's head.  
  
Tien laughed as the former bandit struggled to stand up. "Did you do something to pi-tick off Dende or something, Yamcha?"  
  
"N-not that I know of? Why"  
  
"Because someone definitely has it out for you today."  
  
The room once again filled with laughter. Yamcha sighed in defeat and embarrassment. Today just wasn't his day. With a quick goodbye he left to return home and take a shower.  
  


============================================================================  
  
WellI hope that was worth the wait. And hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner.  
  
Oh yea For those of you who are Yamcha fans (Do you really exist?) I'm sorry. But I just couldn't think of anyone besides him to have that stuff happen to.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  
  
============================================================================  
  
**Advertising  
**  
Depth Perception  
By: Kawaii361 (298668)  
Gohan and Videl are together, but something always keeps Gohan from telling her anything. What happens when the anniversary of the defeat of Cell comes around?  
  
Life's Little Issues  
By: Kawaii361 (298668)  
Videl Satan had never lost, but when someone changes that she'll do anything to get him back for it. But falling in love with him wasn't supposed to happen. What happens when she tells him how she feels?  



	26. Ch 24 A New Home?

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 24: A New Home?  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Get back here you two!" Yelled an angry red faced security guard, sweat dripping from face and staining his shirt, as he chased two kids through the hallways and stairwells of Orange Star General Hospital. But the two adolescents either didn't hear him or just didn't care. But judging by how the girl kept yelling at the boy and how the boy kept giving the girl frantic glances he suspected that they just weren't paying attention to anything but each other.  
  
A few minutes later as they were about to run past a nurse's station for the fifth time, one of the nurses stepped into the middle of the hall. From her stance, fisted hands on hips, and the angered gleam in her eye it was obvious that she's not happy. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yelled the woman in a squeaky high-pitched voice.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He's spent the last twenty minutes chasing these two with no sign of the chase ending anytime soon. And all this woman did was step into the hall and yell at them to cause the two adolescents to come to a screeching halt. "T-thanks." Panted the security guard.  
  
"Go get cleaned up. I'll handle these two." Replied the nurse in that same squeaky voice.  
  
If he wasn't for the fact that he's hot, sweaty, and tired then he would have protested. But he was all those things so he replied, "Yes ma'am," before going off to the security guard's small locker room in the basement of the hospital.  
  
The woman glared down at the two kids. "Gohan! Videl! Just_ what_ do you think you were _doing_? This is a _hospital_ not an indoor racetrack! Just wait till I tell your mothers! I'm sure Chi-Chi and Selene will punish you!" Her last sentence sent a chill down the two kid's spines.  
  
"Youch!" Exclaimed the two adolescents as the woman grabbed the Gohan's ear in her left hand and Videl's ear in her right and dragged them down the hall. If the two had not been imagining what horrible torture their mothers may have in store for them then they would have realized that this woman shouldn't know their names or the names of their mothers.  
  


~*~  


  
"Excuse me, but I think these belong to you." Said the nurse as she dragged Gohan and Videl into the hospital room. "They were running through the hallways."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Asked a coolly smiling Selene. She and Hercule had arrived shortly after Gohan and Videl left on their outing.  
  
"Yes it is Mrs. Satan. And I suggest that they be punished severely." Gohan and Videl sent frantic looks at the nurse. Did this woman know that she's signing their death warrants?  
  
"I think that can be arranged." Replied Chi-Chi as her frying pan gently clinked against the bed rail. The look on Gohan and Videl's faces was that of pure terror. They knew that Chi-Chi has had a sedative and that her judgement is slightly impaired. If she were to strike them with the all might frying pan in current condition then this hospital might have two additional patients to take care of.  
  
Suddenly everyone in the room burst out laughing. Gohan and Videl blinked in confusion as to what's so funny when their attention is drawn by a small explosion and puff of smoke. Where once stood the nurse, now floats Puar.  
  
"You were right! That was much more fun then having them paged!" Laughed Yamcha.  
  
"This waswe're not really in trouble?" Stammered Gohan.  
  
"Nope. We knew what you were doing." Answered Chi-Chi.  
  
"But after about ten minutes we sent Puar out to look for you. We would have sent Oolong as well, but he'sindisposed." Added Bulma as she eyed the pig. His short body slumped in a chair with a frying pan shaped mark on his head.  
  
"What happened to him?" Asked a curious Videl.  
  
"He wasbeing himself. Trying to get into the nurses locker room." Replied Bulma. Gohan and Videl chuckled at this.  
  
"I'm surprised that Roshi didn't try the same thing." Snickered Gohan.  
  
"Yea, I bet that old man would love to get into one of the locker rooms." Added Videl.  
  
"Speaking of Roshi, where is he?" Asked Goku.  
  
"Ioh lord." Muttered Bulma as everyone realized that the old man is no longer in the room.  
  
"The fool is bound to show up sometime." Said a disinterested Vegeta.  
  
"Yea but  
  
_"Security to the nurses locker room. Security to theAh! Get away from me you dirty old man!"_ The group of friends stared at the speaker in the hallway.  
  
_"Well if I'm dirty then how about giving me a sponge bath?"_ Replied the voice of Roshi through the same speaker.  
  
_"Ah! For the love of god put your clothes back on! I don"_ The speaker in the hall crackled before going silent.   
  
"I think I know where Roshi's at." Said Goku. "The cafeteria!" Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Noticing the looks everyone is giving him he added, "Ok, I know he's not there. But I'm hungryyyy." A low rumble filled the room.  
  
"Oh Goku. What am I gonna" The sound of a baby crying cut Chi-Chi off in mid sentence. "Well I guess someone else is hungry too." A sudden breeze kicked up as everyone except for Bulma and Goku turned away from the mother and son as she opened her gown to feed Goten.  
  
"I'll go get a couple of bottles of formula." Said Bulma. "I know that it takes more then a woman can supply to feed one of those little devils."  
  
"Thanks Bulma." Replied Chi-Chi.  
  


~*~  


  
A woman who appears to be barely out of her teens summoned all the courage she can muster as she walked to a table in the center of the cafeteria. At this table sat a group of five people who have been busy stuffing their faces at an alarming rate for nearly twenty minutes now. And by all rights their stomachs should have exploded long ago. "Umexcuse me. But uhhyou're going to have to leave now." She said timidly to the people at the table.  
  
One of them, a man with flame like black hair, paused in his feasting and glared at her. "Bring me more food Onna."  
  
"I uh," she gulped in fear at the man, "there is no more, sir." In a heartbeat all sound and movement ceased at the table.  
  
"Come again?" Asked a woman with long flowing midnight hair.  
  
"There's uh," she eyed the man with the flame like hair nervously, "no more food. You uhpeople ate it all."  
  
"Oh man. Not again!" Exclaimed a man with a head full of messy black spikes. "Chi-Chi's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Shut up Kakarott! It's not our fault these weakling humans can't run a decent restaurant."  
  
"Vegeta, you know that Bulma doesn't like you saying that."  
  
"Shut up brat. My mate is not your concern."  
  
"Maybe I should tell her how you're acting. I'm sure she'd like to know." Said a smirking Videl.  
  
"It's no wonder you're the brat's mate. You two are both annoying. Why if Iouch! Damn it! What was that for!" Yelled Vegeta when the woman sitting across from him kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Just taking over Bulma's job since she's not here."  
  
"You're too much Selene." Replied a chuckling Goku.  
  
"Excuse me, but who's going to pay?" Said the woman. Goku blinked, pay?  
  
"Ummdon't look at me! I don't carry money around!" Said Goku while waving his hands about.  
  
"Don't look at us! We're kids!" Exclaimed Gohan and Videl.  
  
"And does it look like I have a place to put money?" Grumbled Vegeta.  
  
'You could put it up your butt along with your head.' Thought a smirking Gohan. Videl heard the thought and burst into laughter.  
  
"I'll pay for it," sighed Selene, "how much is it?"  
  
"Umm1,429 zeni ma'am." Selene's eyes shot open wide. How had they run up such a bill?  
  
"I uhhdon't have that kind of cash on me. And my credit cards are at home."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud! Just charge the damn bill to Capsule Corp!" Roared Vegeta.  
  


~*~  


  
"Goku! Where have you been!" Yelled Chi-Chi when she saw her husband enter her hospital room, forgetting about the sleeping Goten.  
  
"Err ummtraining?"  
  
"How dare you!" Screamed Chi-Chi, totally missing that he is lying. "Here I am stuck in this place and you go off to train! Why I" She trailed off when Goten began to cry. Goku blinked in confusion when she sent him a glare that seemed to say, look what you did now.  
  
"Errdo you want me to take you home now?" Goku asked nervously. He didn't want to risk saying something that would trigger an encounter with a frying pan.  
  
"Yes. But not by that Instant Transmission Technique. Kami only knows what harm that will do to my baby."  
  
Goku blinked in confusion. Why was it that she didn't want him to use it now, but he had been able to use it when she was pregnant? "Alight." He replied since he knew better then to question his wife. "Just uh"  
  
"What?!" Snapped Chi-Chi. Having spent three days in the hospital as really strained her patients.  
  
"Ummdo you have a car?"  
  
"No I don't! Why would _I_ have one when _I_ couldn't leave this place? Just go borrow one from Bulma!"  
  
"Right." Using Instant Transmission, Goku left and returned a minute later with a capsule. "Ok, are you rea" He wasn't able to finish his question when the bag containing Chi-Chi's things was thrown in his face.  
  
As they walked out of the hospital Goku couldn't help but wonder why he stayed around when she's like this. But one glance at the baby in her arms and at the gleam of happiness in Chi-Chi's eyes answered that.  
  


~*~  


  
"It's gonna feel so good to be home." Sighed Chi-Chi as their air-car sailed through the air towards their home in 439 Mountain area. "I hate hospitals. Morons think that just because my baby has a tail I have to stay there."  
  
"I hate their food." Chimed Goku from the pilot seat. He may have been a hazard when behind the wheel of a conventional car, but when it came to flying vehicles he as an excellent pilot.  
  
"Well you wouldn't know it with how much you ate."  
  
"Hey! What was I supposed to do? Starve to death?"  
  
"No, you could have hunted for your food like you did when you were little."  
  
"But that takes to long!" Complained Goku. Chi-Chi looked at him as if he had grown a second head.  
  
"Well you better be prepared to starve because I'm not gonna cook for you any more!"  
  
"W-what?! Why?" Stammered a pale Goku.  
  
"Because you left me alone in the hospital for two days!"  
  
"Well ummabout that"  
  
"What? Is there a _good_ reason for your absence?"  
  
"I uhyea. There is."  
  
"And?" Said Chi-Chi when her husband didn't elaborate.  
  
"That." Replied Goku while pointing out the window of the air car. Chi-Chi looked out the window of the air-car stared in stunned silence.  
  
Gone is the small house that has been her home for so many years and in its place is a series of domes. Cut into the largest of the structures is a deck with a close line strung between two poles. Upon closer inspection she could see their old home, dwarfed by the new addition, attached to one side.  
  
"I've spent the last two days making a few changes to our home." Said Goku while grinning proudly.  
  
"Buthow?" Chi  
  
"Well being a super Saiya-jin is good for more then just fighting." Grinned Goku as he landed the air-car.  
  
Chi-Chi's jaw dropped as she walked into her new entryway of her home. No longer is it a small cramped space but a large room with plenty of space and a large domed ceiling. "W-wowGoku, this iswow!" Exclaimed Chi-Chi, unable to think of anything to say. She had been impressed when he had built their first home. And this one was just amazing. "I can't believe you did all this!"  
  
"Wellour home was a bit cramped. I figured that now would be a good time to expand."  
  
"Yea, now come on! I wanna see the rest of this place!"  
  
"Alright." Replied Goku as he led her up the stairs.  
  


~*~  


  
A smiling Chi-Chi stood at the stove in her new kitchen, or rather her old kitchen. Goku had turned what used to be a space divided up amongst the kitchen/dining room, and living room in a much larger kitchen and a separate dining room. "This is wonderful Goku-chan." Said the woman when she felt her husbands arms wrap around her from behind.  
  
"I'm glad you think so." Replied Goku before chuckling. "If I hadn't done this now then I would have needed to when Gohan and Videl had a kid." Chi-Chi froze in place at his words.  
  
"G-gr-grandkids?" Stuttered the woman as though the thought had never occurred to her. "Oh my that's right! I forgot!"  
  
"Forgot what Kaa-san?" Asked Gohan as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"About you and Videl getting married and giving me grandkids." Replied a wildly smiling Chi-Chi.  
  
"What?! But we're only eleven! We can't get married!"  
  
Chi-Chi laughed at her son's reaction. "Of course you can dear. Why your father and I were almost married when we were twelve!"  
  
"That's right. If I hadn't been on a quest for the Dragon Balls then we would have been."  
  
"B-but"  
  
"Don't worry about it my boy. I'm sure your parents won't force you and Videl to do anything you don't want to." Said the Ox-King as he came into the room.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa."  
  
"No problem." Replied the mountainous man before wincing as Goten pulled on his beard.  
  
"Dad, why are you telling Gohan that? Videl will make a perfect wife for my little boy. And I don't expect them to consummate the marriage till they're older." Ox-King laughed at this.  
  
"So you're telling me that if you and Goku had gotten married when you were twelve that you would have waited to do that?" Asked Ox-King as Gohan snuck from the room. This was one conversation he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Well ummdon't know." Chi-Chi's cheeks burned red. Would she have waited? That was so long ago. She didn't even remember if she had known about sex back then. Let alone what it involved. But then again she hadn't really known what it involved when they had gotten married years later. "Probably not." She admitted.  
  
"Chi-Chi. I'm surprised at you!" Replied Ox-King.  
  
"Daaad! You asked and I answered! I honestly don't know what we would have done then. But with howit had been once we had gotten married I don't think we would have waited."  
  
Ox-King chuckled at his daughter. "Now could someone get my other grandson off of me? It really hurts when he pulls on my beard." As if to emphasize the point Goten yanked on the man's whiskers, causing him to yelp in pain. Goku chuckled as he took his son from his father in law.  
  
~*~  
  
Chi-Chi had a tiny smile on her lips as she walked through her new home. Dinner had ended several hours ago, her father had just left, Goten's sound asleep in his nursery, Gohan has settled himself in front of the TV, and Goku is in the kitchen fixing a snack. "The house is quiet. Life is peaceful." Mused Chi-Chi. "And I have a brand new jacuzzi tub to try out." The thought of soaking in a warm bath while water jets massaged away her cares caused her to grin. 'I could really get to like this place. Scratch that, I already _love_ this place.' Thought Chi-Chi as she entered the master bedroom.  
  
Goku felt a sensation of contentment flow through the bond he shares with his mate as her voice spoke softly in his mind.  
  
::You're too good for me.::  
  
::Thanks Chi-chan.::  
  
::I wasn't talking about you, Goku. I was talking about this wonderful tub. Although I suppose you're too good for me as well.:: She heard Goku chuckle in her mind.  
  
::Then maybe I should help make up your mind about that.::  
  
::What do you mean?:: She asked. But nothing came in reply. ::Goku?:: Again she didn't get a reply from him. ::Come on, quit messing around.:: Chi-Chi sat there quietly for a few seconds when the door opened and Goku entered the bathroom. She could see that he's hiding something behind his back. Reaching for the light switch he dimmed the lights. "What are you doing?"  
  
Goku smiled but didn't say anything as he walked over to her. Once he was next to the large tub he produced a bottle of champagne and two glasses from behind his back. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all." Replied Chi-Chi.  
  
"That's good. But there's just one thing."  
  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at her husband. "And that is?"  
  
"This." He replied while pulling a box from the pocket of his gi and opening it to reveal a diamond studded gold bracelet. Chi-Chi's eyes grew wide in surprise.  
  
"Goku"  
  
"Shh" Goku hushed as he clasped the bracelet around her wrist before kissing her.  
  
"You knowyou really are too good for me." Remarked Chi-Chi when they separated.  
  
"That's what I thought." Replied Goku as he removed his gi. "Now move over, I'm coming in."  
  
"Yes sir." Replied a giggling Chi-Chi.  
  
After settling into the water next to his wife Goku opened the bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass. "There you are madam."  
  
"Thank you kind sir." Said Chi-Chi, nearly laughing.  
  


~*~  


  
Gohan awoke with a start at the sound of an explosion. After glancing around he realized that the noise had come from the TV. With a yawn he turned it off and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he walked down the hall towards his room he heard the sounds of giggling coming from his parents room. Pausing, he stared at the closed door for several seconds before moving on to his room.  
  
"Grownups are weird." Muttered the demi-Saiya-jin as he drifted off to sleep.  
  


============================================================================  
  
The Son's remodeled home looks like the one towards the end of DBZ.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	27. Ch 25 Happenings And News

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 25: Happenings and News  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Kaa-san! Goten needs changing again!" Yelled Gohan as he and Videl watched him in the living room, their noses wrinkling at the odor rising from the little guy.  
  
"Can't you do it? I'm fixing dinner!" Chi-Chi yelled in reply. Gohan and Videl looked at each other.  
  
"Do you know how to change a diaper?"  
  
"No, why would I?" Replied Videl with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Because wellyou're a girl" Gohan gulped when he saw Videl's left eye twitch, a second later he was nursing a lump on the side of his head.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. You should know better then to say things like that." Said Videl when Gohan gave her a look of betrayal. When this didn't seem to work he switched to his sad puppy dog eyes look. "No! Don't look at me like that!" Videl turned away from him, but she couldn't help glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. After several seconds she couldn't take it any longer and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. I'm sorry I hit you." Gohan smirked at her.  
  
"You're forgiven." He replied. Videl smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Gohan's eyes opened wide in a panic, thinking that Videl is going to tell his mother that he's being mean. "We don't know how to change a diaper!" Videl called while snickering at the look of terror on Gohan's face.  
  
The Son matriarch, while drying her hands on a dishtowel, entered the living room. "Well then watch and learn since one day you two will have to change my grandchildren's diapers." Gohan and Videl blushed and looked disgusted with the idea but said nothing while watching Chi-Chi change Goten's diaper. "There, all done." She said while tossing the dirty diaper over her shoulder. "Goku, be a dear and throw that away for me." The man in question barely had time to catch the diaper before it would have landed on his head.  
  
"Umok." In an instant the smelly diaper was gone, disintegrated by Goku's ki.  
  
"I really need to learn how to do that." Muttered Chi-Chi as she went back to the kitchen. Goku smiled, it was one of the few times he could use his ki indoors and not worry about being hit with his mate's frying pan.  
  


~*~  


  
"Hey Gohan! Videl! Come here!" Yelled Chi-Chi from the living of the Son home. The two demi-Saiya-jins ran down the stairs a few seconds later.  
  
"You won't believe what Goten just did!" Said Goku as he smiled at his now eleven-month-old son. Gohan and Videl cocked their heads to the side. "Come on Goten. Do it again."  
  
"Come on, talk for Momma." Said Chi-Chi. Goten stared at his parents.  
  
Goten looked around and opened his mouth. "Ood." Chi-Chi laughed happily with tears in her eyes as she swept her youngest son up in a hug. "You are so smart! Yes you are!" Exclaimed the woman before her eyes narrowed. "I can tell you're going to be like your father. Always wanting food." She sighed, "Come on. Let's go get mommy's big boy something special to eat." Goten smiled as his mother carried him off to the kitchen, Goku following closely in hopes of getting a snack of his own.  
  


~*~  


  
"Gohan, where's your brother?" Asked Chi-Chi as she walked into the room. Gohan took a moment out of his studying to look around.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you were watching him." He replied after not seeing him anywhere. Gohan wasn't too worried though. Ever since Goten learned to walk three months ago he has been running off. Luckily he's not able to cause any real damage to himself or the house thanks to Bulma's specially designed baby demi-Saiya-jin proof modifications.  
  
"No. I asked you toOh dear Kami! Goten! Get down from there! You'll get hurt!" Screamed Chi-Chi upon seeing her sixteen month old son balancing on the railing that runs around the open side of the second floor hallway. Someone forgot to close the gate that blocks off the stairs to prevent Goten from getting up there.  
  
Goku, drawn by his mate's screaming, entered the room, a few crumbs from the cookies he had snatched from the cookie jar a few seconds ago on his lips. The chibi smiled at his family and waved his arms. But this caused him to lose his balance. Chi-Chi screamed as she watched her child fall.  
  
Gohan and Goku ran for the falling chibi to attempt to catch him. But they wasn't fast enough and Goten slammed into the floor. He bounced slightly and rolled to the side just as his brother and father collided in the air. When they landed they rubbed at their aching heads. But if that wasn't enough, Chi-Chi walked on their heads, pressing them into the carpet, to get to her son.  
  
"Goten! Are you ok?" Asked Chi-Chi as she scooped her son up into her arms. Goten nodded his head.  
  
"Food!" Exclaimed the chibi. Chi-Chi looked at her son in bewilderment while Gohan and Goku chuckled. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at her eldest son and husband before purposely stomping their faces into the carpet again. "You can help mommy make lunch." Said Chi-Chi as she took Goten into the kitchen with her.  
  


~*~  


  
Videl could hear her parents talking in hushed voices as she approached the living room. She had just gotten off the phone with Gohan and wanted to tell her parents about her surrogate little brother's latest stunt that Chi-Chi was needlessly scared half to death over. But there was something about her parent's hushed conversation that is unsettling. After all, when is your parents talking quietly a good thing? But when she entered the living room she saw something she didn't expect. Her mother was draped across her father's lap and they were smiling at each other. Hercule and Selene smiled at their daughter upon seeing her enter the room.  
  
"Videl, sit down please. There's something we need to tell you." Said her mother as she moved so she's sitting next to her husband. Videl sat in a chair across from them.  
  
Videl thought her parent's faces would crack if their smiles got any bigger. "What is it you need to tell me?" Her trepidation at what the news is eased by their smiles.  
  
"Well, your mother and I thought that wellwe didn't know for sure and we uh didn't want to tell you until we knew for sure. So how would you feelno, that's not how I want to say itwhat would you think aboutthat's not it either" Videl raised an eyebrow at her father.  
  
"What your father is trying to say is that you're going to have a little brother or sister." Selene could help but laugh at the look on her daughter's face.  
  
"You mean you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So I'm no longer gonna be an only child?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?"  
  
'She's been spending way too much time around Gohan.' Thought Selene and Hercule as they stared at their daughter.  
  
"Erryea." Replied Hercule.  
  
"That means you're pregnant!" Exclaimed Videl.  
  
"Y-yea." Stammered Selene.  
  
"Cool! I gotta call Gohan and tell him!" Exclaimed Videl as she ran for the phone in the corner of the room only to stop with her hand poised to lift it up. "On second thought I'll go tell him in person." Said the raven-haired girl before running from the room and out of the house.  
  
"Well she could have at least asked if she could go." Grumbled Hercule.  
  
"Why? She knows we would have said it's ok."  
  
"Errthat's not the point. She should have asked. It's the principal of the thing." Selene giggled at her husband before kissing him.  
  


~*~  


  
Goku and Chi-Chi looked at their son in puzzlement when he suddenly got up from the table and ran to the door.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
"I don't know Chi." Replied Goku when Gohan came back into the kitchen with a beaming Videl.  
  
"Hello dear, what brings you here, and in such a good mood?" Asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Right after Gohan called my parents told me something and I just had to come here and tell you guys in person."  
  
Goku eyed the rice balls sitting on the counter, "Well what is it?"  
  
"I'm gonna have a little brother or sister!" Replied Videl. Gohan and Chi-Chi grinned along with her.  
  
"That's great V-chan!"  
  
"What's the big deal?" Asked Goku. Chi-Chi bashed him on the head with her frying pan, both for his stupid question and for his hand reaching for the rice balls.  
  
"This is great!" Exclaimed Chi-Chi. "Hey, maybe if your parents have a girl then her and Goten will get married some day and give me some grandkids. No wait, that wouldn't work. You two will already be married by then so they'd be related. Hmm" Chi-Chi left the kitchen while muttering to herself. "And you better not touch that food!" The woman yelled from the other room.  
  
I swear your mom only had you and Goten so she would get grandchildren one day." Said Videl.  
  
"Well we planned on Gohan." Replied Goku. "Goten was a pleasant surprise." Gohan and Videl blinked at the man in shock. "What?"  
  
Gohan shook his head to clear it. "It's nothing Tou-san."  
  
"No seriously, why were you two staring at me like that?" Gohan and Videl looked at each other.  
  
"It's just that ummwe don't usually hear you say something is pleasant unless it involves food or fighting."  
  
"Oh is that all? Well I can think of another f word that I find pleasant." Replied the Saiya-jin with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Fu-" A frying pan suddenly sailed into the room and struck him in the head.  
  
"DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN OR ELSE YOU'LL GET NONE OF THAT FOR A _LONG_ TIME!" Chi-Chi yelled from the other room.  
  
"Since when does she threaten me with that? Maybe she's been spending too much time with Bulma." Said Goku as he rubbed at his head. Gohan and Videl chuckled at him until they realized what exactly it was that Chi-Chi's frying pan had stopped him from saying. The thought turned them slightly green.  
  


~*~  


  
After several weeks passed in peace, or at least what passed for peace when it came to a group of friends and family that could single handedly destroy the entire solar system several times over, a knock rang forth from the front door of the Son home. If it weren't for the fact that it's about ten o'clock at night it wouldn't be too unusual. Goku, who had been about to fall asleep on the couch next to Chi-Chi, quietly got up and answered it. He was surprised to see Videl standing there.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Exclaimed Videl as she charged passed Goku and into the house. "She's-she'sarg! I don't know how Poppa can stand her!" Goku blinked at the girl as she paced back and forth. Chi-Chi stirred from her slumber on the couch and looked at the girl in confusion. Videl looked at the two adults before blinking several times. "Oh ummcan I _please_ stay here till my little sister is born? My mom's driving me nuts."  
  
"Ummwhat's she doing that's so bad?" Asked Goku.  
  
"I can't do _anything_ the way she wants it done. Nothing's ever good enough! Almost since she became pregnant she's been a real bitc-," Videl blushed lightly, "bitter person." She cringed at her choice of words, it didn't sound right at all. Chi-Chi smiled at her while yawning.  
  
"Is that all dear? Well you better get used to it." Replied the woman before thinking something over. "And since you're part Saiya-jin you'll act that way when you're pregnant with my grandchildren." Chi-Chi added with a big smile before collapsing back to the couch to dream of children that will one-day call her grandma. Videl couldn't help but wonder if Chi-Chi had even been awake.  
  
"Well I guess it's ok for you to stay the night. You did at least tell your dad where you were going didn't you?"  
  
"Ummyea, I think I did. But I can't remember since my mom was yelling at me to vacuum the house or, as she put it, get the hell out." Videl smiled slightly. "I chose the latter."  
  
"Ok. Well I'll see you in the morning then." Replied Goku before scooping Chi-Chi up into his arms and going to their bedroom. After Videl heard Goku close his bedroom door she smirked.  
  
'Snack time!' Thought the girl as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
Videl drooled at the sight before her when she opened the fridge. For once there's actually leftovers. Which means that she's going to get some of Chi-Chi's cooking. With a huge smile on her face she began to take the food out of the fridge and set it on the counter. But just as Videl was about to take a bite from the sandwich she had fixed she was stopped.  
  
"Aren't you going to make me one?" Asked Gohan from the doorway. Videl smiled at him before taking a bite.  
  
"This is your house, make your own."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me." Replied Gohan as he appeared beside her and fixed a sandwich of his own. "So why are you here? Not that I mind."  
  
"My mom."  
  
"Oh." Replied Gohan before silently eating his sandwich. He had experienced Selene's personality change first hand while over there a few days back.  
  
"So I take it that I woke you." Said Videl between mouth fools of food.  
  
"Yea, you shouldn't have thought about food. I probably would have stayed asleep if it wasn't for that."  
  
"Awwso you mean that you wouldn't have woken up when I laid down next to you in your bed?" Neither blushed at this since sleeping in the same bed has become normal too them over the past year.  
  
"Well then I would have since I couldn't beat you in a pillow fight while sleeping."  
  
"Win? You? I think I must have hit your head a little too hard last time." Gohan raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh nothingjust that you've seemed to forget that I win the pillow fights."  
  
"Nuh uh. I do."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!" Gohan scowled at her.  
  
"Fine! We'll settle this after we eat." Replied the demi-Saiya-jin before shoving the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.  
  
"Ok. But we better be more careful this time. Your mother wasn't too happy about the feathers covering everything in your room last time." Gohan paused in his chewing to shudder at the memory of multiple frying pan hits before nodding and swallowing his mouth full of food.  
  


~*~  


  
Videl smiled while yawning slightly. The only thing that caused her to sleep better then when Gohan is near is when she's in his arms.  
  
She knew that her relationship with Gohan is different for people their age. At school all the other girls talk about how cute some boy is or how they want to date so and so once their parents allow them date. While all the boys act like dorks. Or at least that's how she sees them since they are all rather immature compared to Gohan.  
  
Videl found out shortly after the new school year began that it's best to stay out of the other girls' discussions over boys since her views on the male population of the school usually earned her strange looks and, in some cases, rude comments. She found the feelings of the other girls to be fickle and as changing as the surface of the ocean. It amazed her whenever she thought about how they all seemed to like a different boy with each ticking of the clock. To her the thought of liking anyone other then the boy whose arm is around her was impossible.  
  
But then there was one important difference between her and those other girls. She's part Saiya-jin. And this one little fact has secured for her a love that will last for a lifetime and beyond.  
  
Rolling over, Videl looked at Gohan and couldn't help the small laugh that filled the room for a moment. Stuck in Gohan's hair are several feathers. They had tried not to make a mess and had succeeded for the most part. But then Gohan had nose-dived into a pillow, causing a plume of feathers to fly up from the wounded object. They had quickly cleaned up the mess but judging from the feathers in Gohan's hair they had missed some that had landed on the bed.  
  
Gohan awoke at the sound of Videl's laughter. A second after seeing her he too laughed. "Feeling a little bird brained this morning?" Asked Gohan while snickering. Videl looked at him in confusion before running a hand through her hair. She felt something stuck in her raven locks and she pulled it out and looked at it she found it to be a feather.  
  
"You don't have any room to talk." Replied Videl while smirking. "You've got feathers in your hair too." Gohan stopped laughing just as the door to his room flew opened and a little bundle of energy jumped onto the bed, landing right between Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Good morning Goten." Said Videl.  
  
"Hey squirt. Sleep well?"  
  
Goten smiled at them before opening his mouth and yelling, "Food!" Gohan and Videl cringed at the volume of the chibi's voice.  
  
"I guess breakfast is ready." Said Gohan.  
  
"Either that or he wants something to eat." Replied Videl.  
  
The second Gohan and Videl stepped out of Gohan's room their mouths began to fill with drool at the smells coming from the kitchen. If Goten hadn't barged into the room then they most definitely would have left it the moment they smelled breakfast cooking.  
  
"Good morning." Said a smiling Chi-Chi, giggling as she batted Goku's hand away from the mountain of bacon on the counter. "Sleep well?" Gohan and Videl stared at the woman. Something has to be wrong. She's way too cheerful and she didn't yell at Goku for trying to snitch a piece of bacon.  
  
"Ummgood morning." Replied Gohan and Videl.  
  
"What?" Asked Chi-Chi at hearing the nervousness in their voices.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Said Gohan as he put Goten in his high chair.  
  
"Breakfast smells wonderful Chi-Chi! When can we eat?"  
  
"Soon. And why don't you call me mom? I will be your mother-in-law some day."  
  
"Err" Videl looked at Gohan, the look on his face mirrored her own confusion. "That's ok Chi-Chi."  
  
"Ok then." Replied Chi-Chi before taking the last of the food off the stove and setting it on the table and taking several steps back. Goku, Gohan, and Videl looked at her with pleading eyes. With a nod of her head all hell broke loose as. With a smile on her lips she set about the task of feeding Goten so that the kitchen is left in at least some semblance of clean.  
  
Gohan and Videl ate in silence while keeping a wary eye on Chi-Chi as she fed Goten. Something just wasn't right. Normally the woman would show some sort of negative emotion when her youngest would nock food onto the floor or smear it on his clothes. But for some reason she seemed to be oblivious to the chibi's messy eating.  
  
Goku was the first to finish his meal. "Want me to finish feeding him?"  
  
"Thanks." Replied Chi-Chi. "I need to pack." Gohan and Videl froze. Pack?  
  
"What do you need to pack for Kaa-san?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"For our trip toI guess we forgot to tell you." Replied the woman. "Bulma, Vegeta, your father and I are going on a trip to this resort for a couple of days. You and Goten will be staying with Krillin and Master Roshi. I don't really approve of it. But Bulma's parents have their hands full just watching Trunks."  
  
"W-what?!" Exclaimed Gohan as he practically jumped out of his chair. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at her son. "But who's going to feed us? We'll starve!" The demi-Saiya-jin's mother laughed at him. She should have known.  
  
"Don't be silly. They know how to cook." Replied Chi-Chi before turning and leaving the room. Gohan was slightly pale, Master Roshi's cooking could best be described as toxic waste with an attitude and the only difference Krillin's cooking had over Roshi's is that you're less likely to die from eating it.  
  
Videl laid a sympathetic hand on Gohan's shoulder. I'm sure you can stay at my house until your parents get back." Gohan looked at her as if she's crazy.  
  
"I think you've forgotten why you're here right now."  
  
"Umm" Videl paled. "You're right, we're gonna starve at Roshi's." Replied Videl just as Goten giggled. Looking towards the chibi Gohan and Videl couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a Goku covered in food.  
  
"You know Tou-san. Those strained peas go well with your gi."  
  
"Yea!" Agreed Videl. "And that apple sauce does a nice job of highlighting your hair!"  
  
Goku sat there with his arms crossed over his chest while pouting at them. 'This is such a waste of food.' Thought the Saiya-jin before smiling and using a spoon to scoop up the food and eat it. The sight caused Gohan, Videl, and Goten to laugh even harder.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	28. Ch 26 An Interesting Day Part 1

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 26: An Interesting Day (Part 1)  
  
Yay! I updated! wOOt! As some of you may know, I was without internet access for a while. I still am for the most part since I either have to go to my dad's or the library. Anyway, without easy quick and easy access to the net I've found that I don't want to write as much. Although at the time, when I do feel like writing I seem to get more written. And because of the fact that my Internet access is so limited for an undetermined amount of time, I do not know when my next update will be.  
  
A few days ago two ladies were kind enough to point something out to me. What they told me answered what I myself had been feeling for a while. They told me that my fics have become about one thing, sex. For a while now I've been feeling that something's been wrong with my fics and what they said gave me the answer I've been looking for. And so, from this point on, I'm going to try and tone down the level of sexual content in my fics. I think that for a while I want to try and focus more on comedy and not so much on the personal lives of the characters.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Well it's about time youoh hi Videl." Said Roshi upon opening the door. Leaning down to whisper to Gohan, Roshi asked, "Why's she with you and Goten?"  
  
"Because my mother has been insane since she became pregnant and I can't stand it anymore." Replied Videl.  
  
"What the fuc-dge?" Exclaimed Roshi in surprise. He hadn't expected Videl to hear him. "Oh right. You're half Saiya-jin."  
  
"I guess you're not completely senile yet." Remarked the girl before shoving her way past him. Videl turned around when she heard the sound of wood snapping and saw Roshi lying on top the remains of a table with one twitching arm raised into the air. The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow at Gohan.  
  
"Do I really have to explain?" Videl glared at Roshi, instantly knowing what he was going to do.  
  
"Trying to cop a feel of a twelve year old? I'm ashamed to call you my sensei." Said Krillin. He had seen the entire thing from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! I'm not into that! She doesn't even have tits yet!" Videl reached for something to throw at the old man. Unfortunately what she grasped was a solid gold bar being used as a paperweight. But for once Roshi had his guard up and dodged the glittering projectile that continued on its flight out the window and into the ocean beyond.  
  
"Then what were you doing?" Growled the girl.  
  
"A book was about to fall from your bag. I was just gonna fix it!" The people in the room gave the old pervert disbelieving looks.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"What Gohan?"  
  
"There's a," the dull thud of a book falling to the floor filled the room, "book about to fall from your pack."  
  
"Hmm, I guess you're an ok sensei." Remarked Krillin.  
  
Gohan turned his attention to the short man and saw him dressed up. "What's with the fancy clothes?"  
  
"I've got a date with 18 tonight." Replied the former monk, a huge smile on his face. '_The _date.' He added silently to himself as he checked his hair in a mirror. 'The big _big_ date'  
  
"You haven't dressed up for your dates with her in a long time." Said Videl.  
  
Krillin blushed at the looks he was getting. "So what. It's not a crime for a guy to dress up for a date." A knock at the door silenced any further conversation as Krillin rushed from the room and outside in the blink of an eye.  
  
"What's up with him?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"I don't know. He's been acting odd lately." Replied Roshi. "Anyway, you guys know the rules."  
  
::What rules? To not disturb him when his shows are on?:: Said Gohan. Videl laughed.  
  
"So what do you want to do now? How about a game of Pictionary?" Asked the old man as he rubbed his hands together and grinned at them. Gohan and Videl paled at the suggestion. They had played that at Bulma's the last time they all got together. It had resulted in one obliterated game and a black and blue Master Roshi.  
  
"II thought thatBulma toasted that game with a ki blast." Replied Videl as she remembered how the blue haired scientist had gloated about having found a use for her new found abilities.  
  
"That was the old one. I bought a new and improved version that includes pictures along with the words." Roshi's eyes glazed over as he began to laugh to himself. Gohan took a step back from the old man and his foot hit something on the floor. When he looked down he saw a small black box.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Videl when Gohan picked it up and opened it.  
  
"It's aring?" Replied Gohan.  
  
"A ring? Why would aoh no!" Replied Videl as she quickly pieced together the clues of Krillin acting weird and a ring.  
  
"What?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"That's an engagement ring! Krillin is going to ask 18 to marry him!"  
  
"Ummhow do you know that?"  
  
"Never mind that. We have to get that ring to him!" Gohan blinked several times while looking from the ring to Videl and back to the ring.  
  
"Ok." He replied after several seconds. "But what about Goten?"  
  
"Goten?" Videl looked at the little guy parked in front of the TV. A guy in a poorly made purple dinosaur costume danced on the screen while singing a song that only a small child would find entertaining. "He'll be ok. Roshi's too smart to let anything happen to him." Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Alright. Let's go then."  
  
"Bring me back a hot babe if you want me to train you!" Yelled Roshi as Gohan and Videl flew away from the island. The two demi-Saiya-jins glanced at each other but didn't say anything.  
  
'I take back what I said about him not being completely senile yet.' Thought Videl.  
  


~*~  


  
"Look, there they are!" Exclaimed Gohan as he and Videl flew over the city. They had powered up to Super Saiya-jin just outside the city so as not to be recognized.   
  
"Wow. He's really going all out. My dad said that that's one of the most expensive restaurants in South Capital." Replied Videl upon seeing Krillin and 18 enter a restaurant.  
  
"Really? Then how's he going to afford a meal there?"  
  
"They don't eat as much as you and me Gohan-chan." Replied Videl.  
  
"I know that. It's just that I wouldn't think that Krillin would have all that much money."  
  
"He probably got some by selling some treasure he got from one of the sunken ships near Roshi's."  
  
"Oh yea. I never thought of that." Replied Gohan as he and Videl landed on the sidewalk, garnering stares from the people around them.  
  
"I wanna fly like them mommy!" Exclaimed a little boy while pointing at Gohan and Videl. "I wanna be a super hero!" Gohan and Videl smiled at the kid.  
  
"Just do as your mother tells you and eat all your vegetables and someday you might." Said Gohan. Videl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Asked Gohan.   
  
"Nothing." Replied Videl. "You know, sometimes not even I can understand why you some of the things that you do." Said Videl as they walked down the street and into the restaurant.  
  
A man approached them shortly after they went inside. "Uhem. How may I," the man frowned at them, "help you?" He is not impressed by the shorts and t-shirts Gohan and Videl are wearing.  
  
"We came here tonever mind. I see him." Said Gohan as he walked towards the table Krillin and 18 are sitting at. But he fell back onto his butt when Videl grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
"We can't give it to him right here! She'll see!" Videl practically yelled. Neither demi-Saiya-jin noticed 18 get up from the table.  
  
"So?" Replied Gohan as he dusted himself off.  
  
"The entire point of it is for her not to know that he's going to ask her until he asks her!"  
  
"OH! Ok! Then I guess now would be a good time." Replied Gohan, seeing that 18 isn't at the table.  
  
"No it's not! She'll see us!"  
  
"No she won't. She's not at the table right now." Said Gohan while pointing.  
  
"Umm" But just as they took a step towards the table a large man stepped in their way. The man in the suit had grown tired of the two adolescents and called the bouncer. "Excuse me but we were walking here." Said Videl.  
  
"You have to leave." Rumbled the man as he crossed his arms over his chest. Gohan and Videl, completely impervious to the man's attempt to intimidate them, ignored him and walked around the mountain of a man. "Hey!" Exclaimed the man as he grabbed the two demi-Saiya-jins. In an instant the man was on his back and unconscious.  
  
"Ummsorry about that." Said Gohan while laughing a little.  
  
Videl sighed. "You're impossible..." Said the raven-haired girl before noticing that Gohan's actions had drawn the attention of the people in the restaurant. "Crap. We have to get out of here before they see us." Said Videl before grabbing Gohan's hand and literally flying out the doors. The man in the suit stared at the doors as they slowly closed.  
  
"Kids these days" Muttered the man as he called for the paramedics.  
  


~*~  


  
"Jeez Vidy, why don't you pull harder next time? I don't think my shoulder's dislocated yet." Said Gohan while swinging his sore arm around. She had stopped a block from the restaurant and they're now standing on the sidewalk outside a salon filled with old women getting their hair done.  
  
"Sorry. But if we had stayed much longer then Krillin and 18 would have seen us." Replied the raven-haired girl. "You're ok though aren't you?" Gohan grinned at her.  
  
"Yep! You've hurt me worse when we spar!"  
  
"Then what are you making such a fuss over?"  
  
"I was just kind of hoping you'd umm kiss it to make it better." Videl laughed at him.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not going to kiss your shoulder. I'm not your mother." Gohan pouted at her while silently thanking kami that she isn't his mother. After all, it wouldn't be right for him to feel the way he does about his mother the same way he feels towards Videl. "But I will kiss you." Added the girl before pressing her lips against his. If they had been inside the salon then they would have heard the old women gasp. But they didn't need to hear it since one of the women came out of the salon.  
  
"Knock that off right now! You two aren't old enough to do that!" Yelled the gray haired woman. Gohan and Videl broke the kiss and stared at her. "What would your parents say if they saw you doing that?"  
  
"My mom would think it's cute and take pictures while my dad wouldn't care." Replied Gohan while grinning at the woman.  
  
"And my mom would also think that it's cute and take pictures and my dad would probably not be happy with it but accept it." Replied Videl.  
  
The old woman's eyes narrowed at them. "I highly doubt that."  
  
"Well that's what happened last week." Said a smiling Videl as Gohan and her took off into the air. They landed on top of a building that overlooks the restaurant and watched as an ambulance pulled up. A few minutes later the paramedics came out with the unconscious man.  
  
"Maybe I hit him a little too hard." Commented Gohan.  
  
"Either that or I might have." Replied Videl. "I think I accidently hit the back of his head after he spun around from your punch." Gohan and Videl both laughed.  
  
They ended up waiting on the rooftop for two hours before seeing Krillin and 18 emerge from the restaurant and walk along the street. As Gohan and Videl watched them a plan began to form in Gohan's head.  
  
"I have an idea." Said Gohan. "I'll sneak up behind them and put the ring in Krillin's pocket." Videl looked at him and blinked several times.  
  
"That's so simple Why didn't I think of it?"  
  
"Maybe because I'm the one with the brains in this relationship?" Suggested Gohan while giving her an innocent smile.  
  
"Well then what am I? Chopped liver?"  
  
"Nope. You're the beauty." Replied Gohan while grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Ok then. I guess that makes you the beast." Said Videl before cracking up into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny? Did I just swallow a bug or something?"  
  
"An image of you covered in fur and sporting a tail just popped into my head." Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Well you and I both have a tail. And if there was a moon I could turn into a giant fury ape." Videl stopped laughing. What Gohan had said suddenly took the humor out of the images.  
  
"Oh yea. I forgot."  
  
"I know you did. I _am_ the one with the _brains_ remember?"  
  
"Yea yea yea. Now why don't you use those brains and get that ring to Krillin?"  
  
"Ummright." Said Gohan as he reached into his right pants pocket. He blinked several times before turning to Videl. "Did I give you the ring?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Crap Hey! What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Gohan when Videl reached into his left pants pocket. Videl smiled at him and showed him the small black box she found there. "Ohguess I forgot to check that pocket." Videl smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"If you're the one with the brains then we're in trouble." Gohan feigned hurt at Videl's remark.  
  
"Ouch. Now _that_ hurt." Replied Gohan when Videl punched him in the arm.  
  
"It was supposed to. Now get down there and get that ring into Krillin's pocket. We've been gone for nearly three hours already."  
  
"Right." Replied Gohan as he lifted into the air and silently flew down to Krillin and 18, Videl followed closely behind him.  
  
Videl watched in hushed silence as Gohan's hand inched towards the pocket on Krillin's suit jacket. Closer, closer, almost there, just a little bit moresuccess! In a flash Gohan and Videl blasted into the sky and back towards Roshi's island.  
  


~*~  


  
'What the?' Thought Krillin upon feeling the weight of something falling into his pocket. A smile crept onto his face when his hand closed around a small velvet covered box. He had been planning to ask 18 while they were at the restaurant but that plan fell to pieces when he couldn't find the ring. Looking to the sky he saw two golden lights streaking eastward. 'Thanks Gohan, Videl. I owe you guys big time for this.' Thought the former monk. Up ahead he saw the perfect spot to stop and watch some kids playing in the park. 'And just maybe,' thought the former monk, 'ask her about our future together.' The thought set butterflies loose in his stomach but he wouldn't let a little nervousness deter him.  
  


~*~  


  
"We're" Gohan and Videl's eyes widened in shock at seeing Roshi as they landed on the beach. The old man is covered in sweat and panting heavily. "back."  
  
"Thank kami." Muttered Roshi as he collapsed on the sand at Gohan and Videl's feet.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Videl.  
  
"G-Goten"  
  
"What? What happened to Goten?" Yelled Gohan. More from concern for his own safety then for that of his brother since there was no telling what his mother would do if he let anything happen to Goten.  
  
"H-he got into the cookies" Replied Roshi before passing out. "the horrorthe horror" Muttered the old man in his sleep.  
  
Gohan and Videl stared at him in disbelief. They couldn't understand what was so bad about Goten eating a few cookies. But they quickly understood upon entering the small home. They found Goten literally bouncing off the walls as well as the ceiling, floor, and any piece of furniture unlucky enough to be in his path. On the floor are a dozen empty packages of chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Ummthis isn't good." Said Gohan. They had forgotten that Roshi had capsules full of all types of foods, including cookies, so he wouldn't have to have groceries delivered all the time.  
  
"I think that's an understatement." Replied Videl as she ducked to avoid being hit by Goten. Gohan, however, wasn't so lucky. Goten rebounded off the wall and straight into his older brother, sending him flying through the air to land on the coffee table. The sound of cracking wood filled the air as the legs of the table snapped under the demi-Saiya-jin's weight.  
  
Looking up, Gohan sighed in relief. If he had flown a few more feet through the air then he would have gone through the TV. "We have to stop him before he destroys this place." Said Gohan after rolling over and sitting up.  
  
"Well how," Videl dodged around Goten again, "do suppose we do that?"  
  
"How should I know?" Replied Gohan.  
  
"You're the brains in this relationship, _remember_?" Said Videl while smirking at him.  
  
"He's," Gohan narrowly avoided the light as it fell from the ceiling, "never been like this before. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Ok." Replied Videl. "Why don't we start by getting him outside?"   
  
"I think that's easier said then done." Muttered Gohan as he stood up. A second later his legs were taken out from under him by Goten and he fell back to the floor. Videl smirked as an idea formed in her mind.  
  
"Gohan, stand in the doorway." Said Videl as she opened the door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it." Gohan shrugged and did as Videl asked. A few seconds later Goten came barreling at him. Unluckily for Gohan, he had taken his eyes off of Goten and didn't see him coming. The resulting impact sent the brothers tumbling out of the house and across the ground to come to rest at the water's edge with Goten lying on Gohan's stomach.  
  
Videl smirked in triumph before giggling at the dazed look on Gohan's face. Goten sat up and shook his head a couple of times before jumping up and running around the island.  
  
"Great," Gohan coughed, "plan."  
  
"Thanks. I thought it was good too." Replied Videl as she sat down next to Gohan to watch Goten run a seemingly endless number of laps around the island. The little guy occasionally jumped onto the roof of the house or rebounded off a palm tree.  
  
"But why didn't you stand in the doorway?"  
  
Because he seemed to be aiming for you more thenduck."  
  
"Huh?" He was answered by a mouth full of seaweed thrown by a giggling Goten. After coughing and sputtering for several seconds Gohan heard Videl cracking up.  
  
"What? I didn't know seaweed in the face was that funny."  
  
"N-no" She pointed a shaking finger at his head. "I-it'sa-a oct-oc" She couldn't say it. The sight was just too much for her to form a coherent sentence.  
  
"A what?" Gohan was answered when a slimy tentacle slid down over his face. The demi-Saiya-jin grimaced slightly before pulling the thing from his head. "An octopus?" He looked up from the sea creature just in time to see his brother throw some more seaweed. And this time it wasn't aimed at him.  
  
Now he could have warned Videl but that wouldn't have been fair. A smirk curled up the corners of his mouth as he watched the mass of seaweed fly through the air. His smirk grew as he got an idea. He'd just have to time it right. Just as the mass of seaweed hit Videl in the face he plopped the octopus down on her head.  
  
Videl reaction to the mass of vegetation was the same as Gohan's. She glared at the demi-Saiya-jin as he laughed at her. And when she heard a few of Gohan's thoughts concerning a certain octopus that she found on her head her glare intensified. Gohan saw this and clamed up, gulping loudly in the process.  
  
"Uhh-hi Videlnice day isn't it?" Said Gohan while laughing nervously.  
  
"Yes. Lovely." Replied Videl as her she backhanded Gohan in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards into the water. Videl smirked as Gohan sat up in the water and spit out a mouth full of saltwater. "A lovely day indeed." Added the girl before standing up to go back into the house.  
  
"Videl?" She turned back around at the sound of Gohan's voice only to be drenched by a wall of water kicked up by Gohan's ki.  
  
The sound of Gohan's laughter filled Videl's ears and ignited a fire inside her. "I'll get you for that Son Gohan!" Yelled the girl as she launched herself at Gohan.  
  
Laughter filled the air as they splashed each other in a water war. Their actions drew the attention of Goten and soon it was Videl and Goten against Gohan. The demi-Saiya-jin, after being attacked by an endless stream of waves from Goten and Videl that lasted for several minutes, surrendered.  
  
"Thas fun!" Exclaimed Goten after the three demi-Saiya-jins dragged themselves from the water.  
  
"Yep." Agreed Gohan and Videl before smiling, Goten's sugar high is over.  
  
After letting the setting sun dry them some they returned to the house to find Roshi staring at his ramshackled home. He looked at them as they entered.  
  
"You two will clean this up." Stated the old man.  
  
"W-what?!" Exclaimed Gohan and Videl.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But we didn't do it!" Replied Gohan and Videl.  
  
"If you wouldn't of left then this wouldn't have happened. And besides, he's you're brother," he pointed at Gohan, "and your future brother-in-law." He finished while pointing at Videl. Both demi-Saiya-jins blushed lightly.  
  
"B-b-but"  
  
"Do I have to call Chi-Chi?" Asked Roshi. Gohan and Videl paled slightly before they quickly set about picking the place up. "That's better. I expect this place to be as clean as a virgin before you two go to bed." Said the old man before turning and leaving the room.  
  
After several minutes of picking up Gohan and Videl came across a stack of Roshi's magazines and videos next to the TV.  
  
"What do we do with these?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"I don't knowwait. I have an idea." Said Videl while smirking at a slightly fearful Gohan.  
  
"If it involves me getting hurt then we're not doing it." Videl laughed at him.  
  
"No, it's not like that." Replied Videl with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  


============================================================================  
  
Now before any of you send me e-mails or ask about it in reviews, yes Bulma can use ki blasts in this fic. If you remember correctly, Vegeta started training her while they were on the trip to New Namek. Chi-Chi is also able to use her ki. I just haven't put that in here yet.  
  
**Next time on_ Two Halves of a Soul  
_**What does Videl want to do with Roshi's magazines and movies? And what other mischief will Gohan, Videl, and Goten get into while at Roshi's? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of _Two Halves of a Soul_ to find out!  
  
============================================================================  
  
I'm wondering how many of you read author's notes? It seems like when I first started visiting ff.net, at first to read fics and later to post my own fics, everyone read the author's notes. But lately it seems like I've notices a greater incidence of people skipping them all together and then asking about something in the fic that would have been explained if they would have only taken the time to read the notes.  
  
I've also notices that there seem to be more people that skim through a fic and don't actually read it. (I know of one author in particular who's complained about this since her fics are generally complex with a lot going on in each chapter.) That's fine with some fics since they're not very complex but with some, I like to think that mine fall into this later category, you simply cannot do that without missing things that are integral to the story.  
  
Anyway, I guess where I'm going with this is that if everyone should read the author's notes and that if you're going to read a fic then actually _read_ it. Don't just skim it. And if you do skip the author's notes or just skim through the story then before you ask the author any questions you may have you should read the author's notes and fic. This, I think, would save some of the frustration we authors feel towards writing. When I'm asked something that's clearly in the fic or the author's notes I want to scream at the person to go back and reread it. And from what other author's have told me while chatting with them, they feel the same way.  
  
Now that that's out of the way, I guess that's more of an author's rant then an author's note, I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



	29. Ch 27 An Interesting Day And More

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 27: An Interesting Day (Part 2) And More  
  
Now I know I said I'd cut down on the sexual content of my fics but I was stuck on this one and the idea that popped into my head was just too good to pass up.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Master Roshi said that this place it to be clean, right?" Gohan nodded. "And these things here are probably the dirtiest things in the room, right?" Gohan nodded again as a light went on in his eyes at what Videl's getting at.  
  
"So we throw them away with the rest of the garbage."  
  
"Yep!" Replied Videl before picking up a stack of magazines and throwing them in a big garbage bag.  
  


~*~  


  
"Ahh," Gohan took a deep satisfying breath as he ki blasted the last bag of garbage into oblivion, "nothing like a job well done."  
  
"Yea, now what do you suppose those screams were that we heard from Roshi's room?"  
  
"I don't know, but knowing him" Gohan and Videl both shuddered as the dirty old man himself walked in.  
  
"Well I see that" Roshi's jaw went slack as all color drained from his face. "W-what did you do?!" Gohan and Videl smiled at each other.  
  
"We cleaned up the place just like you asked Master Roshi." Replied Gohan.  
  
"But y-youYOU THREW AWAY ALL MY MAGAZINES AND MOVIES!"  
  
"Yep." Videl smirked at him. "You told us to clean up and those things were the filthiest things in here so we pitched them."  
  
"Y-y-y-y-youoh well." Gohan and Videl glanced at each other in confusion. Had they heard right? "I've got plenty more where those came from."  
  
The two demi-Saiya-jins blinked before muttering, "We should have known." Gohan and Videl shrugged before going into the kitchen and seeing Goten securely tied to a chair. The little kid is sleeping soundly, dead to the world around him.  
  
Videl smiled at the sight of her "little brother," "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Because it probably won't hold him once he wakes up," replied Gohan.  
  
"Oh yea." Gohan and Videl watched the sleeping demi-Saiya-jin for several seconds before Videl asked, "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Ummlet's spar since it sounds like Roshi's in control of the TV."  
  
"Ok, but we should go someplace else since we'd probably destroy this place."  
  
"No kidding, we'd probably blow out a wall if we sneezed wrong." Videl giggled at him as they walked out of the house and took to the air.  
  


~*~  


  
_Knock. Knock. Knock.  
_  
"Go away!" Growled Goku before kissing Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi broke the kiss a second later and yelled, "We don't want any!" before picking up where they left off.  
  
"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" Came an angered reply from the other side of the door. Goku and Chi-chi stopped and stared at each other upon realizing that it's Vegeta.  
  
"What do you think he wants?" Asked Chi-Chi, Goku shrugged and tried to kiss her only to find himself kissing her hand.  
  
"Ok," Goku sighed and pouted like a little boy denied his favorite toy, "I'll see what he wants."  
  
When Goku opened the door he was shoved aside by Vegeta as the mighty Saiya-jin prince, with blanket and pillow under one arm, stomped into the room and threw the items onto the floor.  
  
"I'm staying here." Stated Vegeta. If it had been almost anyone else then that would have been it but since Goku and Chi-Chi find the Saiya-jin no more intimidating then a puppy they wouldn't give up their private suite without a fight.  
  
"Hell no you're not." Simultaneously replied the couple.  


  
~*~  


  
It was late, so late that one could say that it's early since the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, when Krillin finally strolled into the house. He was whistling happily with his suit jacket thrown over one shoulder, his night had been good. "Life is mondo good." Said the former monk as he carefully stepped over the sleeping forms of Gohan and Videl on the living room floor. Just before leaving the room he turned and smiled at the sleeping demi-Saiya-jins, "I owe you two big time for tonight."  
  
Gohan and Videl sat up and smiled at each other, "Looks like she said yes."  
  
"I think you're right Videl-chan," Gohan's smile turned into a smirk, "now what do we have him do for us in return?"  
  
"Hmm" Videl moved next to Gohan and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, but I would like to know one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Videl looked him in the eye and replied, "When are you going to ask me to marry you?"  
  
Gohan sat there for a second before his eyes grew wide as he scooted away from her as fast as he could. "W-w-w-what b-b-b-b-but" Videl burst into laughter.  
  
"I'm only kidding with you, jeez Gohan." Gohan frowned at her.  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
"Ok," replied Videl before going back to sleep.  
  


~*~  


  
Chi-Chi sighed as she sank into the relaxing waters of the hot spring. It's been a long time since she's been to a place like this. The blue haired woman next to her opened her eyes slightly to see who's joining her.  
  
"Have fun last night?" Chi-Chi grinned as her cheeks turned pink.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"That's good." Chi-Chi frowned at her friend, she and Goku hadn't bothered to ask Vegeta what he had done before kicking him from the room.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Bulma looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"About what?" asked Bulma as a waitress brought them a couple of drinks, a cocktail with a small paper umbrella adorned sticking out of a coconut.  
  
"About what happened between Vegeta and you last night," replied Chi-Chi. Bulma's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of her dear husband.  
  
"Nothing happened." Chi-Chi frowned, Vegeta wouldn't have been kicked out if he had done nothing.  
  
"Oh come on, he must have done something pretty bad if you kicked him out of the room."  
  
"He didn't _do_ anything. _Nothing_ happened. Just drop it." Chi-Chi was taken aback by Bulma's reaction before realizing what she was saying, or not saying.  
  
"You mean he wouldn't sleep with you?" she found the thought hard to swallow, Goku's never refused an offer of a few intimate moments from her before and she couldn't imagine Vegeta being much different when it came to such things.  
  
"If you must know then yes, he said that this was supposed to be a vacation and that he shouldn't have to work." Chi-Chi nearly choked on her drink.  
  
"He said it was work?" said the black haired woman while snickering at the thought of Bulma paying him for his "services."  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Sorry," Chi-Chi sipped at her drink while composing herself, "but it's just thatwhy would he say that?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Replied Bulma before downing her drink in one shot and ordering another.  
  
"Well it sounds to me like he thinks that you don't do enough in bed."  
  
"Don't doI DO PLENTY!"  
  
"Ok ok, I didn't mean to offend you." Replied Chi-Chi while moving away from her friend slightly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just that I thought that this trip would be more"  
  
"Romantic?"  
  
"Yea. But Vegeta's barely looked at me outside of the training we do in the portable GR."  
  
"Ah, I think I know what the problem is."  
  
"There is no problem. Vegeta's being-"  
  
"Shush. Now, has anything in your relationship with Vegeta changed in any way besides the sparing?" Chi-Chi could see Bulma's curiosity spark.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then that's the problem."  
  
"Oh." Replied Bulma before sipping at her newly arrived second drink. "How's that the problem?" Chi-Chi sighed, for the one of the smartest people on the planet Bulma could be quite clueless at times.  
  
"A few weeks after Goku and I got married I started training with him, and after I started training with him he liked me to be moreaggressive in bed," the woman's cheeks flushed. "And now that we're training together again he likes it just as much."  
  
"So you're saying that"  
  
"That you should take control. Kami, I'm surprised you haven't what with some of the things I've found in your home." Bulma smiled at the thought of domineering her Saiya-jin mate.  
  
"How much is too much?" asked Bulma as she sipped at her drink while plans for the night's activities took shape in her mind.  
  
"Total." Bulma paused in mid sip as her eyebrows rose on her forehead.  
  
"Total? As in"  
  
"As in be the boss, tell him what to do, make him your slave," a large grin plastered itself on Bulma's face before fading into a frown.  
  
"Like Veggie would ever let me do that," Chi-Chi laughed at her.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Goku can be quite submissive."  
  
Bulma smirked, "Yea, like when you threaten to cut off his supply of food."  
  
"Well there is that but I meant that"  
  
"So you've done this yourself? Oh man, and here I thought you were little miss innocent housewife." Chi-Chi turned bright red and shrugged.  
  
"Everyone's got to have a hobby," muttered the woman as she took a drink.  
  
"Ahobby? Kami you're twisted."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And here and I thought that Vegeta and I were into some kinky stuff."  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
"Why I can't believe that you're the sweet little girl I met all those years ago."  
  
Chi-Chi sat her drink aside and stuck her fingers in her ears, "I'm not listening!"  
  


~*~  


  
"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" Son Goten's mastery of that one single word signaled the death of any chance of rest when he's hungry, that's something that Roshi learned well while the little guy stayed at his home, and the clanging of pots and pans as Goten beat them together only reinforced the realization.  
  
Roshi, with dark blotches under his eyes from lack of sleep, grumbled to himself as he cooked breakfast for Goten. "HERE! Now _SHUT UP_!" Yelled the turtle hermit as he sloshed down a bowl of soup.  
  
Goten eyed the bowl carefully before sniffing it, "Doody!" exclaimed the little demi-Saiya-jin as he knocked the bowl off the table.  
  
"ARG! YOU STUPID FU-erSaiya-jin." Roshi's string of curses quickly died upon seeing a snickering Gohan and Videl standing in the doorway, each rubbing the sleep from their eyes.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" asked Gohan. Roshi's left eye twitched several times before he started to cackle insanely and calmly walk from the room. The sound of rummaging could be heard from Roshi's room and the old man, still laughing, came down the stairs a minute later with a suitcase in each hand and walked out of the house without a second glance at the demi-Saiya-jins.  
  
Gohan blinked several times, "Was it something I said?"  
  
Videl shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. But it looks like we'll have to fix breakfast."  
  
"Fishies! Fishies!" exclaimed Goten as he jumped up and ran to them.  
  
"Looks like he wants fish for breakfast," said Gohan as the three of them went outside.  
  
Videl sat in the warm sand and pealed off her socks, "Don't go to far from shore Goten," she looked up at hearing a splash to see Goten splashing about in the water about thirty feet from shore. _Why did I even bother saying that?_ thought Videl.  
  
"Because then you can at least tell our mom that you warned him," replied Gohan.  
  


~*~  


  
"Hey you old prune! Get off that crystal ball of yours and let me in!"  
  
"Nice to see you too brother," replied Baba as she opened the door.  
  
Roshi rolled his eyes at her, "Yea yea, out of my way."  
  
"What theyou are NOT staying here! You have your own home!"  
  
"My home is infected with annoying demi-Saiya-jin brats and I'm not going back there till they leave!" Baba chuckled as images of the possible things Gohan, Videl, and Goten could have done to Roshi to put him into such a state.  
  
"That's fine, but you're not staying here," Baba, with a simple flick of her wrist and a few whispered words caused Roshi and his bags to disappear from her home. Where she sent him she didn't know or care.  
  


~*~  


  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," air rushed past Roshi as he plummeted towards the ground, "hhhhhhhh." Far below he could make out what seemed to be a hotel. As the ground drew closer he could see a pool with a couple of women relaxing in its waters. It didn't dawn on him until it was too late as to who the two women are.  
  
**_SPLASH!_** Two shrill shrieks filled the air.  
  
"What the _hell_ was that?!" Exclaimed Chi-Chi as she pushed her soaked hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, a big bird maybe?" replied Bulma as the two women looked at what had interrupted their conversation.  
  
"You're right about the it being a bird," said Chi-Chi upon seeing Roshi.  
  
"Yea, a Do-Do."  
  
"UghI can't believe she did that to me" muttered Roshi as he sat up. When his eyes fell on the glaring faces of Chi-Chi and Bulma he paled. "Uhhi. Nice day today isn't it?" Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other with identical smirks.  
  
"Yes," said Bulma.  
  
"Very nice," replied Chi-Chi. Roshi gulped as the two women advanced on him.  
  


~*~  


  
Hysterical laughter filled Baba's home as she watched her brother's predicament. A few minutes after banishing him she had a feeling that it'd be worth her while to see what happened to him. And that feeling had been completely correct.  
  


~*~  


  
"For the love of Kami someone HELP ME!" Yelled Roshi as he tried to claw his way away from his tormenter. Outside the room he could here the laughter of Bulma and Chi-Chi.  
  
"I'm so glad that we met Fabino now," said Chi-Chi between fits of laughter.  
  
"Yea, it was lucky that a gay guy with an affinity for older men works here as a masseuse."  
  
"What's wrong Roshi-chan? You'll feel a lot better after one of my _special_ massages." Bulma and Chi-Chi stopped laughing and looked at each other.  
  
"Let's get out of here before we hear anything too disturbing," said Bulma. Chi-Chi rightly agreed and they quickly walked away from the room as Roshi's screams continued to echo down the hall.  
  


~*~  


  
"Dis one?" Asked Goten for the hundredth time as he held a sea creature over his head.  
  
"No Goten, that's a octopus," replied Videl. "You can eat them but you probably wouldn't like it."  
  
"Okkies!" exclaimed the young boy as he tossed the octopus back and dove in to find something else.  
  
"Do you think we should tell him that we already have enough fish for the three of us?" Videl asked Gohan.  
  
"Nah, this way he'll be tired out," they watched as Goten jumped from the water, imitating the dolphin swimming next to him, "or maybe not."  
  


============================================================================  
  
This chapter is shorter then the others, but I wanted to get this out. It's been forever since I updated this fic and this chapter didn't bring a lot of ideas to mind.  
  
I'd like to thank Maria Cline for the name of Roshi's tormentor.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  


**_  
  
_**


	30. Ch 28 The In Between Years

**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 28: The In between Years  
  
Ok, for a while now, (i.e.: before I lost my internet service here at home) my interest in writing my 3 current fics has been diminishing. And because of that I'm going to finish them more quickly then I had planned. For this fic that means that some of the stuff I would have devoted a chapter or more to will simply be mentioned within the story.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi neared the massage room where Roshi had gotten his 'treatment' earlier. And from the lack of sounds coming from the room the two concluded that the old man had fled. But then a moan came through the door, freezing the two women in place.  
  
Chi-Chi looked to her friend, You don't think that  
  
Bulma shook her head, No way.  
  
Oh FabinoI didn't know it'd be this good. Bulma and Chi-Chi turned slightly green. There was no mistaking the voice of Roshi. that's it  
  
This isI think I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life now, said Bulma. Chi-Chi nodded silently beside her. Do youthink we should go in?  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes opened wide, No way! I don't wanna see  
  
What could she say? She really didn't want to see what was going on in there if it was what they were thinking. Bulma saw an orderly coming down the hall, a cart full of supplies for the massage room before him. Let's get out of here, said Bulma as she grabbed Chi-Chi's arm and pulled her down the hall just in time to escape seeing what horrors lay inside the massage room  
  
The two women sighed in relief before realizing something and smiling.  
  
If what was going on in there is what was really going on then we won't have to worry about that old man anymore, said Chi-Chi.   
  
Then he'd be picking on our husbands instead of us.   
  
Bulma laughed and replied, Yea, he'll be picking on our husbands and then maybe Vegeta will kill him and free us all from the old man's perverted ways.  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
Bless you, said Fabino when Roshi sneezed.  
  
replied Roshi. So you really think I should get a hair piece?  
  
Yea, some chicks might like bald men but more of them like a nice full head of hair.  
  
maybe that's why I've been having problems with the ladies lately. If anyone who knew him had been there then they would have made some sarcastic but accurate remark about how he's always had trouble with women.  
  


~*~  


  
A large fire roared on the beach as the sun set on the horizon. Several large fish were slowly roasting over the fire as Gohan and Videl watched the still swimming Goten.  
  
Gohan sighed and leaned against a palm tree, He's been at it for hours  
  
Videl leaned back against Gohan, her head resting on his chest, and added, will he ever get tired? As if to answer, Goten leaped from the water, did a summersault, and dove back below the ocean's surface.  
  
Doesn't look like it, replied Gohan before catching the scent of fish that's done cooking.   
  
Time to eat! exclaimed Videl as she jumped up.  
  
A loud splash could be heard as Goten blasted from the water to join them.  
  


~*~  


  
I wish we didn't have to leave, said Chi-Chi as she packed her and Goku's things for the trip home. This has been such a relaxing trip. When she got no reply she looked to see her husband stuffing his face with food. Although I'm sure the kitchen staff will be happy that we're leaving.  
  
Huh? Why's vat Chi-Chi? asked Goku, his mouth not quite empty of food.  
  
So they don't have to cook for you and Vegeta.  
  
Goku took a big bite from a roast beef sandwich, so 'ad abou' cooking fer uf?  
  
Chi-Chi glared at her husband, Goku! No talking with your mouth full!  
  
Goku smiled sheepishly and swallowed, Sorry, but what's the big deal? You cook for me, Gohan, Goten, and Videl all the time.  
  
But I'm used to cooking for a couple of living eating machines.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at her husband.  
  
Never mind dear. Finish your meal so we can go. Goku didn't have to be told twice as he instantly resumed shoveling food into his seemingly bottomless stomach.  
  


~*~  


  
Chi-Chi eyed the sleeping forms of Goten and Trunks and let out a sigh of relief. They had been back for only a day when she had agreed to watch Trunks so Bulma could have some alone time with Vegeta. Normally Bulma's parents would watch the little guy but they were away to some fashion show that Mrs. Briefs wanted to attend.  
  
_Why did I agree to watch them?_ thought Chi-Chi as she ran a hand through her messy hair. It was amazing how her son and Trunks had managed to run her ragged over the last two days. And the dark half circles under her eyes attested to how good of a job the two young boys had done.  
  
Goku, overhearing her thoughts, replied, Because you were being nice, while slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
Just remind me not to agree to watch them ever again. Goku smiled while kissing the top of Chi-Chi's head.  
  
Why don't you have Bulma watch them for a weekend? I'm sure she would have as much fun watching them as we have.  
  
My my Goku, said Chi-Chi as she turned to face her husband. I knew you could be evil but not _that_ evil. Goku grinned at her.  
  
I never used to be evil. I guess I've spent too much time around you, replied the Saiya-jin as he wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi's waist and kissed her neck lightly from behind. Chi-Chi laughed at him. Now why don't you go take a hot bath and get some sleep. I think I can handle them, suggested Goku. Chi-Chi smirked at him.  
  
Just like you handled them last night? In case you've forgotten, it took Gohan and Videl five hours to get you out of those tangled up cords. Goku turned red at his mate's remark. How they managed to get almost every electrical cord in the house wrapped around you is beyond me.  
  
Well there's one important difference now. Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at him. They're asleep. Chi-Chi blinked several times before laughing some more.  
  
I must really be tired. I didn't even realize that, replied Chi-Chi before leaving the room to take a hot bath, not even realizing that that made no sense.   
  


~*~  


  
Late the next afternoon Goku and Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp. via instant transmission. Hey Vegeta, how are you Goku looked at the Saiya-jin prince, puzzlement easily seen in his eyes, What happened to you?  
  
Vegeta looked up from his position on the couch, an icepack slipping from atop a bump on his forehead. On his arms and chest are covered a number of scratches and bruises. The Onna and I had some fun last night, replied Vegeta while smirking at Goku.  
  
Goku blinked at him, How does that happen to you when you're playing charades?  
  
Vegeta looked at the younger Saiya-jin in disbelief, he gestured for Trunks to leave the room, the little guy promptly left, we didn't play charades.  
  
Goku scratched his head, Then what did you do? Hide and Seek? Vegeta glared at him, an eyebrow twitching in annoyance and anger. Oh, how about Pin the Tail on the Donkey?  
  
  
  
yea Vegeta?  
  
You're an IDIOT! With that, Vegeta left the room.  
  
Goku blinked at the receding form of Vegeta as he walked down the hall. Well that was uncalled for, said the Saiya-jin before using instant transmission to return to his home.  
  


~*~  


  
So how were Bulma and Vegeta? asked Chi-Chi upon her husbands return.  
  
I didn't see Bulma, replied Goku, and Vegeta was covered in scrapes and he had an icepack for his head. Chi-Chi blinked at him.  
  
Wow, she must have really gotten into it.  
  
Gotten into what?  
  
I told her how you Saiya-jins are when you train with your mate.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at her husband.  
  
So they had sex.  
  
Goku scratched his head, But how's that different from what they usually do? It seems like they're always mating. Chi-Chi shook her head.  
  
Here's a snack, said the woman as she handed the Saiya-jin a plate of food. It's the one sure way of shutting him up without having to tell him to be quiet.  
  


~*~  


  
The next three years passed in peace and quiet for the Z-fighters and their families. During those three years two new lives joined their ranks. Luciandra, daughter of Hercule and Celina and sister to Videl, and Marron, Krillin and 18's daughter.  
  
And then there was the year that Gohan and Videl turned fifteen. That year, as a special treat, it was revealed that Videl and Gohan would be going to Orange Star High for a formal education instead of continuing with home schooling like they had been doing since they returned from New Namek.  
  
At first the two demi-Saiya-jins thought that everything would go smoothly, and it seemed like that's how it would be until, as they sat in their homeroom class, Sakura Shinhan walked through the door. Sakura, who had easily sensed Gohan and Videl while still outside the city had lowered her own ki so the two wouldn't notice her, went over to them and sat down. Gohan and Videl felt a slight chill run down their spines at the mischievous look in the girl's purple eyes.  
  
::This isn't going to be pretty,:: said Videl.  
  
::Yea, I wonder wh-:: Gohan didn't get a chance to finish his telepathic question to Videl before Sakura spoke.  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly and said, So, how many times do you two plan on getting in trouble for making out in class? Gohan and Videl turned a nice shade of red.  
  
We can control ourselves, replied a slightly red Gohan.  
  
Yea, we an equally red Videl didn't get to finish.  
  
Just like how you controlled yourselves at that party last week? Or when we saw that movie? And there was the time at the lake. Oh and Gohan and Videl tried to sink beneath the table. Thankfully no one else seemed to be paying attention to them.  
  
We get your point, mumbled the two demi-Saiya-jins as a blonde haired girl entered and sat across the room from the trio. The three glanced at her but didn't give the girl a second thought, but the blonde kept looking at them. Or, more specifically, at Videl. After several minutes she got up and approached the small group.  
  
Excuse me, but are you Videl?  
  
Videl blinked and none to pleasantly replied, How do you know my name?  
  
It is you! I can't believe we ended up in the same school let alone the same class!  
  
but who are you? said Videl. The blonde looked hurt by the question.  
  
Don't you remember me? I'm Erasa.  
  
Videl sat there stunned.  
  
Yep, that's me!  
  
_She's way to cheerful for this time of the morning,_ thought Gohan.  
  
Videl turned to him and, without thinking, replied, She's was like this when we were younger.  
  
Erasa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Did you go insane since the last time I met you?  
  
No, why?  
  
Because you just talked to that guy and he didn't say anything. Videl's cheeks flushed slightly as Sakura giggled.  
  
Don't mind those two, they're always doing that, commented Sakura. Sometimes it's like they can read each other's minds. The blue haired girl snickered as Gohan and Videl glared at her.  
  
Erasa looked back and forth between Gohan and Videl, comparing them. Oh my kami! I never would have thought that the little girl I knew would have a boyfriend before me!  
  
He's a bit more then that, murmured Sakura, Gohan and Videl's glares changed to twin death glares. Luckily for her safety Erasa didn't hear.  
  
Yea well it's not like I went out looking for him, replied Videl before smiling at Gohan. Although he's so cute that I'm sure he would have stood out in a crowd, Gohan could hear Videl giggling in his mind as he blushed.  
  
You could say that Gohan is her knight in shining armor.  
  
Erasa raised an eyebrow in the direction of Sakura, What's that supposed to mean?  
  
When C-  
  
Gohan, with one hand clamped securely over Sakura's mouth, smiled at Erasa and said, Don't mind her.  
  
added Videl as she too held a hand over Sakura's mouth, It's nothing, just one of those things people say.  
  
Erasa obviously didn't believe them one bit. But before she could say anything the teacher called the class to attention.  
  


~*~  


  
Lunch, a word that holds so much meaning to anyone of Saiya-jin decent. Gohan and Videl had been someone downtrodden at the thought of what they'd have to eat, or rather how little they'd have to eat, at lunch until they saw the meals that Chi-Chi had prepared for them. Now to Sakura the sight of the two demi-Saiya-jins wolfing down food like a couple of vacuum cleaners picking up confetti was nothing new. But for Erasa the sight was unearthly. The blonde stared open mouthed at Videl and Gohan as they ate. _Since when does she eat like that?_ thought Erasa before something occurred to her, something that would best be left till after school to be asked.  
  


~*~  


  
  
  
Hey Erasa, what's up?  
  
I justwanted to ask you, she looked at Gohan who was standing beside Videl, Videl smiled at her friend.  
  
Don't worry about Gohan. He knows how to keep a secret.  
  
Gohan smiled before saying, Unlike some people! His voice was just loud enough for the approaching Sakura to hear. The girl grinned at him.  
  
I honestly didn't know that the candy was a secret ok!  
  
Videl laughed at her, Yea right, like we'd WANT Goten and Trunks to know about it. Erasa just stood there, not really paying attention to their conversation. Videl gave a raised eyebrow to her friend's contemplative look. So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Erasa blinked and looked around. How about we talk about it someplace else? Gohan and Videl's confusion and puzzlement was clearly evident on their faces as they walked from the school.  
  


~*~  


  
Ok, now spill it. What's got you so preoccupied? said Videl as the four teens, Sakura had joined them against Erasa's protests, sat in the living room of Videl's home.  
  
are youyou aren't uhh Erasa's mumbling ceased when she felt a set of eyes staring at her. The blonde looked down to see a little girl looking at her. Her dark blue eyes, so dark that they bordered on black, shone with the curiosity at this new person. Hello there, what's your name honey? asked Erasa, her question forgotten for the moment.  
  
That's Luciandra, the terror of this home and my sister, replied Videl.  
  
Your sister? Oh that's right! I remember hearing that your parents had another kid. Erasa smiled at the little girl. You look too cute to be a terror. I think your big sis is lying to me.  
  
Sakura smirked, She may look innocent enough but if you get her and Marron togetheryou better have a good life insurance policy. Erasa laughed at her.  
  
Yea right, she's way too young to be that bad. The three in the room who knew better gave each other a knowing glace.  
  
Not that this isn't an interesting topic, but what is it that you couldn't talk to me about at school? asked Videl.  
  
Erasa picked up Luciandra and made a couple of faces at her, Oh that, I was wondering if you were pregnant. Gohan, Videl, and Sakura about fell out of their seats with how easily the girl had said that when before she couldn't even string together a coherent sentence. And then what exactly it was that she had said hit them like one of Vegeta's Big Bang attacks.  
  
Yelled the Gohan and Videl while Sakura held a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.  
  
Why would you think I was pregnant? Asked Videl when she had calmed down a little.  
  
because you ate so much at lunch. And I've heard that pregnant women eat a lot more. Gohan smiled at the memory of how much Celina had eaten while pregnant with Luciandra. It was a good thing that the Satan's are rich.  
  
Well I'm NOT pregnant. And Gohan and I are still virgins. Thank you very much, huffed Videl.  
  
Sakura snorted at her, That won't last too much longer the way you two go at it sometimes.  
  
Videl glared at her with a look that seemed to say 'Shut it or you'll be watching ALL FOUR of _them._' Sakura's eyes grew wide with fear as she gulped.  
  
Yea well then whyhow did you eat so much? asked Erasa as Luciandra jumped out of her lap and ran from the room.  
  
I guess you didn't notice me during lunch, remarked Gohan.  
  
Why? Should I have?  
  
It's just that he ate just as much as Videl, if not more. Erasa blinked in surprise.  
  
do you two put it? asked the blonde.  
  
If you can figure that out then I'd say you're the smartest person alive, replied a laughing Sakura while Gohan and Videl blushed.  
  


~*~  


  
A few weeks passed when a blonde haired boy strutted into the class and tossed some papers carelessly onto the teacher's desk. Erasa's eyes widened at the sight of his large muscles and long flowing blonde hair. Next to her Gohan, Videl, and Sakura rolled their eyes at the obviously self centered boy as he sat next to Erasa.  
  
The teacher looked at the papers he had been 'handed' before looking up at the boy. Excuse me son, but what's your name and why are you here?  
  
A sigh escaped the boy, I'm Sharpner and there was a mix up in admissions. They put me in the wrong class and didn't get it straightened out 'till this morning.  
  
Oh, ok, replied the teacher. Well thenyes, that can be your seat, the teacher quickly put Sharpner down on his seating chart before turning back to the day's lesson.  
  
Hi! I'm Erasa! Sharpner turned and raised an eyebrow at the cheerful girl. So why'd a cutie like you choose to sit next to little old me? Beside her Gohan, Videl, and Sakura snickered to themselves and turned their attention to the teacher.  
  
Because this was the only empty seat, replied Sharpner.  
  
that definitely wasn't the answer she had been expecting. Sharpner ignored the frown on Erasa's face and looked at Videl. _You will be mine Videl Satan, _thought Sharpner.  
  
Thankfully, for the blonde's health, Gohan and Videl can't read minds. But that doesn't mean their friend Sakura lacks that ability. And with as much force as Sharpner put behind the thought and his proximity to the blue haired girl she did not have to try in order to hear it. For a split second she considered telling Gohan and Videl but then a part of her that undoubtedly came from her mother's blonde psychopath personality, Launch, spoke up about how much amusing it could be to see what Sharpner will do. And that part of her almost always seemed to win when it comes to matters that won't land her in trouble.  
  


============================================================================  
  
So was it worth the wait? Please review or flame me or whatever.  



	31. Ch 29 School and the Thrills it Brings

Wowit's been a while folks and I appologize for that. The creative ether just didn't want to let go of ideas for this chapter which is why it took so long to get out and also why it's a little short.  
  
One last thing, the authoress Angie and Lena promised to spare my life and forgive me for my lack of updates if I do the same for her. She also said that she'd update if I updatedbut don't tell her I told you. oh crapshe's probably reading thisoh well. It's not like she said I couldn't tell you. ^_^  
  
**Two Halves of a Soul  
**Chapter 29: School and the Thrills it Brings  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  


  
His heart pounded in his chest, its beat echoing in his ears, as he sunk behind the marginal cover of a display counter inside the shop. The sounds of screams and explosions could be clearly heard from outside his shop. 'I knew I should've taken that trip to the moons of Rellon with Selora and Alkia,' thought the man. In the corner a device that looked like a radio, it had been knocked over by the shaking from one of the explosions and now lay on its side, crackled to life.  
  
_Reports areat best, but from whatinformation weindicates that over half major cities we will continueas long as a loud pop could be heard as a power surge short circuited it and blew out the overhead lights, showering the man in glass.  
  
  
  
The panicked cry of a little girl shook the man out of his fearful daze as he rushed to his daughter, Alkia, what are you doing here?  
  
The teacher said that these bad people were coming and told us to go home. But that's too far to walk so I came here. An explosion sent up a cloud of dust and debris less then a block away. Tears filled the little girl's eyes as she stared at the column of fiery smoke and clung to her father. I'm s-scarred Poppa.  
  
The man hugged her tightly and smoother down her curly green hair, It's ok sweetie, everything will be ok.  
  
she sniffled, are they doing this Poppa?  
  
I don't know honey, but everything will be alright.  
  
I doubt that very much, what do you think Placido? The man looked up at the sound of the voice, a voice that was oddly flat, to see a woman with pale almost gray skin and fiery red and yellow hair.  
  
I think you're right Necia, I don't think everything will be alright. At least not for them, replied the blue haired man next to her. His skin was also a pale grayish color and his voice was also flat.  
  
Wh-what do you want? The two strangers grinned at him, it made his stomach churn.  
  
Who said we wanted something? replied the woman.  
  
We came here to have fun while our ship recharges inside your sun, added the blue haired man.  
  
Alkia looked up at the woman with watery eyes, Pl-please don't hurt us.  
  
The woman knelt down and touched a pale hand to the girl's cheek. It felt cold against the girl's warm skin. It's ok little one. I won't hurt you or your father. The eyes of the girl's father grew large as the pair was suddenly enveloped in a bright flash of light. Necia stood and spun around to glare at Placido, What did you do that for?!  
  
Her blue haired companion shrugged and grinned at her, You only said that you wouldn't hurt them.  
  
Necia glared at him, You take too much joy in causing death and destruction Placido.  
  
And you, Necia, are too soft. Our master wishes for all to know of his coming and your sentimental foolishness doesn't help to spread the word, replied the blue haired man with a smirked on his face. Now let us leave these weaklings to dig themselves out from the ashes of out playtime. The ship should be recharged by the time we get back.  
  
replied Necia. __How did I allow you to bring me along?_ thought the woman as she flew off with Placido.  
  
_Because you enjoy watching others suffer. That's why you were in that prison colony after all,_ said a voice inside her head, a voice that wasn't from her own thoughts.  
  
_but I didn't do that...I didn't do anything wrong  
_  


~*~  


  
The bell signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch rang throughout the halls of Orange Star High School. Gohan and Videl looked at each other and grinned before each exclaimed, It's about time! I'm starved!  
  
that was kind of weird. Did you guys plan that? asked Erasa.  
  
Gohan and Videl shook their heads and said, No, why would we?  
  
never mind, replied Erasa as they walked down the hall.  
  
Sakura snickered and said, If you think that's weird then you should see them talk for each other.  
  
Gohan and Videl's nostrils flared as they detected the sent of food. And from what they could smell they thought it probably wouldn't be all that bad. But that was until they actually saw what the school was passing off as food. Yes, it was edible in the sense that it wouldn't kill you, and yes it did have some nutritional value, but as to _what_ it was they didn't know.  
  
Do you think that they hired Master Roshi to cook for them? asked Videl.  
  
No, I doubt it, replied Gohan.  
  
Sakura laughed at them, Yea, unlike Roshi Surprise the Dragon doesn't have to be summoned after you eat. Sharpner and Erasa stared at her blankly. inside joke? Hehe  
  
Sharpner shrugged,   
  


~*~  


  
**_FWEEEEEET!_**  
  
Gohan and Videl cringed at the shrill screech of the P.E. teacher's whistle. It had been a few days since they had started school and the only thing that they couldn't adjust to was the damn whistle their P.E. teacher used.  
  
Alright, listen up! Today we will be testing you to see what kind of physical condition you're in. Now drop and give me twenty push-ups! Gohan and Videl glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
::Guess the guy thinks he's still in the army,:: said Gohan.  
  
::Yea,:: replied Videl as everyone did, or tried to do, as the teacher asked.  
  
The man shook his head at the pack of students. They were huffing and puffing to catch their breath. That was _terrible_! If it was up to me most of you would be out of this class right now! Why I run twice that as a _warm up_ in the morning! His eyes fell on Gohan, Videl, and Sakura. The three didn't seem to be the least bit tired. Ok, do you all see this? He held up a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it. This is what the _school board_ wants me to teach you. And here's what I think of that, he snapped the board in two and threw it over his shoulder. I'm going to instruct you in what I think you need to know. And the first part of my course is the art of self defense and hand-to-hand combat. I will _not_ be making any concessions for anyone, no matter who they might be related to, he looked pointedly at Videl who gave him a look of indifference in return, and everyone WILL be starting out with the basics. A number of the jocks, most of which Videl recognized from her father's dojo, groaned upon hearing this. But seeing as how some of you probably have at least a little experience we're going to have some sparing matches to see how poorly you've been taught. Do I have any volunteers? From his seat in the bleachers Sharpner smirked and raised his hand, this would be the perfect time to enact the plan he'd been concocting in his mind over the last few days. Everyone else sat still, even the jocks new not to mess with the blonde headed teen since his reputation preceded him.  
  
Sakura tapped Gohan lightly on the arm and motioned for him to raise his hand. But when Gohan refused the girl spoke up, Gohan here wants to spar with him!  
  
Their teacher nodded, Alright. Sharpner, Gohan, get into the ring. Gohan glared at Sakura before heading to the mats set up on the floor of the gym.  
  
From her seat Videl could see Gohan scowl at Sharpner. Obviously he had said something that didn't sit well with the demi-Saiya-jin.  
  
The instructor wasn't surprised when he saw the sloppy stance Sharpner took. But when his eyes shifted to Gohan he was hard pressed not to show his surprise. Over the years he had seen many a well trained fighter whose stance couldn't compare to the one this teenager had just dropped into. The only rules are no hitting below the belt and do not cause any injuries that require a trip to the hospital. Gohan smirked, this was almost too good to be true. Even if the instructor had not blinked at that moment he would have still missed Gohan's movements. The only ones who had been able to see the demi-Saiya-jin streak across the mat and put Sharpner in a head lock were Videl and Sakura. Excellent form Mr. Son, complimented the instructor.  
  
Gohan dragged Sharper to where his classmates could see him and said, Once you have your opponent in a head lock it is easy to knock them out by temporarily cutting off their air supply like so, he tightened his grip around Sharpner's neck and a few seconds later the blonde passed out. Gohan dropped him to the mat and walked back to his seat.  
  
The instructor had Sharpner's unconscious body taken from the ring by a couple of Sharpner's friends, Mr. Son's demonstration was a bit moreadvanced then I had planned but that doesn't matter.  
  
As the instructor spoke Erasa was busy trying to revive Sharpner with less then spectacular results. Sakura gave Gohan and Videl one of her 'you're not gonna like what I'm about to do but I sure as hell will find if funny' grins and said, Hey Sharpner, Videl has agreed to go on a date with you. Gohan and Videl sent her twin death glares that, if they weren't in public, might cause some concern while Sharpner was up and awake as fast as if you had said the word food around a sleeping Son Goku.  
  
So I'll pick you up at eight? asked a pervertedly grinning Sharpner to an obviously ticked Videl.  
  
If you do then it'll be a wasted trip, replied Videl before smirking and adding, and one that would more then likely be hazardous to your health.  
  
Sharpner blinked at her, What's that supposed to mean?  
  
It means that if Gohan's mother found out that you were trying to interfere between her son and future daughter-in-law then you'd end up in the hospital, replied Sakura.  
  
Erasa blinked several times before turning to Videl, You and Gohan are THAT close?  
  
Closer then that if you ask me, replied a snickering Sakura.  
  
No one asked you, grumbled Videl.  
  
The group of friends turned to see their instructor looking at them. Miss Satan, Miss Shinhan, into the ring please. Or is your conversation important enough to warrant a detention?  
  
Sorry sensei, replied the two girls as they got up and went to the ring.  
  


~*~  


  
You know, Gohan took a bite from a sandwich, I thought we had agreed not to show our strength. Across the table Videl and Sakura blushed.  
  
Sorry Gohan-chan, replied Videl. I guess we got a little carried away.  
  
WHERE did you two learn to fight like THAT? exclaimed Sharpner as he and Erasa joined them.  
  
Videl shrugged and shoved a handful of potato chips into her mouth, Gohan taught me mostly.  
  
And my dad taught me, replied Sakura.  
  
Gohan blushed at Sharpner's reaction. _You _tauter her how to fight like that?  
  
Gohan took a drink of soda,   
  
Wow man, where did you learn?  
  
A ummfriend of my dad replied Gohan as he tried to hide behind his lunch.  
  


~*~  


  
and the last group is Gohan, Sakura, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl, said their history teacher. And your historical figure is Son Goku. Gohan practically fell out of his chair upon hearing that his father is the one they have to research for their project. Now I suggest you use the rest of class time to discuss how you're going to divide up the work and what exactly it is you'll do.  
  
Son Goku? Why does that name sound familiar? asked Erasa.  
  
Probably because he's the second most famous martial artist in the world after Videl's dad, replied Sharpner.  
  
guess that's it. So how are we gonna research him?  
  
We could always interview him, suggested Sakura.  
  
I doubt he's even still alive, said Sharpner. He hasn't been seen from in years. And his last tournament appearance was before I was even born.  
  
Oh he's alive alright, replied Gohan in a slightly dazed voice.  
  
How do you know? asked Erasa.  
  
Videl smirked slightly, she couldn't let Sakura have all the fun, Because he saw him at breakfast this morning. The two blondes blinked at her uncomprehendingly.  
  
Son Goku is SON Gohan's father, explained Sakura.  
  
Sharpner's eyes grew wide, You're joking right?  
  
replied Gohan. Somehow he knew that his personal life was about to get more complicated then it already was.  
  


~*~  


  
I don't know Sharpner. I think we should've called first, said Erasa as they walked up the steps to the front door of the Satan estate.  
  
Relax babe. Videl said that we should all get together after school to work on the project, plus you're her friend.  
  
I suppose you're right.  
  
Of course I am, replied Sharpner as he opened the door and walked in like he owned the place.  
  
The two blondes stood in the entryway while wondering whether to take one of the three halls or the stairs. After a few seconds Sharpner walked down the left hallway with Erasa close behind.  
  
Why are we going this way?  
  
I heard gunshots and explosions from this way, replied Sharpner.  
  
G-gun shots?  
  
Relax, it's from a movie.  
  
  
  
Sharpner stopped outside a slightly ajar door, the unmistakable sounds of an action flick could be heard from inside the room, and opened the door. If not for the big screen TV then the room would have been pitch black. It took several seconds for their eyes to adjust to the darkness as the movie changed from a fiery car chase to a dark alleyway and when they did they could see Sakura sitting in a chair while eating popcorn and intently watching the film. That wasn't anything they hadn't expected, but when they saw who was on the couch they couldn't believe their eyes. Lip locked and seemingly oblivious to the world around them was Gohan and Videl.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  


**_  
  
_**


	32. Ch 30 Oh What Fun Can Be Had

*gets ready to dial 911* Look! I updated! Yes, after more then two months I finally updated! *sees that no one is having a heart attack and puts the phone away* Well umm...ok... on with the story!  


  
**

Two Halves of a Soul  


**Chapter 30: Oh What Fun Can Be Had  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"What do you think you're doing with my girl, brains?!" yelled Sharpner upon seeing Gohan and Videl making out on the couch. Erasa promptly elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Sorry Videl, I...umm...hello? Earth to Videl?" Apparently the two teens on the couch didn't hear her or Sharpner because they were still making out like nothing ever happened.  
  
"Don't mind them," said Sakura as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.  
  
"They always icky kissy," chirped two year old Luciandra while making a disgusted face.  
  
The sound of dishes gently clanging together could be heard as Olivia entered the room with a 'lite snack.' "Are those two still at it? I swear they'll wear their lips out. It seems like they're kissing every time I turn around." Sakura laughed at her while Erasa gawked and Sharpner tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Like you have to tell me," replied Sakura. "Oh, and you owe me five zeni. They didn't kiss at school." Olivia raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Are you sure? You know you can't watch them all the time."  
  
"Well I'm sure if they had then the entire school would have known." Olivia smiled at her.  
  
"Alright dear, but next time I expect proof. And as for you two," she turned to address Gohan and Videl. "Your snack is here."  
  
Erasa and Sharpner gawked as the two teens suddenly shot apart and dove for the food as though nothing had happened. And then saw Olivia pluck Luciandra out of mid air before she could dive face first into a plate of chocolate cake.   
  
"You know you're not allowed to have that young lady!" scolded Olivia. Luciandra gave her her version of Goten's patented puppy dog eyes. "Ok...you can have one piece."  
  
"Umm...ok..." Sharpner reached for the chip bowl in front of Gohan only to have his hand snapped at by the growling teen.  
  
"Gohan!" Exclaimed Olivia as she smacked him on the head with a serving tray while plopping Luciandra down next to the table where she did a perfect imitation of her big sister. "Stop that! You're lucky your mother isn't here young man," scolded the woman, causing Gohan to pale and Videl to pause for an instant.  
  
"Sorry Sharpner," said Gohan as he shoved the chip bowl towards the blonde.  
  
"So what do you want to do for our report?" asked Sharpner as he popped a couple of chips into his mouth.  
  
"I don't know," replied Gohan, Videl, and Sakura.  
  
Erasa rolled her eyes and said, "Well you three are a big help."  
  
"Aren't we now" chirped Sakura while tossing a milk dud at Gohan; the demi-Saiya-jin caught it and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Well I think that the idea I like best," said Sharpner, "and the one that is the least amount of work for us, is for your dad to come to class and tell us about his life." Gohan about choked on his soda.  
  
"Wh-what? No way! He can't!"  
  
"Why not? It'd save us a lot of work," replied Erasa.  
  
"Because it'd be a disaster that's why!" yelled Gohan. "I can see the headlines now, Orange Star High School Destroyed by a mysterious explosion! No, absolutely not!" Sharpner and Erasa stared at him like he had grown a second head or something before bursting into laughter.  
  
"That's a good one Gohan," said Sharpner while slapping the demi-Saiya-jin on the back. Videl and Sakura looked at each other for in their minds the destruction of Orange Star High was all too easy to picture.  
  


~*~  


  
"Nice idea but no. You have to write a report. Now you may interview Mr. Son if you wish but you cannot have him come in and talk." Sharpner frowned at their history teacher. He had finally gotten Gohan to consider his idea last night but now the teacher had just shot him down.  
  
"Ok, so does mean that we can't have Gohan's daddy come here and tell us about his life instead of _writing_ a _report_?" The teacher sighed at the blonde.  
  
"Yes, it means exactly that."  
  
"Oh, ok then," replied Erasa before going back to her seat.  
  


~*~  


  
Upon opening the door to the Son home the five teens were immediately assaulted by blaring music. "Kaa-san! Tou-san! I'm home!" yelled Gohan. But with the music so loud it was impossible to tell if anyone had heard him.  
  
Videl bent over and picked up a vase with silk flowers in it that had vibrated off a shelf and put it back in its place.  
  
Gohan, Videl, and Sakura new that music this loud could only be coming from one place in the house, the living room. When Chi-Chi had mentioned a few months ago that she wanted to get a surround sound stereo system to Bulma the woman had insisted on helping her pick it out. And as Bulma does more often then not she insisted on them getting the very latest and greatest model. Which just happened to be free for the family since the owner of the company that manufactures it insisted on it being a gift.  
  
When the teens entered the living room they were greeted by very much like the one Sharpner and Erasa had encountered upon entering the home theater in the Satan home. Only instead of two teens making out it was two adults. And instead of them being on the couch they were on the floor. _Wow, she's pretty hot,_ thought Sharpner.  
  
Gohan quickly made his way over to the stereo and turned it down. From their entangled position on the floor Chi-Chi and Goku looked up and saw the two teens.  
  
"Hey son, I guess we didn't hear you and your friends come in," said Goku while a slightly blushing Chi-Chi disentangled herself from her husband and stood up.  
  
"Jee, I wonder why," snickered Sakura.  
  
Chi-Chi quickly fastened a few buttons and smoothed out a few wrinkles, "So who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Sharpner and Erasa," said Videl. "Erasa is an old..." She trailed off upon seeing her friend's gaze fixated on the rock hard abs and well toned pecks of Goku. "Err...Erasa's an old friend of mine."   
  
Chi-Chi smirked as she stepped between her husband and the girl; Erasa seemed to snap out of it once the object of her fixation was out of sight. "I don't mind you looking but keep your hands off," said Chi-Chi before turning and seductively trailing and hand up her husband's stomach. "He's _all_ mine, she added before capturing Goku's lips with her own.   
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at the couple and practically yelled, "You two are worse then them!" said the blue haired beauty while pointing at Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed the two demi-Saiya-jins.  
  
"Oh yea, sorry. I forgot. _Nobody_ is as bad as you two, replied Sakura.  
  
Goku chuckled at the teens before saying, "So what brings you all here?"  
  
"You do," replied Erasa. Goku gave him is oft seen puzzled expression.  
  
"We have to write a report on you for history class, Tou-san," clarified Gohan.  
  
"Oh... Well have fun. Chi-Chi and I'll see you later," said Goku as he tried to lead his wife from the room.  
  
"Goku, dear, they probably need to interview you," said Chi-Chi. Goku sighed and pouted. If there was one thing he disliked as much as, or maybe even more then, not getting fed was being denied his 'alone time' with Chi-Chi.  
  
"Fine. But I don't know why you can't just give them what info they need," the Saiya-jin said to Gohan. Gohan just shrugged. "I'll tell you what you need to know but tonight you're staying at Videl's."  
  
Erasa and Sharpner looked awestruck. Here were Gohan's parents telling him he was going to stay at his girlfriend's house when they must surely know that the two spend a lot of free time sucking face with each other.  
  
"Is Goten staying with us too?" asked Videl.  
  
"Heavens no dear," replied Chi-Chi. "He's staying at Bulma's so that Vegeta can enjoy the pleasure of his son and Goten." Gohan, Videl, and Sakura snickered. They knew that when those two are together they're anything but pleasant.  
  
"Umm...excuse me, but do you mean Bulma _Briefs_? Owner of the biggest company in the world?" Goku smiled at her.  
  
"So you've heard of her?"  
  
"Of course we've heard of her!" exclaimed Sharpner. "She's only the owner of the Capsule Corp! Not to mention the richest and prettiest multi-billionaire in the world!"  
  
"You're telling me that you KNOW her?"  
  
"Of course I know her. We met when I was a kid," replied Goku.  
  


~*~  


  
"...and when I..."  
  
"I'm sorry Goku, but Sharpner and I should really be going. It's getting late and we've got school tomorrow," said Erasa as she closed her notebook.  
  
"Aww...can't you stay just a little longer? I didn't get to the part about this biiiig," he held out his arms to emphasize, "fish I had for lunch the other day."  
  
Erasa and Sharpner rolled their eyes. _It's probably just like all the other biiiig fish you told us about_, thought the teens.  
  
"That's ok. I think we can do without that for our report," replied Sharpner.  
  
"And besides, we can always fill them in on the_ important _stuff latter," said Gohan while he, Videl, and Sakura mentally snickered.  
  


~*~  


  
"Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sakura, Sharpner. Could I talk to you for a minute please?"  
  
"Yes sensei," replied the teens as they got up from their seats.  
  
"First let me say that your...creativity was exceptional. But this was supposed to be about someone's life. Not a science fiction story."  
  
"What do you mean sensei?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I mean that this," she held the paper in front of him, "can't possibly be real." Sharpner and Erasa looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean? We wrote exactly what Mr. Son told us," said Erasa.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that? The Son Goku that defeated the Red Ribbon Army single handedly couldn't possibly be the same Son Goku who won the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai! He would have been just a kid!"  
  
"But he _is_ the same Goku. And he _was_ just a kid when he defeated the Red Ribbon Army," replied Gohan.  
  
The teacher looked at Gohan with skeptical eye, "And you know this how?"  
  
"Because he's my father." And as if to prove his point, none other then Goku flew in through an open window.  
  
"Hey Gohan! I was...is there something wrong with her?" asked Goku while pointing to the very pale teacher sitting behind her desk. A second later she fainted and tumbled from her seat. Now someone coming in through the window would be strange enough. But when you put that together with the fact that the class room they were in was on the top most floor of the school you can understand why the teacher reacted the way she did.  
  
"So does this mean that class if canceled today?" asked Sharpner.  
  
"Should we do something?" pondered Erasa.  
  
Goku turned to his son and said, "You wouldn't happen to have any food on ya would you son?"  
  
Gohan sighed as a barrage of questions ushered forth from his classmates, "Did you just come in from the window?" "Were you _flying_?" "Who are you and will you go out with me?" "How much hair jell do you have to use to get your hair like that?"  
  
Videl giggled at the feelings she was picking up from Gohan and decided to reply for him. "Yes, class is canceled. You can go get the nurse. No, we do not have any food. No, he did not come in through the window or fly. He is very happily married and is not available for dates. And he doesn't use hair gel." The students stared at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"It looked like he was flying to me!" "And I'm definitely sure I saw him come in through the window!" replied two of her classmates.  
  
"Well you're both wrong!" barked Videl, her temper flaring a bit. Gohan snickered at the cowering of his fellow students. Of course he would be joining them if Videl's anger was turned on him, but thankfully that rarely happens.  
  
"Kakarott!!!"  
  
"Oh no..." mumbled two demi-Saiya-jins and the daughter of a triclops. The three, along with their classmates, turned towards the windows to see Vegeta clearly hovering in the air outside the school.  
  
Goku grinned at his fellow Saiya-jin, "Hey Vegeta! What brings you here?"  
  
"Don't hey me you third class baka! You know damn well why I'm here!"  
  
Goku used all of his formidable intellect to think about it but stopped when he felt his brain cramp up. "Nope, I don't think I do."  
  
"ARRRGGG! You damn third class baka!" The mighty prince of two Saiya-jins readied a ki blast to blow his way into the school and probably start a fight with Goku in the middle of fourth hour.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Vegeta," said Sakura. "Or at least I wouldn't want to be you when Bulma finds out about it." Vegeta glared at her but absorbed the ball of energy back into his body.  
  
Several tenuous seconds whispered by before Vegeta spoke again. "That harpy of yours called the Onna because someone tried to cook and left the kitchen a mess. And they so _kindly_ forced me to find your sorry ass and tell you that if you're not home soon then you'll have to find your own meals for the rest of the week."  
  
"Err..." Goku scratched at the back of his head. "Got to go!" In the blink of an eye the Saiya-jin vanished, having decided that instant transmission was the best way to return home. But what he found upon entering his home wasn't what he had expected. The blinds were pulled down over the windows, a fire crackled in the hearth, candles were scattered about the room, and Chi-Chi, clad only in a sheer little nothing of black lace, peered up at him from where she lay on the couch. The mighty Saiya-jin grinned down at her and said, "Does this mean I'm not in trouble?"  
  


~*~  


  
Gohan sighed as he, Videl, and Sakura walked out of Orange Star High, "What a day..." Sakura clapped the demi-Saiya-jin on the back.  
  
"Cheer up man. It could have been a lot worse."  
  
"You know, every time someone says that it could have been worse, something worse always happens," replied Gohan.  
  
"Aww...don't be so pessimistic. You should be more like Del and I!"  
  
Videl eyed the blue haired teen warily, ::Remind me to never again let her drink three sodas in five minutes.::  
  
::Ok.:: replied Gohan. "But...oh shit!" Videl and Sakura looked at him in surprise. It wasn't every day you heard the son of Chi-Chi curse.  
  
"What is it Gohan-chan?" asked Videl.  
  
"You don't feel that?!"  
  
"Feel wha...." Videl's eyes widened in shock as she felt it too. "Oh shit!"  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow at her two friends, "You two gonna keep me in the dark or are you gonna let me in on what's got you two so worked up?"  
  
"Just...we better get there before something bad happens!" Sakura watched in confusion as Gohan and Videl blasted into this sky.  
  
"What's up with them?" she asked herself before reaching out with her senses. "Oh my..." a smile crept onto her face."This could be really good for a laugh..."  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Goten?!" yelled Gohan as he and Videl touched down in the middle of a crowd of awed onlookers at Satan City Park .  
  
Goten stopped juggling the three balls of twisted metal; the slide, swing set, and jungle gym in their former life, and grinned at his brother. "Hi Nii-chan! Hi Nee-chan!"  
  
"Goten," Videl's tone of voice wasn't as panicked as Gohan's, "you're in big trouble mister!" The young demi-Saiya-jin gave her his clueless, puzzled look since that's exactly what he was.  
  
"W-why'm I in t-twouble?" he asked as his eyes filled with tears. "I d-didn't do anything wrong! T-Trunks s-said I c-couldn't do i-it..."  
  
"Shut up Goten!" yelled Trunks. The situation had been quite amusing until _they_ had shown up and ruined it. Now he would more then likely not get any dinner.  
  
"So you tricked Goten into juggling the playground equipment?" asked Sakura as she landed amongst them. "I'm impressed Trunks. I wouldn't of thought of that."  
  
"What are you... You wouldn't have thought of that?!" asked Gohan, it looked like he was about ready to blow up.  
  
"Yep! I've been giving him lessons on how to pull pranks and stuff," chirped Sakura.  
  
"I...I...I..." Gohan fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. "Why me...why me....why me..."  
  
"Shh...it's ok Go-chan..." said Videl as she hugged him to her and stroked a hand through his hair. "Are you happy now? You've..." Videl stopped talking as the sky suddenly turned pitch black. Not the black of night mind you, but a starless black that's only caused by one specific event.  
  
Sakura looked up at the sky in confusion, "Why would someone summon Shennron?"  
  


============================================================================  
  
_Beware demi-Saiya-jin children baring gifts.  
_  
Oh, and please review if you enjoyed this. Hearing from my fans always helps motivate me to write.  



	33. Ch 31 When the Parents Are Away the Chi...

Gasp, an update! I'm sure some of you are sad to see that it's not an update for _Destiny_ but that can't be helped. The ideas for the next chapter of that fic just aren't coming.  
  
**Two Halves of a Soul  
**Chapter 31: When the Parents Are Away the Children Will Play  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  


  
"Why would someone summon Shenron?" asked a confused Sakura as she stared up at the unnaturally black sky.  
  
"No no no no no NO!" yelled Gohan before pounding his fists into the ground, causing a tiny earthquake. "I swear if it's some moron wishing for world domination or immortality I'll kill 'em!"  
  
"Err...if they wish for world domination then they'd be able to control you. And if they wished for immortality then they can't be killed."  
  
Videl's eye twitched, "Shut up Sakura!" The blue haired girl shrank away from Videl ever so slightly.  
  


  


  
The Z-Senshi rapidly drew closer to the location of the dragon's summoning. They could see someone standing on the ground before what appeared to be numerous tables.  
  
**"...Your wish has been granted!"** said the dragon in its ever booming voice. **"And now I bid you farewell."** In a bright flash of light the dragon vanished and the balls scattered to the far reaches of the Earth.  
  
"What the hell's going on you damn weakling?" asked Vegeta as they landed.  
  
Yamcha stood there, looking at the tables with a long face. "It's not fair..."  
  
"Hey! I asked you a--"  
  
"That wasn't my wish you stupid dragon!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
Goku eyed the tables and licked his lips. All of the tables were covered with a delicious looking spread of food. "Umm...Yamcha..." the Saiya-jins feet seemed to carry him to the nearest table of their own accord."What..." _This looks soooo good..._ thought Goku. "...happened?"  
  
"I was gonna wish for a girlfri...err...make a wish but I...the stupid dragon thought I was wishing for food!" The former bandit could hear Krillin snicker and Vegeta scoff at him.  
  
"Wish for a girlfriend? You truly are pathetic," said Vegeta as she nonchalantly picked up a large turkey leg and took a bite.  
  
"What happened? Got hungry and wished that you'd eaten lunch?" asked Krillin while snickering at his friend.  
  
"S-something like that," replied Yamcha as Gohan, Videl, and Sakura landed amongst them.  
  
"What happened?" asked Gohan while he and Videl eyed all the food.  
  
"'amta 'ished fur foot" said Goku around a mouth full of egg roll.  
  
"Wished for food?" said Gohan and Videl before grinning at the man.  
  
Gohan grabbed a fork and shoveled some noodles into his mouth. "Now THIS is a wish I can deal with today!" said the teen after swallowing the food.  
  
"I..." Yamcha's cheeks reddened. "...gathered the dragon balls to wish for a girlfriend. But I was umm...hungry because I haven't eaten since breakfast and I...kind of...said that I...wish I had something to eat."  
  
Tien shrugged and stood back out of splattering range of the Saiya-jins as they tore into the mounds of food. "Did you think a woman was just gonna fall from the sk--"  
  
"IIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" All eating stopped as the group looked around for the source of the scream. They found it when they looked up."  
  
"I wasn't serious," muttered Tien as Yamcha flew into the sky to rescue the damsel in distress.  
  


  


  
"Oh good, you're awake," said Sakura upon seeing that the woman from earlier had awaked. She had passed out shortly after being caught by Yamcha and now the group stood around her in the twilight. "So who are you?"   
  
"I'm..." the woman rubbed at her eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"We were kind of hoping you could tell us that."  
  
"The last thing I remember was Pilaf's cheap ass air car flipping over and me falling out of it."  
  
"Pilaf?" said Krillin in surprise. "You mean that moron is still alive? Wow, I would have thought that one of his traps would have killed him by now."  
  
"If you were with Pilaf then you're..." Yamcha rubbed his chin in thought. "You're Mai?"  
  
"Yea, who are..." Mai froze as Goten suddenly hopped off of the Nimbus cloud and landed right in front of her. "G-G-G-Go_ku_!" exclaimed the woman as she stared and pointed at Goten.  
  
"Huh?" Goten scratched his head just like his father's so well known for doing when confused. "I'm not Tou-san. I'm me." Mai looked at the boy, perplexed. He certainly seemed to look and act like Goku. 18 and Vegeta smirked in amusement and the rest of the gang chuckled in amusement.  
  
Goku scooped the little guy up and sat him on his shoulder, "He's Goten. I'm Goku."  
  
"You're..." Mai's cheeks reddened as she took in Goku's well muscled body, "...Goku?"   
  
Krillin was sure drool was going to start dribbling down Mai's chin any second and decided that if he couldn't embarrass his favorite teenage couple then his best friend would have to do. "I suppose you should know that he's married. His wife's a real control freak and if she was here I think that--"  
  
"Think what Krillin?" The former monk turned around as a cold sweat broke out all over his body.  
  
"H-hey Chi-Chi. Lovely weather today isn't it? Hehe..." Chi-Chi smiled at him and nonchalantly smacked them on the head with her frying pan.  
  
"Yes, the weather is nice today," said Chi-Chi as she moved towards Mai. "And as for you. I suggest you don't even think about laying a hand on my husband unless you want to end up like him," she pointed at Krillin.  
  
"Oh sure, no problem," replied Mai as she quickly composed herself. "It's just that I don't get to see normal guys much. And to see one of such...perfection is well..." Chi-Chi grinned at her.  
  
"I understand perfectly dear. It still amazes me every time I wake up next to him." Chi-Chi smiled at her husband before lightly trailing her fingers up his washboard abs. "And I get him anytime I want," said Chi-Chi before kissing Goku.  
  
Goten made gagging sounds at the site of his kissing parents while everyone else rolled their eyes.  
  
"You two are worse then a couple of teenagers!" teased Yamcha. Gohan and Videl laughed in agreement.  
  
"But not worse then you two!" added Krillin, silencing the laughter of the two teens.  
  


  


  
"...and Gohan?" Hercule eyed the teenager before him as he hefted a bag over his shoulder. It was a few weeks after Yamcha's rather unsuccessful attempt to wish for a girlfriend and now the Satans, excluding Videl, were embarking on a week long campaign tour in support of a new line of clothing.  
  
Gohan looked away from the TV screen, "Yes sir?"  
  
"If you value your life then I better not find out about any...monkey business." Gohan blushed.  
  
Selene glared and chuckled at her mate and his choice of words. He undoubtedly didn't even realize what just such a comment means to a Saiya-jin. "Hercule! How many times do I have to tell you?" said the female Saiya-jin as she buttoned up Luciandra's coat. "You couldn't hurt him if you tried. And besides, it takes two for monkey business and I doubt Videl would object to it."  
  
"Mother!" exclaimed Videl as her and Gohan's cheeks burned in embarrassment.  
  
Little Luciandra looked up at her mother with curiosity filled eyes and asked, "Are you guys talking about sex?"  
  
"W-what?!" stammered Hercule.  
  
Selene's eyes widened in surprise, "Luciandra Satan!"  
  
"What momma? Roshi-san said that monkey business is another name for..."  
  
"That's none of your business young lady," replied Selene while making a mental note to pay the old man a little visit when they got back from their trip.  
  


  


  
Far away on a tropical island Master Roshi sneezed, rousing him from dreams of large breasted women in tiny bikinis. The dirty old man looked around his small home for a few seconds before grabbing the phone and calling his sister. He had a feeling that it would be good for his health if he visited her for a while in the near future.  
  


  


  
Videl had somehow managed to talk her parents into letting her stay home while they went on the week long publicity tour. Sitting around in front of dozens of cameras and large crowds wasn't her thing after all. And when Videl had mentioned that she was staying home alone to Chi-Chi she had unintentionally gotten her approval to allow Gohan to stay with her. In fact, Chi-Chi had insisted on it and said that he had to protect her future daughter-in-law from burglars and rapists and other evil people who might try to break in.  
  
"Why is it that they tease up about...it?" asked Videl once her parents and sister had left.  
  
"Because they think we want to do...it" replied Gohan.   
  
"Yea! Like we'd want to have sex!" said Videl, causing her and Gohan to laugh nervously. Their laughter died suddenly as they made eye contact.  
  
After several tense seconds of silence Gohan cleared his throat. "I want you for dinner."  
  
Videl shook her head to clear it of 'evil' thoughts. "W-what?!"  
  
"You ok? I only asked what you wanna do about dinner," replied Gohan while looking at her curiously.  
  
"Oh. Oh! Hehe...yea. I'm fine. Umm...let's uh...uhh...order pizza!"  
  


  


  
Sakura leaned on her desk and smirked at her friends. "So," she paused for dramatic effect, "what happened last night? I want all the details no matter how perverted."  
  
"I d-don't know what you're talking about Sakura," replied Gohan.  
  
"You're a terrible liar Gohan-kun," said Sakura before turning to Videl. "Think you can do better?"  
  
Videl looked her straight in the eye and unflinchingly replied, "Nothing happened." Sakura blinked several times before sitting up.  
  
"Really? Nothing? And here I was sure that you two would get it on." The three looked up at the sound of books falling to the floor to see Erasa standing there.  
  
"Oh hi Erasa!" chirped Videl.  
  
Erasa's cheeks reddened as she stammered, "Y-you...you...two...h-had s-s-s-ex?"  
  
Sakura cracked a smile before laughing out loud. "You're more embarrassed about it then they are!"  
  
Gohan and Videl shot to their feet, their chairs flying backward, "WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX!" A silence so profound settled over most of the school that a pin drop would have sounded like Super Saiya-jin burp.  
  
At the front of the room the teacher raised an eyebrow while rubbing at her ringing ears. "Uhem...thank you for sharing that Mr. Son, Ms. Satan. And because you two have chosen to so kindly share your...interpersonal relationship with half the school I think it only fitting that you read part of today's lesson to the class."  
  
"Yes Sensei," replied Gohan and Videl.  
  
"Now, take out your biology books and turn to chapter eight. Begin reading when you're ready Mr. Son." Gohan and Videl's cheeks reddened upon reading the title of the chapter, The Human Reproductive System. Beside them they heard Sakura snicker.  
  
"You two should know all about this stuff," whispered Sakura.  
  
"Shut it Sakura!" grumbled Gohan and Videl through clenched teeth.  
  


  


  
Gohan collapsed onto the large overstuffed couch in the living room of the Satan home with a sigh. "I can't believe Sakura! She knows we haven't done anything!"  
  
"Does she?" Videl sat next to him and leaned her head on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"I...well...I don't know. She should."  
  
at it from her perspective. We make out a lot, we sleep in the same bed more often then not, and we're practically always together." Gohan sighed.  
  
.. I suppose you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right! I am the one with the brains after all," replied Videl while smiling up at him.  
  
"Oh really? So that's why I've gotten the higher score on the last ten tests we've had?"  
  
"Gohan, we've both gotten a hundred percent on the last ten tests."  
  
Gohan looked at his fingernails, blew on them, and then rubbed them on his shirt as if to polish them. "So? My score was still higher then yours!"  
  
"How so Mr. Pompous Ass?"  
  
Gohan smiled at her and said, "Because I said so. And who are you calling a pompous ass?"  
  
Videl giggled at the look on his face and kissed him on the cheek. "I am! Now get in the kitchen and make me some pancakes!"  
  
"Pancakes?"  
  
"Yes," Videl crossed her arms, "pancakes. And bacon, and toast, and scrambled eggs, and hash browns."  
  
Gohan shrugged and stood up, Ok. But..."  
  
"But what?" asked Videl.  
  
Gohan smirked and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and causing her to squeal in surprise, "You're gonna help me."  
  
"Hey! No fair!!"  
  
Gohan smiled and replied, "All's fair in war and food."  
  
"You mean all's fair in love and war."  
  
"Whatever," Gohan placed her on her feet in the kitchen. "I'll get started on the pancakes if that's ok with you, _master_."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me _slave_!" replied Videl while laughing lightly and getting the pancake mix for Gohan.  
  
Gohan chuckled and grabbed the eggs from the fridge. "So do you-- Watch out!" exclaimed Gohan as he and Videl, neither of whom had been paying too close attention, collided. Sending the pancake mix and eggs into the air to come crashing back down on them.  
  
"Now look what you did!" yelled Videl in mock anger as the cold and gritty mess slid down her face.  
  
"What I did? You ran into me!"  
  
"No! You ran into me!" retorted Videl.  
  
"Nuh uh!" said Gohan before picking up an unbroken egg and squashing it on top of Videl's head.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Videl while glaring at him.  
  
"No reason. Just thought you could use some more egg there."  
  
"Why you...!" Videl picked up a handful of pancake mix and threw it in Gohan's face.  
  
"Hey!" _cough, sputter, cough_. "That wasn't very nice!"  
  
"Paybacks are hell," chirped Videl before standing up, only to slip and fall. Sending up a cloud of pancake mix.  
  
"Clumsy tonight aren't you?" chuckled Gohan before seemingly rising to his feet with ease.  
  
"Hey! How did you...oh..." Videl trailed off upon feeling Gohan using his energy to hold him up.  
  
Gohan looked down at himself, Videl, and the surrounding mess, "I guess we better clean this up before we do anything else."  
  
"Yea," Videl floated up enough so she could stand, "I think you're right."  
  


  


  
"You know what?" said Gohan as he looked over the now sparkling kitchen. "I think it's cleaner now then before we made the mess."  
  
Videl laughed and replied, "Yea, it's not every day that a couple of Saiya-jins clean it." Gohan smiled at her and ran a hand through her still filthy hair.  
  
"Why don't I start cooking while you go take a bath."  
  
Videl looked down at herself, "I am a little dirty aren't I? Well then, I'll leave everything up to you for now chef Gohan," said the raven haired girl before kissing him on the cheek. "I umm...Gohan-chan?" Gohan turned to see Videl standing in the doorway, her face flushed.  
  
"Something wrong Vidy?"  
  
"No I...uh...was wondering if...uhh..." Videl nervously rung her hands and looked at the floor. _Why did I stop_? _It's stupid...I mean..._ Suddenly she found herself being held by Gohan.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked gently. Videl mumbled something in reply but Gohan couldn't hear her. Gohan kissed her on the forehead. "What?"  
  
"D...d-doyouwanttobathewithme!" Videl buried her face in Gohan's chest in embarrassment.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened slightly in surprise as his mind slowed and processed what Videl had said. _...bathe with Videl?_  
  
He had been dreaming of such a thing for a while now but fear kept him from broaching the subject. Fear of his Saiya-jin half and what it would do if suddenly presented with nude Videl. Fear that he wouldn't be able to control his own body. Fear that he'd force her to do something she didn't want to.Fear that such a thing might result in something that neither of them were prepared for.  
  
"Videl?" Gohan looked into her eyes. "I...I want to but...I..." Videl grinned at him, she had been afraid he'd reject her offer. No wait, he had said but.  
  
"But what Gohan-chan?" Did she want to know? What if he liked her but not in that way? No. It was too late for such concerns now. He'd either agree or not and if he didn't then it would happen later.  
  
"I...don't trust myself," said Gohan while looking away in shame. "I don't know if I'd be able to control my instincts if you and I were...n-naked."  
  
"Gohan," she kissed him lightly, "I...I would have asked you months ago but I didn't trust myself either. But you know why I asked you now?" Gohan shook his head slightly as he gazed into her eyes. "It's because I realized that no matter what may happen I'll still love you. And that together we can face anything that the universe can throw at us."  
  


  


  
Gohan sat in the warm water of the bath, his back to the door. The young Saiya-jin's mind raced as he stared blankly out the windows towards the setting sun. He jumped slightly and moved to cover himself at the sound of the door opening. Why had he decided to go in first wondered Gohan as he heard Videl's soft footsteps on the tile floor. Gohan knew that Videl was wearing nothing but a robe. She always took off her outer garments and put on a robe while in the seclusion of her room. It was kind of strange in a way since Videl had her own private bath.  
  
Videl's hands trembled visibly as she pulled at the belt of her robe to undo it. She couldn't take her eyes off of Gohan's form, silhouetted against the setting sun. They had accidentally seen each other naked on a few occasions since they met those years before. But this was the first time they would deliberately be without clothes.  
  
An audible gulp came from Gohan as his Saiya-jin hearing picked up the sound of Videl's terrycloth robe sliding down her well toned form before falling to the floor. He found himself biting his lip as Videl stepped into the tub, small waves lapping against his back from Videl's intrusion into the warm liquid.  
  
Silently Videl moved to the spot farthest from Gohan in the pool like bath and sat down with an arm across her chest. Minutes seemed to pass as each bit their lip and thought that maybe this had been a mistake. Videl's mind fought over what to do, whether to get out or to make some kind of other move.  
  
Videl tried to talk but found her vocal cords unmoving. Like a deer frozen in the headlights of an approaching car. With a deep breath to steady her nerves and a fist full of courage she forced herself to talk. "Go-han?"  
  
For several seconds she was answered with silence for Gohan was having the same problem she had a moment ago. Both found it strange that even though they spent so much of their time together and knew each other better then they knew themselves that this would cause fear. After all, they had seen each other in swimsuits or other revealing clothes many times before. And wasn't this something they both had wanted? Wasn't this something they had both thought about?  
  
"Y-yea?" Videl visibly relaxed slightly at the sound of Gohan's voice only to tense up again as words formed in her mind.  
  
"Do...do you want me to...w-wash your back?" She could see Gohan's muscles contract as he tensed up.  
  
"O--k."  
  
Videl blushed heavily as she gently applied a soapy washcloth to Gohan's back. If she could see his face then she'd have seen him blushing even more then her. As she washed lower on his back she could feel Gohan tense up more and more until he suddenly jumped as her hand brushed against his tail. The furry appendage snapped to the side, brushing against a rather sensitive portion of Videl in the process and causing her to jump away from him.  
  
"S-sorry," said both teens as they turned red from head to toe.  
  
Minutes passed in silence as they sat unmoving when Videl suddenly realized something. She was the one who had initiated this. She was the one who had asked him. And she was the one who should push aside any fear or uncertainties aside and move forward. But she wasn't the kind of person to stand by and let anyone or anything control her, even her own fears. With a deep breath she moved in front of Gohan. The boy's eyes widened in surprise before looking away.  
  
"Gohan, don't turn your head. If you want to look at me then look at me. We both knew what this would be like. And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit in a corner like some scared little girl just because the guy I love is bathing with me." Gohan's eyes flicked to her then away again in a fleeting glance. Videl sighed before placing a hand on either side of Gohan's head and kissing him. Instantly she could feel herself relax and sense Gohan relax as well. "There," said Videl as she moved away from him a bit.  
  
"Err..." Gohan's cheeks reddened. "Thanks. I needed that."  
  
"You and I both," replied Videl as they both laughed.  
  


  


  
_Knock knock knock_! _Ding dong_! "Geez...where are they?" asked Sakura as she stood at the front door to the Satan home. She knew that Gohan and Videl were there. That is unless they learned to throw their ki like a ventriloquist throws their voice. As she turned to leave a thought popped into the blue haired girl's mind, Videl's balcony door is probably unlocked.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I hope you enjoyed it and please review.  



End file.
